How the Man Designed Me
by H.Chris.H
Summary: S3: Fleeing Woodbury, the Dixon brothers are taken in by Blake & Janessa and everyone's lives are forever changed. Each discovering they have things to fight and live for, maybe die for, with even greater danger now on the way. Can they warn the others in time? Daryl/OC Romance. M for language, etc *Publishing error: CH 13 posted as CH 35 Plz skip ahead and then back for CH 14.*
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for coming by. I write each chapter with a specific soundtrack in mind, that way you can get the tone as it will often play like an additional character or have direct meaning to the characters. ****  
**

**~o0O0o~**

**Soundtrack: I'm no stranger to the rain Keith Whitley**

**watch?v=yQj2huYyqpc**

***********Simply cut and paste the link above into You Tube.**

******~o0O0o~**

The Georgian sun beat down as the dusty black SUV coasted the empty road, heat waves rippling and warping the view of the scrub and brush along the sides of the clearing, that held back the woods on either side of the narrow road. Although the nights were starting to have a bit of a chill to them the late morning humidity was still enough to have sweat drip down your neck and between the shoulder blades. Keith Whitley's baritone crooned soothingly from the stereo as Janessa rested one hand on the wheel and the other arm leaned on the open window, the slight breeze lifting the strands of hair that had come loose from being stuffed in her cowboy hat.

What her daddy used to call 460 AC. Just need 4 windows open while crusin' at 60 to catch a breeze. Might have worked better up in Toronto where she was from than it did down here in Georgia but economizing on energy consumption mattered, even having the stereo on was a luxury but hell, a person needed a slice of normal once in awhile and music had been her life. Tapping her fingers along the outside of the car door to "I'm no stranger to the rain" half hoping it would bring some rain, half fearing what kind of storm that would mean this time of year and just softly singing along.

_I've fought with the devil, _

_Got down on his level, _

_But I never gave in, _

_so he gave up on me_

Shit, she thought as she rolled back her shoulders and straightened up in her seat, she would never be 1000 miles from home if the dead rising had been on her itinerary. Pretty sure she would have noticed pending Zombie Apocalypse when she agreed to perform at the Peach festival this year. But then she would never have seen the world's largest peach cobbler and oh my, peaches were her favourite, so that evens it all out right? Singing aloud again to the chorus,

_I'm no stranger to the rain,_

_but there'll always be tomorrow_

_and I'll beg, steal, or borrow a little sunshine,_

_I'll put this cloud behind me,_

_**That's how the Man designed me,**_

_To ride the wind and dance in hurricanes,_

_I'm no stranger to the rain._

It had been quieter than a mouse pissin' on cotton for the better part of a week on the road and that just didn't sit right with her. Too much? She chuckled to herself, a year living down here and she was starting to think in colloquialisms, but the heat and the sun really did make a difference in how you thought and talked. And thinking she was bored in a creepy way just didn't sound as languid as she felt.

Rubbing her eyes she saw the reflection of the sun off metal in what appeared to be two men by the side of the road waving her down. This would be the first hitchhiking walkers she'd seen so far if that's what they were, but she slowed down all the same, they could be alive and experience had taught her that it's always better to be safe than sorry. Live ones could be even more dangerous than the dead. Banging the side of the car door she switched off the music and hollered to her companion in the back seat.

"Wake up sunshine, we've got company!"

Blake was already awake with his eye's closed, he'd been listening to Janessa singing and well, she was damn good and he hadn't wanted her to stop. Like a shot he was up, rifle sighted and when they were just about to come into range he tapped the back of her seat and said with his deep slow drawl.

"That's close enough hun, lets see what we see." Trusting his judgement she slowed the car to a stop.

He was a Sam Elliott type circa roadhouse, steel grey layered shoulder length hair, huge moustache, long limbed and with a deep voice that was made for singing. He was so southern he was related to himself, where she was so different being from Canada that even the way she talked seemed exotic. Even her quirk of not pronouncing her second t's. Being from Torona eh. But when she sang, she could mimic the South like she was to the manor born.

He'd worked with her quite a bit over the years, he'd watched her grow up and knew her back story. She's come through a lot and the music business was a hard one but it was also a big ol' dysfunctional family and they took care of their own. It's just what they do, so it was second nature when the peach parade turned to shit with the walkers an' all that he got her to safety and they'd been surviving best they could ever since.

Sometimes on the road other times in one of the many places being local he know about, aside from winter never staying too long in any one place. Hard to believe it's been about a year and in that time he'd gone from being a good friend to coming to feel like a father to her. There's a bond formed in combat that can be as strong as blood, sometimes stronger. Considering their families and everyone else they knew were gone, they'd become their own family and they took kin seriously. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep her safe and see her happy. He guessed with a chuckle that that's how the Man musta' designed him.

There were a few good reasons they were still alive, partially because they were lucky and they were careful but it seemed to him they had a purpose to serve, something we all have he supposed. Knowing that if they're almost in range to the strangers then so are we and just because they were only seeing two people on the road, doesn't mean that's all that was there. These weren't the first folks they'd seen but they'd learned the hard way that things were rarely as they seemed. They were in an extinction event, end of the human world, apocalypse whatever you want to call it and that can bring out the best and worst in people. Best to just take these first contact situations slow and easy.

Blake opened the back door and stepped out of the SUV, using the door as a shield and called out across the distance between them, using his best good 'ol boy, don't fuck with me drawl.

"Howdy! Nice to see ya breathin'. So long as you ain't bit, how may we be of assistance?" He asked.

The Dixon brothers grinned to each other. Southern hospitality is home schooled by even folks raised by drunks and deadbeats, they knew that with the good Lord willing and the if the creek don't rise, this was a decidedly good turn to the day.

"Damn It's good to see y'all! I'm Merle Dixon and this here is my baby bro Daryl." The one with the metal stump called out.

"Stayin' not bit has been keepin' us busier than a one legged cat in a sandbox, Hell just bein' alive is a full time job these days!" He hollered across the distance to them wanting to assure them that they weren't bit.

"Any chance you could see your way clear to take us down the road a spell, maybe 'til we can find ourselves a working car an' be on our way?" He asked plainly.

Blake and Janessa caught each other's eye and he lifted his eyebrow in question. She shrugged with a smirk and replied quietly,

"Well at least it sounds like we could pick up a few colourful expressions. If we're picking them, we're going to have to take some serious precautions."

Blake sighed and stepped away from the open door to get a better view, his tall powerful frame casting a long shadow. His shotgun at the ready but slightly tilted to the left resting on his forearm, in the universal "I'm listen' but I don't fuckin' trust ya stance" He took a long hard look at these men, they were filthy but then who was really clean any more?

The older one, the talker, had a metal stump and where his right hand should be was a long wicked blade, he had a pistol in his belt and another blade strapped to his side, he looked dangerous and cocky with a big grin on his face and his blade waving, catching the sun. Bet there's a story behind that he thought.

The other one was closer to Janessa's age and stature he didn't look any less filthy, or less dangerous, with his crossbow at the ready and a knife on his belt, but there was also something vulnerable about him, like a dog that had been beat more times than not but still willing to put himself out there. Apart from basic weapons, they were traveling light, on foot and just with the clothes on their backs. These boys had been running from somewhere for a while but not that long and a bit of local news could be handy.

Damn, he muttered to himself. Gettin' soft bringing home strays for Janessa to play with, he hoped they wouldn't regret it,

"You sure about doin' this? It'll be risky, that talker looks like he'll be a handful" he asked with concern. She just nodded again replying,

"It's the right thing to do."

Blake shook his head and sighed, "Well come on then." He called out to them waving them towards the car "Ain't got all day! Never know what's gonna pop out those woods."

Merle slapped Daryl on his chest with a backhanded left and crowed with delight.

"Fuck me if I didn't tell ya, with us Dixon brothers back together again our luck is gonna change! These nice folk would be happy I'm sure to see their way clear to helpin' us back on our feet."

Daryl growled at Merle, "Don't you fuck this up, I ain't waited all this time t' find ya, only t' die on the side o' no road 'cause you're an asshole."

"Relax bro, I can play nice, real nice." He grinned and Daryl didn't feel all that assured. As they got closer Merle whistled and said,

"Howt damn, ain't you a sight for sore eyes woman! Like I said to your friend, I'm Merle Dixon and this here is my baby bro Daryl!" As he reached for the front passenger side door.

Blake spoke quietly but firmly across the roof of the car to forestall his action.

"Now it's not that we don't welcome your company, as it is the Christian thing to do, and while I admire your handiwork, I'm thinking it would be best that your "right hand" be kept in your pocket around us. It looks like the wild west day are back, so no one should be unarmed but we shouldn't have a cocked weapon pointed at each other either." He smiled and his thick grey moustache danced across his face as chuckled at his own joke.

"Why don't you and I take a backseat and let the young folk get acquainted, though I must say don't you boys look like you've been rode hard and put up wet?" They both snorted at being compared to badly tended to saddles but Daryl couldn't hold back a smirk, thinking he liked this guy all the same.

After Merle had removed his bayonet and placed in a sheath on his belt, Blake and Merle settled into the back seat and Daryl opened the front door, nodded to the occupants and swung his crossbow onto his lap, facing it out the window as he sat down. He noticed the pistol in her lap, right where she could reach it and he credited her with being careful.

"Sorry, our social skills are getting rusty this past year, I'm Janessa James, some folks used to call me JJ but either will do and this is Blake Turner."

Merle waved his metal stump in greeting from the back seat as he said,

"Pleased to meet'cha JJ, Blake. We sure do appreciate you stopping like ya' did. It's been a root hog or die few days and we could use a rest and get some fuckin' distance."

Daryl chewed the inside of his mouth at Merle's profanity, hoping he wasn't gettin' started, last thing they needed was Merle to get all crass and overstay their welcome as he nodded and said softly,

"Thanks Janessa, Blake, it's already been a mornin' that's lasted 30 years in this heat." His voice husky from disuse. Merle never needed much conversation from him, a nod and a grunt could keep him goin' for hours and Daryl hated to admit, after searchin' for him all this time but he appreciated the peace of it not being directed at him, if even only for a few minutes.

"Where are my manners? Gracious! Daryl, by your feet there's a pack, pull it up here and help yourselves to some water and food. You men must be parched. So, are you heading anywhere in particular?"

Daryl tossed a water bottle and energy bar back to Merle and twisting the top off he turned to Janessa and nodded again. He snuck a sideways look and thought she was pretty, real pretty what his momma woulda called handsome. Big grey green eyes and a smile that came from the inside and lit her up. She was refined and poised but he saw strength and kindness too. He'd always been super aware of his surrounding and sizing up people, his survival had always depended on it and he knew right off these were good people. He looked back out the window grateful for the slight breeze, the bit of food and water and a comfortable place to rest his bones a spell.

"Yeah, figurin' on catchin' up with some people now that I've found my brother again after all this time, it's been a long year and I owe them." as he gulped the water down Merle said under his breath,

"So do I, little brother, so do I."

It wasn't missed by Janessa and Blake as they locked eyes through the mirror and communicated the heads up, as they adopted the relaxed vigilance of the survivors that they were.

"Well you rest up a bit and we'll help you get sorted, there's a town down the road a ways and we should be able to get you a car and some supplies." She said as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Daryl realized he was drawn to her accent and wanted to hear her keep talking, she sounded like someone from the TV or movies, the perfect all american accent. He couldn't help watching her mouth as she talked, wondering if she smiled when she kissed too. He lightly bit his lower lip before realizing he'd been daydreaming and looked away annoyed with himself. Taking another sip of water gratefully as it washed down his parched throat, he turned to Blake in the backseat trying to take his mind off her and wondered aloud.

"Mind me asking, why y'all stopped? Been my experience the livin' are more trouble than the dead."

Blake just chuckled, noticing the exchange and simply drawled "Have to ask the boss on that one, it was her idea".

She just smiled as she turned the stereo back on and as Keith Whitley crooned on she turned to him and replied,

"I reckon that's how the Man designed me."

Merle didn't miss a thing either and he was glad to see his baby bro show a little interest, maybe he'd finally fuckin' grown a pair. He'd been a pussy long enough and if he played his cards right maybe he'd even get some. Gigity, gigity. She was hot, not in no girly way neitha' she was a woman and so for once he didn't say anythin'. It'd been a long year and he'd had some time to think. The most important person in his world was Daryl and damn if he wasn't going to take a moment and enjoy it. There'd be time for the rest soon enough.

The song played on and the four relaxed as much as strangers hell bent for survival could relax, as the road sped by in the midday Georgian sun. It was good to listen to the music and think back to a different time.

_I'm no stranger to the rain, _

_I'm a friend of thunder Friend, _

_is it any wonder lightning strikes me _

_But I'll put this cloud behind me _

_**That's how the Man designed me**,_

_ To ride the wind and dance in hurricanes,_

_ I'm no stranger to the rain _

_Oh, no, I'm no stranger to the rain..._

**~o0O0o~**

**I've been reading some great stuff here and I want thank you all for the inspiration. **

**This is my first fiction writing of any sort and so I'd really appreciate if you could please leave me a review. A few simple words go a long way when it comes to encouragement and I'm pretty sure all the writers here ****feel the same way. I'll do my best to give you a few thousand every week and I hope you could leave me a few in exchange.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundtrack: ****Sangha Jung a********coustic guitar c**over of Payphone by Maroon 5 

**watch?v=5LNTXE9e5ok**

*******Simply cut & paste the link above into You Tube **

******~o0O0o~**

By mid-afternoon the air was still humid and after a few hours everyone wanted to get out and stretch their legs. Janessa had been driving since early morning and aside from picking up the Dixons she hadn't had a break and was starting to feel it. Standing by the driver's side door she placed her arm behind her head and grabbing her wrist she pulled down to stretch out her back and shoulders which had knotted up. She was oblivious to how the fabric in her plaid shirt pulled at the pearl buttons across her chest which was also causing the fabric in Daryl pants to pull.

Fuck! He thought as he looked down at his rapidly tenting problem 'What am I, fuckin' 12?' he berated himself. He quickly turned around hoping the car had blocked the view and stalked off to the tree line mumbling something about seeing a man about a horse, all the while gritting his teeth and repeating "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Realizing that it was going to take a few minutes until he could get things under control.

Merle noticed though and woo-wee it took everything he had not to crack a joke about it right then and there. Instead, grinning he mentioned no one should be alone and motioned he'd be right back. Joining Daryl in the woods following the sound of the fuckfuckfuck tirade coming out of him.

"Baby bro looks like you got yourself a man sized problem on your hands there". Merle wheeze laughed as he finished peeing and shook himself off.

"Shut up Merle! I ain't in the mood!" He barked back.

"You sure about that?" Merle snorted and Daryl couldn't help but smirk, yeah maybe he was. The laughter helped though and he could feel his anxiety going down if not the fuckin' erection.

"Somabitch, can't fuckin' believe it, I haven't popped a boner in public since..."

"Since Marilou in 5th grade! 'Cept that one had a happy ending in your pants... 'til pappy saw ya". Merle crowed.

"Don't fuckin' remind me, that whoppin' fucked me up sexually like you don't wannna know." Looking down as the problem rapidly went away he realised the secret was out of the bag and so was he. He shrugged, well at least he could pee.

He didn't see the sad look pass over Merle's eyes as he blamed himself for not doing a better job protecting him from their fuckin' useless piece o' shit, alcoholic pappy. He had to go though, he woulda killed him otherwise. He took a deep breath, glad he was able to help his brother through this one. He felt that pretty much the only redeeming thing about him was how he felt about his baby bro and how there ain't nothin he wouldn't do for him, nothin'!

"Come on Bro." Merle smiled a kind, goofy smile without the hardness Daryl had come to expect as he put his arm around his shoulder, surprisingly he hardly flinched at all. Merle noticed that too and not for the first time wondered if Daryl hadn't been better off without him this past year, that Officer Friendly had done a better job keeping him safe than he had. He sighed thinking he must be getting soft.

"Why don't we see if we can't get to know these folks a little better. Who knows this could have a happy ending!" Although he said it with all his old crassness, they both knew he meant more. He always did, you just had to know how to listen for it.

Janessa continued with her stretches, and Blake thought the boy was right to run off when he did. One of the perks of a huge moustache is that people can't always see ya smilin' and oh boy this poor fella has it bad. She had no idea how sexy she was. Hell, if she was attracted to a father figure he wouldn't have said no, you know what I mean. But she didn't and so he didn't, and he let his affection for her become something else.

With those few moments to themselves Blake asked,

"Well? Do we skedaddle or do we stay? Do we drop them off somewhere or do we travel together for a spell?"

She pulled her cowboy hat off and her long wavy, honey kissed brown, slightly sweaty looking bed head hair cascaded down. Just at that moment Daryl stepped out of the tree line, he looked over at her seeing the sun shining behind her as she flipped her head forward and back shaking out her mane while running her hands through it. He didn't say a word but by the hard exhale and the stumble Merle knew the boy was hooked. Daryl was a hunter, he didn't stumble. Tilting his head to take it all in he thought, Damn, she was on fire, wishing he had someone like that and wondering what kinda life that woulda been.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and twisting it on top of her head, she stuffed it back in her hat in a fluid practiced motion.

"Lets play it by ear, I'm beat and could use a couple of hours rest if you think it's safe enough to not have to ride shotgun." She said softly.

He looked at her and could see she was squinting a bit and looking a bit pale around her mouth, "Migraine?" He asked.

"Yip, think I might be a bit dehydrated too." She muttered grabbing a bottle of water.

"How bad?" He asked softly knowing she would lie about how bad it was.

"I'll live, but some painkillers would be nice, we're running low. Photosensitivity is a bitch." She replied with a more upbeat tone than she was feeling. He knew her using profanity was a real bad sign. She needed some sleep.

"Shoulda said somethin' earlier but ok, lets make some plans before evening comes, we've got hours but it would be a good idea to get a little organized." He felt helpless when she got this way, normally he'd rub her head and sing to her but that wasn't an option right now. These boys seemed alright but it was still early days and he's learned that things can change faster than a knife fight in a phone booth.

As the Dixon's came up on the car Blake pulled out a map and laid it on the trunk and waved them over. With X's and circles marked on it in different colours you could see they've seen quite a bit of the countryside. The big X through the cities was easy to figure out, the little x's on the small towns made sense too. The supplies were only going to last so long.

"What are the orange circles?" Daryl asked. They didn't seem strategic like the other ones.

"Those belong to Miss Janessa and are essential to her continued survival" Blake drawled with a straight face. Daryl arched an eyebrow questioningly trying to figure out what the o'l man was talkin' about.

Janessa blushed prettily as she grumbled softly,

"Those are peach orchards ok? What? It's why I was down here to begin with, damned if I'm not going to have some peaches while I'm here."

The Dixons couldn't help but grin at the confession. Not being able to resist teasing her Blake continued,

"It's true boys, Janessa came a thousand miles to sample the worlds biggest peach cobbler. No word of a lie, she may have called it a workin' holiday but it was all about the peaches."

"Well, not only the Peach cobbler..." she laughed, "there was also the pie and the jam and of course you Blake, how could I say no to your invite to play at the festival?"

"Don't let her fool you "JJ" is an international gui-tar playing sensation, she'd just come back from playing Asia and Europe. She's huge over there. Could have been sitting pretty on the roof of the world and ridden the storm out for want of a few weeks."

"Sta-hap Omergerd!" She snort laughed and then winced, holding her head.

Merle whistled, "We gots ourselves a C-leb-er-atee! Anything I woulda heard?" rubbing his hand against his stump in excitement.

Daryl was more concerned with the way she was holding her head, he could tell she should probably sit down and get out of the sun. And so more brusquely than he intended, he changed the subject.

"Don't bother the woman, ain't no stage lights here, just the fuckin' sun, let's figure out where we're going and get there, fucks sake people, we're burning daylight."

Merle pouted a little but then shrugged, there'd be time on the road for that kind of thing. Who knows maybe there's a CD kicking around, he'd check when he got a chance. Blake could see what Daryl was doin' though and he was touched, he wasn't coddlin' her but he was lookin' out for her and it's true, they were fiddle fartin' around.

"Ok, here's the suggested itinerary, there are a couple of places we like to stay when we are in these parts, There's a town so small if you'd blink you'd miss it but it does have the benefit of a real nice country store & emporium and some farm houses we could check out." He pointed to it on the map. "Every time we come by we like to fortify somewhere a little better than we find it, knowing it's just a matter of time before those walkers die off and we'd rather not have to start from scratch if we can avoid it. Now this ain't the big shopping trip to find you boys cars and such but it'll be a place to sleep and head out at first light. In this heat I like to kill my walkers in the mornin' if I have a choice. Does this sound agreeable?" He looked up to a round of nods.

"Long winded way to say in a couple of hours we'll hunker down and then head out again at first light." Janessa said peevishly.

"True and when we are up in your neck of the woods, where it's soooo cold you must economise your sentence structure, we'll say it your way. Smartass." Blake swotted her with the folded up map and announced the seating change up. He'd be driving and would Merle be so kind as to ride shotgun while the "kids" could rest up in the back.

As Daryl climbed in behind Merle he called out to Blake, "Don't know who you're calling a kid ol' man I'm 43 years old! Merle piped in "and a half, don't forget the half."

That had everyone chuckling.

"Aw don't feel bad Daryl, I'm of a certain age too, don't mean a thing." Janessa teased "And don't let Blake fool you, he's younger than he looks, it's just that growing up he was constantly beat into the next week."

Both Daryl and Merle nodded to that one. Yup, seems like we all had more in common that not.

Blake pulled out a CD and said, "Now listen up folks we have a rare treat of JJ's latest acoustic guitar renditions of modern hits." He made it sound like a K-Tel best of crap commercial but then as the first track of her cover of Maroon 5's Pay phone came on and Daryl's eyes widened, she was good. So, she was into peaches? Well, he wasn't about to bake but he could try an' get her some, there was still a little time left in the growing season.

He settled back, closed his eyes and let the melody wash over him, he wasn't a big fan of the hits, but hearing them this way made all the difference. Half way through Adele's Someone Like You he was nodding off and all the day's tension was being swept away.

Blake looked through the mirror and saw that Janessa had fallen asleep too and smiling as Balke looked over to Merle he winked and swerved on the empty road gently enough to knock her over into Daryl's arms. He had actually woken when he felt her softly land on him but she felt so good and the music was so soothing, he just he pulled her closer to him. With her head on his chest he stroked her hair, leaned down to kiss the top of her head and let himself drift away with a smile on his face, thinking so this is what happy feels like.

"That's better" He drawled and Merle's eyes sparkled with joy.

He knew Blake wasn't actually her father but in a way he was, and he wasn't Darryl's father, but in a way he was and it was like they had come to an agreement. That Blake felt that his baby bro was worthy of this special woman made him feel so damn proud he could burst. Looking into the mirror he saw they looked like a couple of teenagers without a care in the world. Grinning back at Blake he said "Bless their hearts" and thanked the good Lord for bringin' them to this day. The shit storm that was Woodbury will surely come but for now he and Blake can keep them safe for just a little bit longer. They'd tell them all about it later, but for now he wanted them to have this time.

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks for the reviews Rheila and FanFicGirl10, it's so true that reviews do inspire you to just get typing away. This performer Sangha Jung is a south Korean sensation and I just thought how cool if Janessa could play this way. ****Here's the other song I mentioned in this chapter.**

**(Adele) Someone Like You - Sungha Jung**

** watch?v=34r0ZcaOYdw**

******~o0O0o~**

******I'd really appreciate if you could please leave me a review. A few simple words go a long way when it comes to encouragement and I'm pretty sure all the writers here ****feel the same way. I'll do my best to give you a few thousand every week and I hope you can leave me a few in exchange.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundtrack: Hank Williams Jr Country Boy Can Survive **

**watch?v=I4s0nzsU1Wg**

***************Simply cut and paste the link above into You Tube.**

They drove in silence for a while with just the soft music playing and the sound of the tires crushing down on the concrete. When the CD came to an end Blake waved to the glove compartment motioning for Merle to pick something out, just saying with a paternal chuckle.

"Nothin' too lively though, don't want to wake up the kids".

Merle snorted and flipped through the stack of CD's seeing a good collection of good ol' boy redneck classics along with some fancy classical and foreign shit goin' by the pictures. He figured that be her stuff. He also found one with her picture on it, looked like she musta been a teenager goin' by the 80's hair, but she sure looked a toothsome morsel all sweet and wild at the same time. He waved it to Blake who shook his head chuckling. Settling on Hank Williams Jr: Country Boy Can Survive, he slipped it in the player and leaned back in his seat.

Blake nodded approval and grinned as he pushed up on the brim of his black stetson with his right hand and groomed his handlebar moustache with his hand on the way down.

"That sir, is a most pleasing choice, being among my favourites."

Merle smirked back, rocking his body back and forth in his seat to the tempo of the music, hard to not feel it in your bones as his foot tapped along. Without realizing it, he's started to softly sing along.

_I live back in the woods, you see_  
_A woman and the kids, and the dogs and me_  
_I got a shotgun rifle and a 4-wheel drive_  
_And a country boy can survive_  
_Country folks can survive_

These folk mellowed him out, sure he was tired but that ain't nothin' new, it was 'cause they were like the kin he wished he had. Hank Jr reminded him of his roots, of who his people were and it made him proud, a bit sad and even a little mad all at the same time.

_Because you can't starve us out_  
_And you cant makes us run_  
_Cuz we're them old boys raised on shotgun_  
_And we say grace and we say Ma'am_  
_And if you ain't into that we don't give a damn_

His thoughts drifted as he looked down at his metal covered stump resting on the edge of the car door. He'd heard music this past year sure, but it wasn't hillbilly as his head bobbed along, Woodbury had a lot of people by today's standards, but turns out they weren't his people, guess they never would be neither. It still stuck in his craw how quick they'd turned on him when the shit hit the fan after all he's done to keep 'em safe, things they couldn't or wouldn't do. Not one person in Woodbury spoke for him. He'd thought he'd been a big man, what a joke. He'd just been their dog, just like he'd always been someone's dog. He looked out the window to swallow back the bitterness. Damn it's like those few streets had become New York City and this backwoods boy just didn't belong there.

That moment in the arena when the Governor called him a liar and a terrorist was a sucker punch to his gut that just came out of nowhere. He'd come to respect and admire him, to want his approval like he'd never wanted from nobody before. This was the man who had picked him off the ground half dead with a blood infection, when everyone else left left him for dead. Even his brother hadn't come lookin'.

Time passed, he got better and earned what he thought was his place, made a life for himself. He'd gone out and brought back supplies, always looking for his brother as he did so, even checking every walker he saw just in case. Looking deep into those monster's eyes had burned somethin' in to him, or maybe it was out of him, he wasn't quite sure but he knew it cost him plenty.

He'd kept the town safe from people who'd want to take it away. Walkers were easy it's the people ya gotta watch out for. He'd become a gladiator in the arena, people shouted his name! All of it was fuckin' bullshit! But when the governor pulled the sack off the other "terrorist's" head and it was Daryl, Fuck! Those words were branded into his soul.

"You wanted your brother, now you got him".

Fuck, he thought he mighta aged 10 years in that second, maybe more. He'd never forget it, 'cause it was like his insides were scooped out. He was 5 years old again on the landing, his momma beat unconscious on the floor by his feet and his pappy hollering he was comin' for him next. There had been times he wanted to cry, the kind that rips a hole in ya like if ya started you'd never stop. That day on the landin' was the last time he let it show but it weren't the last time he felt it.

Daryl aint' no terrorist, this was all his fault, but that Asian fella Glenn an' his girl are the ones that fucked this up. They shoulda' just taken him with them, he was always gonna be on his brother's side, keepin' Daryl away from him was not something he could abide by. To have him so close and have the lil' fucker hold out, he shock his head at the memory...fuck but that kid surprised him, he'd never have pushed so hard if he's a known he's become such a badass.

He tried to talk to him the only way he knew how, nice at forst and then with his fists. Gotta say he impressed him so maybe throwing the walker at him was taking it a bit too far, but hey you can put wishes in one hand and shit in the other and you'll see which one fills up first. He exhaled hard and sighed.

Blake looked over at Merle and pulled him back to the present saying "Now that sir, was a sigh that I reckon needs a bottle of whiskey to explain". Merle chuckled agreeing. "Lucky for us we have some in the trunk, for strictly medicinal purposes such as this, of course."

"Yeah, just been think about how some things coulda' been handled different like, but sometimes I see red and there ain't no stoppin' me. Someone comes between me and my baby bro and I ain't exactly rational like, ya follow?" he replied while biting the inside of his left thumb another trait he shared with his brother.

"Oh, I think I can understand, travelling with a pretty woman like that, you can imagine that some people have not been as hospitable, shall we say. I've done things that might keep me outta heaven, but I don't care, I do 'em again. I learned some very unsavoury things in 'Nam, that whole man's inhumanity to man stuff."

Merle nodded, he'd seen and done a bit o' that himself.

"We stay away from anything too organized, paramilitary types are dangerous and cruel. We can handle the walkers like it's the new normal, it's all the damned sociopaths that are setting up shop that have become the real problem. I've seen warlord societies up close and they ain't pretty. Just so we have an understanding, keepin' that woman safe is worth my soul. I make no apologies. When the time comes and there's nothin' between me and the Lord but a smile, I think he'll understand. As Janessa likes to say, that's how the Man designed me."

Merle could completely understand where the man was coming from, he felt the same way when it came to Daryl and a peace settled over him.

Daryl had been awake, listening to his brother and Blake talk but he was also and more importantly listening to the even breathing of Janessa sleeping in his arms. It was like when he had the lil' ass kicker there all tucked in and secure providing her first meal, it felt right. Hearing Blake say he'd done "things" to keep her safe made him want to know what had happened and at the same time not know, instead he held her tighter which made her snuggle closer. He felt that fluttering inside his chest again and his breathing hitched in his throat.

It also got him thinking about baby Judith, she's always be lil' ass kicker to him, and that day she was born. That was one of the worst days so far and also the best, well maybe meeting up with Merle again was on the short list too and now he's needed to add today. That was some fucked up shit he didn't really want to think about right now, it just pissed him off. Lori going that way was brutal, fuck don't know how women do it knowin' the risk and Carl, puttin down his own mother, that's gotta fuck the kid up even more than he already is. Didn't help that his ol' man is acting crazier than a sprayed roach half the time! He smirked at the thought that he used to think he had it rough, fuck it ain't nothin on Carl.

T-Dog was a loss, no way around it. He'd come to love that man like a brother 'n arms. Didn't matter that he was a coon no more, Hell there ain't no such thang no more. They had each other's back and he was gonna miss him 'til the end. Those days thinkin' Carol was gone too was like loosin' his momma all over again, she'd burnt up in a fire without a trace and it looked like Carol had been torn apart. He didn't even want to go there, on how bad that all felt.

But then there was this baby and fuck if he wasn't gonna have her die on him too. He didn't know in what state, if any of the crew were gonna make it back to the prison, more than a little pissed that they wouldn't accept Merle, left him behind too, like everything he'd done for them keepin' them all alive for a year meant nothin. That came down to Rick not putting his foot down with Glenn, Carl was more grown up. Fuck, you gotta let stuff go, he should know.

Bottom line, all they had for sure right now was a one legged ol' man, a timid teenager, a child soldier, a woman, a baby and a half pint convict. He wasn't betting on those odds against the wrath of Woodbury. What they needed was to get some supplies and get ready for a shit storm that was gonna make getting outta Atlanta seem like a walk in the park. Not snuggling in the back seat like we're on a Sunday drive to pick peaches for fucks sake.

Daryl just sighed though, lettin' it go. He ain't never had someone like Janessa in his arms even if she didn't know it and would probably cringe at the dorky things he was feelin'. He wanted to see her with the baby in her arms, he also wanted to see peach juice run down her chin and to lick if off her throat. He wanted to taste every inch of her, to feel every inch of her inside and out. To see her laugh and gasp in passion, to feel her thighs around him and oh fuck here we go again. For someone who'd been serving boneless pork for far too long that certainly was not the case anymore, in fact two boners within as many hours, although that should be a cause for celebration he was also wishing that he was still 180 degrees shy of heaven right about now.

Janessa stirred as she felt something hard pressing into her. She had been dreaming about saving a horse and riding a cowboy and pressed back into him languidly, making him groan unexpectedly. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she was comfortably in her cowboy's arms and looked up at him as she batted her eyes and purred,

"Well hello there, I could just eat you up for takin' such good care of me." And her smile just lit her up. He couldn't help his response forgetting there was an audience, it just felt so natural,

"It's what we do, an' I'd love to talk about that s'more, come 'ere."

He pulled her up along his hard body, so there could be no doubt in his meaning and clasping her wrists with one hand he draped her arms around his neck. Gently grasping her chin he lifted her mouth to his and gave her a slow southern kiss, soft and sweet. Wrapping his arms around her to pull her in tight and then running his hands up her sides to gently caress her body until finally holding the back of her head as his kiss deepened, probing with his tongue like he could melt into her. Another soft groan escaped him as she returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck, sending electric shocks to the base of his spine. When she bit his lower lip gently his groan turned to a growl deep his throat as his eyes rolled back, his hard chest pressed into her soft breasts and his hips rose to grind into her like they had a mind of their own.

There was a soft cough from the front seat and he opened his eyes realizing where he was and how his body was responding. Embarrassed, Janessa pulled herself off him reluctantly, flustered and blushing as she looked down and away. Oh my God she thought, i've just thrown myself at this poor guy. She looked up at him and smiled softly and was heartened to see the smoldering gaze he returned. He wasn't smiling so much as hungering for her, she saw lust but more than that she saw a longing and that just made her melt.

He tugged at her and softly and said "C'mere woman we're goin' to finish our "conversation" at a later time. Now git back here, we ain't there yet." Janessa leaned back into him enjoying the feel of his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Glad you kids are up, we have some options to ponder" Blake drawled "Now, do we want to go shopping at the corner store and _probably_ kill something and get covered in decomposing matter? Or do we want to go house hunting and _possibly_ kill something and get covered in decomposing matter?" He chuckled.

Merle piped in "If we're gonna mess up these fine Sunday linens" Holding out the tail of his filthy shirt. "I'd suggest we take care of business 'fore we retire for the evening."

It made sense, and so they agreed.

**~o0O0o~**

******Thanks also to blackestnight10 & FrankiKaos for your reviews, I really appreciate them as they hugely help the creative process. Not going to be able to do a chapter a day ****_and_**** get some sleep. Don't worry they'll start killing walkers soon. Still having fun getting inside their heads a bit.**

**********A few simple words go a long way when it comes to encouragement and I'm pretty sure all the writers here ****feel the same way. I'll do my best to give you a few thousand every week and I hope you could please leave me a few in exchange.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soundtrack: ****Allman Brothers: Dreams**

**watch?v=rK_5cJpM06k**

******~o0O0o~**

Their SUV slowly approached the old washed out blue and white clapboard country store & emporium, with the long covered porch that rode the length of the storefront. Complete with the rows of barrels and baskets now lined with the dried husks of fruit, vegetable and mold remains. The windows and doors were closed and intact which was something. Being a remote rural store it was a stand alone building which gave it a good line of sight from the road, just one beat up Chevy truck on cinder blocks at the side. Chances were good she'd been striped but you never know. Every southerner knew those parts could be a gold mine as they could be swapped across decades of models. It was a picture postcard of the vanishing Americana before the walkers, now it was just a sign of the times.

They were all feeling keyed up, scanning all directions for movement, but it was still quiet in the late afternoon sun. "Shopping" was pretty second nature to them all after a year, it was about being quick and quiet. Apart from deciding what the priorities were and who was going for what it was pretty straight forward. Janessa pulled a black Chevy ball cap with the gold bow tie emblem on it and a man's oversized denim shirt out of her bug out bag at her feet, where she kept everything that was a needed should it ever come down to having to hoof it. Switching hats, not wanting to ruin her beloved cowboy hat and putting the shirt on over her clothes, she knotted it at her waist. Daryl smirked at her thinking she looked adorable.

Catching his teasing look she said, "Hey, walker slime is a bitch to wash off and it smells even worse."

"It might not be Channel no 5, but out there believe me, you're gonna want as much of this of this shit on you that your skin can hold. It helps mask your scent." He said in all earnestness.

She nodded thanks for the tip, knowing it would be a lifesaver. She and Blake had been pretty lucky and haven't had to rough it on foot very often, the perks of Blake being local is the he always seemed to know where to get what they needed. Musicians were also good for knowing a bit about a lot of places. He used to joke it was because he was like Johnny Cash "He'd been everywhere, man".

Daryl had to agree with her though, suddenly becoming aware of how stiff with walker bodily fluids his wardrobe actually was. Doing the smell yourself subtle move, where he turned his head to look out the window and inhaled deeply, his left eye closed and his right eye bugged and rolled back like Lucille ball. Fuck, he thought, you can get used to anything. He made a mental note to look for a change of clothes if they had any.

Blake twisted around in his seat to form a circle to go over final instructions.

"OK, as discussed, Daryl will take point as his crossbow has the best range and is silent. We'll leave the guns behind, except one." Tapping his holster. "And that's just for emergencies. If he gives us the go ahead, we'll sweep the store in a parallel line. Merle and I will take the perimeter, Daryl and Janessa you take the centre. Daryl, once the store is cleared if you could be so kind to double back and be our eyes on the street and watch our 6." Everyone silently nodded.

"We need to concentrate on the essentials, but if you see anything useful might as well grab it too. As this is a store and emporium, there's likely to be a real mixed bag in there. Let's see if we can't get you boys a leg up on your supply needs. Weapons, food, first aid, blankets etc. Any special requests?"

Daryl had been thinking back to his last shopping trip and realized there was a new essential that came to mind first thing.

"Baby formula" he said quietly. That brought all eyes on him.

"You holding out on me bro? What's the story?" Merle inquired.

"Lori had a little girl last week" Daryl replied with a half smile and a glimmer in his eye, thinking of her.

"That'll explain the mood swings. How is Mrs Officer Friendly? Still Queen of the RV Castle?" Merle asked with a smirk.

Daryl bit the inside of his mouth and his eyes clouded over. "She didn't make it, or Amy, Jackie, Jim, Ed, Sophia, Shane, T-Dog or Dale and his RV."

Merle whistled low. "That sucks bro". Thinking the kid, blondie and the ol' man weren't so bad. "Who's got the baby?"

"Carol and some folks you don't know and whoever made it back from Woodbury" He replied.

They exchanged heavy glances at the mention of Woodbury and Blake made a note to ask them more about that later. Janessa bit her lip and gave Daryl a sympathetic look, that was a lot of people to loose. Merle nodded and sighed understanding what this meant. No more Dixon brothers against the world, they'd be going to the prison.

"OK, bro, baby formula it is" He said softly. "So. does that make me an uncle too" He chuckled with his old fire in his eyes. Daryl just snorted and smirked at him.

Janessa said, "Ok, I'm on it, I'll start in whatever passes as the baby section and other assorted first aid and hygiene products" looking pointedly at the brothers.

"That leaves Merle and I to scout for food and weapons and whatever else seems useful." Blake added. "Ok, kids, Daryl's first up for reconnaissance. Janessa, when he gives us the go ahead, you get to the trunk, gear up, grab the duffle bags, Merle and I will watch your 6 and then we'll meet up at the entrance."

"Sounds good" She replied. "If we could just have a quick moment for prayer?" Everyone agreed and bowed their heads. Merle rolled his eyes at Daryl, who just rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. She chose a methodist prayer, thinking when in Rome...

"Lord, we pray not for tranquility,  
Nor that our tribulations may cease;  
We pray for thy spirit and love,  
That thou grant us strength and grace to overcome adversity;  
Through Jesus Christ."

"Amen" they said in chorus.

Daryl thought it had been a while since he prayed, maybe years. Figured if there was a God he sure as shit wasn't looking out for him. But if it made her happy what could it hurt. And strangely he did feel a little better. Whatever, he scoffed to himself, annoyed at that uncomfortable feeling and getting anxious as his endorphin levels started to rise.

"We gonna do this? Let's go people." He said with a little more heat than he intended.

With a nod he was out the door crossbow out, bolt loaded, string drawn and ready. He crouched as he ran from the car to the row of wooden barrels out front, taking cover behind them. Doing a visual sweep, he couldn't detect a change in the surrounding area and so he ran on to the edge of the big storefront window left of the door. Shading his eyes with his hand to avoid the reflection he peered closely inside the dim interior and scanned his entire line of sight, without seeing any movement. Still keeping low to the ground he ran to the big window on the other side of the door to repeat the action for the right side of the store. Encouraged, he moved to the door and still maintaining a low position, reached up and grabbed the door handle and pulled lightly, it was unlocked and opened easily.

Turning back to the car he pointed two fingers at his eyes and then pointed inside the store, then held two fingers up and proceeded inside. They knew he was taking a 2 minute recon and that they should stay where they were. Daryl held the door behind him so that it could close slowly and silently, grateful it didn't have bells attached to it and took a deep breath. It smelt musty with a hint of a cheesy scent, which he had come to know meant death. Just past the fermentation stage and at the beginning of skeletal, it could be a walker but at least it wasn't a wet one.

He proceeded to the far right of the store to peer down each aisle as he paced the length of the storefront, paying particular attention to the space behind the counter, you only need a walker to catch you unawares once to never fall for that one again. He didn't see anything moving but knew there were enough aisle ends and racks that the place couldn't be considered clear just yet, but he shouldn't do the whole store on his own when help was right behind him. Stepping back outside, again holding the door handle to close it silently, he grabbed his nose and wiggled it, placed a finger in front of his mouth in the universal "shush" position and beckoned them forward.

Janessa hopped out and went behind the car as Blake popped the trunk and Merle quietly stepped out and strapped his bayonet in place, checking the pull on his Bowie knife on his belt loop. They flanked her for cover as she reached into the trunk and grabbed her black tactical vest, clipping it on and adding an Eickhorn combat knife to the sheath on her left shoulder. She slung four big military duffle bags over her right shoulder and lastly grabbed her long handled tomahawk and nodded she was ready.

Blake was happy with his Mark II that he kept on his belt loop, which he was long practiced with, as it was the weapon he had used in combat back in 'Nam in the 70's. He added a trench spike and was good to go. She lowered the trunk without fully closing it in case they need to throw things in fast on the return trip, passed them each a duffle bag and followed the men to the store front.

Daryl spoke with a hunter's low volume rather than at a whisper, as that actually carries and filed them in.

"I could smell something but not fresh, didn't see any movement but there are blind spots so we should do a slow sweep and be ready for it."

Janessa spoke up saying, "I should go next then because women have a more developed sense of smell and I can let you know where it's coming from more quickly.

Daryl looked to Blake for confirmation who nodded in return.

Janessa squared her shoulders, being a little annoyed as Daryl sized her up and noting the vest and the excellent choice of knife. An Eickhorn, "Nice" he thought, a German Swiss army knife on steroids, he also approved of its placement as the upward motion of pulling it out of its sheath and the backhand swing would be very energy efficient.

She rotated the weapon in her hand, drawing his eye to her RMJ tactical shrike hammer forged tomahawk.

"I call him George, the other one on my shoulder is Gracie and we can handle ourselves."

She grinned wickedly, showing her ferocious side. It had a vicious axe blade on one side and a long spike designed for serious penetration on the other. He could clearly see she could pull free from a walker skull and in the same stroke get one behind her if she needed, the insulated long handle would give her reach, absorb some of the shock and provide a better grip. Good for one or two hands or she could choke the handle and hold it nearer to the blade for close combat.

Daryl approved of her weapon choices, and frankly was impressed. "Fuck me, Ripley" he murmured, "If you can use 'em you can watch my 6 anytime".

Merle opened the door for her and with his trademark grin told her to "Lead the way ya' badass babe." Feelin' like a possum eatin' a sweet tater.

Daryl quickly moved ahead of her and said, "You and your nose stick close to me, you can show off later."

Blake took the far right, Merle the far left, Daryl and Janessa the two aisles down the centre, moving slowly and in tandem they swept the store systematically. When they reached the aisle break with the cross lane they paused and gave the all clear nods to each other before proceeding. Continuing silently they moved past the tables clustered in the centre of the store that housed much of the emporium bric a brac. As she moved further into the store the cheesy scent got stronger. She motioned to Daryl, held her nose and pointed to the centre of the back wall. He held his arm up with his elbow bent at a 90 degree angle with his fist clenched, the military hand gesture to stop. He looked over to Merle and Blake and pointed to where Janessa had gestured to. They nodded and continued down their rows but now hyper aware of the back wall as they approached.

When they reached their destination, having cleared the rest of the store, the scene that greeted them was heartbreaking, the corpses of a family huddled together sharing a blanket, they must have died in the fall judging by the stage of decomposition, a child nestled in its mother's arms, the father leaning over them. The cheesy smell was much stronger coming from the butyric acid and the adipocere (grave wax) as the flesh was starting to dry and preserve itself. Much of their organs and tissue that they could see had dissipated into a sludge-like stain on the floor and the bones were starting to show through. In the fathers lap was a revolver and the holes in the mother and child's skulls explained their fate. Blake and Merle had come around on either side and grimaced at the sight. Daryl hunkered down on his heels to reach in for the gun, and in that moment Janessa raised her tomahawk in a blinding flash. Crushing the father's skull just as he lunged towards Daryl with a snarl.

"Fuck me!" He exclaimed scrambling back on all fours and landing on his ass in shock, a fraction of a second later his knife drawn defensively raised to eye level ready to lash out, his deltoid, bicep and triceps muscles rippling. "Seriously, what the fuckin' hell was that?" he breathed.

"That's what we call a lurker". She said wiping the blade on the blanket, liking his sleeveless look very much at the moment. "They play possum when there isn't a food source, I noticed he was a little wetter than they were, sure he was bigger so a slower decomposition but we couldn't see the front of his skull and there wasn't an exit wound. When in doubt, double tap."

Daryl laughed slightly in relief reaching for the revolver again. "Ain't that some sheeeiiiit! Thanks for that, good to know."

Janessa shrugged, "We've probably had more experience with isolated, contained walkers, whereas you guys have dealt with more free range ones I think." She held out her hand and he put his knife back in its sheath and clasped it to pull himself up.

"Nice, is that a Busse Gemini?" She asked earnestly.

He chuckled, thinking a girl who knows knives is pretty fuckin' hot. He nodded and passed it to her as he pressed the extractor rod on the revolver and the cylinder assembly swung out and down to the left. Checking the chambers he saw that is was empty.

"GD Motherfucker! Musta not been enough bullets for all of 'em. Got bit but didn't want to turn on 'em so he killed 'em and then just sat and waited."

She nodded thinking it was pretty sad as she hefted the blade and felt the neutral balance right near her index finger, she could see how you could use the entire length of the blade while still maintain a high degree of control.

She smiled as she passed it back to him commenting. "Surprisingly light for its size, a thing of real beauty."

Blake walked up to them and lay another blanket over the family, shaking his head at these two, he had almost died, she put a walker down and within seconds they're playing with weapons. Astonishing how easy it is to become desensitized to the violence of their new normal. Merle was still amazed at the lurker, that was new to him, it must have sat there for 8-9 months. Months! Fuckin' unreal! He noted she was faster than green grass through a goose with that blade, he could see she was handy to have around.

Janessa realized with chagrin as she met Blake's eye, that a moment should be taken over this family's passing. Standing over them she bowed her head as Blake said:

"Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, And let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace". They all said in "Amen' in unison.

"Ok boys", she said with a smile. "The clocks ticking, lets go shopping!"

**~o0O0o~**

**The ****Allman Brothers are **Based in Macon Georgia, about 50 miles from the Prison.

**Thanks for your review Hateofme glad you're liking it so far. FanFicGirl10: smut as per request. lol**

**Woodbury will come in time, hoping to make this a longer story so we're still getting to know each other a bit better. ****I noticed sleep deprivation can be hard on the grammar, so I think a chapter a day isn't sustainable. I also have a wicked cold which is impacting productivity. We'll see how it goes, as always I deeply appreciate the reviews and suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soundtrack: Lonesome Road Blues**

** watch?v=ZkIbFYsjFi0**

******~o0O0o~**

Daryl shook his head at them as he shoved the empty revolver into the waistband of his pants.

"Look people, a supply run has the word run in it, let's pick up the pace. Good Lord!" He exclaimed with exasperation.

He nodded to Merle and then stalked off to the front to the store, mumbling something about getting the stuff from up there. In reality he was just uncomfortable with the whole situation of the family opting out and being caught unawares by a "lurker" that had been sittin' there for 8 or 9 months, unbefuckinglieveable!

Janessa gazed at his retreating back and sighed, looking over at Blake with a raised eyebrow she asked,

"Lonesome Road blues?"

It was a game they played that kept them on track for time based on how long it took to play the song in their head, before they would need to be back on the road. Something she saw in a Bruce Willis film. Instead of lyrics she liked guitars instrumentals, just worked better for her.

That way she could still be alert and focus on the task at hand and the part of her brain that would otherwise be fixated on say the roll of Daryl's deltoid and the ripple of those fantastic triceps would be occupied. She watching wistfully as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder with a hunter's fluidity of his torso and his rolling gate. She wouldn't be distracted by how his ass filled out those filthy pants...made her think of a Rocky Horror song. Doing a mini strut walk as she moved forward and sung to herself,

'But a deltoid and a bicep. A hot groin and a tricep makes me…ooo…shake!" Shimming her shoulders and grinning a little, "Makes me wanna take Charles Atlas by the ha ha hand. In just seven days, I can make you a man. I don't want no distention, Just dynamic tension.' Before she could stop herself she softly sung the soprano line out loud,

"I'm a muscle man."

Blake brought her back with a chuckle, and a simple question. "Studio or Jam session?"

"Oh, Jam session, all the way." That meant they had 7 minutes. "Let the banjos begin!"

Merle shook his head as well as he snorted in amusement, saying he'd head over the the glass cabinets and look for weapons that were on the aisle he had already cased.

Janessa needed to hustle as she was working two aisles with Daryl up front, which had her scurrying. She started with the baby section which was quick going, finding formula, cloth diapers and pins which was a real score in this disposable world. Apart from some bottles there really wasn't much else there.

Moving on quickly to first aid she tossed in assorted ointments, rubbing alcohol, tubes of polysporin, and boxes of band aids but again the pickings were slim. Personal care grooming fared better and she tossed in whatever they had for hair care, soap, deodorants and oral hygiene. Basically anything that she could get her hands on. Her happiest finds were some hair brushes and hair ties. Getting into a rhythm she found the notions section and tipped the box of needle packages and cotton threads straight into the bag. These would be handy in first aid as well as fixing things, because let's face it, everything needs to last longer now.

She reached the centre of the store with the collection of emporium tables that was now a useless clutter of dusty china, crystal, beautiful blue willow pitchers and platters that once upon a time would have made her heart pitter patter. She paused for a moment tracing her finger in the dust on the gorgeous harvest table, feeling nostalgic as these were family treasures of folks gone and unlamented. Now all this finery was just stuff that would weigh you down. It was kinda sad really and Janessa wondered if any of this would ever be used again.

She sighed and moved on to the gardening and hardware section. Hardly knowing where to start she threw in screwdrivers, hammers, saws and all the boxes of big nails she could get her hands on. There was no way she was going to be able to get everything they could use into this bag. She settled on a regular and small crow bar and turned her attention to the seeds, glad to see they were heirloom. That way whatever is grown would also create seeds and be suited locally, so less fussing.

Daryl had noticed some kid stuff upfront and he wanted to take care of that as well as whatever else was back of register, while also being their eyes on the street. Luckily, there was a large clearing around the store and so there'd be plenty of time for warning should anything approach. He figured it had already been 7-8 minutes since they pulled up and in this business that was already a long time. It had been a wonderful afternoon ride in the country, maybe the best ever but he wasn't sure how much longer their luck would hold.

After confirming that there was still no activity outside he went to the big table piled with traditional toys, crafts, hard candy, smelly soaps and lotions. Not sure what a baby would want he went with smaller things she might be able to hold. Some wooden blocks, ducks, things with wheels, ragdolls and quilts. On a whim he threw in the candy for the kids, smelly soaps and lotions, thinking Janessa and the other women might like them. Still keeping more of an eye to the street than what he was grabbing he headed over to the register, knowing some of the smaller more expensive things would be there.

Rows of cardboard packages strung on metal strips caught his eye and he quickly went behind the counter and starting pulling them off and tossing them in the bag, razors, batteries, maps etc. He found himself pausing for a moment at a box of condoms. With a shy smile he pulled it off and tossed it in. Hesitating for a few moments he bit the inside of his cheek and then with a shrug tossed the entire stock of them in the bag. Hell, he reasoned, not like they're gonna be making these again anytime soon. Smokes were already cleared out of course. Although he used to chain smoke, after a year his cravings had dropped off to only when he was awake or dreaming about them. The plus side is that he could run further now, and was probably healthier give or take a little malnutrition.

The counter had a jar of scissors, box of energy bars and an assortment of zippo and disposable lighters on display. The shelf behind held boxed rows of pills for colds, flu, headaches and Lord knows what else, so along with boxed first aid kits of all sizes he just threw it all in. Keeping a bottle of extra strength painkillers aside and put them in his pocket for Janessa.

A wooden Louisville slugger was leaned against the corner of the wall and the counter, looking like it had only ever been used for hitting balls around and so he nabbed that as well. Moving on he saw some racks of clothes and he pulled them off the hangers and shoved them in the bag as well, just guessing for size.

The headache pills reminded him of Janessa and he walked over to the spinning rack of sunglasses and grabbed a few pairs and shoved them in his pockets along with the meds. Surprisingly, his bag was pretty much filled so he walked back over to the kids table and just swept in whatever else would fit, including handmade clothes and some of those old fashioned baby dresses with the embroidery on top.

Blake still mentally playing the second banjo in Lonesome Road Blues, came upon a wall of foodstuff. It would be better if he was a baker with an oven considering the range of pans and bags of flour, but then seeing the amount of bugs around them, he reconsidered. Heading over to the canned and jar section he found more jam and honey than he could eat in a year, using tea towels and tablecloths for padding he started stacking them in the bag along with pickles and beets and whatever else was in them. With the canned foods he stopped looking after the first few. After a while you had a idea of what was what by the size and shape and they'd be glad of it all. Hefting the bag, he determined it was getting pretty heavy and so he filled the rest of it up with light things like some spices, coffee and tea. He then made his way over to the front to drop off the bag next to Daryl, behind the front display and out of sight.

Merle also started from the back of the store and worked his way forward, having better luck with the glass cabinets that housed a decent collection of hunting knives and fishing gear. Starting with some quilts that seems to be everywhere in this place, he lined the duffle bag and then he swept them all in with his bayonet. Finding a small box on the floor he dumped it out and filled it with the fishing lures, hooks, weights, and lines. He thought is was useful stuff to be sure, for a camping trip maybe.

If they were going to the prison that means they'll be dealing with Woodbury soon enough. He knew what kind of firepower they had, hell he used to be the Gov'ners right hand man, he snorted as he looked at his stump. Only reason he hadn't come for them yet was 'cause he didn't know how weak they were. They were truly fucked. The other guys weren't as ruthless as ol Merle was, to be sure, but they would do whatever the Governor said and that fucker was slicker than a greased pig at the County Fair. How many times had he talked him out of looking for Daryl, even when he had good intel on where he was. Wouldn't have been but a few days to have checked it out. Fuck, he even agreed with him, that man could talk the dogs off of a meat truck.

After what happened, was it only the night before last? There was gonna be hell to pay! The man was beyond a fry short of a happy meal before that bitch Michonne shoved a piece of glass in his eye. Now, to say he was as mad as a mule chewing on bumblebees would be an understatement. Getting the Gov'ner to back down now would be like trying to get a rabbit to hug a hound. Ain't gonna fuck'n happen.

Moving forward and skipping the tables of pottery with barely a glance he stopped and whistled softly at the small gun rack. God bless the second amendment he thought with a smile. They were decent hunting rifles, none of the high powered assault stuff, but it would all put ya down if it hit ya' in the right place. Hopping the counter to get better access to the gun case he saw there was a security cable securing them to the rack. Thinking he wished he had his bolt cutters and wondering if there was a tool section in here. Scanning about quickly he chuckled looking down at a nail on the back of the counter with a key on it labeled "gun rack". Grinning and feeling happier than a tick on a fat dog as he said out loud.

"Well that just dills my pickle!"

He waved Blake over shaking his head over how that dead fucker missed this gold mine and just up an' killed his family he'd never know. Blake's long strides brought him over quickly and seeing Merle pulling the safety cable out he nodded in understanding and looked about for any kind of gun bags or big duffle bags, without finding any. Thinking fast he doubled back grabbed a few blankets and laid them out with a flourish. Merle catching on started stacking the guns like cords of wood and Blake came round to get the shells on the shelf behind him, working as a team they got the job done quickly. Merle paused for a second in his activity saying,

"It couldn't hurt to load a few of these."

Blake raised an eyebrow, deciding in that moment if he trusted this man with a loaded shotgun. Chewing a corner of his mustache as he thought it over and decided to trust his gut. This was a cocky, brash, ruthless backwoods survivor with a bayonet for a right hand. If he wanted to kill him he'd already be dead or at least be tustlin' on the floor, each with a blade in 'em. Merle could see the man making up his mind about him, expecting distrust and narrowing his eyes as he prepared to start trying to make him see things his way, when he was surprised at the smile and twinkle in Blake's eye as he replied.

"I reckon that dog will hunt." Meaning it was a good idea.

Loading a couple of the shotguns they quickly cleared out the stock, using the safety cable to tie up the blanket bundle. Blake slung the duffle bag over his shoulder, placed the blanket bundle in Merle's arms and rested the other two shotguns against his shoulder.

The soundtrack had ended in his head and he high tailed back to the front seeing Janessa a few feet behind when Daryl blew a short sharp whistle with his fingers. They all stopped where they were and hunkered down as they heard the crunch of tires on gravel coming to a stop outside the storefront and the sound of car doors opening and closing.

Motioning to Janessa to stay where she was Blake tossed her a shotgun, muzzle high and the stock low. She grinned at the find, catching it easily. A Mossberg 500, sweet! She pressed the release lever of the pump action and pulled the forstock to the rear, checking the chamber and the magazine for cartridges. Seeing that it was loaded she slid the forstock towards the muzzle, closing the action. Hunkering down to a kneeling position with her arm braced by her leg she concentrated on slowing her breathing and prayed.

Merle was closer to Blake who passed him his Baretta 92 pistol, figuring his hand was big enough for it and he could handle that one handed better than the shotgun. Taking it gratefully, wondering not for the first time who this guy was as that was a serious fuckin' gun and gave him a steely gaze back nodding. Blake got into position mirroring Janessa keeping her on his flank. Merle checked the magazine to count the bullets and closed it by bringing it down on his thigh, tucking the grip in his armpit to hold it in place he pulled the slide to cock it making sure the safety was off and crouched behind a display. He locked eyes with Daryl who was coiled like a pit viper ready to strike by the side of the counter, crossbow ready. Sweeping his head to lock eyes with everyone Merle tapped his chest with the pistol, letting everyone know to take his lead and they waited.

**~o0O0o~**

**Keep the reviews coming please, would love to hear from you. A writer gets insecure at times and a review lets me know I'm not wasting my time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soundtrack: Tangerine Dream: ****Thief-**The Burning Bar.

** watch?v=CV5VTJNaKc4**

**~o0O0o~**

Several agonizing minutes passed within the dim interior of the store, the tension building as time stretched and the past, present and future seemed to fold in on itself, all that existed was this moment making everything richer and more detailed. The air held the scent of death, rancid grains, dust, gun oil and lavender. Dust motes slowly swirled in the rays of the afternoon sun that was reaching through the windows. The pound of heartbeats booming in the near silence broken by hitched breathing, the amplified sounds from out side. The crunch of feet on gravel and the metallic grind of a car door hinge opening followed by it's solid thump of closing. Flashes of eye contact speaking a fluid stream of emotions with the slight adjustments in body positions an anxious chorus.

Knowing the science behind the sense of time warping as just being a trick played by her memory didn't matter to Janessa. Sure the amygdala part of her brain was simply becoming more active and the way it was laying down an extra set of memories in a crisis situation, didn't change the way she was feeling. It was letting her peek into all the pictures and smells and thoughts that usually just pass through the brain and float away, forgotten forever. It's why so much of this year was so vivid and the past was rapidly slipping away.

The paternal look Blake gave her let her know that he loved her, trusted her, to stay where she was, to trust his instincts in trusting Merle, that he'd do everything he could to keep her safe and so many more things. She let him know in her return gaze that she also trusted him completely, had no regrets and would do whatever needs to be done. When Merle looked back at her and Blake, she acknowledged his lead and nodded her resolve. Finally she looked over at Daryl and the half smile look he gave her reminded her of their unfinished conversation and then his steely gaze became focused on the door.

It was strange how in a handful of hours she had come to have feelings about these two brothers, like somehow they had come together for a greater purpose and if that really was the case she would have to have faith that things weren't ending here. One thing's for sure, all though this past year has been physically, emotionally and spiritually tougher than anything that has ever been, it certainly made everything else very simple. Living in "the now" was the something she had always struggled to attain became much easier as time passed.

Daryl noticed the silent exchange between Janessa and the rest of them. He was struck by her poise and self containment, there was a peace about her, not fatalistic or one of denial but a calm acceptance of reality and a strength of resolve. Like a Zena Warrior Princess kind of thing, he smirked. No doubt she was capable but he didn't find her intimidating, she wasn't trying to prove anything like Andrea always had been, it's like she already knew who she was. She was completely outside of the range of experience he had with women, in another time she'd be out of his league. Hell she still was, but the way she looked at him made his heart flutter and he didn't want that feeling to go away, even if he didn't exactly know what to do about it. Right now the only way he could see that happening was to neutralize the threat, and if Merle had an idea then he'd trust him to see it through. After all, he didn't have as much experience with the living as he did with the dead.

The door opened slowly and a man cautiously walked through, his gun ready. A shadow danced across the window showing a second person was close behind. The first man walked a few feet inside and the other followed through the door. They fanned out to either side of the store and approached the first row of tables. The second man on the side closest to Blake and Janessa called out softly to the other.

"Hey Bob, Ah see some stuff we could use, it's worth checking out."

Janessa thought it was a sloppy move, if there were walkers he just rang a diner bell, and if there were people he gave away his position, come on they left a frickin' car outside that would still be warm if he had touched the hood.

Daryl saw Bob look at the second man with annoyance, and held his finger in front of his mouth to tell him to shut up. Merle grinned at Daryl from his crouched position and gestured for him to stay low. Turning to Blake and Janessa to do the same as he tucked his pistol into the back of his waistband where he could easily reach it. Raising to an upright position with his hand and blade up he calling out to Bob.

"Is that Bob Jenkins, ya' fuckin' pussy? Well, GOD DAAMMMMMNNNNN!"

"Merle? Merle fuckin' Dixon? Jimmy, it's cool he's from Woodbury too." Bob replied in relief.

Jimmy grinned over at Merle, lowering his weapon with an exhale of breath.

"The place clear?" Bob asked while sizing up the store and it's contents.

"Is now, left the fucker's in the back. What's the news from the south? you guys have been gone a good long time. Your run to Fort Benning and such get us any decent intel?" Merle asked stalling.

Jimmy piped up,

"Ah'm sick 'n' tahd of all this bull sheeit, it's the same all ova. Som-bitchin' wa'kas jess rahl mah aayuss. We gots owuh sehf a fuckin' herd bigga 'n' size o' two counties. Ain't nothin goin' withstan' that less it's nailed down real good 'n' tight."

Bob confirmed, "Jimmy's right, They's slow goin' but they goin'. Fort Benning is all dead, got as far south as the air base at Pensacola, nothing left there neitha' and saw the head of the herd outsida Tallahasse. Watched from a distance, looks like a good part of Florida is just up an' walkin our way. Speed they goin' say 4-5 days tops before they get here.

"Need t' git owuh asses in geah, an' head the fock back nowuth. A cuss awn the basstuhd spawn o' them unrahtchess fuckin' cuhds, suckin' the lahf outta us." Jimmy groused.

Merle whistled low saying, "Now don't that just go to show that if everythin' is comin' your way, you're in the wrong fuckin' lane! Who else ya got with ya?"

"Just down to us two now." Bob replied.

Merle nodded, "Yeah, I hear that, lost that Cargulio kid getting through the red zone earlier."

"Ain't that some shit! Refuckingdiculous! Som-bitchin' wa'kas Sheeeiiiiiiiit!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Merle wanting to steer them outside the store, slung the duffle bag at his feet over his shoulder and grabbed the blanket bundle of rifles and walked towards them.

"Help me with this shit would ya? Ol' Merle here ain't as good with slinging shit and the doors at the same time. Let's get loaded quick and on the road. Woodbury needs to know what's coming fast." Laying the rifles in Jimmy's hands who whistled and grinned and handing the duffle bag to Bob who used his hip to open the door.

Just as they reached the row of wooden barrels in front of Bob and Jimmy's black Impala, a blue 4 door Silverado truck screeched to a halt, skidding in front of the store behind the two parked cars, guns blazing and a voice from the interior shouting.

"It's them fuckin" terorists! Kill 'em all!"

Dropping their loads Jimmy, Bob and Merle crouched behind the wooden barrels, guns drawn. Jimmy & Bob exchanged glances, they knew these guys, ok so they were crackas, they kind that would get drunk and beat you for sport but they still wondered what the fuck was going on, they were from Woodbury too. Merle's mouth drew in a firm line as he sighted his pistol and fired through the open driver's side window, thinking as he did what a fine pistol Blake's Baretta 92 was.

"Woodbury ain't the friendly place you remember. Lots has changed, and they ain't askin' questions or takin' fuckin' prisoners no more."

Blake, Daryl and Janessa moved further up the store, while still staying back from the window. They could see Merle was pinned down with the two men, and that he had shot the driver. Whether that was a permanent shot remained to be seen. The front seat passenger of the truck exited the vehicle and sprayed the barrels with bullets from his automatic assault weapon. They exchanged glances and kept their eye on Merle and the unfolding scene.

Jimmy grunted and fired back. The back two doors swung open and the additional passengers added their gunfire as they advanced on the barrels. Blake looked to Daryl and then back to Janessa, shrugged and quietly said.

"No point in keeping us a secret if it gets your brother killed, sounds like we don't have any time to be wasting while every walker in 5 clicks heads on over to join the party. We can take out the newcomers and we'll leave the other two for Merle to sort out."

"I hear that shit." Daryl replied as he crept closer to Blake.

"Ok boys," Janessa said. "That means one each, we need to make each shot count and all at once because when the door swings open were going to draw their fire. I call the red plaid shirt on the right. Blake and I do this because he's so tall and I wear the bulletproof vest so I go in front of him to cover most of his torso and he provides me with covering fire." She explained. "Because there's three of us I'll take the centre, Blake you take the high position, naturally and the far guy in black and Daryl, are you cool with taking out the guy on the left in blue and being out front on point? That way we'll both provide covering fire for you."

Daryl nodded, thinking hot damn, kinda nice fighting as a unit again instead of reacting and scramblin' by on pure adrenaline. Now that he had something to focus on though he wanted to get to it.

"OK c'mon let's get 'er done. We really need to be getting out of here!" He replied abruptly.

They nodded and got into position a few feet in front of the door, still out of sight but to get a feel for the multi armed indian god they were about to resemble. Janessa took several deep slow breaths, chanted Ohm Kali Ma, a couple of times with a smile before raising the rifle, tucking it firmly into her shoulder. Daryl raised an eyebrow and she further explained.

"We look like a hindu god in this position, might as well ask for a little help. Kali is the mother goddess and a symbol of dissolution and destruction, among other things. She's badass and great to have on your side."

"Isn't that what the crazy guy chanted in Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom right before he ripped people's hearts out?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"Hey, it worked!" she grinned back at him.

"Ok, Kali Ma on 3, I'll open the door and hold it open with my hip, then 2, 3 and we each take out our target." Blake said softly bringing them back on point.

Blake opened the door and they all fired in tandem. Janessa focused on the red plaid shirt, he was blonde with a dark blue ball cap, his head was turned and didn't even see the kill shot, she saw Daryl's bolt enter the very blue eye of guy in the jean jacket his mouth dropped open in shock as his head snapped back and Blake's target had already slumped to the ground. Merle used the lull to double tap the driver before turning to the two men with him that had swung round to face the store, having heard the shotgun blasts and seen them take out the men firing on them. They found themselves surrounded and held up their arms in surrender.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Daryl and our new friends Janessa and Blake. Thank you, your assistance has made me happier than a tornado in a trailer park."

Merle switched on the safety and placed the Baretta in his pants waistband. Gesturing with hand and blade for everyone to lower their weapons. He nodded to them and continued,

"Bob, Jimmy I'm sorry I kept them from you but it was a need to know situation and you could have been on your way without needing to know they was all there."

Bob lowered his weapon and nodded thanks to those standing by the door and replied,

"They do say most people run into more trouble closer to home than they do on the road, not sure I understand what just went down but it didn't look like any explanations were forthcomin'. Understandable precaution and your help is appreciated."

"GD som-bitchin' unbefuckinglieveable, that's some buuulll shieeyet! Pardon ma'am." Jimmy nodded towards Janessa and then slid to the ground slumped over and holding his left hip.

That's when they noticed he'd been shot, the blood was seeping through his jeans and between his knuckles as he applied pressure. That brought everyone back to the immediacy of the situation.

Janessa spoke up, directing action.

"Ok boys we need to foxtrot oscar and we need to do it now. Jimmy needs that seen to right away. Can't do it here all that gun play is gonna draw walkers. We need the vehicles loaded and the bodies dragged out of sight and get on the road. Merle, Daryl looks like we found you some wheels but I'm going to need to borrow the back seat and start working on Jimmy."

Merle looked to Bob who nodded agreement, bending down to help Jimmy up who waved him off saying.

"Don't be worryin' about the mule, just load the wagon, time's wastin'." Meaning he could handle it.

Janessa and Daryl briskly walked over to the Silverado. Daryl pulled the bolt out of his target's skull and wiped the brain matter off on his jacket. Janessa had pulled her long handled tomahawk off the sheath holster she had on the back of her vest, ready to double tap anyone who hadn't died of a head wound, but it wasn't needed. These days it was just prudent to always aim for the head, it was best to take care of the problem right the first time. They both slung their weapons and pulled bodies away from the vehicle and around to the other side of the barrels, doubling back they picked up the bag Merle had brought out and the bundle of riffles tossing them into the cab of the truck.

Blake, seeing Janessa was in good hands slung his rifle and went back into the store to grab the other three bags and in two quick trips had them in the trunk of their SUV. He then joined Merle and Bob and helped with dragging the four bodies to the side of the building to stack behind the gutted pick up truck. When he got back from dropping off the last body he saw Daryl helping Jimmy getting into the back seat. It made him smile seeing how quick Daryl was to do what needs to be done, no fan fare, not looking for praise just someone you can count on. He picked up the pace to meet up at the Silverado so that they could discuss a game plan and get on the road.

Everyone clustered around the back seat where Jimmy was sitting and Blake was glad to see Janessa had gotten him a bottle of water and a compress bandage that he was holding to his hip. He walked over to stand next to her noticed that Daryl had moved to flank her other side, making it very clear to these two newcomers that she was protected. It was noticed loud and clear and although Janessa couldn't help but feel peed on she was grateful for the support. She felt like an apocalyptic Madonna nee Marilyn living in a material world with two handsome men by her side. She smiled slightly and Daryl looked sideways at her wondering what she could possibly be thinking that could have her smiling in this shit storm, shaking his head and half smiling himself wondering what was it about this woman?

"Ok fellas" Blake drawled." Let's load up and everyone follow me, we've got a place in the area that will suit our needs. Need to go a little further than planned on account of the ruckus. Janessa if you're riding with Jimmy, Daryl would you be so good as to drive them in your new truck?" Giving him a look that conveyed the faith he was placing in him and the world of hurt he would bring if things went south. "Merle, if you could please follow behind with Bob, if that's agreeable?" Everyone nodded and so he continued. "That's great, we need to put this place in our rear view, now".

The three vehicles made their way west, the black SUV, followed by the blue Silverado pick up and finally the black Impala. The faded blue and white building rapidly disappearing from sight as the first of the walkers came out to investigate from the surrounding woods.

Daryl kept an eye on Janessa and Jimmy in the back seat through the mirror, part of him more than a little jealous of the attention he was getting but then their eyes met and the reassuring smile she gave him gave him flutters making him want to giggle. What the fuck? Giggle? He squashed that fast but not before he gave her a toothsome smile and his blue eyes sparkled as he winked back at her. Then biting the inside of his cheek he focused on Blake in the SUV in front of him. They were mobile but not secured for the night yet. There'd be time for their conversation soon enough.

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks very much for the reviews, I really appreciate the time you take and I want you to know it really helps me when you let me know you're on the other side of my monitor. Writing can be ****lonely and when you drop me a line it inspires me to keep writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Metallica - Nothing Else Matters: **

**watch?v=NcbAibPA2yY **

**Ozzy Osbourne - I Just Want You: **

**watch?v=bDb8OPUS7LM**

***couldn't decide so I used them both**

**~o0O0o~**

As the convoy made it's way on the road, walkers in the distance ambled towards where they had just left. Like watching cows in the fields in the old days as the cars passed them. Janessa pulled three CD's out of the pack at her feet and passed them forward from the back seat to Daryl. Placing them next to him he grinned and gently traced his fingers across the plastic covers, there was Motorhead, Metallica and Ozzy Osbourne. He couldn't believe how she could just pull his favourite music out of her pack like that. It gave him a sense of normalcy and brought him back to a more innocent time, when music had been one of the few escapes that had made his life worth living, during some very rough times in his life.

"Babe, you're awesome!" He said said softly, smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

Her heart fluttered at his look, making her feel giddy, like she was on the downward swoop of a roller coaster. She lightly bit her lower lip to focus her attention on the seriousness of Jimmy's injury. If it was his femoral artery he could easily die before they got to where they were going.

"Thanks Daryl, but I have to confess I do have ulterior motives. Can I request Metallica's Nothing Else Matters please?" She needed something calming to work on Jimmy and get her overwhelming emotions in check.

Selfishly, she also sensed that Daryl wouldn't be one to talk about his feelings, they'd had more than "a moment" or two and she suspected he might be more open to music than words when it came to emotions. Lord knew every powerful emotion she'd ever had she'd filtered through music. There were some things she wanted him to know, hoping she wasn't being too obvious, but not wanting to leave things unsaid and be left with regret. Whatever they could be, still remained to be seen. Having set things in motion however, she now found herself self conscious, never one to be comfortable with putting her heart on her sleeve.

So instead she hid behind the job at hand rubbed her eyes and exhaled, at least she was putting it was out there. It would be up to him to pick up on it or not.

"There's some tough work that needs doing back here and that'll give me 6 and half minutes to get it done." She lightly tapped the knife in the sheath on her shoulder, letting him know that if shit got real she had this. "Jimmy, I need to get you out of those pants if you can or I'm going to need to cut them off."

"Do your thing hun, just let me know if there's anything I can do." Daryl replied as he popped the CD out of the gem case and slid it into the player. The melodic guitar intro filled the truck, and he leaned back in his seat keeping time with his fingers, tapping on the steering wheel, with an eye on both the road and the unfolding scene in the back seat. He marvelled at her focus and he thought the song was a great choice, putting everyone at ease.

"Angel, if yowuh hands on me is the last thing I feel I'll count mahself lucky. Havin' a pretty woman strip mah jeans off 'n' the backseat of a truck, is this good ol boy's dream come true." Jimmy chuckled with a tone that was just a little too serious.

Daryl couldn't stop the growl that started in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, an' people in hell want slurpees. Choose your words more carefully or I promise ~ it won't be the last thing you feel."

"Pardon ma'am, meant no disrespect." Jimmy glanced at Daryl nervously realizing that this woman really was spoken for and nodded his understanding.

"Accepted." Janessa also nodded thanks to Daryl. Things were about to become a bit more intimate in the backseat and she didn't want any confusion on anyone's part.

"Better." Daryl grumbled as Janessa helped Jimmy out of his pants.

"Now look Jimmy, I'm not a doctor or nurse but I was a medic in the Canadian reserves a very long time ago. I kept my qualifications up to date but I didn't have any recent practical experience until the dead started to walk. I'm the patch 'em up type who needs to look things up more times than not, but I'm all you've got. OK?"

"Ah put mah life in yowuh hands." He replied with a strained smile, he'd broken out in a sweat from the effort of getting out of his jeans and adjusting his position. Now leaning against the door with his right foot on the ground and the other stretched out for Janessa to work on, as the song played.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

It reminded Daryl of how she was always saying she was who the Man designed her to be, is that where the trust in herself came from? Was it ironic that Mettalica was making him think of God he wondered? Or was it her?

"OK Jimmy," she said gently as she pulled on a pair surgical gloves and placed her stethoscope around her neck. "I'll be as easy on you as I can be but I need to estimate the trajectory of the bullet."

She started with checking his toes and feet to rule out nerve damage. Moving up the seat she gently lifted his thigh and was glad to see there was an exit wound. She also needed to check for vascular injury. The sad thing is that without access to x-rays there'd be no way for her to know the extent of the internal injury or if there was an underlying fracture. He winced but he didn't cry out as he clenched the headrest of the front passenger seat, knuckles whitening. Jimmy was pale from blood loss but he didn't seem to have a fractured pelvis. She checked the circumference of the injured area, confirming that it had become a bit larger as she'd suspected, which was an indication of ongoing bleeding.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Daryl knew he'd never felt this open, how's it possible? It was like the song was reaching into his soul and it should be terrifying him, but it wasn't. He felt that he wanted to be a part of something more than the violence of survival his life had become, but that's all he knew. Doing his best to ignore Janessa feeling Jimmy up in the back seat, and the fact that he was younger than him, taller, had bigger muscles, with an easy southern charm, if you could figure out what he was saying half the time. He was always smiling and Daryl really just wanted to kick the man's nuts into his throat. Instead, he let himself sink deeper into the music.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

"Jimmy, I now need to check the femoral pulse of your injured leg and compare it to the other." She said more for Daryl's benefit as she gently probed near his groin, knowing Daryl would be uncomfortable with it.

Luckily it felt as strong as the opposite, uninjured femoral pulse. Checking nearby pulses for a thrill (vibration), and listening with her stethoscope for a bruit which may be signs of arterial injury, even if a pulse is palpable.

"Jimmy, someone's looking out for you." She breathed with relief. "You've got a through and through and I can't find any signs or nerve or arterial injury. We'll see if there's a fracture soon enough but the main thing is going to be to keeping off of it and making sure it doesn't get infected. I won't lie to you this next bit is gonna hurt like son of a bitch, brace yourself." She then irrigated the wound with disinfectant, Jimmy grunted and inhaled sharply through his teeth. He took it like a man, Daryl had to give it to him, if begrudgingly.

"Almost done, the worst is over. I'm just going to sprinkle some of this zeolite powder on you now, it's a fast acting blood-clotting agent" she said briskly, feeling a little bad for doing what she knew had been necessary but agonizing.

She used the powder sparingly because she wasn't sure when she could get more of it. It was amazing stuff because it worked by activating the blood-clotting components of the blood and by extracting the water, which collocates the protein portion of it used in the clotting process. It was actually pretty cool to watch. Getting back to business, she wrapped his thigh in a fresh pressure bandage and then dug in her pack for bottle of water, giving him pain killers and antibiotics. With that done she covered Jimmy with a quilt, gave him a comforting smile as she tapped his good knee letting him know she was about to move to the front. Jimmy gave her a thumbs up in response. The final chords of the chorus played out as she crawled over the seat to sit next to Daryl.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

He switched the CD thinking of a response he wanted to give her if he was reading the situation correctly, as he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder to offer an awkward gesture of comfort. Janessa sighed into it and looked at him with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, they both knew today had taken a lot out of her and her migraine was in full force.

Seeing the bruised look in her eyes took most of the sting out of how he had felt over her being draped over a man's crotch in the back seat. He had been surprised how angry that had made him. Part of him had just wanted Jimmy to die right then and there and so he could just shove him out on the road. He shook his head at his jealousy, he'd known her what 5 hours? Instead he handed her a water bottle and fished into his pockets to pull out the pills and sunglasses.

"Take some of those painkillers yourself and put one of these on." he said gruffly. Her unshed tears made him uncomfortable because she didn't strike him at the pity party of one type and so she must be really feeling it.

She smiled broadly seeing the three pairs to choose from, pulling off her ball cap she shook out her long hair and went with the big round black ones, feeling like a movie star in them.

"Daryl, you're wonderful. I mean that." She said in a husky voice, really touched by his thoughtfulness.

Daryl blushed, feeling a heat radiate within him from head to toe. He still felt the need to make her his and mark her as his woman. Can never be too clear when it came to guys like Jimmy. Reaching over he pressed the play button and the song began. He was sick 'n' tired of feeling sick 'n' tired and he wanted her to know now, before the distraction of the next essential survival requirement, there always was one. If only they could just keep driving.

"C'mere" he said instead with a gruff sweetness and pulled her to his side under his arm. "Rest now, I gotcha."

She lay her head on his shoulder and he brushed the hair from her face tenderly, always having wanted to do that. He'd let Ozzy's "I just want you" say for him what he didn't have the words for himself. She smiled up at him and sang along and before he knew it he was singing quietly too, it was hard not to and he poured everything into this moment with her.

_There are no unlockable doors_  
_There are no unwinable wars_  
_There are no unrightable wrongs_  
_Or unsignable songs_  
_There are no unbeatable odds_  
_There are no believable gods_  
_There are no unnameable names_  
_Shall I say it again, yeah_

_There are no impossible dreams_  
_There are no invisible seams_  
_Each night when the day is through_  
_I don't ask much_  
_I just want you_

___I just want you_

At that point in the song he squeezed her tight, wanting her to know he was baring his soul to her, just laying it all at her feet. This was the most exposed and vulnerable moment of his life.

_There are no uncriminal crimes _  
_There are no unrhymable rhymes _  
_There are no identical twins or _  
_forgivable sins _  
_There are no incurable ills _  
_There are no unkillable thrills _  
_One thing and you know it's true, _  
_I don't ask much _  
_I just want you_

She burrowed closer to him and with her free hand draped it across his chest and placed it on his heart. He marvelled that she wasn't rejecting him. Part of him had been convinced he had just been seeing what he wanted to see in her looks to him.

_I'm sick and tired of bein' sick and tired _  
_I used to go to bed so high and wired, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_I think I'll buy myself some plastic water _  
_I guess I should have married Lennon's daughter, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah_

She reached up to touch the side of his neck and then cupping the far side of his face, brushing the beauty mark above his mouth with her thumb. They locked gazes during the guitar solo and his heart soared. She was surprised by how open he was being, sensing she was seeing a side of him no one else had ever seen.

_There are no unachievable goals_  
_There are no unsaveable souls_  
_No legitimate kings or queens, do_  
_you know what I mean? Yeah_  
_There are no indisputable truths_  
_And there ain't no fountain of youth_  
_Each night when the day is through,_  
_I don't ask much_

_I just want you, I just want you, I just want you, I just want you, I just want you, I just want you, yeah - yeah, yeah, just want you, I just want you, hey yeah I just want you, y__eah - yeah, yeah, just want you, I just want you, hey yeah I just want you._

"There's just one part I don't agree with." She said quietly as the song finished. He bit the inside of his mouth and held his breath. "How can there be no believable Gods, when he brought us together? I believe there are no coincidences, that we're exactly where we're supposed to be."

His breath came out in a whoosh. "Don't scare me like that woman, but OK I'll give you that." He smirked, leaned over to kiss her lightly and pulled her closer to him. Enjoying the honey taste of her, the feel of her close to him, the tunes coming out of the stereo, the feel of the road under his "new" truck, the afternoon Georgian late summer sun shining and the breeze coming in through the open windows. The past few months had been the darkest he'd ever known. Life certainly has it moments and this was one of them that made all the other shit worth it. He wasn't kidding when he wished they could just drive off into the sunset and leave everything else behind them, but life wasn't that simple anymore.

Another half hour passed before they turned down a lane with a stone wall and iron gate at the end. Blake had stopped and Janessa squeezed Daryl's thigh lightly to let him know that she was about to hop out. Although he enjoyed the squeeze he didn't like the idea of her opening the gate. She just smiled and pulling on her ball cap and tucking one of the arms of the sunglasses into the top of her combat vest above her cleavage and reached for "George", her long handled tomahawk. When Bob and Merle pulled up behind her she gestured to Merle through the window to join her. Daryl had to admit it made sense and kissed her quickly before she hopped down to the ground and walked back to meet up with Merle.

Merle smiled broadly at the sight of her looking like GI Daisy Duke, twirling her Tomahawk like a band leader. He'd already put his bayonet on and met her halfway. She grinned back and tipped her hat to Bob, letting him know in the gesture that Jimmy was ok.

"Hey Merle!" she called out sweetly. Feeling like she could walk on sunshine, still feeling Daryl's kiss on her lips.

"Hey yourself darlin'." He replied with a smile. He liked how she was always so nice to him, never looked at him like he was trash, never made him feel like he had to prove himself, around her he could just be. He'd never felt that way sober before. She had a way about her that just took the piss 'n' vinegar right out o' him. Fuck he thought, his baby bro was a lucky man if he had the smarts and the stones to know it.

"The house is just up ahead down the lane but you never know if a wall has been breached. Blake and I actually put in another fence closer to the house itself. So right now we just need to swing out the gate and close it back up quick. The key is in one of the those fake magnetic stones attached to the gate in case you ever need to come back here."

He was touched at this show of faith and figured he'd return the favour first chance he got. They walked up to the gate and looked through without seeing or smelling anything and so Janessa unlocked it and they both walked the gate open on either side of the driveway, letting the three vehicles through. Locking it back up they both got into Bob's car and drove up to the second gate further in the property and repeated the same action. Having the double layer of a high stone wall and then a tall chain link fence was a good precaution these days. Once through they drove down the lane with beautiful rows of old oaks on either side forming a canopy and approached the old plantation house. They pulled in front and all but Jimmy stepped out to look at awe at this fantastically beautiful old building.

Blake smiled and waved them over with a flourish. "Welcome to my ancestral home, Oak Alley, the Turner family estate."

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks for the reviews as always. It really encourages me to keep writing. They say one review for every 100 views is pretty decent, but I'd have to be honest and admit I wish the odds were a little higher. Wonders what the other 99% are thinking and what would make them want to share a word or two. Any thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soundtrack: Ray LaMontagne - Beg Steal or Borrow**

**watch?v=T6a_1R3w5i4**

**~o0O0o~**

Blake sighed tiredly as he took his black stetson hat off and wiped his brow with his forearm. Running his fingers through his thick wavy hair to brush it off his face, he looked up at the wide stairs and wrap around veranda of his antebellum, Greek revival family home.

With his hat off you could see his layered, shoulder length hair was starting to streak white at the temples, and while most was a steel grey, there was still a fair amount of black in the undercoat. He was a very handsome man and the moustache gave him a distinguished air. In the early evening light, with the white plantation house behind him he could easily have passed for any of his ancestors, whose portraits hung on the walls inside.

Smiling at the memory of happy homecomings and then eyes clouding over at the thought of the many unpleasant ones. The others looked to him in a new light as old money was a different breed in the south and they could also see the conflict playing across his face. On the one hand he belonged here, it was plain in his bearing but there was also a young man's angry energy that rippled through his tall frame, even though he was in his 50's.

Janessa thought not for the first time, that if she had those kinds of feelings for Blake he would have been a great catch. Meeting Daryl though had driven home the fact that you feel something or you don't, good or bad that's how it was. She didn't understand the generations of class structure that kept their worlds separate, being from another country. She would always see him as a musician first, which was how Blake liked it, whereas they would always see the plantation owner first.

Daryl looked down at his ragged and torn dirty nails, biting at the inside of his thumb and feeling self conscious all of a sudden. He was so out of his league he had half a mind to just head back down the lane then and there. Looking over at Merle and Bob he could see similar thoughts crossing their minds as well. There was a certain understanding in the south of knowin' your place and not mixin' with those that weren't your kind.

Blake recognized the look, sighing again as he put his hat back on. As a boy he had liked to pretend that he was a cowboy because they had horses or a farmer, but the reality is that he had always been a plantation owner's heir, and all that that entailed. Whether he would rather be a musician, or that he ran away from his obligations didn't matter, like it or not he was now the Master.

He always felt sick to his stomach as he approached these steps knowing it was bringing him closer to yet another argument with his father, although that wasn't going to happen anymore, each time he came back he felt the old anger rise in him.

Turning his back to the house he looked back on the lane they'd just driven down, 800 feet of double rows of old oaks that formed a canopy. It had always been one of his favorite parts of home. They ranged from 40-60 feet high with a spread of 1-1/2 times that or more. Planted in the 1700's some were more than 120 feet wide the last time he had checked. He'd spent many hours sitting in the tangle of roots at the base of them playing his guitar and planning his escape for when her "grew up".

Funny how life was and here he was again. He'd been gone for years and then back again in a matter of months. He and Janessa got here in the fall to put down another row of fencing to form a second line of defence, staying until Spring. He had to admit it was the protection of the oaks more than the house that had him pouring concrete and setting the posts when he would have rather have just started fresh somewhere else. It was Janessa who said he had things he needed to face before he could move on, and maybe she had the right of things.

Turning back towards his guests as training in southern hospitality was ingrained he spoke with a flourish,

"It's truly a great pleasure of mine to welcome you to my home, all that I have I'd be happy to place at your disposal. I offer you all a warm meal, bath and bed and a place to plan our next move. Would you please join me as we make sure we are the only guests for the night?"

It was good to have a focused purpose as they all grabbed their weapons, preparing to sweep the house as they began to follow him up the stairs. Wanting to make a suggestion, Janessa called up to Blake before he reached the veranda, having wintered here she knew the house and the grounds like the back of her hand.

"Should one of us drive around the inside of the fence perimeter to make sure it's still up? I know I'd sleep better if it was." She asked.

He nodded, they had taken precautions before leaving but it never hurt to be careful. From the front you could see that the storm shutters were intact, but it would be a good idea to check the fence to make sure nothing had got in. He looked to the sky and saw that they were starting to loose the light. In this post electric era they now lived in, they tried to get most things done in the daylight.

"Alright, but we need to do things fast and in teams, I'll coordinate the search of the house. You know the route so you'd be the best for the job, Jimmy can be an extra set of eyes for you as he won't be able to help us inside, just yet. No tours or heroics missy, just a quick drive around the perimeter and then get back here. Understood?"

Agreeing, she walked over to Daryl and asked if she could borrow his keys, promising to take good care of his truck. He narrowed his eyes as he scowled over at Jimmy sitting pretty in "his" truck, not liking it one bit. He didn't like her out of his sight and certainly not alone with Jimmy.

Huffing, he growled at her, "See that you do, already got enough blood in there. When you're done you git' right back here and you stay put in the truck. Ya' hear?"

Annoyed at being treated like she couldn't handle her self she groused back "What if there is a breach and there are walkers in there?"

Pffft, he exhaled. "Then we'll deal with it. We ain't goin' in there to make sweet tea. Lord woman, this ain't my first rodeo."

Angered at feeling patronized she put her fists on her hips and snapped back, "This ain't my first rodeo either! I know this place inside and out. I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." Her response to being told she couldn't do things was part of why she was so successful in her career, it always put her back up.

Trying to make her see reason he said with more heat than he intended, "Worryin' about you doin' some fool thin' is not goin' make my job any easier." Stomping closer to the truck he pointed at Jimmy and barked at him. "You'd best make yourself useful for a change. I hold you responsible." He just nodded, enjoying watching Daryl put his foot in it.

Slapping his keys into her palm he hoped she'd understand that he was only trying to look out for her safety, but she was already too angry to see past his words to the meaning behind them.

Catching Jimmy's smug look he found himself wanting to walk right back over there and punch him in the mouth, instead he just turned away abruptly and called back over his shoulder as he stalked off.

"Just see that ya' do as you're told!" Slinging his crossbow over his shoulder and bristling with anger.

Blake didn't like the idea of her being with someone they really didn't know either and frankly he agreed with Daryl's reasoning. He shook his head though, that was no way to talk to a woman. Knowing Janessa like he did, he knew Daryl was buying himself a whole heap of trouble and didn't want to be there when she "explained " it to him.

Blake trusted her to handle herself, he'd drilled her in self defence all winter but emotionally she could be bull headed and at other times too soft, always looking for the best in people. He tried to get her to understand that trust needed to be earned, but then he went and gave her a mixed message by bringing these people here.

He had every intention of going to a safe house closer to where they had been but with all that gunfire he couldn't trust they'd be safe. With the news of the herd coming he just wanted to get her to the safest place he could think of, in the time that they had. Maybe he had been sheltering her a little too much.

Getting into the truck she turned the key in the ignition and drove off with just a little more speed than was necessary. Sticking her arm out the window she held up her middle finger without looking at Daryl as she sped past him, kicking up gravel that flicked his shins and then was around the corner and out of sight.

Merle whistled low and called out to Daryl, "Bro, I see we need to have that lil' chat about how not ta blow a good thang."

"Oh, like you? " Daryl whipped around and poked Merle hard in the chest. "Drawing walkers in Atlanta by firing off the roof, high as a kite. Startin' fights, holding a gun on our people, threatin' a Sherrif, no wonder he handcuffed your cracka ass to the roof!" Daryl snarled back.

"Hey!" Merle yelled back. "There was no call to fuckin' leave me there to die!"

"That was on account of all the fuckin' walkers YOU pulled to their position! They tried to unlock them." Daryl snapped back.

"Oh yeah, that fucker T-Dog just happened to oppps, drop them in the drain." Merle waved his arms in the air and pushed his chest further onto Daryl's finger as if to say, that all you got pussy?

Daryl just waved him off like he was a fly creating a little distance and conveying that he thought what Merle was saying was bullshit.

"Maybe if you hadn't just finished beatin' the shit out o' him his hands woulda' been more steady! He did chain the door ta keep the walkers off the roof an' we did come back for you. You even fuckin' stole our ride!"

"Like I was t' know that! I had to cut my fuckin' hand off!" Holding his stump up under his nose. "That kind of thang makes a man a little pissed!" Merle was shaking with rage.

Daryl softened his tone, "We tried talkin' to you, when you get like that nothin' gets through to you but violence." Merle had to give him that backing down.

"True. Crack is not exactly conducive to understandins." That was the closest thing he had in him to let his brother know he was wrong and that he was sorry, but Daryl wasn't ready to hear it. He'd had a year of being treated a little better. Not getin' a beatin' or treatin' ya' like shit for a spell was not an apology to him anymore.

Daryl's tone got quiet and cold. "If you're such a changed man. Explain what you did to Glenn an' Maggie. That's what set all this in fuckin' motion." Gesturing with his finger, pointing to the sky and circling angrily with it.

Merle's body language crumpled then, he knew what Daryl said was true. He looked at the ground and shook his head more to himself than in denial. He looked up with the glisten of the beginnings of a frustrated tear in his eye and Blake could see what this was costing him, remembering their conversation in the car earlier. Stepping closer to the brothers he spoke quietly into the echoing silence,

"That would be on account of the simple fact that just because you've got the monkey off your back, it don't mean the circus has left town, believe me I know. Now these steps have seen their fair share of family conflict, so there's nothing new there, but as my momma used to say, no need for the neighbours to know our business. We have lots of space for you two to settle your differences. C'mon inside now, we'll sort things out." Putting a hand on each of their shoulders he gave them a slight squeeze, Daryl waved it off but the heat was gone.

The brothers nodded at him and then at each other. Daryl bit the inside of his mouth, thinkin' that part of his anger was also coming from something he didn't rightly understand about how he felt about that damned woman and some of it was a lifetime of frustration of dealing with addicts and their fuckin' drama. Like they were the only ones with fuckin' pain in their lives.

Bob, shuffled his feet self consciously, he hadn't known what the story behind Merle's stump was and hearing it had put some things in perspective. Normally, he felt uncomfortable with other people's private business and although this wasn't any different he felt he needed to find out more about what Daryl said had triggered today's events.

Tragic as the story was, that was then. They had more important things to think about now, like how to protect a town full of people most of them unable to defend themselves. There were women and children, old folks and city folks. They didn't stand a chance without some country know how to see them through this. Today had already cost them a day and they were running out of those.

**~o0O0o~**

******Thanks for continuing to read my story and for your reviews, which are very much appreciated. They really help a writer get creative and stay on track, so please keep them coming. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Soundtrack: Dub Fx - Fly with me**

** watch?v=rh05ZZkOIVA**

**~o0O0o~**

Janessa slowed the truck down to almost a crawl once she cleared the corner of the house, annoyed with her loss of control and shaking with frustrated energy. What was it about Daryl that unsettled her so much? Coming to a stop she banged her palms on the steering wheel in frustration, wincing at the pain from the contact.

Where did he get off telling her to do as she's told, what gave him the right to think he could tell her what to do like she was some helpless child. Maybe a year ago, he might have been right but she's come through a lot without him. If he were gone tomorrow the sun would still rise.

Telling her to stay put had felt like such a "putting baby in the corner" moment. Her migraine was brutal and she was feeling a bit emotional so yeah, maybe she had overreacted. Not going to admit that to him that just yet though. He'd been rude and she felt she can't have him thinking that was how she could be treated. People treat you the way you let them, she'd learned that the hard way.

Janessa knew she needed to clear her head or she would make stupid mistakes and taking a few deep breaths she felt her heartbeat start to slow down if only a little, but her mind just wouldn't let it go. She felt a little bad at giving Daryl the finger and flicking gravel at him with his own truck. To be fair she had to look at her own side of the street and be honest, she had wanted to get inside the house to the shade, take a soak in the tub this place was home and feel wanted to feel safe again, if only for the night and it felt in that moment like he was keeping all that from her. She shook her head at her reasoning.

Looking out past the fence to the property beyond Jimmy thought it was really beautiful here, a man could almost forget the last 400 years, let alone the past year had gone by. He'd been on the road since spring looking for any signs o' civilization 'n' it just doesn't seem to be out there anymore. Just walker herds o' different sizes 'n' less 'n' less people. The thought made him a lil' sick at heart.

He was impressed with what he saw here so far, Woodbury was the best he'd seen 'n' all but there wasn't much land. Once you saw main street you'd pretty much seen everythin'. A country boy has got ta see a bit o' greenery everyday or he goes a bit stir crazy.

"Outside o' back home in Marianna, that's in nowthern Florida near tha Georgian border, 'tween Pensacola and Tallahassee. Ahw thank this has gowt ta' be tha prettiest place ahw've eva seen. I reckon it's what heaven must look like. You've done a good thang 'n keepin' it safe." Jimmy said, making conversation.

Janessa looked back at him through the mirror, trying to puzzle out his Florida cracker accent. Northern Floridians had such an interesting blend of what to her ear sounded like a mix of Alabama, Florida, Georgia and a touch of Texas albeit with a much softer twang. It sure got her to take her mind off replaying the argument in her mind for a few moments.

"Oh you should have seen this place before all this happened." She replied wistfully. "I never saw it as a working plantation mind you, but I was here when Blake's folks were alive, and then after his dad passed Blake turned it into historical landmark to protect it from closure. People came from far and wide and paid good money to see it. Used to have movies and music videos shot here all the time."

"Where you all from?" he asked, hoping to draw her out. She might open up t' him 'n' if nothin' else she might stop thinking about Daryl, even if it was only for few minutes. "Ya said Canada earlier, where abouts?"

"I grew up mostly in Toronto when I was a kid. " She replied, dropping her signature second t so that it sounded like Toronoh. I did some traveling for work, if that's what you can call being dragged across Europe to study with music teachers. Ran away and joined the circus at 15 and went to Nashville, too young to be on my own in a place like that, ended up living with my manager. You know, the typical story, grew up fast and hard." She sighed heavily thinking back on those early days.

Pushing her hair off her face she continued. "In the end it's both the good and the bad that makes us who we are, I figure that's how the Man designed us, there aren't any mistakes or coincidences, it just seems to unfold as it's meant to, even if it doesn't make sense at the time."

Jimmy just nodded, not wanting to break her flow havin' come t' pretty much tha same conclusion. Thinkin' we all come t' terms with the current state o' thangs in ouwr own ways.

"I sure made a lot of mistakes in those early years but the good Lord saw me through. Meeting Blake wasn't an accident, he taught me to write about my experiences and make a decent living doing so."

"Anythang awd o' heard of?" He asked intrigued, he'd never met a woman that wouldn't talk if ya could find the right questions and music seemed on the one hand neutral and on tha other hand pretty damned important to her.

"Oh nothing that matters anymore." She answered a little more abruptly than she intended, Jimmy was stirring some things to the surface, that in her state she was having a more emotional response to than she'd like.

"Could you pass me my pack next to you please." She asked, turning around and flashing him a determined look.

Blake liked to tease her that life wasn't a soundtrack but she needed an attitude adjustment stat and music always made her feel better. Her bug out bag included what she deemed as essentials including a med kit, a change of clothes, toiletries, some imps (individual meal portions) a couple of bottles of water and a huge stack of cds. That's just the way it was.

Jimmy could see he'd hit a nerve, that she'd been open t' him for a spell 'n' then had closed up again, he wouldn't push her though, thinking over what she's shared with him. There was somethan' there that needed t' come out 'n' he meant to be there when it did. He was glad she wasn't the kind t' stay angry long but havin' grown up in a household full o' women, he knew a fragile peace when he saw one an' wisely decided t' just bide his time and stick t' easy questions. She'd open up on the rest when she was a good 'n' ready.

He gazed over at her feelin' lighter than he had since he didn't know when, knowin' better than t' say anythan' about that. Not with Daryl F'n Dixon in the picture. He figured that was just a physical thaang 'n couldn't last. No way a backwoods hick could give a woman like that what she needed, he was out of his league 'n' he knew it. So Jimmy just swung over her pack from the back seat where he was still sittin' and kept his peace.

Fishing in the pack she pulled out a short stack of CDs and dumped them out on the seat next to her. Smiling she grabbed one from her favourite street musician Dub FX, who she'd seen perform all over the world over the years, the last time was when she'd picked up this CD in Mannheim, Germany, just before coming to Georgia. She'd been happy that day.

Leaning forward she slipped the disc into the player and folded her arms across the steering wheel like it was a pillow, resting her head in the crook of her elbow she stared up at the sky through the windshield, focusing on the distant rain clouds. The breeze was delicious and she inhaled deeply as it carried the heady ripe apricot and rose like fragrance of the sweet olive shrubs, that lined the wrap around veranda of the house.

"I'll just be a minute" she breathed to Jimmy who just replied quietly,

"Take all tha time ya need, hun. A moment here or there ain't gonna make much of a difference, if it'll help some."

She needed some grounding and waiting for "Fly away" to work it's magic. It always lifted her out of her insecurities by getting her outside of her head. Swaying to the music in the first stanza, she felt the tension leaving her. Life is too short, even more so now to hold on to hurt, it needs to be felt but then flow through and move on. She'd already learned the opposite didn't work.

_Rest your head now little girl_

_You're on your way now_

_Open your mind up to the sky_

_And fly away now_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You've got no one to hurt you_

_You got no one to pull you down push you around_

_Make you frown and cry_

_You are alone now_

Her mind drifted back to Daryl, part of her knew she'd been pushing him away, something she always did when she started to feel something for someone. It just got harder to pick up the pieces each time her heart got broken that she had started to simply keep people at arm's length. Using curtesy as a shield, maybe it was a Canadian thing, to be nice until you couldn't be nice anymore. Lord help someone who truly angered a Canadian, there was a reason a Mountie always got his man. Loyalty and dedication to a task is something that can be underestimated, but it keeps you under the radar and gets the job done. Exhaling, she let herself get lost in the music.

_Waking up every day with a beam of the moonlight in my eye_

_Stimulate my consciousness with the focus of my mind_

_I've got to take myself back to the feeling of_

_eternally breaking free_

_Knowing that my body's motionless and still asleep_

_So fly with me_

Jimmy was glad t' hear music, any kind would do 'n' it was pretty good, if different. After a year of grindin' sameness for survival he'd thought that was all that was left 'til he'd met this woman. He knew he'd been on the verge of givin' up hope all together. When he was shot he figured that's it, can't run, can't fight, infection would kill him if a walker didn't. It may still be fowr nuthin' but it was good to find somethin' or someone t' fight for again, maybe even die for.

"Who is this? Awh ain't never heard anythan' like it?" He asked hoping to keep her talkin' lovin' her accent, even if it was on neutral ground. He didn't know how much alone time he would have and wanted t' make tha most of it.

"He goes by Dub FX, an Aussie, but he's more of a global citizen, or at least he was. What you're hearing is vocal looping and effect pedals. No instruments at all. He's just a guy with a mic, a mixer and an amp. 100% independant and livin' the dream. I think I envied him a bit, because he was so free and my early career was completely controlled by my manager and the record label."

"Awh thought awh had it tough with four older sisters!" They both laughed and he was content with that, leaving it at her thinking of him with laughter and letting her unwind at her own pace. He was a patient man and the song played on.

_There's a whole sky to see_

_I'm taking your mind with me_

_Into lucidity_

_Flying in unity_

_Could be normality_

_What you perceive to be_

_Is your reality_

_Reality is the concrete of our minds_

_Our own cities where the conscious streets unwind_

_In the centre of your world you have your sense of gravity_

_Just lay your head and put your eyes at ease_

_Create your life and the world that you perceive_

_In the centre of this world you have your own imaginary_

_planetary universe_

_Fly with me…_

His job had been t' scout for other for survivors 'n' bring 'em back to Woodbury, he'd trail 'em 'n' watch for behaviour, if they were suitable and if they were willing, he'd invite 'em back with him. This group was the kind they'd be glad of. Healthy, resourceful, capable and with assets. Her medical skills made her even more so. It been a couple of months since he'd been there 'n' he wondered how big tha town had gotten by now, they'd been around 50 when he'd left.

Taking a few deep breaths she straightened up in her seat, keyed the ignition and started to drive. Time was ticking, the rain was coming and the time for self indulgence was past. There were things to get done and the light wouldn't hold forever. Concentrating on the fence, she was grateful that they had taken the time to put it around side roads running parallel to the house to make the drive check efficient. When it had only been the two of them they had wanted to minimize the risk and it was still paying off.

The next song started, Love me or not and it really hit home for her.

_You could love me or not_

_But either way I've got to_

_Wake up to face another day tomorrow morning_

_You could love me or not_

_But either way I've got the sunrise looking in my eyes_

_And i know i could love you or not_

_But either way you've got to_

_Wake up to face another day tomorrow morning_

Jimmy leaned back in his seat, seeing she was in back to business mode 'n' thought again what an incredible woman she was, sweet, kind, smart and capable with a touch of fire when the situation called for it. Thinking back t' seeing her with her hands on her hips giving it right back t' that redneck was adorable, her colour was up, eyes flashing, bosom swelling. When she flipped him off, it was all he could do not t' laugh out loud, and the shocked look on his face was priceless.

All any man would want is to keep her safe, he knew he would if he had the chance. Daryl was right but he clearly had next to no social skills in these situations. There's a language t' love that the man seemed t' have real trouble with if a song wasn't playing t' say it for him. So all he wants is her? We'll buddy you ain't the only one.

So until she said otherwise, he was still a gentleman after all, all's fair 'n love and war and they were 'n the middle of both.

Coming around the back of the house she noticed something was off. The back door was closed but one of the shutters was open on the ground floor. She knew for a fact it was closed when she left, she'd been the one to secure them. That had been opened since they had left, looking past the shutter she could also see the window was also open. That would have been done from the inside since she had locked it. Walkers don't open windows to let in a breeze, someone alive was in there. She'd given her word to Blake, no heroics but this was intel they needed to know. She hadn't finished the fence inspection, Jimmy wouldn't be much help, if she went in she might make things worse but what if something happened and she could have prevented it. Not knowing what to do and for the first time in a long time, she actually swore..."Faaaaack!

**~o0O0o~**

**Ok reviewers...So whatcha think of Jimmy and what is Daryl thinking, feeling and doing right now? And what should she do next? Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Think of it like tipping your server :)**

******~o0O0o~**

_******In case you wanted to hear the second song.**_

**Dub FX - Love Me Or Not (with lyrics)**

** watch?v=F1yhczZDfQk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soundtrack: Tangerine Dream - Thief - Diamond Diary**

** watch?v=FqEujUKoi9Q**

**~o0O0o~**

Blake shook his head and sighed wearily, these kids and their piss 'n vinegar can be down right exhausting at times. They just don't know what they're feelin' half the time and didn't know how to say it, when they did. He'd talk to Janessa after they'd taken care of business glad she'd have some time to calm down.

He had to admit watchin' her flip Daryl off would have been quite amusin' if it hadn't been so disruptive. But then maybe it gave Daryl the fire he needed to confront his brother. Those ripples in the pond can start in unexpected places and they'll continue onwards as they're meant to, no point in getting worked up about it. Youngsters always want things neat and tidy, when the truth of things is that life's messy. You have to deal with it and move on. He rolled his shoulders and walked up the stairs to the veranda. Fishing the keys out of his pocket he approached the door. He wasn't really overly concerned about going into stealth mode, with all the carryin' on if there were walkers, chances are they knew they already knew we're here. He refrained from calling out "Hey walkers, we're home!"

Gathering the men he explained the simple layout of the mansion's square floor plan, organized around a central hall that runs from the front to the rear on both floors. The gallery's or veranda and balcony, as some think of them, wrap around the entire house on both floors and have access to the rooms as well.

"Gentlemen, we should make a quick pass of the house. Daryl, if you could please join me upstairs and Merle and Bob if you could take care of the main floor. We'll meet back in the front foyer. Please try not to break anythin' if you can avoid it, as some of the furnishin's are on average 400 years old. If anything interestin' comes up, let us know if you need assistance."

Everyone agreed as Blake unlocked the door and walked into the house. Nodding to Merle he gave him a penetrating glance that told him that he trusted him to get the job done and that they'd talk later. Squaring his shoulders, the old fire coming back into Merle's eyes as he nodded back.

"Just a walk in the park." Was all Merle said in reply, rotating his bayonet. Bob nodded behind him, knife drawn and ready.

"Ok boys, let's get 'er done." Blake said as he led the way up the stairs with Daryl following behind him.

Merle turned to Bob and pointed to the left with a shrug. Agreeing they both went into the room silently, both seasoned at this sort of search process. The first room was a massive dinning room that could easily have seated 20 people, surrounded by side tables to support the amount of crockery, glassware and silverware, let alone food a table that size would need. Merle walked along the outside edge of the room taping the gathered puddle of curtain at the base of the wall with his foot as he passed. Always easier to be thorough the first time, all surprises can be a problem, not just walkers.

Bob nodded in approval, this wasn't their first time clearing a place and they had a system. It was good to be back in that rhythm of knowing you could trust the man next to you. Jimmy was a good kid but he didn't always think first. As they cleared the first room and prepared to enter the next, Bob turned to Merle and said quietly.

"Don't know about what was before or while I was away, but for what it's worth, ya done right by a lot of folks who'd be dead if it weren't for you, including me. He'll come around, family's everythin'. You're a good man Merle Dixon even if you're a son of a bitch."

Merle grinned in response saying, "Aww shucks, didn't know you cared, just so's you know, I ain't lookin' for a prom date." He turned it into a joke, uncomfortable with the praise, but also glad of it as they continued with their search of the ground floor.

When Blake and Daryl reached the top of the stairs Blake turned to the left and motioned Daryl to the right. Stepping into the first bedroom Daryl was struck by its size and luxury, masculine dark woods, fine white cottons and silks. A huge four poster bed with a sitting area by the windows, facing the front of the house. Beyond the bed there was a small dinning area and another sitting area around a fireplace. It was certainly bigger than most apartments, bigger than anywhere he'd ever seen. He felt grimy just being here like he shouldn't touch anythin'. Moving through quickly he opened doors, the first being a walk in closet that was as big as the room he shared with Merle growing up. Shaking his head he openned the double doors and found they led into another room. This one was like a match to the first one but lighter, as though the first was the Master bedroom and this one belonged to the Mistress. It was just as luxurious in soft lavender, blues and creams, very French looking.

His eye was drawn to a framed photograph at the bedside table because it seemed to be of Janessa and someone else taken in front of the house, sitting in the roots of one of the massive oak trees. He picked it up to look closely and he traced her face through the glass, It looked fairly recent, maybe a year or so ago, she was laughing with a guitar in her lap and a young boy sitting next to her, looking a couple of years younger than Carl, or maybe that was just the innocent look in his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat and his chest felt tight, she looked so beautiful in a blue-green summer dress that brought out the green in her eyes, noticing the boy had the same eyes. He had to be either her brother or son. She hadn't mentioned either, reminding him that they really didn't know each other very well.

He put the picture back realizing that he was in her room and seeing bits of her now in the knowing. He touched the silk dressing gown laying over the edge of the bed, a mix of swirling blues, greens and greys reminding him of the ocean. He couldn't help but wonder which shade her eyes would pick up on as they were always changing. Dropping it he moved to her vanity and picked up her perfume, turning the bottle he read Pleasures, He sprayed it into the air lightly and inhaled deeply, smelling her clean light scent, sweet flowers like roses and other things and a mild musk. He felt his knees start to buckle and all his anger leaving him, powerless against what he was feeling. He didn't know what it was or what to do about it, but he knew he would never be the same after this day.

Blake had finished his side of the floor and doubled back to Daryl's side. He'd intentionally had him look on that side, wanting him to see her room, to be reminded that she was a woman and that they communicated differently because they were different. More to the point, how much he stood to loose for want of choosin' his words a little more carefully.

As suspected, when he checked the back bedroom he found that Daryl hadn't gotten any further and so he cleared that and joined him. Daryl was a little embarrassed by being caught spending too long in her room by Blake, it's not like he'd been goin' through her things but all the same, he still felt like he's been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Blake could see his discomfort and tried to offer offer some comfort to the man.

"Do you mind a little friendly advice?" Not finding resistance he continued. "Janessa is like all women in some respects, they'll give all of themselves if they feel a part of the process. She'll come around because she'll see the sense in what you're saying, but you would be best served in saying it in a way that she can hear the first time around, if you catch my drift. Life's always been short, even more so now."

Daryl just bit the inside of his thumb, shiftin' his weight from one foot to the other. It made sense in theory, but sayin' it at the time is another matter. He's been replaying in his mind over and over for the past few minutes and he still couldn't figure out what went wrong.

Blake seeing his confusion continued with a more direct approach "It's been my experience that if you can help it, try not to tell a woman what to do unless you want her to do the opposite, it's just the way they're wired. If you ask a woman the right way she'll move mountains for you, just like you would for her. We've all had a tough time, try to meet her halfway."

Looking intently in Daryl's eyes he said with the pain clearly in his voice,

"Trust me on this, never let a good thing slip away. I learned that one to my detriment a long time ago." Feeling that he'd been heard Blake opened the French doors and stepped out onto the gallery, shaking away the cobwebs of the past as he did so.

Following him, Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the rain in the distance and the sweet olive fragrance that filled his senses. Blake seeing the truck motioned to Daryl that he was going to walk around the other side of the gallery and meet him at the back of the house as he walked away.

Looking down at the road Daryl also saw his truck parked. Parked! All reason left him instantly. What the fuck?! He had half a mind to go down there and stomp his ass! And then he saw her leaning her head on the steering wheel, she didn't look mad, she looked exhausted and sad. A melody floated up from the open window as he was now standing right above them and he felt something in him snap.

_Rest your head now little girl_

_You're on your way now_

_Open your mind up to the sky_

_And fly away now_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You've got no one to hurt you_

_You got no one to pull you down push you around_

_Make you frown and cry_

_You are alone now_

The thought that she was hurting and that he had caused it tore him up. That's not what he meant her to feel, he knew her migraine was acting up, he just wanted to take care of her damn it! Had he blown it? It's not like he was the last man on earth or anything, she didn't need him, looking around seeing the beautiful grounds all around he could see how she could easily live out the rest of her life here in comfort and relative safety, not like the prison. He couldn't bring her there, every day there had taken another peiece of him. He felt so confused and frustrated he just growled in the back of his throat and shook his head. The truck started up again and he followed it, walking briskly to keep pace and so when she came to a stop again behind the house he was there.

**~o0O0o~**

Flicking off the stereo, Janessa knew she needed to get her act together fast and figure something out. Fishing in her pack she dug out her mini mag light flashlight, telling Jimmy to keep his eyes peeled she did the first thing that came to mind. Years of practice coming to bear on this moment she did what made sense in Northern Ontario and cupping her hands together she mimicked a common loon warbling bird call. Sure it wasn't exactly local but it wasn't a screamed Electric Company "Hey you Guuyss!" Which was her actual first thought. She made the call a second time and then waited.

Scanning both the upper and lower gallery for a response and hoping it would be the right one. She was glad to see Daryl on the second floor looking down to her and with her flashlight she flicked it on and off using morse code for SOS, the simplest message that most people knew. Dash-dash-dash, dot-dot-dot, dash-dash-dash. Rather than waste time on spelling out open window and hoping he'd get it, she decided to try charades and with her head still out of the window she mimed peekaboo to represent the shutters and then with her arms in front in the stereotypical native indian pose she moved her arm up to frame her head like Madonna in Vogue and then pointed in front of her with both hands at the open window.

He locked eyes with her, trying to say in a glance everything he had meant to say before, gave her the thumbs up with a half smile and a nodded so that she knew that he'd understood. Then pointing to the fence he gestured that she continue on her route to finish the perimeter inspection. She was glad he was the one that came to her call, it made her feel safer to know she just needed to call and he'd be there. Thanking God for the blessing that brought him to her. He might be a caveman at times but he was a good man and she was going to be sure he knew she felt that way before the night was over. If he could stop dragging his knuckles for a few minutes that was, she smirked.

Jimmy heard the weird bird call and saw her use the flash light and charades but he couldn't see from the angle who she was signalling, until he saw her smile, and he just thought fuck, always that damned Daryl F'n Dixon. What did that redneck have that he didn't? He was goin' to have to up his game.

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl heard the bird call right off, not that is sounded like any bird he'd ever heard but he had to credit her with the thought. She had stayed inside the truck instead of running off all half cocked and she'd kept her word, that mattered. Though if he thought back that was to Blake not him, all he'd gotten was a fight. He wondered if that was because she had already given her word and he had acted like he doubted her by trying to make her repeat it? Thinkin' that if anyone had done that to him he woulda been pissed. He ain't no-one's bitch neither.

It was smart thinking on her part and the signals made it pretty clear that the back window was open. Walkers don't do that, and if she's concerned it meant they didn't leave it that way. Someone alive has been inside since they had last been here and Blake needed to know that. He really was proud of her and he hoped she could see that in his look and that he was sorry, because he didn't think he had the words. He'd wanted her to finish the search, more so because if there was a problem he wanted her well away from it. He watched as the truck drove off his chest swelling with pride, knowin' one way or another he was goin' make things right between them.

Blake came into view seeing the truck drive off and Daryl filled him in.

"Janessa says there's an open window below, seems like we've got a live one."

Blake grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ok, now we'll have to look under the beds, and let the boys downstairs know. Glad Jan suggested the external check, we could have missed that until it was too late. You'd best run down to your brother an' let him know and I'll finish up here. Let him know there's a root cellar off the pantry, next to the kitchen. The back servant stairs here will take you there fastest, be sure to use the inside edge of the steps as the middle will creak."

Daryl looked at him, for a moment as if to say, what am I, stupid? Then he just shrugged it off knowing Blake was distracted and replied with "I got this," instead.

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks again to my Beta readers and my reviewers who really help make the creative process more cohesive. Coming over to the writing side of the page is harder than it seems and so I really appreciate your feedback. For those of you who have only been reading so far, please feel free to add your 2 cents too. I'd love to hear from you.**

******~o0O0o~**

**Loon Call: ****(in case you were curious)**

**watch?v=qhZP01qKMfY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soundtrack: Xavier Naidoo - Alles Kann Besser Werden: **

**Translation: There's a chance that everything's going to be all right**

** watch?v=iie-KZETBjI**

**__****~o0O0o~**

**English Translation:**

_There's a chance that everything is going to be all right_

_Let's create a heaven here on earth_

_Everything's supposed to turn out right_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_And no one has to put his life at risk anymore_

_One of the greatest treasures on earth_

_I want to get out of this mess_

_But I have no idea how I'm going to do it_

_Get out of this damn hood_

_But I have no idea how_

_One has locked me up here in this district_

_Because I'm not supposed to see the rest of the world_

_I will walk out of this prison_

_As soon as I know where to go_

_There's a chance that everything is going to be all right_

_Let's create a heaven here on earth_

_Everything's supposed to turn out right_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_Everything's going to be all right_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_And no one has to put his life at risk anymore_

_One of the greatest treasures on earth_

_Even if you're crying your heart out now_

_Please don't give up_

_Even if you have given up on life_

_Please don't give up_

_Even if you feel like you're dead_

_Please don't give up_

_Even if everything seems to be fucked up_

_Don't give up_

_There's a chance that everything is going to be all right_

_Let's create a heaven here on earth_

_Everything's supposed to turn out right_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_Everything's going to be all right_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_And no one has to put his life at risk anymore_

_One of the greatest treasures on earth_

_There's a chance that everything is going to be all right_

_Let's create a heaven here on earth_

_Everything's supposed to turn out right_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_And no one has to put his life at risk anymore_

_One of the greatest treasures on earth_

_There's a chance that everything is going to be all right_

_Let's create a heaven here on earth_

_Everything's supposed to turn out right_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_Please don't give up_

_We are going to turn this earth into heaven_

_And no one has to put his life at risk anymore_

_One of the greatest treasures on earth_

_Please don't give up_

_Please don't give up_

_Please don't give up_

_Don't give up_

_**~o0O0o~**_

Janessa continued driving down the path past the house, sliding yet another CD into the player, this time a German R&B singer, Xavier Naidoo, he always had such a positive message and she let the upbeat, inspirational message wash over her. She always loved the sound of German sung softly, it alway put her in her happy place.

She loved the line: Auch wenn alles verdorben scheint Gib nicht auf. Even if everything seems to be fucked up Don't give up. She believed in the power in positive thoughts and how they had helped keep her human this year, and frankly all the years before. She's lost track of the times she's sung Bitte gib nicht auf: Please don't give up.

She didn't explain the song to Jimmy and he was feelin' a little shut out ever since she'd signaled with the redneck. It's like they had made up over a bird call of all things. Ok, maybe it was more serious with the open window but how bad could it be with four armed men. Did she forget how rude Daryl had been to her? If he reminded her would she just defend him? He didn't want to risk having that blow up in his face and settled on flattery instead.

"That was a good catch back there..." he began.

She just nodded back at him not really listening as she was concentrating on the task at hand and sorting out her thoughts. As Churchill put it, "If you're going through Hell, keep going." Once you figure that out, things got easier to cope with.

She'd always been excellent at compartmentalization. Life is like a dresser her grandmother used to say, you've got lots of drawers and a place for everything. Keep the big drawers for the good stuff and only let the bad stuff fit in the little ones. If more bad shows up throw out what's already there, but under no circumstances do you let it go into another drawer. Shaking her head she realized that's just what she'd been doing. It's been a tough year and sometimes that drawer overflowed a little.

If now is all we've got why waste it on ego? She would just have to work on it. What was the anagram again? H.A.L.T. Was she hungry, angry, lonely or tired. Check, check, check and check. Yup! She needed to halt because you just makes things worse when you let the shitty committee run the show.

So if she wanted to relax she still had a task to complete first. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could check those things off her list, glad that anger was gone, now she was just a little annoyed nothing a "conversation" couldn't address. And a bath would be fantastic. Perhaps one of the greatest things in life, that helped her remain human and made Oak Alley feel like home. With that thought in mind she continued with the fence check.

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl slunk down the stairs with a hunter's grace, and following the sound of his brother's and Bob's breathing, the only sounds they were actually making and even that was faint. You don't stay alive this long without being careful as well as lucky and they were good at what they did.

Meeting up with them with a nod and a tilt of his head he was able to direct them to the open window and they quickly deduced the meaning. Pointing his finger to the kitchen he took point with his crossbow raised and sighted as they approached silently. It was massive, with a wood burning stove in the corner and huge island in the middle of the room that they walked around.

Blake had mentioned a root cellar accessed from the pantry and that's where he headed. Taking in for a moment how well stocked the pantry was, it was like hoarders lived here. Case upon case of every kind of canned good he could think of. The people back at the prison could live off this for a year and even get a little fat again from what he saw here. It was a gold mine and it showed a lot of trust that Blake had told him about it, even indirectly. He wasn't sure he would have if the situation was reversed.

Looking back he saw the same look pass through Merle and Bob's eyes before he pointed to the ground at the trap door. Motioning to Bob to pull on the door he proceeded down the stairs with Merle close behind him. Wishing he had Jan's flashlight he narrowed his eyes to help in the adjustment to the lack of light except for the sliver of light that the open door created. It took a moment until he could see beyond that to discover the cellar was more of a storm shelter with a bench for seating and a large crawl space designed for shorter people. Daryl and Merle weren't super tall at 5' 10' and even they needed to duck in order to walk into the space. Truth was there wasn't a lot of places to hide and the dark outline of a person huddled behind a barrel of sweet potatoes was easy to spot.

"Come out! Don't do nothin' stupid or I'm gonna have t' stomp your ass. You woudn't like it brother, and that'd just be for starters. You alone? Who else is down here?" Daryl growled to the shadow.

The man stammered and his body language conveyed terror along with a resilient determination.

"Let's go!" Daryl said motioning with his crossbow to the stairs.

He was a black man quite tall and slender, it was hard to tell in this light but if Daryl had to say, maybe in his 70's. With the dropped ceiling he had to walk at a crouch holding his palms up in a submissive gesture, so it was hard to get a full measure of the man, but he seemed healthy and in good condition. Merle gave him one of his signature smiles that could make a strong man gulp and then he waved his bayonet at him. He skittered up the stairs to get past him and found himself stumbling into Bob up in the pantry.

Looking at the floor, not making eye contact with his palms still up and speaking in a jumble of words, he kept repeating himself.

"I don't wan' no trouble, I'll just be on ma way, don"t wan' no trouble, no sir, no trouble at all."

"We'll see what's trouble, shut up ol' man unless you're answering a question, we need to figure things out. C'mon out into the kitchen where the light's better." Daryl replied tersely.

Merle was impressed, usually he did all the talkin' and Daryl just stood back. It was good to see him man up, let him know he could handle himself and he nodded in approval. Baby bro ain't such a baby no more. Dayum! They grow up so quick he thought chucklin' to himself. Daryl glared at his brother as if to say best respect my author-i-tay and Merle couldn't help but see Cartman standing before him. Knowing better than to say anythin' he kept his face neutral, well mostly. Hard not to let some of it show in his eyes and Daryl just huffed and rolled his eyes at him.

**~o0O0o~**

Janessa noticed a flicker of movement form the corner of her eye and reacting automatically when she accelerated abruptly and drove straight towards the retreating figure, ready to run them over if need be but easily outpacing them. Truck trumps runner every time, and this one wasn't even moving very quickly. In fact there was something familiar in the gait the person was moving with. Every person's walk is fairly unique and she'd seen this one before. With an abrupt swerve she cut the person off and looked down from the truck and the figure huddled on the ground.

With a leap she was out of the cab and sweeping the person up in the her arms with whoops of delight! Jimmy just rubbed the back of his head in a bemused fashion thinkin' it looks like there'll be one more for dinner tonight.

**~o0O0o~**

Blake came down the stairs two at a time, easily done with his long stride to meet up with the men who'd formed a circle around the person they'd found inside. With his Mark II in hand, the light bounced off the double wide serrations on each side of the diamond cross-section shaped blade. The genial Southern Gentleman was gone and in his place was the soldier who'd seen several tours of duty. He closed the distance with a deadly grace that had Daryl purse his lips in appraisal, narrowing his eyes he took in everything including the Beretta on Blake's hip. Daryl wasn't one to miss a thing and he was pretty sure Blake was ex Special Forces or something like that. He made a mental note to ask him about it later, no doubt he'd have a few tricks he could pass on.

Blake circled the prisoner fully prepared to neutralize the threat until he had a good look at him.

"Rene?" He exclaimed grinning broadly and sheathing his knife, clasping the old man in a bear hug. "Thank God! I never thought I'd see you again! Let me look at you, Rene, as I live an' breathe you're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Mr Turner Sir, is it really you? I hoped and prayed but I was about to give up hope that I'd find you here." Rene replied eyes tearing in Blake's embrace.

At that moment the front door was flung open and Janessa ran in like happy child on a homecoming with Jimmy bringing up the rear.

"Blake! Blake! You are never going to believe who I found! It's Josephine!" Janessa was holding the hand of an elderly black woman that she was half dragging at a trot next her. Tears streaming down both of their faces.

""Lawd, how mer-sey! Jesus wept! Master Blake, is that really you? Land's sake come give yowr ol' nanny a hug."

Blake threw his hat in the air and whooped with joy as he grabbed Josephine by the waist and swept her off her feet, swinging her in a circle and holding her close to him.

"You put me down young man afore I put you over ma knee. You know I will!" Her stern words were negated by her giggling like a schoolgirl in his arms. Blake set her down gently kissing her on both checks and placing an arm around her and hugging her to his side he wiped the tears away with his other hand.

"Merle, Daryl, Bob, Jimmy, I would like to introduce you to Josephine, the woman who raised me, taught me to tie my shoes, right from wrong and helped make me the the man I am today."

"Now don't go on honey child, It's the good Lawd who brung us togetha' an' Iz suspect there's sumpin for us still to do that we come togetha again." Josephine said as she cupped the side of his face with her hand and looked up at him lovingly.

"And this gentleman is Rene, her husband and our caretaker. Along with Janessa, these people are my kin. I'm sorry Rene, for any misunderstandings but these days a person can't be too careful." Blake continued reaching out his hand to pull him in close.

"No sir, no trouble at all, your friends were real careful is all, an' I'm grateful." He nodded to them, letting them know there weren't any hard feelings. "Miss Janessa, I'm real happy to see you too."

Janessa squirmed her way into the group hug and it was a heartwarming sight to see them together. Daryl gave them a half smile as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder, he understood feeling the same way about Rick and the others, though not much of a hugger. Looking over at Merle he let him know with a look that there was a truce between them, family comes first, no matter how you define it. Merle nodded back, glad he still had family too. Bob grinned widely, relieved that what had been a tense situation a few minutes ago was now a happy "family" reunion. Jimmy looked on wistfully, feeling a little left out of the love fest in the foyer and coughed softly.

With the spell broken Blake looked around at everyone with a smile making him look at least 10 years younger and declared,

"This has got to be one of the best homecomings I can ever hope to experience and I'm glad to have y'all here to share in our joy. We'd best unpack the vehicles and get settled in for the night." Turning to Janessa he said quietly "I'm real glad your sharp eyes made this all possible. Thank you darlin'." He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her temple softly.

With the tension behind them, everyone had restless energy to expend and it was good to have a physical task to focus on. Josephine got to work in the kitchen starting the fire in the wood burning stove, while Rene got the fireplace started so that they could start boiling water for bathing. Janessa gathered candles, candle holders and oil lamps and started to pile them on the large circular table in the foyer for when the light would start to go that hopefully would be a few hours yet, but with the rain in the distance that could change.

As the boys brought in the supplies she had them drop them off in the foyer until she had enough of the quilts to pad the dinning room table. It would be more efficient to have a central sorting station for organizing. Blake took the food stores straight to the kitchen and Merle and Bob starting going through the weapons at the far end. She set Jimmy up with sorting the hygiene products in preparation of everyone's bath. Daryl came into the house with two guitars saying that's everything from the vehicles and she beckoned him to follow her to the conservatory, which was not lost on Jimmy.

He followed her into the massive room that even a grand piano couldn't diminish. There were instruments and sofas laid out in a very comfortable way. Daryl marvelled at the rows of guitars hanging from the wall along with cellos and violins. There was even a drum kit set up and a shelving unit filled with assorted brass instruments. It was like it was a music school, smelling of brass, wood and beeswax. He felt comfortable in here and he could see Janessa was too, as her shoulders relaxed.

Starting with a neutral topic he commented on the room.

"Looks like a studio or somthin' in here, you guys play all of these?"

Janessa could see what he was doing but didn't want to make it effortless for him. She wasn't angry anymore but she didn't want him to think treating her like that was ok. She'd meet him halfway and hear him out she just wasn't quite ready to admit to him that he had her at hello.

"Uh, yeah a lot of them, some better than others mind you." Two could play at neutral, she replied.

"So uh, do you have a favourite he asked looking up at the wall of guitars. Good Lord he thought, it's like he was at a rock star's home and turning to another wall he saw the big framed record awards that were gold and platinum and he whistled looking at them, seeing that her name was on some of them along with Blake's.  
She walked over to him, and said modestly,

"We wrote a few hits over the years."

"I'd say." He replied quietly and bit the inside of his mouth feeling out of his league again as he looked up at a picture of them on stage playing at the Grand ole Opry.

"I started with classical, went country for a while, then rock, dabbled with ska, some jazz and ending up coming back to the guitar." She motioned for him the drop the guitar cases over by the wall. They might or might not be packing them for the next trip and so she wanted them handy but out of the way.

Having done so he turned to her, now that the moment was here, he didn't quite know what to say. Closing his eyes he tried to think of at what point things started to go wrong in their conversation on the steps. He figured it was when he acted like he doubted her word, as that woulda pissed him off.

"Look, I've been thinkin' an' I didn't mean nothin' by it. I just want ya safe, I could tell you were tired out from the day and I didn't want you havin' to look out for both you an' Jimmy." Especially Jimmy he thought but he figured baby steps would be best right about now.

She stepped towards him, knowing this was a lot for him and that he had a point.

"I know, I'm sorry too." She said quietly, reaching out tentatively to touch his hand. "I need you to trust me and talk to me instead of telling me what to do. Ok? Let's agree to make an effort to meet each other halfway."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly letting her knew he agreed, which brought her the rest of the way into his arms. Holding her tightly he breathed into her ear, "I'll do my best, I'm new at this. I can promise to try, I need you to know my reasons will always be because I care and I won't always have time to be sweet about it."

She nodded, biting her lower lip and slid her hands across his chest and around his neck, caressing the long hair at the back of his head and twirling it in her fingers, sending jolts of electricity to the base of his spine again. He loved it when she did that and groaned feeling his pelvis reach out to her, instantly hard.

Kissing and nibbling her neck and jaw before settling on her mouth, his tongue probing deeply. Her breath hitched and she felt her knees buckle as her body pressed against his hard frame. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled him closer as she panted into his mouth. Daryl unbuttoned the top pearl snaps of her plaid shirt and ran his hands along her neck and shoulders, his eyes fluttering open looking for a place for them to collapse into each other. Seeing the sofa close by he kiss walked her using his pelvis to guide her like a tango dancer and falling to the cushion he pulled her on top of him, so that she was straddling him. He grabbed her hips to grind her onto him in a rocking motion, making them both groan.

"You feel so good," he growled running his tongue along the swell of her breasts. "I want you Janessa."

She threw back her head with her long hair cascading down and arching her back, thrusting her chest further into him in response. He grabbed her breasts and started to kneed them with his hands, first gently and then harder, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples through the fabric. Seeing how responsive she was to this he continued to unbutton her blouse and edged the straps off her shoulders and reaching into her bra he pinched and twisted her nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. He was gentle at first and then twisted harder and harder. She moaned and gasped saying,

"Mmmm yes, I like that. Harder! Bite me Daryl!" She began to grind on him without guidance as he pulled her breasts out of her bra to suck and gently bite one nipple as he pinched and twisted the other. "Oh God yes! Make me yours! I want you Daryl! Yes, harder! That feels so good, Don't stop."

She began to buck on him as the beginnings of an orgasm started to build in her, when they heard a brief knock and then the door swing open and Jimmy called out.

"Janessa! Are you in here?"

Her eyes fluttered open, suddenly aware that her breasts were exposed to the open door and hunched over to cover her self. Daryl pulled her down and on her side to protect her from view and turning he spoke quietly, with a frightening intensity.

"You'd best get the fuck out o' here before I stomp your ass Florida. In fact, I still might."

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just wondering where you wanted to put the things you asked me to sort" He said and backed out of the room with visions of heaving, pert breasts in his head.

It was more than Daryl could stand and he could almost cry with frustration. He had almost brought her to orgasm with just handling her breasts, he'd never done that before, hell there was a lot of things he was doing with her he'd never done before. He didn't want to stop, scared that he wouldn't be able to do it again. When he thought about it he became awkward and started to bite the inside of his thumb.

Hearing the door close she started to put her self back into her bra and button up her blouse.

Daryl huffed in frustration knowing they'd lost the moment.

"Don't worry Daryl, we'll have all night to finish our conversation." She kissed him lightly, preparing to climb off his lap and to stop her he grabbed the sides of her face to hold her in place as he kissed her deeply and growled.

"In a room with a lock and not too long from now, I need you." He said with unexpected vulnerability. Janessa didn't want to climb off him, but she also knew the sooner they took care of business the sooner they could be alone again.

"I need you too Daryl. Come on, help me make that happen sooner." Extending her hand to him she helped pull him to his feet. Standing in front of her he kissed her hand again, biting her knuckles as he stared deeply down into her eyes, losing himself in her dilated pupils and the swirls of blues, greys and greens.

"Oh, Behave!" She said laughing and pulling her hand away before things started up again and spun away. Just before she was out of reach he smirked and smacked her ass making her yelp and jump a little as they walked out of the room.

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks as always for the reviews, keep 'em coming. The inspiration really helps!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Soundtrack: Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten **

**Just Save The World Quickly**

**watch?v=4BAKb2p450Q**

**~o0O0o~**

Blake approached Janessa and Daryl from the rear hallway, having come from the kitchen at the back of the house. He'd been helping Rene with gathering buckets of water and copper tubs to get everyone ready for a soak. It'll be good for the body and soul to wash away the grime of the road and survival and start fresh again. He wasn't sure if it was his Baptist roots but it felt like a spiritual event for him and judging by what they'd have to face in the coming days, they were all going to need all their strength. Seeing Daryl with his arm around Janessa, his hand resting on the curve of her neck and shoulder, in a romantically proprietary way made him very happy for them. He'd known they'd be good together. Daryl was a very intelligent and shrewd man, you can't miss it when you look someone in the eye and see the light on, he just figured there were a few things he hadn't learned in the backwoods, mostly social skills and he was glad to see he'd taken his advice to heart. It was plain Daryl was a quick study judging by the way Janessa was glowing, Blake was also surprised to see Daryl had a smile where he actually showed teeth, it took years off him.

He found the jealousy he had expected to feel didn't come, grateful that his feelings for Janessa weren't even remotely romantic any more, after all. He supposed he was always meant to be her surrogate father, because now he just wanted her happy. She'd found a warrior in Daryl who could both keep her safe and provide for her, if something should ever happened to him. Sure it hadn't been more than 8 hrs since they'd met but you could live a lifetime in a day now, every minute counted. He smiled warmly at them, not wanting them to feel self conscious about their open display of affection.

Walking into the dining room where Merle, Bob and Jimmy were still working on sorting their assets, Daryl made sure Jimmy saw them together, narrowing his eyes as he stared the man down and then kissed Janessa long and hard, making sure there was no doubt in anyone's mind. Merle noticed and approved, you gotta mark your territory and judging by the look his baby bro gave Jimmy and the way all of a sudden the guy was busier than a cat buryin' shit on a marble floor, there had got to be a good reason why.

Grinning, she pointed to the heavy duffle bags still left by the door and Daryl easily swung them up on to the table to dump them out onto the quilts. The first one turned out to be the one he had packed, so naturally baby toys and boxes of condoms were the first things to spill out, followed by more condoms, some baby dresses, pharmaceuticals and more condoms. Merle couldn't resist calling out to him from the other end of the table with a huge grin on his face,

"Looks like you got things covered baby bro, from soup to nuts",

Normally this sort of embarrassment would have triggered a violent reaction in Daryl, but the past year had taught him to assess situations first, to look at things from all angles. So instead of getting angry he puffed out his chest and just said in reply.

"Yeah that's me, the last boy-scout, you know I got this." lookin' pointedly at Janessa. She blushed prettily and softly replied, "Yeah, you do." Winding her arms around his waist to snuggle in for a hug that he was happy to return.

Jimmy just didn't get it, how could she just forgive him like that? You know the world has turned to shit when a backwoods hick could get with a rock star and he was sitting here with a bottle of mouthwash in his hand. It's just not fuckin' fair the thought.

Turning to the boombox on the sideboard behind her she pressed play, curious to see what was in there. As the opening bars started she released Daryl and started swinging her hips, shimming her shoulder and snapping her fingers to the beat. it was impossible not to smile at this one and it always made her want to dance.

"Awesome! This is Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten ~ Just Save The World Quickly. It's about a guy who needs to take a short break to save the world quickly and is perfect for us because it's about recharging your batteries. This part is really relevant as she translated the German lyrics:

_Out there they need me now,_

_the situation is underestimated_

_and maybe our life depends on it._

_I know you're serious,_

_to an extent you can't do without me here_

_only don't be afraid, I won't stay away too long._

Come on boys lets take care of the work so that we can have some fun. Josephine is the finest cook I've ever known, we'll all have a turn in the tub, we can relax a little before we form the war council and then get a fantastic night's sleep. What can I say? It's a wonderful day to be alive."

Everyone exchanged glances, smiling and shaking their heads but her enthusiam was infectious and they found themselves rejuvinated. Concentrating on the baby supplies first they ending up filling two duffle bags, dividing it evenly between them because let's face it, you never knew when on the run if you'd be able to carry everything and you'd hate to leave food behind in favour of toys. Judith would have food, diapers, clothes, toys, blankets and medicines. Enough to last her for months. As an afterthought Janessa tied a pink ribbon bow around one of the straps on each bag so that it would be clear at a glance that they belonged to Judith, or Lil' Ass Kicker as Daryl insisted on referring to her as. That just made her smile, especially watching him light up as he told stories about her, his chest swelling with pride at what a what a survivor she was. She could see clearly that he was her champion and that wherever the baby was is where Daryl would be. She accepted that, it was the right of things. Everything must be done to protect life, otherwise what's the point?

She wasn't going to start quoting scripture, but she did feel like something bigger was in motion here, she was just going on a feeling that this child was going to be the core of the new family bonds that were being formed. She would do everything she could to help keep the child safe and she hoped that perhaps just maybe, they could all come here. Assuming they managed to deal with Woodbury and the herd that was on it's way.

In quick order they made sure everyone in their group had a fully packed bag including food, water, first aid, change of clothes, and personal hygiene products. After that they loaded up the vehicles, including cases of food from the pantry. Adding to that another change of clothes was found for everyone and the bathing rounds began. With the exception of Jimmy who couldn't submerge his wound for another 2-3 weeks if things went well and Janessa who'd use another tub in her room upstairs, for proprietary's sake.

**~o0O0o~**

They set up the big antique copper tub on the back veranda of the house as the weather was still warm in the summer evening and the rain looked a ways off still. This way it would be easy to tip the water out and get ready for the next one. With a chair set up on either side, one to hold the soaps and shampoos and a towel and the other a change of clothes.

Bob drew the short straw and for once he thought that was a good thing, as he stretched out in the tub feelin' like he'd been teleported to a different time and reality. It was good to feel clean again an' the sweet olive trees gave off a heady perfume, reminding him of the fancy perfume shop, Hove in New Orleans on Royal before it moved to Chartres, after Katrina hit. He'd gotten his Rose some perfume that smelled just like this. Luxuriating in the hot water he felt seeping into his bones, relaxing like he couldn't remember ever having done before.

It was hard to think about the time "before" unless it was a skill you could use now. Otherwise, there were times he felt it just pulled you down, distracted you and made you weak. Philip, or the Governor as he liked to call himself now, had other ideas but then he was always a little grandiose, one to play games with reality but it was what everybody was drawn to. His ability to paint you a picture of how things could be rather than they were. After he lost his family, something changed in him though, sure we'd all had losses, he thought as he splashed some water away in annoyance. We all have to grieve in our own way and although he couldn't put his finger on it, when he left town Philip didn't seem to be dealing with it. He'd just tucked it away but Bob didn't feel he could not go on a mission just based on a gut feelin', maybe he was wrong about that. Then again they needed the intel, and this was a big one, they needed to know if there was any military left in the South, and as it was Jimmy's hometown area down by Pensacola, it made sense that it was them that went.

He sighed and let it go for now. With a moment of serenity he felt his mind wander to the family that he'd lost. It was a hurt that just can't heal, feeling his chest tighten knowin' it's not something that you can ever get over but you do have to get through, if you're to move on. Not a day goes by that he didn't think of Rose and his boy Jason, a night that he didn't dream of them. Waking with the horror that this nightmare was the reality and the peace was just a dream, not for the first time he questioned why he was still alive, why he survived when they didn't, but then he'd hear his Rose say,

"Robert, you promise me you'll protect the women and children you'll find out there. Stay alive for them, that way it's like a piece of Jason and I are still with you. They can't make it without someone like you."

He tried to not let her hold him to it, he just wanted to lay down next to her, let her turn and take him, but she was relentless.

"The good Lord will bring you home to us when it's time. Promise me!" The fever was burning her out, her breathing shallow, her frame a shadow of her former self, but from the deep hollows of her eyes there was a strength in her glassy gaze that held him.

Grateful that their son Jason had already passed, thank God it was before this mess. It was bad enough for a mother to bury her own but to have to put him down like a rabid dog...No, that was not something he could have stood to watch. It broke him to see her slipping away, even in all that pain she smiled at him, reassured him... he didn't realize he'd been crying until he heard the screen door open behind him with a whinnying squeak. Splashing his face with water, he tried to shake the memories away but the rawness remained.

It was Blake who pulled up a chair and passed him a drink, it was a single malt scotch. Sensing the moment and sitting down without looking at him he sighed, looking out at the lush greenery, the fields in the distance, the rows of cottages, surrounding buildings and a windmill in the distance. It was pastural splender at it's finest. It would take a lot of people though to make it operational and keep it safe. Something before today he didn't think was possible, maybe it still wasn't but maybe one day it would be.

He pulled two cigars out of his pocket and looked over at Bob for a moment gesturing with it to see if he was interested. Seeing that he was he snipped off the end, lit it and passed it to him. Doing the same for himself, they smoked in silence for a few minutes.

"This is the only spot I'm allowed to smoke, right here on this back porch, not on the road, just here. Janessa can't stand it in the house and only when the wind is blowing a certain way."

Bob chuckled at that, understanding the man and appreciating that he'd given him time to compose himself.

"Yeah, my Rose was the same way, I haven't had one of these in more than a year. It's a Monti Cristo right? Dominican? Nice."

Blake just nodded, exhaled and took a sip of the scotch.

"Sorry about no ice." he said and raised the glass to him. Bob just chuckled in response, shaking his head.

"I want to thank you Blake. I mean it. Comin' to our rescue back there, takin' us into your home, trustin' us. Those are big things. A scotch an' cigar, while sitting in a tub lookin' out on God's country are things I never..." His voice started to brake at that point.

"My Rose made me promise before she died to look out for women and children. It's why she said the Lord saw fit to keep me alive. I wanted you to know I helped "found" Woodbury with Philip. We met in Atlanta, he's what's called the Governor now. We started collecting people we came across, in the early days we just found a small town and put up some walls. Simple really. Then we need to gather supplies, and ended up gatherin' more people, needing yet more supplies. You see where this is going."

Blake nodded not wanting to interrupt him, this was the information he's been waiting to hear all day. Needed to know what they were up against.

"We were starting to get to a size where we weren't goin' to be as sustainable. Jimmy an' I an' another fella Jose, who didn't make it went to look for help. It was real hard on Jimmy goin' to his home findin' his kin turned, he sort o' lost hope there for a while, you know how that can eat 'atcha."

Daryl and Merle stepped out onto the veranda catching the tail end of that and in time to hear Bob say with conviction,

"Nothin's comin', we're on our own. The bases are all gone, we started with the ones in Georgia; Fort Benning, Marietta, and Kings Bay, over to Mississippi; Gulfport & Meridian, Down to Corpus Christi Texas, and back over to Florida; Pensacola, Whiting Field, Jacksonville & Millington."

Blake just whistled low and tilted his head sayin',

"Kinda how I figured, they're usually the first deployed and the first to die. Janessa and I went to Fort Benning first off when it went down. I used to be based there with the 75th."

Merle grunted at the news and Daryl exclaimed,

"Damn, you were a Ranger? Lord have mercy, that's some shit."

That brought all eyes on him, the American Ranger history predates the Revolutionary War and are considered the cream of the crop for the army.

"Yeah, we covered a few thing we could use."

Daryl started to list off those "things" like he was quoting baseball stats.

"Ya' think? Rangers are experts in direct action; raids and ambushes; special reconnaissance; counter-terrorism; in extremis hostage rescue; airfield seizure; counter insurgency; airborne & air assault operations; counter-drug operations; manhunts; combat search and rescue; counter proliferation; and personnel recovery."

Blake chuckled at his eagerness. "Yup, that about covers it."

"So what's counter proliferation?" Merle asked Blake and Daryl answered,

"That would be spy stuff, hunting down womd's mostly : Weapons of mass destruction."

Blake raised an eyebrow, impressed in his knowledge and enthusiasm.

"What?" Daryl asked surprised that all eyes were now on him. "C'mon?" He huffed. "What Georgia boy doesn't grow up wantin' to be a Ranger? Like y'all didn't, including Blake!"

They had to agree with him there. The door swung open again and Janessa stepped out.

"There you all are" she said, "Oh Bob, shoot sorry! Ok fellas, Rene says he has the water ready for whoever's next for the tub. If you're going to keep each other company let me get you some more chairs. Bob when you're ready can you help Jimmy get cleaned up? He can't get submerged for at least another 2-3 weeks, not until the wound fully closes."

Everyone except Bob stepped in for a second to give him some privacy to get dried off and changed while they got more chairs and Blake got more glasses. Merle was next for the tub and was gathering his change of clothes, smiling at Rene for his tireless work to boil this much water. Funny how less that a year ago he wouldn't have had a single nice thing to say let alone think about a black man and here he was feeling honestly grateful to one. People can change after all. It was hard enough for one tub, let alone what it would take to get everyone cleaned up. Mind you no one was as filthy as he and Daryl were. He nodded, grabbing a bucket of hot water to walk back with the clothes under the other arm.

Rene waved over to Blake and asked him in a low voice if he should tell Janessa about what he heard about her nephew, who was traveling south to meet up with them.

"Is it good news or bad?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"Well, it ain't entirely bad but it sure ain't good." Rene replied.

Blake figured she'd need all the time she could get to process the information if they were to hit the road in the morning and figured now was probably best. As she came past them with more towels he stopped her and placing his hands on her shoulders he braced her gently against the wall. Merle stepped through the screen door as Daryl came back through the kitchen with a chair in his hand to see Janessa drop the towels and cover her mouth with a cry and almost slump to the floor before Blake caught her.

Whooping for breath in those silent sobs that come before a scream, she pushed him away, ran down the hallway and up the stairs to her room.

Daryl looked to Blake angry that he's hurt her like that without advance warning so that they could help her. Merle was just stunned as Bob stepped in beside him and Josephine and Jimmy, who'd been helping her walked in from the kitchen.

"Good Lord!" Josephine exclaimed. "Did you jus' lay it on her shoulders without even a cup o' tea ta calm her nerves? Poor thing. Did you at least tell her we think we might know who took the boy? That strange place out by Manchester in Merryweather County?"

They all exchanged glances then, that would be Woodbury. Rene bent to gather the towels and turning to Blake said,

"I got her bath ready in her room, did you want to take her these towels?" Before anyone could say another word, Daryl grabbed the pile from him and ran after her, he wasn't going to let her go through what she was feeling without hope. Not when he could do something, hoping that he could do something. Knowing he had to try.

**~o0O0o~**

**Footnote:**

**I wanted to take a moment and thank my reviewers, you guys really help a new writer keep plugging away. I hope some of the other readers would also drop me a line. What do you think of the last two German songs?**

**FrankiKaos**: Your continued support and feedback has been a huge help in staying the course and raising the bar. Love that you love Blake too, he writes himself lol. I also really appreciate that you listen to the music when reading, it is almost like another character and I hope adds something to the tone. The birdcall is the Loon and is on the Canadian $1 coin and is referred to as a "loonie" and so is their melancholy call.

**fanreader01**: Thanks for your through critical reading, letting me know what works, why and when I've gaffed, like pointing out that time I posted the same chapter twice. opps.

**FanFicGirl10**: Badass and smut as suggested, I'm glad you saw the chemistry right away. Jimmy is certainly getting in the way a bit isn't he...such a loose cannon. I glad that you want them to have some alone time too. Well chances are good before the night is out...stay tuned. ;-D  
**Guest(s)**: Hope you get an account and start writing yourself. I appreciate your thoughtful input. Not sure if you're more than one person. :)  
**Manchester Lady**: Thanks for saying you felt the Dixons had come right out of the script and for all your plot suggestions and generous support. :D  
**scoobydoo0811**: Glad you really like the story, I'm updating as quickly as I can lol, 3 chapters in the last week (phew). Not much else done though. *Smirk*  
**easyl0ve:** Thanks for all the great suggestions, advice and for getting the cultural references.  
**nathalie033**: Glad you love the story.  
**sandy. **: Thanks for saying you liked the slower paced southern rhythm. My intent was to bring in a little light after how dark season 3 had gotten. These first 11 chapters have still only been about 8 hrs.  
**Hateofme**: I'm glad you found this too and I hope you're still liking the story.  
**blackestnight10**: I really appreciate you saying you felt it was an "AMAZING opening sentence. That first sentence/paragraph is always vital and you absolutely nailed it :)" I also appreciate your advice, support and early grammar checks, hope your inet connection improves :) I Have photosensitivity too so I feel ya.  
**Rheila**: Thanks for letting me know that you felt it had a "great start that everything flows really well and is a joy to read." That you were looking forward to more and getting to know Janessa and Blake. I hope you've had a chance to keep reading and would love to know what you think so far. I'm looking forward to catching up on your recent updates, but 3 chapters in a week you know how it get when the story just takes a hold of you. :)

**For the readers**: Please let me know what you think as you read, I'd like to make this story as much fun for all of us as I can and just knowing you come back to read the next chapter means a great deal to me. Maybe just let me know where you're from and maybe even the type of music you'd like to see written in.

**~o0O0o~**

**English translation:**

**Just Save The World Quickly**

_I would like to have been there,_

_but I have much too much to do,_

_let's talk about that later._

_Out there they need me now,_

_the situation is underestimated_

_and maybe our life depends on it._

_I know you're serious,_

_to an extent you can't do without me here_

_only don't be afraid, I won't stay away too long._

_Chorus_

_Just have to save the world quickly,_

_then I'll fly to you._

_Still have 148 e-mails to check_

_Who knows what happens to me then_

_because it happens a lot._

_Just have to save the world quickly_

_and right after that I'm with you again._

_Anyway I'm late,_

_just started eating_

_I'll push this later as well._

_You ask "How come? For what reason? Why?"_

_I say, "Whoever asks this is dense!"_

_Because you really don't seem to know what I do._

_A very special mission,_

_let me spare you the details,_

_enough said, enough information._

_Chorus_

_The clock is ticking,_

_for me to wait would be a shame_

_for the whole population of the world._

_I have to go now,_

_otherwise there'll be a big disaster._

_Don't you see we are in trouble?_

_Now I really have to save the world quickly,_

_after that I'll fly to you._

_Still have 148 e-mails to check_

_Who knows what happens to me then_

_because it happens a lot._

_Just have to save the world quickly_

_then I'll fly to you._

_Still have 148,713 e-mails to check_

_Who knows what happens to me then_

_because it happens a lot._

_Just have to save the world quickly_

_and right after that I'm with you again._


	13. Chapter 14

**Soundtrack: SARAH MCLACHLAN**

**" In the Arms of an Angel"**

** watch?v=jVbkz_3lO3c**

**~o0O0o~**

Swallows swooped and dipped snatching the insects that were hanging in the cooling air of the approaching dusk, Merle was enjoying his first really clean moment since this all began, if he was to be honest before the walkers too. He'd had showers at Woodbury, and not complaining they were great but they were cold and about getting clean quick instead of lounging in a hot tub. The scotch felt warm in his belly and had loosened up his muscles, enjoying how his blood was tingling under his skin. The cigar was a nice touch, the only thing left was a shave and he'd be good as new, looking down at his stump, well maybe. He's gotten used to a lot of things going from right handed to left handed and now he could add the multitasking of bathing, smoking and drinking to the list. Always good to learn new skills he chuckled.

Right on queue Blake pushed open the screen door with his hip holding a tray with a pitcher of sweet tea, a few glasses and his shaving kit under his arm in a leather bag. Setting it down on the table that had been brought out since he was last there and he put the shaving kit on the smaller table next to the tub. He poured a couple of glasses and set them down next to Merle and pulled up a chair.

"Brought you a razor if you wanted to shave. I know I felt a little more human after mine. I'd be happy to hold the mirror for ya, if you'd like."

"I was just thinkin' about that, sure that'd be great. Sorry about your friend, man." Merle replied with genuine concern.

"Thanks, for a while there I felt like a monkey trying to do a math problem. You know when something just seems so so far from left field, but I'm starting to get an idea or two. I'll grieve after I settle the score." Blake said grimly, wiping the sweet tea off his mustache.

Merle nodded, he knew something about that. He wasn't done with the Governor, not by a long shot even if he was like trying to nail jelly to a tree.

"Is Janessa all right?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, she'll be ok, she's come through things that would break a weaker person. Don't worry, she's in good hands, I left them with Daryl singing to her." He replied with a wistful smile.

Merle's eyes opened wide and he raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Well, shut my mouth, 'bout all I can trust myself to say." He said in surprise.

"Just about blew me away too. Ok, now how you wanna do this? Might be fastest if you let me be your barber? Not that I don't think you can, I'm just itchin' for my turn in the tub and Josephine is puttin' us to work in the kitchen, What do ya say?" Blake asked.

"All right, you make me purdy, it'll let me finish ma cigar in peace." Merle replied grinning wide.

Blake whipped up the soap lather with a brush and applied it to Merle's face. With the sharpened straight edge razor, bit by bit he shaved the wide plains of his face. It's an intimate act of trust to let someone hold a blade to your throat and it was a good sign because Blake had an idea about getting David back and dealing with the Governor and he had a favour to ask Merle which was going to take a huge leap of faith.

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl continued to kiss and nibble Janessa's wrist and forearm, wondering if his instinctual need to kiss and bite her was in any way related to her asking to be bit earlier in the music room and did that have any connection to the walkers? It's not like they could be hungry, they can't processes what they eat lord knows he's looked. Maybe it was more about intimacy, the need for a connection. Maybe that's the true core drive that the spark was showing back at the CDC. Not that it would make any difference in the fact that the fuckers will take you down if they can.

This train of thought did take him out of the snuggly zone though and he found himself becoming more anxious. He'd never had a day with so much down time. Like fuck! Is anyone even keepin' watch? He just felt he needed to be doin' somethin' and to be honest he didn't feel all that comfortable on her silk comforter covered in grime and smellin' worse. He was also coming to the end of his sexual experience and wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"C'mon Jan, let's get cleaned up." He said nudging her with his hip.

Janessa stirred at his side feeling drained and thinking that a soak would go a long way in getting back in gear. Nodding she arched her back and stretched, wriggling free as he released the bedspread and flipped it back over to her side of the bed. Bending over he kissed her on the top of her head and said,

"I brought the towels you find the soap. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied, slowly swinging her legs off the bed and walking over to her vanity that held assorted bottles which she gathered and brought over to the big brass tub that was placed in front of the fireplace.

Daryl moved to his edge of the bed starting to unbutton his shirt and looking down, suddenly became self conscious about all the scars that criss crossed his chest, back and belly. With her back to him Janessa had already unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. His breath caught seeing the layers of scars across her back, clearly she'd been whipped, and often. He lept up to touch her back before he could stop himself, shocked at the damage. She flinched at his touch and made to turn around, and he said softly,

"Shhh, let me see." His fingers tracing the depths, there were different layers to these scars some were very fine, faint silver threads that were mostly on the surface and newer broader ones that were very deep and still an angry, reddish pink. Bending over he brushed his lips on the deepest ones kissing her scars and saying,

"I'm so sorry. If I could, I'd kill whoever did this to you."

Turning around she said to him from a faraway place.

"What can be done, has been done. The old ones were given to me by my music coach for lapses in focus and the new ones from someone else for the same reason. Is it very bad?" She asked.

"No, don't ever think that. I know what it is to live with scars. Here, look you ain't got nothin' on me." He said shrugging his shirt off. Her eye was drawn to the recent injury on his side that was still bright pink. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fell on my own arrow." He said with a smirk.

"Ouch!" Was all she said. Reaching behind her to turn on her cd player. He shook his head and wondered what she would do if she had to spend 5 minutes without music? But he figured today wasn't the day to ask. A woman's soprano voice softly filled the silence without overwhelming it.

"Got that right. Also got a grazing shot to the head that day" brushing his hand across his temple. "The older ones were mostly from my pappy. He was mean son of a bitch on a good day, drunk he was vicious." He couldn't keep the bitterness from creeping into his voice.

"Oh, we are a pair aren't we?" she replied with a chuckle and an understanding that was without pity.

He tilted his head and looked up at her with surprise. He wasn't sure what he expected but not someone who could understand, without making him feel like a victim. He felt more like a survivor and that made him want to show off his scars with a manly strut, pointing them all out to her with the gruesome stories to match.

With a smile she slipped her jeans off and let them fall to the floor. Standing before him in just her bra and underwear he felt his throat go dry and he swallowed with a gulp. Oh boy he thought, taking a deep breath and quickly shedding the remainder of his clothes, turning to her wearing nothing but his uncertain smile. Taking his hand she walked him over to the tub.

"Well come on then let's get cleaned up, see how many bruises we can wash off and how many scars we can find together. I'm sure we can both fit in the tub if we're real careful." She said.

Climbing in, he was grateful the tub was only half full so that there was room for the water displacement. Groaning in delight as the warm water enveloped him. Smiling she removed her bra and underwear and climbed into the opposite side of the tub. He growled at her.

"Yer' too far away woman, never goin' to be able to wash your hair over there and we should do that while the water is still somewhat clean. Smiling she slid into the water sitting between his strong legs, her back leaning against his broad chest.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." She purred and he had to agree.

Slinking down she submerged her head to wet her hair, holding onto his thighs to steady herself while he did his best to not think about how that downward friction and her hand placement was impacting him. Pouring some shampoo into his hand he started to lightly massage her scalp making sure to lather from the base of her skull, and going by the little sounds she was making that let him know he was doing it right, which encouraged him to massage deeper. He'd washed his own hair of course but that was more of a quick motion. The next closest would have been washing his dog Birdie, a tan and white pit bull who loved a deep rub into her muscles and these were the skills he was happy to now utilize.

He was glad to see no skill once learned, goes unused if needed. It'd been his nursin' of puppies that let him know what to do about Judith and it looked like it was goin' to pay off here too. Running his hands through her soapy hair he made a thorough job and piled it all on top of her head. The soap making a clean patch on his chest and gettin' caught in his beard, smelling slightly of flowers and loving the slippy feel the soap was making between them.

"Ok rinse while you still can." He said in a low voice as the feel of her naked body against his was stirring things he didn't know what to do with, or if he could stop once started. She slid down his body again and he could feel himself becoming hard. Doing his best to ignore it while helping her get the soap out, but the position she was in with her knees bent and her torso parallel to the water surface meant her breasts were exposed above the waterline and the ability to not reach out and caress them with his soapy hands was beyond his control.

With a slight moan her back arched further, bracing herself on his tense thigh muscles. Her swirling hair under the water caressed his legs and other things besides. Pushing her shoulders up so that her head broke the water's surface, he gasped.

"One thing at a time, I can't wash your hair with you in here and you doin' that. Good Lord I'm a man, you need to be reasonable."

Turning her head to look back over her glistening shoulder he was almost undone.

"Oh you haven't seen unreasonable yet." she replied in a husky voice.

He just huffed and asked her a question to change the subject.

"So these older ones? What's the story?" As he got the conditioner bottle and poured it into his hand.

"Just the ends with that hun, and I need it to set a little to do it's magic. Oh, as a teenager I ended up moving in with my music coach/manager so that I could "focus" on my career. He had some control issues. Those were some pretty dark years." She said like it had happened to someone else.

"And the newer ones?" He asked with a careful tone, glad she couldn't see his face because he coulda peeled the skin right off the bastard, he was so mad.

"I'd stay out of Texas." was all she said at first.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." he replied softly, caressing her shoulders feeling that she's tensed up in response to his question.

"Not much to tell, that's a pretty short story. Got caught on my own being stupid and it was before Blake had trained me in self defense. Was taken by a group of men who said they felt like destroying something beautiful. I know my fight club too though and it saw me through.

_"First you have to give up, first you have to *know*... not fear... *know*... that someday you're gonna die, and that it's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." _

She said in that faraway voice of hers.

"Yeah, I hear that. Learned that as a kid when my momma burned herself to death and left me with the sonofabitch." He flexed his fingers wanting to do violent deeds to these Texans.

"So you know then. It's in those near death experiences that you have a near life one. I learned that I wanted to live, that I wanted my life to have meaning, to make a difference, you know. I'm not a Holy Roller, but I discovered I wasn't alone then. Just when I was about to give up I had what you'd call a spiritual experience. I heard what I needed to hear.' She said softly.

"I had that happen when I fell on my arrow, had to climb a cliff which I did not make on my first try and then walk miles to get help. Wasn't no fluffy clouds though, it was my brother kickin' me in the ass." He huffed.

She smiled at that, knowing that the bond with his brother was so strong that in his most desperate hour, it was Merle who was the face of his higher power, God, divine spark, whatever you want to call it. That's powerful to know.

"That's a beautiful thing Daryl, that when you need to know it the most, that you're not alone. I saw Blake, he kept telling me to hold on, that he was coming for me, and he was. That it was just my body, they couldn't touch my soul. And they didn't."

Daryl remembered Blake talking to Merle in the car in what felt like 6 weeks ago about something that had happened to her, about how he'd done things he thought he might keep him out of heaven, but that he'd do it again. He understood all right. Reaching around her he wrapped his arms and legs around her. I got you he thought as the song played.

"I'm in the arms of an angel." She said softly.

"Ain't never been called that, darlin." he breathed into her neck.

"Sure you have, they just used different words." she said as she leaned back and snuggled into his embrace.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memories seep from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

**~o0O0o~**

**Big thanks again to my reviewers and readers. Only 13 more days to go until we're back in the thick of things. Working on getting things in sync by then (touch wood).**

**FanFicGirl10**: He is a romantic character isn't he. I hope I've still got him vulnerable enough to be realistic.  
**FrankiKaos**: still working on at least one over the top colloquialism per chapter. :) I've narrowed "their song" to a couple of options. Not to worry Blake's got some ideas he's kickin' around. You know, I think it might just be us two who like the music...  
**fanreader01:** I love these guys too. Not to worry we'll get there no need to worry about a jinx.  
**Buckismith:** Glad you found this story. Yes, to scars, what else would you like to see?  
**Guest:** Glad you like where things are going with Daryl. Blake has an interesting arc coming up.

**~o0O0o~**

**" In the Arms of an Angel"**

_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memories seep from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_so tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lies_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it don't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_


	14. Chapter 15

**Soundtrack: Jace Everett - Bad Things **

**watch?v=t0eQL5R3bw4**

******** Smut warning****

**~o0O0o~**

Janessa stepped out of the tub and Daryl grabbed her wrist in a light hearted attempt to coax her back in. She just laughed and wrapped herself in a big towel and flipped a smaller one in her hair wearing it like a turban.

"Darlin, I'm thinking' you can use a little more room to soak a bit little longer." She said as she padded over to her dresser to dab a little perfume on her pulse points, her neck, wrists and behind her knees.

Looking down at the clean streak her body had made on his, he had to agree. Well, he thought with a chuckle, she was also right that quite a few of these bruises did wash off and it was nice to scrub the grime away. Though if he was to be honest part of him enjoyed seeing just how filthy he could get. It didn't hurt when it came to huntin' and it's saved his life more times than he could count to have those few precious seconds before walkers knew he was there.

All the same, he hadn't had a proper soak since the quarry and that was cold as he splashed his face and rinsed the soap off his toned, hard frame. The action resulting in the flexing of his arms in a most distracting way she thought. She could sell tickets and call it arm porn.

She pulled her vanity chair next to him and squeezing the bottle of shampoo, returned the favour of washing his hair which he fuckin' loved. It gave him chills down his spine like she always did when she touched the back of his skull, he was putty in her hands when she did that and his eyes rolled back as he just closed his eyes to surrender to it. If he could have her wash his hair every day he'd be a happy man. For a guy who didn't like to be touched he couldn't get enough of this woman. Part of him would love to hide out on this plantation and forget about the shit on the other side of the wall. But that ain't gonna happen.

She'd changed the music again, now it was Jace Everett playing a sultry, bluesy, Americana country. The kind that get's under your skin.

"Babe? You know life on the outside doesn't have a soundtrack right? I mean I've heard more music today that I've heard in years. I'm not knockin' it. It's just that..." He trailed off not sure how much truth she could handle.

"I know that, silly." She replied scrubbing his back vigorously, making him feel like a king and a little kid all at the same time. "The way I see it, all we have is now. Right now we're safe, the grounds are big enough that the music can't be heard, the batteries will die out even if unused, eventually. I don't need a light, the radio is dead. What of our old world do we really need that a couple of batteries are going to make all that much of a difference?"

How could he explain the new lifestyle out there to a city girl like Janessa, he wondered. Sure she'd seen some rough times ok some fuckin' brutal times, but that was with the livin', she hasn't had to grind through a winter on a wing an' prayer eatin' every 3 or 4 days sometimes even less often, drinking off leaves at dawn or puddles on the ground. Hell, she still had her curves, everyone in his group lost 20-30 pounds this winter. She's handy in a fight he'd give her that, but is she strong enough to survive out there? Would he be like those men destroying something beautiful too? He felt he should be annoyed at her naivety that she'd be a burden if he took her with him, but instead it made him want to protect her all the more. In some ways she was like a child, innocent and soft but then he really wanted to fuck her, so what did that make him?

The other women in his group maybe be useless in a fight, well maybe not Maggie but they all knew how to suffer in silence. This one still wore silk listening to music with her hair in turban smelling of perfume... Fuckin' delicious perfume. The kind that made him want to just throw her down and give her some balls deep lovin'. Hell that's the only kind he really knew, but she wasn't that kinda woman and it scared the shit out of him. Sure he'd fucked plenty, but never sober and he'd never "made love", frankly he wasn't even sure what the fuck that was. He'd supposed it was like cuddlin' all soft an' slow an' sweet but today was pretty much the most of that he'd ever done. He just knew he was going have to change up his game. Fuck! What if he wasn't any good? He thought, biting his nail.

She moved to the settee so that she was facing him and reclining parallel to the tub as she started to bush out her hair. Allowing the rhythmic repetition to soothe her. She had to admit that she was incredibly attracted to Daryl and not in a virginal way. What did she have to lose? That he wouldn't respect her in the morning?

"Darlin?" she asked.

"Uh huh?" he murmured back, still lost in his thoughts and trying real hard not to think of her naked.

"Do you know when you came in the air went out?" she asked in a conversational tone.

"What?"

"And every shadow filled up with doubt" she began to sing softly, turning the music up.

Grinning he felt his entire body flush in response to a green light, he knew that song. True Blood, Hell's yes!

"I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through..." She sang more loudly.

Catching on, he stood up in the tub with the water rushing off his glistening body as he stepped out, dripping on the carpet as he approached her with a predator's grace, finishing the line,

"I wanna do bad things with you." He growled.

Picking her up he lightly tossed her on the bed across the width, peeling off her silk dressing gown breathing in deeply her intoxicating perfume, clean soap scent and her natural musk underneath that.

"I can't do sweet and tender right now, if you need that that you best tell me because I won't be able to stop, it's been too long and I want you too much.' He told her frankly.

Biting her lower lip, looking up at him hovering above her with his broad shoulders and the hunger in his eyes, she nodded. She started this and she wanted him in a way that was primal.

"Please tell me you brought some condoms upstairs earlier." He asked, biting the inside of his mouth while tracing the dripping water patterns on her naked flesh with his fingers.

"If you're the last boy scout, then I'm the last Mountie and we always get our man. Bedside table, top drawer." She said in a husky voice.

He lept to the drawer pulling out the box, ripping it open with his teeth and pulling the whole strip of them out. Tearing open the first one he slipped it on. Seeing his erect cock she gasped and was delighted to see he was really and truly hung, not in a hey that's nice but rather in an oh my God! What if he didn't fit kind of way?!

"Look, I'm serious, I need it down and dirty right now, if you want sweet this is your last chance to back out." He panted into her neck, her scent was intoxicating to him as he kissed and nibbled her neck while running his hands across her body. Massaging her breasts and twisting her now erect nipples.

Her eyes glazed with passion and her breath caught in her throat as he began to stroke the inside of her vaginal wall with his fingers finding her g-spot.

"I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true, I wanna do bad things with you. " She panted.

"Oh don't you worry darlin' I gonna do real bad things with you." He growled.

She started to moan and buck against his hand, making him grin, that was a real good sign, it meant they'll have lots of fun playing later. Right now though he couldn't wait. Removing his hand he slipped in gently, finding no resistance he pushed a couple of inches forward and they both groaned. Oh my fuckin' God he thought, she was so tight it was like a python had a hold of him, he had to have more.

She gasped as she felt his second push and she panted hard, trying to relax so that she could expand to accommodate him, he really was huge and she had to take a deep breath and exhale slowly. As soon as she did he pushed the rest of the way in, right to the cervix, balls deep. She grunted at the impact, moaning softly.

"Sorry, oh God. Oh my fuckin' God!" He growled when her kegels spasmed on his girth. "Hold still a second babe, just give him a moment to get used to the dark, he's only got one eye." He teased.

She laughed and felt her body relax, taking his cue he began to move slowly backwards and forwards, picking up speed as he glided in and out. Janessa wrapped her legs around him matching his increasing pace building with an urgent passion, meeting his thrusts and tightening her hold on him both inside and out. She began to kean in response, the mewling sounds and whimpered panting turned him on even more than he thought possible. He felt like there was a rocket in his cock and she had just lit the fuse.

"Yes! Oh sweet Lord you're huge! Don't stop, harder, come on, give it to me, don't hold back!" She urged him.

"I could die happy here woman," he gasped as his thrusts became even harder, faster, and deeper.

"Oh God Daryl, Yes!' She screamed into his mouth, he didn't mind the noise, personally it was a huge turn on but he didn't want everyone to hear, we'll maybe he did...He continued at this pace for a few more minutes, holding out for as long as he could.

"Come on baby, let yourself go, I'm right there too" He groaned.

His heart was pulsating in his chest as the blood pumped into his brain, the heart muscle beating faster and faster feeling her muscles start to involuntarily and spasmodically contract around him as her orgasim overtook her. She began to buck wildly under him as her entire body writhed in passion and her kegels clamped down on him in a shockingly tight grip. He'd never felt anything like it and gasped in a shuddering breath. With a final few thrusts the building pressure becoming too much to endure he felt the tightening in his balls and a lightening bolt shoot up into his brain lighting up every pathway in his cerebral cortex, a raging storm of unbearable intense pleasure marked by a wonderful feeling of euphoria as the floodgates opened and flowed forward like a fire that didn't burn.

They both groaned loudly at the release as they collapsed into each other panting with laboured breathing. He couldn't believe what a wild ride that was, it was short but it was the best he'd ever had. And he'd thought he wouldn't be able to do it right for her. He rolled off her, the strength to bear his weight above her temporarily spent. Lying on his back he pulled her to him, eyes closed and panting as his racing heart started to slow down. Hoping she's had a good time too. He was pretty sure she had but what if it was too quick?

"Daryl Dixon oh how you do me. I didn't know it could be that good." she sighed.

"Yeah. You've blown my mind too, wildcat. There I was thinking you wouldn't be able to handle it rough. I can only imagine what we could get up to." He was relived and his ego felt boosted, giving him little flutters in his chest.

"Oh I've got a pretty good imagination", she chuckled. "Let me know when you've rested enough..."

With his eyes closed he smiled one of his rare, elusive toothy grins. I guess JC was takin' requests after all he thought. In his whole life, no one ever made him feel this way and he didn't want it to stop, not ever.

"I'll be with you in a minute, keep your motor runnin'." He replied as he flipped over and started suckling her breast.

"This time, I'm goin' to make you beg me to let you cum, it'll be so slow you'll think we're travellin' back in time." With that he started to kiss further down her ribs and then her belly... Janessa started to squirm knowing she was in for the time of her life.

**~o0O0o~**

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_When you came in the air went out._

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room._

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_When you came in the air went out._

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

_Ow, ooh._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I wanna do real bad things with you._


	15. Chapter 16

**Moulin Rouge Soundtrack: Come what may**

** watch?feature=fvwp&NR=1&v=ex-UxOo3sHQ**

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl tried to figure out where he was, the sounds of shouting bounced off the walls making it hard to pinpoint the direction it was coming from, he stumbled as he was pushed forward again. He was scared, no he was fuckin' terified like he had never been before. He'd never had anything to live for and now that he was actually starting to finally live, it was all about to be taken away from him.

He was in the dark, a sack over his head, feelin' the same dark terrors he's lived through all those years ago. Scared doesn't begin to describe childhood trauma, or where posttraumatic stress disorder can take you. The dark was bad but he'd learned to make friends with it, of a sorts. It was the light following the dark that terrified him knowing what would come, hoping for fists, maybe a cigarette or a knife. Praying it wasn't a bottle, thick jagged glass coated in Jack Daniels burning as it twisted in his belly, gasping at the memory.

He needed to remember to breathe. C'mon Daryl! Man up! Breathe in, breathe out, good, slow it down, push down the urge to whimper. Oh GOD! He screamed in his head. Why have you forsaken me? I want to live please, God. I need to keep that baby alive. Now that I know my purpose Sweet Jesus let me show you I can do this one thing. Please...

The dreaded moment, blinding light, rage charged sound, someone calling him a terrorist, Merle?! Is that you? SAVE ME! A baritone voice calling out in the night.

"Brother against brother, winner goes free, Fight to the death!"

"You know me" He heard Merle say to the crowd. "I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do to prove..."

First punch knocks him to the ground, the kick to the face rolls him over.

"...My loyalty is to this town!" Merle finished with a roar.

A rain of punches, the sound of meat being pounded on contact, that was me sounding like meat he thought. By now already detached watching from the edge of the crowd, the roar of the entertained ugly masses. Fuck, who knew our messed up childhood was to prepare us for that moment. That all you got? Send in the walkers you mother fuckers!

**~o0O0o~**

He woke with a jerk, his heart racing and feelin' short of breath. Janessa was making soft sounds while caressing his skin with her fingertips, lightly tracing the patterns of the bruises starting to come up on his body and mottling the many scars across Daryl's torso.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok hun I've got ya'. You're safe. Hush now, I've got ya." She said.

Tucked in the crook of his broad shoulder she felt the pressure of his arm increase as he wrapped it around her waist, leaning in to kiss him on his chest, the featherly sensation chasing most of his cobwebs away.

Coming back to the present, the scents of a meal almost prepared and the clinks of a table being set wafted up the stairs and intertwined with the softly playing music and the sprawled lovers on the rumpled bed. She could tell that he wasn't ready to talk about his dream by the way he clenched and unclenched his jaw. She wouldn't push him, he'd tell her when he was ready. Listening to his racing heart she knew it had troubled him.

Instead with the sheets tangled around their legs, stretching languidly she moaned in a satisfied purr and changed the subject.

"Lover, later on I'm going to have to return the favour. You're the best cure for what ails me. My headache is gone, my faith restored and I ache in all the right places."

Gently grabbing the tickling transgressor he raised her hand to his mouth to kiss her palm and wrist feelin' proud, content and completely alive. With a half smile he chuckled and replied,

"I'm sorry for nodding off and for only havin' four in me, but I'm sure once I've had something to eat I'll be able to make a bit more of an effort."

Looping a leg over his thigh possessively, she said, "I'm gonna hold you to that, boy."

Lunging forward to grab her ass he pulled her into a straddling position over his hips and then wrapping his arms around her back he pulled her down onto his chest in a bear hug, grateful that she'd let him save face and growled softly into her neck as the song came around again to what he felt should be their song.

"You mean somethin' like this?" As he ground his pelvis into her. "Jan, you don't ever need to worry on that score. I ain't never wanted or needed someone like I need you." Pulling her face to his he kissed her long and deep. Wantin' her know just how much she meant to him, even if he didn't have the words. Thank God for musicians who could say it for him.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

She melted onto him like butter on a biscuit and he rolled her over so that he could fully embrace her, feeling familiar stirrings beginning again.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

He kissed her again and then with a groan of regret he pulled himself off her, knowin' where that would lead, but still holding her in his arms and lookin' deeply into her eyes. What was it about her that he couldn't get enough of? The song still sayin' what was in his heart.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

Cradling her face in his hand he softly stroked her hair tuckin' it behind her ear. Wanting her to know how much she meant to him.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

"I could spend the rest of my life like this and consider it well spent, but we need to be gettin' downstairs and I need some clean clothes, I really don't want to get into those old ones, if I don't have to."

Tracing his beauty mark above his mouth with her thumb she gazed into his steel blue eyes knowing everything he'd said to her with them and with the music, she nodded and replied.

"Blake has piles of clothes, knowing him he probably already left some out for you in his room" She said pointing to the connecting door.

Pushing himself up with effort, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, rubbed the back of his neck and then strode across the room to the locked connecting doors, grabbing a towel as an afterthought to wrap around his waist. Janessa couldn't help but be disappointed in the covering of his exquisite ass. She's never been more content in her life, to have found such a man at the end of the world was a miracle, one she intended to appreciate. Knowing they'd need to be back to business soon she ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes she told him exactly how she felt.

"Daryl Dixon, I love you, for all that you are and all that you'll ever be. I'm grateful for the miracle that today's happiness has brought, for however long we're given." And then kissed him.

Daryl was a little overwhelmed. He felt the same way but he wasn't comfortable with words and wasn't sure what to say. Grateful the kiss gave him a moment to gather his thoughts, fuck, didn't he just show her what he was feelin'? Ok, guessing she just needed to hear the actual words, what could it hurt?

"Woman, you know I love you. I didn't even know what that meant until you. Now let me get dressed will ya? Or you ain't never leavin' this room." He smirked and then smacked her ass as he sauntered to the door and unlocked it. Padding onto Blake's massive room he was drawn first to the bed seeing the laid out PJ's, grabbing a blue pair...who knows he might wear them and then he smirked...yeah right, maybe to answer the door.

Looking around the room he saw a pile of clothes that looked about right. Dropping the towel over the back of the wingback chair he slipped on the new dark blue boxers and black jeans ripping off the tags and putting them on the side table. The steel blue plaid shirt had sleeves on it of course, but it had a wider cut on the shoulders than most, making it a much more comfortable fit. He was able to rotate his shoulder without getting snagged on a seam, which was one of the reasons he was always cutting the sleeves off. It was also a broken in shirt of a soft brushed cotton, must be one of Blake's and rubbing the arm he thought this might be the nicest shirt he'd ever had on.

Sitting down to put on socks, he thought oh the sweet joy of a clean pair of socks. He wiggled his toes in the simple pleasure of it. He would never have known before this year the simple truth in the importance of clean, dry socks. Leaning back in the chair he sighed, feeling fully human for the first time in memory.

Looking over to the side table he noticed the open wooden box filled with trinkets, the Joint Service Commendation Medal stood out and made him whistle low, a war hero, wow. Seeing the stack of photos he felt a little nosey, but figured if he didn't touch anythin' it wasn't pryin' and he was curious about the one on top.

He could recognize Blake, same moustache it was just black, but it was the girl on his lap that had caught his eye, she looked familiar to him somehow. There was something about the eyes and the short hair. Was this Carol? He picked up the photo and looked closer, he was pretty sure it was thinkin' Holy fuck! Is she "the one that got away?" Deciding the best bet was to find out and put it in his pocket. The rules about privacy change when you might have information about kin folk who were still alive.

Hopping up he moved back to Jan's bedroom, towel and PJ's and tags in hand to ask her if she knew anything about the photo. Stepping back into her room he was surprised to see how quickly she had gotten dressed, nothin' finer than a gal who don't take all day about it. She was sitting at her vanity putting on some finishing touches to her make up and then turned around with a smile.

He felt his heart in his throat seeing her look more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. She was wearing the green summer dress from the photograph and strappy little shoes with heels. Her hair was a honey kissed wavy brown cloud around her shoulders. She was already a natural beauty but with a little touch of colour here and there and she was a knock out. He was struck but how much she reminded him of a light eyed Sandra Bullock with her adorable nose and heart shaped face and full pouty lips...Damn! How'd he get so lucky he wondered?

Walking towards the settee he sat down to put on his shoes as she finished. When she stood up, he held out his hand to her and all he said was,

"Come what may..." Taking her hand to pull her onto his lap and lightly brush a strand of hair off her face.

Janessa knew he wasn't a man who talked about his feelings much so when he did it was huge and she was learning what his eyes were saying, the roll of his shoulder, the way he bit the inside of his mouth or clenched his jaw. She saw the fire in his eyes, she didn't need him to say he thought she looked beautiful, she already knew that. He'd already said all that she needed to hear, he loved her and come what may, he always would. She could do the talking for him.

"Come on handsome." She said smoothing her hands across his broad shoulders "And you do look stunning by the way, let's go downstairs and turn some heads." Giving him one of her radiant smiles. He smiled back as they stood up and he held out his arm for her to take as they made their way to join the group.

Arm and arm they made their way downstairs to a dining room full of smiles. They glowed like newlyweds in their absorption in each other. Blake approved of the dashing figure Daryl cut, glad that he'd found the clothes and that they'd fit him so well, pleased in the look in their eyes, how beautiful and happy Janessa seemed. He knew Daryl had felt self conscious before about belonging and sometimes clothes can give one an edge in those matters. We only have now he thought as he blinked back a tear wishing he could keep them safe in this moment, that he could bring David back and everyone from Woodbury and the prison besides.

Merle's mouth dropped, Daryl looked like someone off the TV, he'd never seen him so fancy, it was like he was a new man. And then it hit him, he weren't no baby bro no more, he was a man and that was his woman on his arm. He'd earned his happiness, Lord knows.

"Bro." He said. "You sure manned up. Jan, you look as pretty as a speckled pup under a little red wagon." Meaning it sincerely and coming from Merle that was high praise indeed.

"Thank you Merle you look nice too. In fact y'all are a sight for sore eyes. Just amazing what a bath and a change of clothes can do for a person!" She sighed.

Jimmy thought she looked like a movie star and for the first time could see what she saw in Daryl, they looked right together, it was plain they loved each other as much as it pained him to admit.

Blake waved them over, taking the head of the table he pointed to Janessa on his right and Daryl next to her, nodding to Merle who took the seat to Blake's left with Bob next to him and Jimmy further down. Josephine and Rene next to her on their side.

Eight people for dinner was more than there's been in a long time but it was still less than half the table. Everyone started with the dish that was in front of them taking what they wanted and passing it down. It was a full on Southern feast.

"Josephine, everything looks and smells wonderful!" Janessa exclaimed and Josephine beamed in response.

"It's good to have a reason to cook again child. Jimmy was a real blessin' in the kitchen, glad to have had his help, the boy has the makin's of a chef with the right teachin' an' Merle and Bob caught us the racoon. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to cook it as slow as I'd a liked but we got it seasoned real nice."

Daryl grinned, glad his brother was still able to hunt one handed, he hadn't been sure how that was gonna work out.

"I'm much obliged ma'am for this feast and I'd be happy to do some huntin' at first light to get you some meat for your pantry before we head out, as a way o' sayin' thanks." Daryl offered.

"That would be real nice of ya." Pointing to Janessa she said "Now you hold onta this one ya hear?! Gentlemen don't just grow on trees. I knew you'd clean up real nice, Daryl. Yes, I surely did."

"Josephine!" Janessa cried out, spluttering with laughter. Which had the others laughing too.

Blushing Daryl tried to change the subject, embarrassed by the praise both to his good looks and more to the point that he'd never been called a gentleman before, especially by someone who knew what it actually meant.

"Are those fresh greens? Lord, you don't now how sick I'd been gettin' of canned." He said.

Rene waved Josephine back down when she made to get up for the sweet tea.

"Hush now woman, I got this. It's right over here." Reaching over he poured her drink then his own and passed the pitcher over to Daryl. "We can all make do to serve ourselves tonight."

"That's right Josephine and don't you go thinking of the dishes either, Daryl and I have those, don't we darlin'." Janessa said to her.

"I reckon we do." He shrugged and was surprised to find that he didn't really mind, just gave him more time to be with her.

"Tell you what, we'll all pitch in with the clean up because we have a lot to talk about tonight. Deal?" Blake asked and got the group's consent. " Let's take a moment to say Grace."

Each taking the others hand next to them with Rene and Jimmy standing and leaning over to stretch the distance of the table, luckily they were both tall men with long reaches. Blake as the master of the house led them in Prayer with bowed heads.

"Heavenly Father, we are grateful for our new family Daryl, Merle, Bob and Jimmy and we welcome them into our hearts and home. We are also grateful for the return of our old family Josephine and Rene so that our house may be a home once again. We ask that you look over our loved ones tonight and keep them safe, that we might find David soon and bring him home, that we might be given the time to warn the good people that we are all sworn to protect. Show us oh Lord how we might be of service. For what we are about to receive, may we be truly thankful. And may we always be mindful of the needs of others, for Jesus sake. Amen." They all repeated "Amen" in unison.

"Alright, who want's some of this fine Raccoon? Pass me your plates." Blake asked with a flourish.

Merle always one for a colourful turn of a phrase piped up.

"I'm so hungry I could eat the north end of a south-bound goat."

"Well, y'all be sure to save some room for some sweet potato puddin'" Josephine admonished.

With that they all laughed and tucked into what would be the best meal they'd all have had in a very long time.

**~o0O0o~**


	16. Chapter 17

**Soundtrack: Bring on the rain Jo Dee Messina with Tim McGraw**

** watch?v=Dm6bo_YjEoU**

**~o0O0o~**

"I'm as full as a tick on dog." Merle declared with a satisfied sigh, patting his full belly with his glass and then sipped on his mint julep, grimacing at the sweetness and reclined on one of the several benches on the back gallery where everyone had retired after the meal and clean up.

Janessa never really liked mint juleps either, finding the booze too strong and syrup too sweet. She liked a drink that was strong but mellow, one that warmed but didn't confuse you in it's intent. She'd learned that over the years the hard way and to call it a day after a drink or two. Not because she couldn't drink more, but because she could. No need to tempt fate.

Seeing as Josephine had gone to the trouble to mix up a pitcher of these and rather than be rude she turned to Daryl and making a face poured as much of her drink into his glass as she could before he waved his hand over his glass stopping her.

"Hey, hey! No more...I don't like this sweet shit either." He laughed.

She turned to Blake in an attempt to pour the rest in his glass but he just looked at her in a manner that had her turn back around. Daryl smirked a "serve's ya right" half smile and Jimmy seeing the exchange piped up.

"I like the sweet, I'll drink it if ya don't want it." He got up and hop walked to her only to have Daryl put his glass in his hand instead.

"This one's from both of us." He said with a long piercing look, one that said this is the last fuckin' time we're gonna have this conversation, without an ass stompin' bein' involved. Jimmy held his look letting him know he finally understood and acknowledged, allowing for a peace of sorts between them.

Not missing a beat Janessa played up the Southern Belle bit and fanned herself. Passing Daryl her half full glass now that his hand was free and caressing his forearm as she leant in, fluttering her eyelashes at him shamelessly.

"Shugah, I declare, there's a fine bottle of scotch that's got our name on it. Would you be a darlin' and fix us a drink, I'm simply parched."

Daryl winked at her and nodded as he got up asking if anyone one else was up for a scotch.

"Gentleman," she continued but dropping the fake southern accent, "This has got to be the best day in I don't know how long. Things aren't perfect but this is the safest I've felt in a very long time and I know it comes down to y'all."

Daryl had to agree, he wanted this night to last forever as he walked back with the bottle and two glasses. Pouring her drink and then his before passing the bottle. Raising his glass he said,

"A toast! Thank you to our hosts, for the fine meal and hospitality!" There was a round of thanks as everyone took a sip.

After he'd drunk to Daryl's toast Blake smiled and raised his glass in return. "You are all most welcome, at any time. The gate may be locked but you all know the way in. And to our friends, family and loved ones, those here, far and crossed over! That you may always be in our thoughts and prayers!"

"To our loved ones" everyone replied and Daryl clinked her glass before taking a long sip. Each of them getting a bit of a faraway look in their eyes, reminding them of the conversation about to take place and the plans yet to be made.

"Jan, how about a song, something to remind us of what it's all about?" Blake asked passing her a guitar.

"Only if you help, right now it's hard for me to think about yesterday and tomorrow." She replied nodding to his guitar.

"Alright, what do you want sing?" He asked passing her a guitar and pulling another out of the case as they both bent over their instruments and tuned the strings.

Looking out at the darkening orange and purple skies and the smell of rain coming even closer she asked softly.

"How about Bring on the Rain?"

Blake nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his drink before putting it down.

The others turned to face them settling into their seats. Warmed by the alcohol and good will. Daryl felt excited to hear the music, his chest swelling with pride, this was his woman. She was always letting others sing songs to say what she was feeling, here she was about to finally say it for herself.

Bob felt his connection that had drifted earlier in the day when word that the boy was taken, start to come back. He'd be his son's age if he'd a lived and he was still comin' to terms with how things coulda changed so much in the time he's been gone. It was like the ground was no longer beneath his feet and he didn't rightly know what the next step should be. His Rose used to love this song, playing it over and over, feeling his chest tighten like she was speaking to him, reminding him of his purpose and his chin wobbled a little in holding back the memory.

"That's a pretty one, fine by me." He replied as he began strumming the opening chords as Janessa crooned the first note.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Another day has almost come and gone,

Can't imagine what else could go wrong.

Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door.

A single battle lost but not the war.

_'Cause tomorrow's another day_

_and I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain._

_It's almost like the hard times circle 'round._

_A couple drops and they all start comin' down._

Blake started to softly harmonize with her, supporting her notes and rounding them out, it was simply beautiful, just as the two guitars made a much fuller sound. They played with a tenderness that comes from a deep love and familiarity with the subject matter. It was transcendent.

_Yeah, I might feel defeated,_

_I might hang my head,_

_I might be barely breathing, but I'm not dead_.

_No, cause tomorrow's another day,_

_and I'm thirsty anyway,_

_So bring on the rain._

_Oooooooooooooo_

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down._

_I'm not cry,_

_and I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight._

Daryl felt his skin tingle and the hair stand up at the back of his head with her solo, the way she played from the heart with her eyes closed, the translucency of her skin, the way her thick hair floated on the breeze, knowing he'd remember this moment for the rest of his life.

_'Cause tomorrow's another day,_

_and I am not afraid,_

_so bring on the rain._

_tomorrow's another day,_

_and I'm thirsty anyway,_

_so bring on the rain._

_Bring on, Bring on the rain_

_No I'm not gonna let get me down,_

_I'm not gonna cry._

_so bring on the rain._

_Bring on, Bring on the rain_

_Bring on the rain_

When they finished, the notes still carried on the air and the group didn't want to say anything and break the spell. Finally Janeesa opened her eyes and looked up at Blake with a smile and everyone smiled back.

"That was..." Bob started.

"Yeah guys, wow." Jimmy gushed.

"Damn Girl!" Merle exclaimed. "Why ain'tcha singin' all the time?"

"Oh you know, when it's your day job..." She began with a straight face and then Blake cut in laughing.

"Don't let her kid you, she's always got music, if she not listening to it, she's singing or playing an instrument. It's to a point that a man can't get any peace, she even hums in her sleep sometimes."

"Do not!" she spluttered.

"Do too" Daryl and Blake said at the same time and then looked at each other and grinned.

Putting the guitar back in it's case and taking the other from Janessa, Blake said to the group.

"The time has now come when we all need to put all our cards on the table as it were, if we're to find our way through the storm that's coming. Knowledge is power. Bob, can you tell us again what you and Jimmy saw in your travels?"

"Well, we'd done the circuit of military bases for the past 2 months, covering Georgia, Alabama, Louisiana, Texas and Florida. There's nothing left, no help is coming, We are most definitely on our own and the Zombies, Geeks, Walkers, whatever you want to call them are everywhere. We also noticed that their behaviour is changing, they are concentrating in groups." Bob said slowly.

Daryl nodded in agreement, he noticed those changes too.

"We got run offa farm about a day from here by a herd of thousands o' Walkers. They just demolished everything in their path."

"I seen them coming together too." Merle said. "We have what we call a Red Zone around Woodbury like a ring around the town. That Zone's been gettin' a whole lot bigger. Daryl and I almost didn't make it out. Luckily, we had some help."

"Bob's not exaggerating, we were outsida Tallahassee and that herd ain't just in the thousands it's as far as the eye can see. I swear it's like locusts outta th' bible. Reckon there's about 19 Million "declared" residents in Florida, plus tourists. Easily more than 20 million Walkers considerin' whatever might meet up with them from Louisiana, Alabama and Georgia. With no food and no where's ta go but nowth."

Blake nodded, this was what Bob had told him earlier.

"Texas is out," Blake told them. "There are some real nasty characters in those parts that frankly a herd passing through would be a downright blessing. We came across some real heart of darkness evil there. If that's Hell on earth then Georgia is in the suburbs." He replied, his eyes flickered to Janessa for a moment before he looked away.

Daryl didn't miss a thing, seeing that look got him to thinkin' of her poor back and what she musta gone through. What he saw an' what she told him had to be just the tip of the iceberg an' he found a quiet rage buildin' in him. He took a deep swig of the scotch focusing on the smooth burn, closing his eyes and counting back from 10. So far he hadn't heard anythin' he didn't already know. They were fucked. No pretty songs were gonna change that.

"Well that about covers what we all know, let's talk about what we don't all know." Janessa added. Daryl raised an eyebrow, that's my girl he thought opening his eyes again.

"Well, we was up in Charleston when this all happened." Rene said. "We came south the way Blake told us, slow and safe. Just our own people, didn't see no help from nobody else. Last place we stopped was where David had been last and that's when we heard about what happened and got the note he left. Couldn't make no sense of it though."

That got everyone's attention as Blake sighed and reached into his pocket, pulled the note out and held in front of him, still folded over. Daryl reached for it out of curiosity, reading it aloud.

"9 Sherman parcheesi talk endure song hobbit back confused time wick 242 ground is suntree Grant"

Merle laughed bitterly, "If you don't mind me sayin' the man that wrote that was as crazy as a run over yard dog. Don't see how that's gonna help us none."

"No, no, look 'ere, see it's a code, Sherman and Grant were civil war generals, this is a Stager cipher." Looking at Blake he said "I take it you're Sherman?"

Blake raised an eyebrow in appraisal and nodded, that man was sharp he thought, not for the first time.

"This is the oldest code in US history, this is real honest to God Ranger shit," Daryl said with a grin and a bit of excitement, feelin' about 12 years old.

"Yes it is, the nine lets me know to read it in columns of three and then up the last column down the next and so on. I knew Grant my whole life and using Parcheesi as the first word for our code word for Sorry, a board game we played, let me know the cypher he was using was from when we were boys."

"So then "Sorry" is that last word?"

"Yes, exactly. You have a fine mind Daryl Dixon, I'd love to teach you some things when we get a chance." Blake said with all sincerity.

Daryl tilted his head and looked at Blake trying to see if he was making fun of him, seeing that he wasn't he smiled shyly and squared his shoulders, sitting a little straighter. Janessa was so proud of him she caressed his shoulder, as Blake took back the note and continued.

"So then it reads as: tree ground 242 confused back endure jabber sun is wick time hobbit song parcheesi. Then I substitute the words from our cypher so that only I could read it. What it actually says is: Woodbury 2 days since last communication boy was alive when they took him, sorry."

"When did you get this note Rene?" Janessa asked.

"Just after midday by about an hour or two." He replied. "It's hard to keep exact time these days."

"It's been two days since we last spoke so we know this happened today, probably around the time we picked up the Dixons.

Daryl felt a sinking feelin' in the pit of the stomach. This was their fault. If they weren't looking for him and Merle and hadn't kicked the hornet's nest, David would be here instead of them. Fuckin' amazin' the consequences of decisions and actions that you don't even see, but are there all the same.

Blake could see where Daryl's thought process was takin' him and said,

'Hey, hey don't go there. If we hadn't have met up with you and your brother, we wouldn't have met Bob and Jimmy. Then we wouldn't have known about the herd from hell on it's way and 4 or 5 days from now we and everyone we know would be dead. We'd all be walking to Canada by the end of the week, either as one of them or in one of them."

Daryl biting the side of his mouth looked up at Blake in that man-child like way of his, that sort of reminded Janessa of a puppy watching the sense of Blake's words sink in. Daryl's eyes reflecting a complex language she was beginning to understand. He wasn't a man of a lot of words, but his mind was always going. She couldn't blame them, Blake was right and things were unfolding as they were meant to.

Blake nodded and continued in his pragmatic way,

"So, let's look at the givens and keep this as simple as possible. Merle? Can Woodbury withstand this herd?"

"No ways, no how. It's a small town main street with a manned wall perimeter. Can hold off a lot, but not that."

"Daryl?" He asked "Can the Prison withstand the herd, maybe take some in and ride it out?"

Daryl shook his head with a sigh.

"Nah, fences would collapse. Buildings might hold in parts but you'd starve to death, because they wouldn't leave once they're in. I know, we lost a lot of good people clearing it with a fraction of those numbers."

"Well, we know the same holds here, all we can do is pray is that the herd keeps moving." Blake replied as he extended his arm to encompass his family lands. "We don't know how big it actually is but we know based on a person walking the head of the herd could get here in 4-5 days the tail maybe at 8 days. That would be the strongest core group. Then there'd be stragglers. Assuming nothing distracts them. Chances are they won't all just walk by. We could be looking at months."

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head and replied.

"No, we wouldn't make it that long even with supplies and a baby means we wouldn't be quiet. We'd be dead."

"Merle, what kind of numbers are we lookin' at? How many are combatants and how many are civilians? How many like you?" Blake asked.

"Ain't none like me." Merle said with an evil grin. "None that are resourceful, independent thinkers able to do what needs to be done."

"Glad you're on our side" Janessa said.

"Too right! Total was around 75, mostly just regular folks. Plenty of women, children and old ones, too many of them. Some who can hold a weapon, less that can use it. Maybe a dozen that have any discipline to work as a group. They could organize others though. Fact is they haven't been up against anything strong enough to push back. They don't know how weak they really are. Most of them don't have a fuckin' clue."

"That's interesting and can also be a pain in the ass, amateurs are so unpredictable." Blake said shaking his head. "So if we cut the head off the snake we might turn this around? I'm tryin' hard to see our way to the least amount of casualties with the quickest amount of time here."

"I'm glad to hear that."Bob spoke up.

"It's possible." Merle answered Blake. "But see, I set somethin in motion that I'd undo if I could but..."

"Can't worry about that now, what is it." Blake asked.

Rubbing his forearm above his metal stump guard he looked at the ground not really sure how to explain how he'd actually started a war.

"Long story short, last year me an' Daryl got separated and I've been lookin for him ever since. You know that much. Well last week one of our original group Andrea, who'd also been left behind by them, by the way.' Looking at Daryl, who just clenched his jaw and bit the inside of his mouth. "She and this other chick found Woodbury, well sort of. They were in the red zone and I brought them back."

Everyone nodded, not speaking so that he'll continue.

"Now the Andrea I knew back then could start an argument in an empty house, you know what I mean, but the time out there, mellowed her. She told me where the farm was that they were all at before they got run off, that my bro was still alive last time she saw him. Now I know the only thing can kill a Dixon is a Dixon so I was fixin' to start lookin'."

He took a deep breath to continue.

"The "sister" she was with was another matter, a real badass. She was smart and dangerous with a big ol' sword."

"That's Michonne, she's with my group now. She's the one that let us know what you'd done." Daryl said.

"Is she now? Could almost respect her, like I said a real badass. Should have known she'd make it through the Red Zone. Had this trick of travelin' with Walker "pets", said they masked her scent. I've tried it, an' it works. Anyway, Andrea wants to stay but she doesn't want any part of Woodbury and so I get the order from the Governor to let her leave, but to kill her outside the walls."

"Pfftt!She got away from you?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"You've met her! You know what she's like with that sword o' her's. Got a shot off but that was it. I figured the Walkers would git her." He shrugged.

"Next day I reckoned I go lookin' for Daryl. Governor said no, but blood is blood. Got to a small town an' would you believe I ran into a couple of them from his group. You can imagine my delight an' surprise."

"I ask them real nice where Daryl was at, even put my weapon on the ground, but my bayonet stump seemed to scare them a bit. They was gonna run off and not tell me where my brother was at. I wasn't gonna let that happen. So I took them back to Woodbury. I figured I could scare the little Chinaman..."

"He"s Korean." Daryl snapped, getting angry knowing what Merle's idea of "scarin' someone was like.

"Whatever." Merle continued. "That's when things got a little out of hand, turns out that boy had turned into an impressive son of a bitch, he's got some stones. Killed a walker with the chair he was tied to."

Less than a year ago Daryl thought he would have said the same thing, hell he did. Now when that shit came out of his brother's mouth he just wanted to cringe. He could understand the violence though, how was what he did to Randall any different?

"We went to Woodbury to get Maggie and Glenn, we'd already lost enough people. Things got violent." Daryl said matter of factly.

"No shit bro, Michonne stabbed the Governor in the eye, the mother fuckin' eye, you don't just shrug that off."

"Stupid me goes lookin' for Merle." Daryl started to say.

Merle snapped his head around at that, looking at Daryl in a different light.

"The next thing I know I've been jumped by what felt like 6 guys gettin' my ass stomped."

"Well you guys did come in shootin' up the place." Merle said.

"And you weren't gonna kill Maggie and Glenn?" Daryl snapped back.

"Yeah, we were." Merle sighed. "The Governor didn't want Andrea to know about them, they're a couple now."

Daryl whistled low at that, shakin his head and asked.

"When's she gonna learn? Don't get me wrong, apart from her shootin' me in the head, and being one of the most annoying women I've ever met, she ain't a bad person. She just tends to see things the way she wants to see 'em, not the way they are."

"I'd say she's startin' to see the light. In the arena when shit was hitting the fan, the only voice speaking up for you was her's." Merle retorted.

"They're scared." Blake interjected. "I've seen this before. Villagers with pitchforks are dangerous to themselves and others. So, what I'm hearing is that there's now a war between Woodbury and the Prison folks? Daryl has people at the Prison and we've got people at Woodbury. Seems to me we need to get to Woodbury and deal with the Govenor."

Daryl, thought there were some things that they were holding back, most of it not important, like how they got away but some of it was and he knew he had to speak up.

"There's two things I think I otta tell ya, one our leader Rick, has had a little bit of a breakdown. His wife didn't die in a good way, Maggie had to cut the baby out while she was still alive and he's still comin' to terms with it. He's not 100% rational all the time. I don't think he should be all alone with the burden of leadin' the group but he doesn't take kindly to challenges to his authority either."

Blake pulled down on his face slowly smoothing his mustache and holding onto his jaw as he contemplated the new information and how that impacts things.

"I appreciate you sayin' so. So we have two generals who've been pushed to their breakin' points and a whole lot of women and children in the middle. We're goin' need to be real precise about this, if you catch my meanin'. We also don't want to be addin' any extra noise to what may start to rain down. What's the second thing?"

Daryl reached into his back pocket and pulled out the photograph he's taken from Blake's room.

"The woman in this picture? Is her name Carol?"

Merle quickly looked at Daryl and then over to Blake as he took the photo back and sat back heavily in his chair. Carol? Merle thought, what's mousy ol' Carol got to do with anything?

"How'd you know Grant's sister Carol?" Blake asked with the ghost of a whisper. Glad he was sitting as he found himself circling the drain emotionally.

"I've been lookin' after her since her husband and daughter died." Daryl said softly, seeing Blake was takin it hard. "She's alive. Blake, look at me, Carol is alive, she the one lookin' after the baby back at the prison."

Blake met Daryl's eyes, and whispered,

"Thank you Daryl for what you've been doin' and tellin' me. I owe you a debt that can never be paid."

Bowing his head and bringing his hands together in prayer he said "Thank you Lord for bringin' these men to me and for keepin' my Carol safe."

"Daryl" He said softly reaching over to place his hand on his shoulder and gripping him tightly. "The Man designed you to be a protector. I think your life up until all this was to learn compassion, and that's something you have in spades, son. You're like the archangel Michael, the first of the angels, the warrior."

Sitting back in his chair he reached for his glass with shaking hands and took a sip and cradled it close to his chest.

"Michael was in charge of protection, courage, strength, truth and integrity. He protects us physically, emotionally and psychically. His chief function is to rid the earth and its inhabitants of the toxins associated with fear."

Daryl was glad he told Blake about Carol, but was uncomfortable with the religious talk as it concerned him.

"That's everybody's job now." He said softly trying to turn the conversation away from him but being reminded of Dale as well as he nodded.

The first of the raindrops started to come down softly, feather light and turning to Janessa he said with a smirk, "Well you did say bring on the rain."

**~o0O0o~**

**Can you believe the 2nd half of the season is about to begin! 2 more days! **

**Please review, even if it's just a word or two and let me know you're reading this. I would really appreciate it as it can get hard typing alone into the wee hours and it would be really nice to know you're out there too.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Soundtrack: Garrett Hedlund Timing is Everything**

** watch?v=l7yF92YeTlk**

**~o0O0o~**

Blake reached for his guitar and started strumming, Janessa understood that he needed to process his emotions and as a fellow musician she knew it was the fastest and healthiest way for him to do so. Getting up she squeezed Daryl's thigh lightly to let him know she'd be right back and walked behind Blake's chair to put her arms around his neck for a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I can get you anything? Some sweet tea, your cigars, the scotch? How about your harmonica?" She asked him.

"Quit your fussin woman, I'll be fine. It's just a "somethin' that changes everythin'" moment, we've all had a few of those in our lives. I do my best thinkin' playing a guitar and we've got a lot of planin' to consider.

**_"Timing Is Everything"_**

_When the stars line up_

_And you catch a break_

_People think you're lucky_

_But you know its grace_

_It can happen so fast_

_Or a little bit late_

_Timing is everything_

_You know I've had close calls_

_When it could've been me_

_I was young when I learned just how fragile life can be_

_I lost friends of mine_

_I guess it wasn't my time_

_Timing is everything_

_And I could've been a child that God took home,_

_And I would've been one more unfinished song_

_And when it seems a rhyme is hard to find_

_That's when one comes along_

_Just in time_

_I remember that day_

_When our eyes first met_

_You ran into the building to get out of the rain_

_Cause you were soaking wet_

_And as I held the door_

_You wanted to know my name_

_Timing is everything_

_And I could've been another minute late_

_And you'd never would've crossed my path that day_

_And when it seems true love is hard to find_

_That's when love comes along_

_Just in time_

_You can call it fate_

_Or destiny_

_Sometimes it really seems like its a mystery_

_Cause you can be hurt by love_

_Or healed by the same_

_Timing is everything_

_It can happen so fast_

_Or a little too late_

_Timing is everything_

"I guess I'm just sayin' ya never know what's coming around the corner, sometimes it only comes your way once in your life, and you don't know it at the time. There's only been the one for me, I let her get away once and I've regretted ever since. Maybe I've got a second chance. Fight to hold on and live each day, don't just survive because it goes by so quick."

**~o0O0o~**

**We lost one of our own today.**

**Rest in Peace Chris Brinker Producer/Director of the Boondock Saints**

** (December 17, 1970 – February 8, 2013)**

**You'll be missed.**

**~o0O0o~**

**Boondock Saints II**

Rocco: "There's two kinds of people in this world when you boil it all down. You got your talkers and you got your doers. Most people are just talkers, all they do is talk. But when it is all said and done, it's the doers that change this world. And when they do that, they change us, and that's why we never forget them. So which one are you? Do you just talk about it, or do you stand up and do something about it? Because believe you me, all the rest of it is just coffee house and bullshit."

** ~ o0O0o~**

_And shepherds we shall be,_

_For Thee, my Lord, for Thee._

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,_

_That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command._

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee_

_And teeming with souls shall it ever be._

_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti._


	18. Chapter 19

**Soundtrack: Eric Serra Protect Life**

** watch?v=SURVFysCQus**

**~o0O0o~**

The rain had picked up and everyone moved inside to the music room, comfortably settling on the many couches. Daryl chose "theirs" looking at Jimmy pointedly as Blake sat at the piano and started to play a haunting melody.

"This one's called protect life." Janessa said softly as she picked up a violin and prepared to join in.

Their playing, along with the rhythmic sound of the rain hitting the windows and the soft flicker of candlelight bouncing off the high ceilings, lulled them all to a place inside themselves. Maybe it wasn't a skill that could keep a person alive Daryl thought, like huntin' was but it was bringin' something back to life in him, and that was somethin'.

It was a song that evoked deep feelings, with an ebb and flow to it and pauses in between. You almost wanted to cry and smile at the same time. For some it was a reminder of what was and for others what could be or perhaps would never be, as it danced between their conscious and subconscious.

Daryl was impressed with how natural it looked to be for her. How easily she got him to think and feel about what mattered to him and even had him sayin' some of it. He'd spent a lifetime emotionally shut down and building walls to keep people out. Somehow, this year he'd been able to let some people in. He didn't think he'd have what he has now with Janessa if it wasn't for those people back at the prison. He missed them.

He liked being considered a man of honour, protecting people and feeling like he was needed, that he belonged. It gave him a sense of purpose and self worth if he had to put it into words. He loved his brother, no doubt, but he wasn't a mini Merle no more and he liked that too.

Merle felt restless inside the house, all this genteelness was starting to make him uncomfortable. It reminded him that these people were of another class, it was just a matter of time before they remembered too. Being in this fancy room was like bein' in church, somewhere he didn't belong neither. Not that he ever spent much time there. Always hated being told what to do, had plenty of that in his day. He fidgeted in annoyance with the thoughts and emotions goin' through his mind and he got up leaving the room to go back outside, where things still felt real.

If he was goin' be honest with himself he was thinkin' about what they hadn't told Blake and everyone yet. How he wasn't welcome at the prison with those "good" folks. Sure Daryl had chosen him when push came to shove but to go back he'd have to eat crow with people who wanted to just scrape him off their shoe, fuck no! He got that it was important to go back for Daryl, that he had a place there, just like Merle had a place at Woodbury before the Governor got it into his head to blame him for everything. He just hoped it was for a visit and not to stay. The way things were there, it would be his death sentence.

It's not that he was a bad guy he figured, he was a survivor and he just wasn't goin' to be the guy who got beat no more in life, if that meant he needed to intimidate people, so be it. Treated with a little respect and you don't get the bear, after all look how well he and Andrea got on in the end. He didn't know what it was about these new people that took all the piss outta him. He was worried that it might weaken him and this wasn't the time to get soft.

He'd learned to get by these days you had to accept that you were already dead, to be the soldier you need to be to function in this new world you had to be without compassion, pity or remorse. The sooner you gave up on hope the easier that all became. And then these two came along with their kindness, and he could feel somethin' in him had changed, he was startin' to really care about these folks and that scared the shit outta him. He didn't like that.

Daryl had noticed Merle had been gettin' antsy and followed him outside, the warm rain blowing onto his face and the music floating outside giving it a dream like quality.

"What is it Merle?" He asked with soft concern.

"Always the sweet one, baby bro." Merle replied with exasperation. "All this ain't real." Waving his arms to encompass everything around them. "Hope get's ya' killed. We should be headin' mother fuckin' north not sittin' around playing gone with the fuckin' wind!"

"C'mon Merle, you wouldn'ta been at Woodbury all this time if ya really believed that." Daryl replied.

"Well look where that got me. Need to wake up here bro. These are hard times and it takes hard men to see their way through it."

"Merle, I ain't sayin' you've had it easy but you haven't been out there on the road. I've spent time just survivin', it changes ya and I'm tired of it. When Rick said you couldn't come back to the group, I chose you. Blood is blood and you're my big brother, but I ain't gonna live my life in your shadow no more."

"What? You gonna put strangers ahead of blood?" Merle snapped back.

"They ain't strangers no more Merle, haven't been since Atlanta. I get it, I don't let people in easy either, but fuck bro, you don't just push them away. You just have a way of burnin' bridges. I'm askin' that you don't do that here with these folks. This time it's different, they take us as we are."

Merle nodded and looked away.

"Yeah, and that's what's not sittin' right with me. Last time I trusted someone like that they turned on me. And Officer Friendly before that left me for dead and then fuckin' acts like I'm the bad guy?"

"Rick's always been lookin' out for the safety of the group and you did try to kill two of us." Daryl tried to reason.

"Us? What they fuck you talkin' about us? You mean them! They ain't family, they ain't blood." Merle said raising his voice.

"You know what Merle? Blood never meant that much to me, 'cept for you. Mom died when I was young but she opted out years before that, you know that. Dad was what he was. You're my brother, I'm here. But you weren't there when I needed you growin' up and you weren't there this year when shit got real."

Merle knew he was right, and turned away not wanting to show his shame.

"Those people at the prison are my family too, we've been through too much, it's a combat bond Merle and that means somethin' to me. I need to warn them of what's comin', there's a baby to consider." Daryl replied shaking his head.

Turning back around Merle spat out,

"Would you put them ahead of Janessa and Blake? Aren't they family now too."

Merle could see that tellin' him what to do wasn't workin' on Daryl no more. He could see those days were over, but maybe he could still influence him. If they weren't goin' to head off on their own, and he knew that was just crazy talk now anyway, he had a good thing with these people, a fresh start. He didn't want to go beggin' to be treated like shit, he'd had a lifetime of that already.

"Can you see Officer Friendly lettin' in newcomers now? Bring a few guitars and we can all sing around the campfire, maybe toast some marshmallows? Can you see someone like Janessa sharin' a cosy cell with ya? You and me have spent time inside, you know what it does to a body. Ya really wanna do that to her?"

Daryl had to concede as much as he hated it, he had a point. If moving to the prison was the plan but it wasn't, it couldn't be, that was certain death.

"C'mon." Was all he said. "Let's get back inside. We've just scratched the surface of what we gotta talk about tonight. Dawn's comin' soon enough an' I still got some huntin' to do before then."

The Dixons came back into the room as Blake and Janessa finished playing and Daryl nodded to Janessa as a way of apology for their leaving as the others clapped softly.

"That's such a pretty song Blake. And Janessa! Your violin playin' is almost as good as your guitar." Josephine gushed.

"It was where I started" She replied wistfully as she bent to return the instrument to it's case.

Blake turned from the piano and gave everyone a tired smile.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn." He started. "You know I was a Ranger and so was my buddy Grant, who was killed today trying to bring Janessa's baby brother David here. Grant was Carol's big brother, though we'd all lost touch with her years ago."

There were nods from the others. No one wanting to interrupt him.

"What I didn't fully explain is that once a Ranger always a Ranger and we've kept in close touch over the years. We'd noticed when things were starting to get weird and activated our own underground railroad. Paranoid? Yeah maybe, but once you know how civilization is really an illusion based on a verbal agreement, you know how easily it can all be swept away. History has seen it countless times. We just didn't figure it would be this bad."

"That's how Josephine and I made it down from Charleston in one piece. It's a good system and folks are moving both north and south on it. There are safe houses and guides." Rene added.

"Each state from Florida north to Canada has a network of at least 5 stations that can be reached by radio via relay. So a message or a person can get passed through. Janessa and I had been patrolling our section of the grid and David had been traveling south from Toronto for close to a year."

Looking over at Bob and Jimmy he continued.

"We knew things were getting bad in Florida because we lost contact a few days ago, we just didn't know how bad. They may have survived and gone to ground as each location has a military grade bunker, including here."

Looks were exchanged at this revelation.

"Right now we're just outside of Thomaston, proud to let you know it's been voted several times as one of the Top 100 Small Towns in America due to our slow-paced southern charm and hospitality, I do hope we've lived up to the hype." He said with a chuckle.

Janessa joined the conversation, pulling her map out of her bag and waved them over to the piano that she used as a tabletop and said,

"Daryl's prison would be just outside of Zebulon which is about 20 miles north of here, Woodbury is about the same distance northwest of here. Grant's place was just south of Senoia which is about twice that distance north from here."

Blake nodded as he pointed to the places on the map and continued.

"So the short answer is that from where Woodbury is, either here or Senoia is about a half hour drive, give or take. I can tell you that when it comes to whoever killed Grant, they wouldn't find a warm welcome in either place. Greenville is an option, it's only 10 mins west of Woodbury, might not be a bad idea when you consider everywhere is going to be a red zone soon enough."

Merle rubbed his face and shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean you've been on our doorstep this whole time and no one ever saw you guys? Damn! So that's what it means to be a Ranger."

"It's similar to hunting and tracking, I'm sure we'll have an opportunity to teach each other a few things." Blake replied with a smile. "Bottom line, wherever there are large groups of people there are going to be walker concentrations, so a distraction is a going to be necessary when unloading people. So maybe we can work with this conflict and get things done under the wire."

That brought a round of nods from the group.

"Which one is the best from a noise perspective when it comes to kids?" Daryl asked.

"This location would be the most ideal from a sound perspective as this property backs up on a state park and wildlife reserve, less concrete to bounce sound off. It is also the most sustainable. Each place can hold 50 people comfortably with supplies to last 2 years. It would be better though if it were a little less as the social strain can be significant. But this way we can be in radio contact with the other two and ride it out."

"That's great news!" Bob exclaimed. "But I don't think we'll want to let all of this information out too soon though, not until we're all secure."

"That part is easy, frankly." Blake continued. "The hard part is this war we seem to now find ourselves in. We're in agreement that there are unstable factors at both camps and that the leaders of each have dug in their heels. I'm not sure if they can be reasoned with and I agree I don't know how much of our resources we want to tell them about up front. But we have to try."

"Well I can tell you that the Governor ain't goin' to respond kindly to another alpha dog in the yard. I know for a fact Blake you'd be shot on sight, quicker 'en sauce through a sick cat. Bob being one of the original nine who founded Woodbury is the only one here he'd even remotely listen to." Merle added. "You should also know that I'm not welcome at the prison and they may not trust you if I'm with you."

"I figured as much." Blake replied reaching over to put his hand on Merle's shoulder. "I'm gonna need you with me. I can assemble a squad of Rangers and with the help of a former Woodbury General such as yourself, I'm confident we can neutralize as much of this conflict as possible. Bottom line, women and children need to get secured, they're the future. Otherwise, what's the point?'"

Merle's slapped Blake on the back in response grinning and saying with his signature flourish.

"You bet, you just let ol' uncle Merle know whatcha need an' we'll git 'er done!"

"I knew I could count on you." Blake replied giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Merle was amazed how this man could make him feel so, hell he didn't even know what it was, but it felt good. Respected maybe was the best word. He didn't feel like a junkyard dog with these people. The Governor had been the only person before now who made him feel part of things, even if that was just as his muscle. Blake didn't need muscle, he wanted his mind. Fuck that was a first. Was this what Daryl felt he wondered? He could see why he didn't wanna give it up. He felt 10 feet tall, bigger than drugs or alcohol ever made him feel.

"What can I do?" Jimmy asked feeling a little left out, his painkillers were starting to wear off making him feel vulnerable but he wanted to be of help too.

"You're going to need another 3-4 weeks off that leg." Janessa advised him. "So combat is out."

'Don't worry we'll put you to work." Blake nodded in agreement and said with a smile. "I think you'd be best off here with Rene and Josephine getting things ready for our arrival in the next couple of days. I'll go over the radio procedures with you in the morning. It's good that more people learn, just in case."

"So whatcha want me to do then?" Daryl asked. Seeing that just about everyone seemed to have a job.

"I need you to solidify leadership at the prison and co-ordinate from within. There's no debate that shit's gonna get real, excuse me Jan, and there's the baby, Carol and the others to keep safe. You're gonna have your hands full, son." Blake replied.

He didn't think there was any point now in letting him know Janessa and Bob would be going to Woodbury. He could use what sleep he can get, let them have what's left of tonight and he'll tell them tomorrow. Instead he said,  
"We'll discuss over breakfast any last minute things before we head over to check out the bunker. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded and each taking a candle made their way out the door to head upstairs to their bedrooms for the night. Janessa was the last and Daryl paused her at the door.

"C'mere woman." Was all he said.

Pulling her towards him, he enfolded her in his arms while his mind whirled with all the plans that were unfolding. Wanting to stop time, if only for a moment. Looking up at him she simply whispered,

"Come what may."

**~o0O0o~**


	19. Chapter 20

**Soundtrack: Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing **

**watch?v=1SAJ6uMTi4A**

**~o0O0o~**

With the candle in front of her Janessa reached behind and held out her hand to Daryl, coyly looking over her shoulder and giving him her best come hither look. With a growl he ran up the stairs two at a time so that he was quickly ahead of her. Taking the candle he grabbed her hand and continued briskly up the stairs, with Janessa giggling as she scampered behind him.

Entering the room he kicked the door closed quickly locking it and put the candle down on the bedside table. Pulling her in close he spoke softly into her ear, in that husky way of his that put butterflies in her chest and curled her toes. Needing to say the words.

"Come what way, I will love you until my dying day."

Holding the side of her face he leaned in and kissed her, putting all of his hopes for a future into it. Letting his other hand caress her neck and shoulders he reached behind to unzip her dress, as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He tilted his head and smiled that dreamy half smile of his as her dress puddled at her feet and they both knew neither of them were going to get much sleep that night.

**~o0O0o~**

Janessa collapsed on the bed in a happily exhausted state, smiling ear to ear.

"Clutch my pearls Mr Dixon! I declare you have the best ideas for cardiovascular exercises."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, which was the extent his temporary paralysis would allow,

"Miss James, I had previously informed you that a little food and rest was all that I required."

"Oh honey, I could do nothing but this 24/7." She laughed. "But some of those last moves cramped muscles I don't think I've used before."

"You and me both." He groaned. "Now that's been said, where did you learn to bend that way?"

"Some of it's yoga, some of it from a little porn watching, yes girls watch porn sometimes too" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Some of it is just going on instinct. When it comes to you, I don't want to miss a thing." She giggled.

"I can relate to that song. It's fuckin' unreal how much so." He said as he turned over on his side towards her, his head rested on his hand that was propped up with his elbow, as he caressed her stomach and sang a few lines softly to her.

'I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever.' I'm not kidding babe all this sappy music shit makes complete sense to me now. Fuck, I wish I knew all the words. 'Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep And I don't want to miss a thing.'

Janessa rolled over on her side to face him as well and replied with a smile.

"It goes without saying that that I know them and I love that you feel that way too." Smiling sweetly up at him, she brushed the hair from his face tenderly, just as he had done countless time with her. She softly sang the Areosmith song to him and he joined in on the parts he could remember.

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Babe, I love how you know all this stuff. There's this girl Beth back at the prison and you two would get along real well. She's got a sweet voice too, heck, I bet we could get a music school started or something. Well anyway it's somethin', I'd hate to loose all this."

Pulling her into his arms he lay back on the bed and asked her a question that he'd been thinking of for a while.

"Tell me something about you that no one knows, I want to be the person who knows you best."

"Wow, that's a good question, I don't know about no-one knowing, someone always sees something we think is hidden, like ripples in a pond. I can tell you things I haven't told anyone including myself though. I've never been "in love" before you. I've been in relationships, I've fixated on people, I've tried to make something fit that didn't, but I never actually felt what they wrote about. I thought there was something wrong with me, because of the things from my past, you know. My old life was a lie because my career had been a sham, it was all about love and I didn't have a clue as to what that was all about. Best I could do was think of God when I wrote and sang those songs but I didn't know anything about romantic love. Now I get it."

He hugged her closer, knowing what she was talkin' about and glad she understood what he was askin'.

"I'm with you there. When I'm with you or thinkin' about you all the bad stuff seems to go away. There's a lot I haven't told anybody. No one cared. Maybe a teacher or two, but I was pulled outta school young and then I did time for joyriding in a stolen car. People keep their distance once you're an ex con."

He shrugged at that wondering what she'd think now that she knew what kind of a man he was. She could tell this was hard for him and so she just caressed his chest lightly, relieved that she didn't pull away, he went on.

"Both my folks were drunks. My momma gave up on life long before she passed. She liked her wine, her Virginia slims an' smokin' in bed. One day I was chasin' the firetrucks and they ended up at my house. There wasn't nothin' left."

He was thnkin' back to when he'd recently told this story to Carl, after his momma had died. That boy's come through some serious shit, it helped him for perspective when he thought of how fucked up his childhood had been. He wanted to be there for Carl and help shoulder some of the burden, knowing what doin' it all alone had done to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How old were you?" She asked, seeing that he was struggling with the memory and hoping to help ease him back in to talking about it it instead of reliving it.

He could tell what she was doin' and loved her all the more for it. He wanted to tell her everythin' he could think of and wanted her to tell him everythin' too.

"I was nine. Merle was in prison again for selling drugs. Sometimes I thought he did that just to get away from the house. My dad was mean, when he was drunk he was evil. Most of the scars I got came from him, not all, Merle got a few in but yeah, I haven't told people about all that. I learned to stitch up what I could reach, just like I learned to hunt for my food if I didn't wanna starve."

"I know a little something about how some of that feels. Well not exactly, but my folks divorced and I felt like I sort of fell between the cracks of their new families. It wasn't leave it to beaver behind closed doors either, there was a bit of violence there too and I think joining cadets was a way to find a safe place, same with becoming a medic. Sort of what I imagine the woods must have been like for you. Being a child prodigy it felt it was all about living up to my potential and not about me. When my music teacher offered to train me full time I think my parents were grateful to have someone else take me off their hands. You saw how that worked out."

He caressed her back lightly, tracing the lighter scars and not wanting her to stop either.

"Yeah, we're quite a pair." he said in his husky voice, feelin' angry that she'd suffered like he had.

"It pisses me off that even now I still feel shame that it happened to me, like somehow it's my fault, even though I know better." She said in a faraway voice.

"Like in a way it's happening all over again anytime anyone sees it." He replied.

"Yes, exactly! I'm so glad you get it, the only time that I haven't felt that way is with you. I know you can see past it and so can I. I can be sorry it happened to you too without feeling sorry for you, if that makes any sense."

"Yes it does. I guess damaged people like us can see each other as we are, underneath the scars. Carol's like that too, you'll like her. She'd been through hell with her son of a bitch husband before he died and loosin' her lil' girl was brutal." He said, glad Ed was a smear on the ground now.

"I'll tell you what I see Daryl. I see a survivor, someone who instead of all that breaking you, you became stronger. It's like the crap we've been through was to get us ready for these times." She said turning her head to look him deep in the eyes.

"You've got a point. And we've all got scars inside and out now." He replied, caressing her shoulders.

"Let's not be all doom and gloom here, tell me something that makes you smile." She asked with a smirk.

"Well let's see...I had a dog named Birdie when I was a kid. A tan and white pit bull, she was a real beaut. Great for huntin' until Merle and my pa started to breed her and then use the pups for fightin'. Tore me up to see them get used up like that."

"Geeze Dixon, any memories that aren't brutal?" She exclaimed.

"Not really." He said softly.

"OK, new direction, what did you want to be when you grew up? Before life taught you differently?" She asked.

"Always liked workin' with my hands. You know, seein' how things worked. Fixin' cars was easy but what I really wanted to do was build things." He replied with enthusiasm.

"So you're an engineer at heart. I can see that. We have some books that you might find interesting, I know Blake has a lot of experience there and Lord knows this brave new world is going to need all the help it can get." She encouraged.

He hugged her close, lovin' how she made him feel like he could do anythin'. That he wasn't just a junk yard dog to be the muscle. He felt he needed to come clean with her.

"I should tell you that when Merle and I joined the other group last year, we had every intention of robbin' them. It's what we did. Nothin' was ever given, we had to take to survive our whole lives." Daryl said as he bit the corner of his thumb nail.

"I can understand that. Did you?" She asked turning her head again to look up at him.

"No! There were women and children for fuck's sake. 'Sides once Merle was gone, what was the point? They didn't have nothin' anyway and I didn't have no where else to be." He said gruffly.

"That's not true. You have skills that would have meant you could get by better on your own instead of protecting a group. Don't sell yourself short Daryl Dixon, whatever might have been before is as gone as that world is." She said as she tapped him on the chest in a loving reprimand.

"Just wanted you to know, so there's no secrets between us. Tell me something else about you." He asked, relieved that even his dirty linen wasn't scarin' her off.

"In my family we lived separate lives, my folks split up when I was young like I said and we kind of drifted apart, emotionally disconnected, you know. We moved a lot so I didn't really put down roots like most folks do. Music became both a rescue and a prison of expectation. It's was a highly competitive life, we lived out of suitcases, until it became too disruptive to the new families on either side of me. I guess I sort of felt like I didn't belong to anyone or anywhere and just focused on practice and performances. Why I stuck in bad situations because I thought that meant they loved me." She explained.

"I can see how that can be tough, I was an outsider too, never really fit in with my family either. I can drink but I ain't a drunk and I don't touch drugs." He replied.

"Oh, I get that too. I was on the verge of a burn out by 16, ran away and "joined the circus". I went down to Nashville to learn the guitar and become a star. Got a manager who was even more controlling and abusive than my old teacher, even had a smash debut CD but I also fell in with the wrong crowd. There were plenty of bad decisions like drugs involved. Came close to opting out but then Blake came along, He got me into treatment and has been saving my life ever since." She said wistfully.

"Kind of brave to just take off and start over like that. Sorry it was rough goin' but I can see you learned from it. It's like that thing about how people are like stained glass windows. I always liked that. How they sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but it's when the darkness sets in their true beauty is revealed, if there is a light from within." He recited.

"Wow Daryl, are you quoting poetry to me? I've never had some describe what being shattered and put back together means in such a positive way. That's beautiful." She said smiling up at him.

"Hey, it's not mine it's Elisabeth Kubler-Ross but it helped me in a time when I didn't think I was gonna make it. Don't go tellin' anyone though, I'd just have to deny it and I do have a redneck reputation to maintain. I'd have to start quoting Honey Boo-Boo and Duck Dynasty an' shit." He said with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry my love, your sweet gooey centre is safe with me." she purred as she traced her fingers down his chest and stomach followed with butterfly kisses. He groaned and arched his hips when she reached his groin, thinkin' he should quote poetry more often.

**~o0O0o~**

Blake strolled the upstairs gallery that ran the perimeter of the entire house. He agreed that they should continue to keep a watch but wanting everyone to get a bit of sleep. He knew Daryl was going to be up early to go hunting and that he wouldn't likely be asleep yet, being careful not to disturb them as he walked past their room.

He felt the weight of leadership as he walked, something he was accustomed to but had also enjoyed not having quite so squarely on his shoulders these past years. It was like back in 'Nam. He didn't like having to make decisions that could be sending people to their deaths. How to decide who's life was worth more, and was it right to not use the right person just because he cared about them a little more?

He knew the only chance Janessa's brother David had to survive was if they sent Janeesa with Bob to Woodbury. He could get her in no doubt, but could he get them out? Somehow he didn't think she'd be allowed to just collect her brother and turn right around. The boy was only 12 but he's strong, he'd made it south through all this, he wasn't worried he could hold it together for a few more days.

He needed an inside man to get the townspeople mobilized. Maybe the Dixon's person Andrea would be able to help there too. She could be the one to find David there and then wait for his signal to get them out when he got his Ranger buddies to help. He wasn't going to bet on it, but his gut told him she could be an asset.

He realized that he felt his priorities were being split. He needed to get David out, that's a given and frankly not all that hard, he'd handled tougher assignments before, ok he was younger then but he still knew what to do. But now he was equally pulled to the prison. If Carol was hurt or worse after all this time, he didn't know what he'd do. Even if he only got to tell her how he felt, that he was sorry. He owed her a debt. Was that debt greater than 75 lives maybe more? Worth risking Janessa?

He knew if he didn't send her, chances were good that David and most if not all of Woodbury would perish. No, they would all die. Would it be right to only rescue the prison folks and hide? Knowing that the others had been sacrificed? He didn't think he could live with that but what if something happened to Janessa, he wasn't sure he could live with that either. A few hours from now they'd be at the prison, he could at least put that in motion. Daryl was going to be pissed, that much was certain.

**~o0O0o~**

Morning came quicker than anyone expected and after a good breakfast, a tour of the bunker and heartfelt goodbyes to Josephine, Rene & Jimmy, they got into their vehicles and made their way to the prison. Blake and Merle leading the way in his Suv; Daryl and Janessa rode together in the Silverado pickup truck, and Bob followed with his SUV in the rear.

Within 20 minutes they could hear the rapid gunfire of an automatic machine gun. Damit! Blake thought, they were too late and someone was ringing the dinner bell. With a flash of his lights he floored it and they all proceeded at full speed.

In their approach they could see the prison was surrounded, although the numbers were small, the attackers had been ruthless. The first gate had been breached and a truck of walkers were unloading. Blake thought he saw Carol fall to the ground and he found his battle detachment waiver, all he could think was to go to her. He could see a sniper in a guard tower had her pinned down, rolling down his window he sighted his rifle and took him out promptly.

"Fuckin' let me off here." Merle yelled. I'll work on the dead, you go get the livin!"

"Son of a fuckin'...Merle!" Daryl yelled through the open window. Turning to Janessa he said, "Block the gate, use Bob's car too and then lock yourself in and stay outta sight!"

With that he swung out of the truck, slung his crossbow and ran towards the second gate, seeing Rick getting overwhelmed. Looking back he yelled at her.

"Now woman! I love ya! Now move it!" As he signalled to Bob to block the opening. Sighting his crossbow, his bolt took out the walker that was moments away from ending Rick.

Janessa shock herself out of her stunned shock and scooted over to the driver's side, giving him the thumbs up. Looks like today is going to be a busy day she thought, as she watched her man run like the wind to save the day. Maybe Blake was onto something when he said he thought he was like an archangel.

**~o0O0o~**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_


	20. Chapter 21

**Soundtrack: Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me**

** watch?v=9EHAo6rEuas**

**~o0O0o~**

Janessa shook herself, 'get your head in the game' she chastised, as she took the pick-up out of neutral and slipped into drive, aggressively knocking over walkers with her vehicle in a desperate bid to stop the flood of them entering the prison yard. Bob got there first having been in the rear taking out as many as he could, and blocked the first gate while she spun out the tail of the pick-up to block the second one. She enjoyed crushing the heads and pinning other walkers that Bob had knocked over with satisfying, wet squelching sounds. Their barricade wasn't permanent by any means, in fact she wasn't sure if it would stop them, it would hopefully slow them down as they'd have to climb under and over the vehicles, but at least they couldn't just stroll in anymore.

Grinning, she smiled over at Bob and returned the thumbs up he had given her, but then groaned with dismay when she saw the amount of walkers that had already gotten in. She could tell she might be stuck here for a while, there'd be no getting to the prison without the pick up and moving that would be out of the question. Seeing the sense in Daryl's instructions she rolled up the window and stayed low in the cab, listening to the shots that were still being fired from the aggressors outside the fence. Glad that they'd had their "conversation" earlier about these types of situations. She could wait for him, knowing he or someone would come as soon as it was safe.

Bob was uncertain on what he should do next until he saw Philip in the distance. He was beyond disappointed. Until this moment he realized a part of him hadn't been ready to believe that what Merle had told him was true. He could see for himself that the man he thought he knew and had come to admire, had been firing on women and children. It broke his heart to see because it went against absolutely everything he stood for, and was unredeemable in his eyes.

He felt his world shatter around him as his heart caught up with his mind. His departed wife had said the Man had designed him to protect women and children and until now he thought that was what drove Philip too. He knew what his beloved Rose would say if she were still alive, how he still ached for her. She'd say 'Robert, there was a bigger picture at stake here' and he knew he simply had to get back to Woodbury, and fast.

There's no reasoning with what he'd just seen. He needed to cut that man out like a cancer before he got everyone killed. There was only a couple of days left and as much as he'd love to run out there and kill the son of a bitch with his own hands, he knew the only chance the townspeople in Woodbury had lay with Blake and his plans. He needed to get back there and with the freedom to move around. That meant both he and Janessa had to stay out of sight for this to work and he was glad the windows were tinted on both vehicles, concealing that they'd ever been here. They were going to need another car all the same and it was only a matter of time before the roads out would be blocked. He wondered if they were already being watched.

He lay on the seat just in case a shot came through and kept an eye on what was going around him. Still stunned that Philip had used a walker truck bomb like that, he started to formalize his part in Blake's plans in his mind on how he was going to deal with "The Governor". Something told him it wasn't going to be easy, but it was simple. A man who could do this wasn't the type that would likely let his guard down, but Bob now knew he would be able to do what needs to be done, when the time comes.

**~o0O0o~**

Blake rushed forward with Daryl and Merle to clear the rest of the walkers that had surrounded Rick. He slung his rifle and pulled out his Mark II blade and easily skewered the one closest to him through the eye socket. Merle had found an iron rod and did the same to another as Daryl quickly came up to them from behind, pulling his bolt from a skull and gave them a nod, while Merle grinned and Blake tipped his hat. All them panting from the exertion as they looked to the chaos that was still all around them.

Rick looked at them with a faraway look, bent over with his hands braced on his knees, still in shock from what had just happened. A few moments ago he'd been outside the fence talking to Hershel and the next thing he knew all Hell had broken loose. He was glad to have Daryl back, he didn't think his absence had really hit home until he saw him there in front of him again. The aching pit of despair was still there but he could feel Daryl's quiet strength and was grateful. Merle was another matter and Rick felt the burn between his shoulder blades with the man's intense stare behind him. Great he thought, can this day get any better?

Looking up the man standing in front of him, he could only see his tall silhouette as he had his back to the sun, all he could make out was his tall frame and black cowboy hat. But there was something familiar about the way he stood, a calm strength that although different, mirrored Daryl's coiled energy. He cupped his hand over his eyes as he stood up and pointed his gun at the ground as a show of faith, as he'd come in with Daryl.

Blake stepped forward with his hand extended palm up to show he wasn't a threat.

"Rick? Rick Grimes? It's good to see you. I hoped it was you. Hard not to recall a deputy on a horse in all this mess. It's Blake Turner."

"Blake?" Rick tilted his head and took a deeper look. "Yeah I remember, we met on the road last year, seems like it was another lifetime ago. Thanks for your help back then and again today." He said as he reached out his hand to shake Blake's. Rick meant it, but he was a different man now and smiles were hard to come by.

"My pleasure Rick. In these times good folks have to stand together. Found the Dixons on the road yesterday and gave them a lift. I'm sorry we were late."

Rick nodded in reply.

"Daryl told us about the baby and so we knew we had to come right away. I'm real glad you found your family, and congratulation on your daughter."

Rick was slightly more responsive, if barely.

"We wanted to offer our help and to warn you that even more trouble is on it's way. Rick," He paused waiting for Rick to return his eye contact "I'm very sorry about your wife." Blake said softly.

"I thank you for your condolences but we know all about troubles." Rick said with a grimace as he turned back to survey the walkers in his yard and rolled his shoulders looking back at the vehicles blocking the busted gates.

"Those yours?" Rick asked abruptly nodding towards the gates.

"Yes, Janessa is in the pick-up and Bob is in the SUV." Blake replied seeing that the kind gentleness Rick used to have was gone now and in it's place was a hardness that he'd seen before in soldiers who'd been on the line too long.

"Right, you were lookin' for her, so I guess it worked out?" Rick replied remembering the conversation they'd had that night they shared on the road, about how she'd been taken by a group of rough men, he'd felt bad he didn't offer to help find her, but he was as focused on his own family then, as he was now.

"Not how I would have liked, let's just say stay out of Texas, which is where I caught up with them. It wasn't pretty but she's ok now." Blake replied mirroring Rick's hard tone.

Daryl stepped forward at the mention of Janessa, which wasn't missed by Rick.

"Need to go get 'em, and we got some supplies." Daryl stated gruffly, not happy with hearing about Janessa's troubles being talked about and how cold Rick was bein'. He was glad Rick already knew Blake, wondering if there was there ever gonna be a time when the man didn't surprise him, as that would make talkin' to Rick easier, but he seemed more than a little distracted. Lookin' to the woods beyond the fence and not in the direction of where the Governor and his people had left by.

"Yeah sure, good you got stuff...thangs." Rick's attention was minimal at best, before he shook his head and walked away toward the inner yard fence.

Blake, Daryl and Merle exchanged meaningful glances of concern. Rick was clearly not right and they were going to need to be very careful around him and Merle was pissed off that he'd barely been acknowledged, knowing it didn't bode well for him.

"Daryl, I think you need to keep an eye on him. You're the closest, he'll be more relaxed with you. Merle could you come help me with the walkers and collect Janeesa, Bob and the supplies? I could use your skills." Shaking his head at Rick's comment about "stuff...thangs" it would be almost funny if it didn't suggest how unstable he was. He could also see that Merle had some anxious energy he could stand to burn off in a productive way.

Daryl looked to his brother and then back Blake and nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that. Merle, I don't need to tell you not to start a fight when you get back. Things don't look too friendly right now."

"No shit bro, don't need to tell me twice." Merle said gruffly and then walked over to Blake's SUV.

"Rick's been through a lot, he'll feel better when he see the supplies, the extra vehicles will give us more options too." Biting his thumb nail Daryl looked over at the pick up truck, and the walkers that were gathered around that part of the yard.

"Don't worry about this part of things, I've got this. You take care of Rick and the others. We'll be quick, I saw Carol was ok but I don't think she's seen me yet."

Daryl nodded quickly, understanding what he meant and turned running after Rick to catch up with him.

"C'mon Merle." Blake said climbing into the SUV, "Let's go plow the field."

"Shit yes! I could blow off some steam. That Rick just rubs me the wrong way." He growled.

"He's a changed man, that's for sure. I know you've got some history but we need to find a way to get past it for the greater good. We have bigger issues at stake and the rest of our lives are going to be determined in the next couple of days." Blake said in a way that put things in perspective.

"Ok then, lets go get the guitars and make nice." Merle grinned.

"Smart ass" Blake chuckled as he started the car to drive down to clear out some walkers and collect Janessa, Bob and the supplies.

**~o0O0o~**

Janessa, Blake, Bob and Merle found themselves locked in the dining area for hours while Daryl spoke for them in the cell block. Although grateful for the supplies Rick's group was still cautious of strangers bordering on paranoia, they were understandably shaken by the attack and so they found themselves on the outside edge of an argument.

Sitting at one of the tables out of the line of sight waiting for things to settle down and shaking their heads, wondering if they'd made the right decision to come in when they did. Blake and Janessa had a highly developed silent language and Bob being a smart man was quick to pick up on most of it. Their main concern was that they might be locked in here for too long to be able to help anyone, including themselves.

Merle was also highly intelligent, something many people overlooked with his rough edges but he didn't have the same emotional intelligence as the others and often had maladjusted responses when he felt threatened. Right now he'd been separated from his brother and he didn't like that. He found himself pacing like a caged animal not comfortable being locked up again, bringing back memories he didn't want to think about. The voices from the cell block became raised and he walked over to the locked and barred door to investigate.

"We're not leavin'." Rick said assertively.

"We can't stay here" Hershel replied repeating what he said before countless times.

"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet ain't gonna stop one of those rounds." Maggie said with an aggressive tone, supporting her father.

"Can't even go outside" Beth added plaintively.

"We can in the daylight." Carol said softly. Blake turned his head towards the sound of her voice.

"If Rick says we're not running then we're not running!" Glenn stated, parroting Rick's position with blind loyalty.

This was just too much for Merle, this was his life and the life of his brother and his friends they were bickerin' about, let alone their own, without holdin' all the facts and it just stuck in his craw.

"No, better to live like rats." He called out quietly in his husky deep voice.

"You got a better idea?" Rick snapped back, not liking Merle challenging his decision.

"Yeah, we shoulda slid outta here right away. Live to fight another day. We lost that window didn't we. I'm sure he's got scouts on every road outta this place by now." Merle replied, irritated by Rick's tone. Blake would never talk to people this way he thought, Hell even the Governor know how to handle people. Rick was an amatuer.

"I ain't scared of the prick!" Daryl postured. Something about the way Merle was showin' how weak they were made him want to defend Rick. Falling back into old patterns of thought and behaviour, feellin' like the little brother while Merle was the all knowin' big brother pissed him off. Before things unravelled further though he kept his peace, remembering the bigger picture, he needed things to deescalate for Janessa's sake, if nothing esle.

"Y'all should be!" Merle declared in exasperation. "That truck through the fence thing. That was just him ringin' the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind but he's got the guns and the numbers and if he takes the high ground around this place. Shoot. He could just starve us out if he wanted to." Merle trailed off, seeing how fucked they truly were. He could taste his death for the first time.

"Let's put him in the other cell block." Maggie snapped, not willing to hear any more of the truth.

"No, he's got a point." Daryl called down quietly from the second floor.

"This is all you, you started this." An enraged Maggie yelled as she stormed towards Merle at the end of the cell block, behind the barred and locked door.

"What's the difference who's fault it is? What do we do?" Beth's sweet voice carried, trying to defuse the situation as she walked down a few of the stairs towards the group. She hated when they fought and it never made things better.

Carl looked up at her from where he was standing in the corner near where the groups were divided by the bars, taking everything in, pride swelling his chest with Beth's questions, that's one of the things that made her so special. Her goodness made him want to keep her safe all the more. He knew his dad wasn't hearing people right now and it scared him. He was listening though and he thought Merle was right. This place wasn't safe anymore.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Hershel repeated.

At this point having heard enough, angered that Hershel was throwing that in his face but more strongly feeling the call of Lori from outside and that these people were all in his way, he walked away from the discussion, towards the new group and the exit beyond them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hersel yelled commandingly and Rick stopped in his tracks.

"You're slipping Rick, We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy, Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

Merle nodded in agreement, finding he could respect this ol' man. Blake looked over at Merle nodding his approval that he'd explained susinqintly that this place was not defensible from a human attack anymore. That was the first step.

**~o0O0o~**

Striding through the cell block Rick unlocked the door leaving it open behind him as he blew past them all to the outside without a word, Carl trailing behind.

Merle looked to Blake who raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the open door. Stepping forward he looked to Hershel to see if it was all right if he came into the cell block. He wanted to see Daryl and try to figure out what they should do next.

Hershel, could see that Merle's strength and the things he knew would be an asset to the group. Lord knows they needed all the help they could get. 'Please God he prayed, see us through this, I implore you.' He motioned Merle forward wanting to make up for the welcome that had previously lacked. Behind Merle, Hershel saw the taller frame of a man who was younger but much like himself, their eyes met and he could see that here was a man that just might save them all. His chin wobbled as he fought a tear, in his moment of despair he felt a wave of hope that he couldn't describe, it swelled from within like joy did. Unable to stop himself he found himself grinning like a young man.

"Hello." Blake said quietly as he entered the cell block, Janessa by his side and Bob following behind. His rich baritone reaching everyone like a caress, sounding like the guy who used to sell trucks on TV. It was a voice that evoked trust, strength and hope. All eyes snapped to him.

Carol gasped, that was a voice she felt in her soul, looking down from her place at the top of the stairs to the man who had walked in. Everyone else disappeared as she strained to see through the years. Could that be...no. There's no way that it could be.

"Blake?" she called out hesitantly. "Blake? Is that you?" she asked breathlessly. She couldn't believe it. How? How could something like this have happened? It was inconceivable that out of the blue, at the end of the world her first love would walk back into her life. She looked down at the rags that she was wearing and then seeing the beautiful woman at his side and felt the conflict of joy and despair all at once.

"Carol!" he called out to her with his arms outreached as he walked towards the staircase. "Now you're a sight for sore eyes!"

Maggie looked to Glenn with curiosity. Mouthing "Carol?" Daryl, Merle, Janessa and Bob grinned at the reunion, crossing their fingers it would be as happy as they had hoped. She just stayed on the stairs struck dumb and so Beth gave her a push.

"Go on silly! Oh my, wow, he's hot for an old guy!" Beth giggled.

Carol looked up to Daryl who was grinning at her. She felt confused, and pulled in two directions. A little hurt that Daryl didn't seem jealous and that Blake had come in with a woman that could easily be his daughter, but then she followed Daryl's gaze to the woman who was looking up at him lovingly, and she understood. She looked back at Blake and she could see the old fire in his eyes, they way he used to smoulder when he looked at her. She must be seeing things, she thought. Her internal shitty committee was working overtime. There was no way someone like him could still have feelings for this old shoe after all this time. Taking a deep breath she calmly walked down to him, although inside she was screaming like a schoolgirl.

She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and looked down at the ground. There was simply no way he could feel the same way after all these years. She could hear Ed in her head saying she was worthless, that no one would ever want her. She thought she was done with all that but here it was again. Those kinds of men could get inside your head.

He closed the gap between them with his long strides, life was different now, no hiding anymore, it was time to put all his cards on the table and when she looked up at him with her huge blue eyes that were starting to well up with tears, her chin wobbling as she tried to smile, he felt undone.

"Oh, C'mere woman!" Blake exclaimed pulling her into his arms and swinging her off her feet as he whooped and spun her in a circle making her laugh, just like they used to all those years ago.

"Put me down Blake!" She laughed. Holding on as he slid her tiny frame down his body making it clear his interest wasn't platonic as he leaned in saying,

"When Daryl told me you were here, there was nothing else I could do but come for you. Please forgive me for taking so long." He started to sing softly to her, just like he always had.

_"Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through..._

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do._

_Please believe me, every word I say is true..._

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you"_

With that she tightened her grip on his broad shoulders and taking that as a go ahead he kissed her passionately, not caring that they were on full display. She was shocked at first, overwhelmed, and then she gave into it and kissed him back. Daryl whistled from above and Merle followed suit. Janessa started to cry as she clapped looking up at Daryl who did the same. Before long everyone joined in and the prison that had been filled with such foreboding previously, was suddenly filled with joy.

**~o0O0o~**

**_"Please Forgive Me" Bryan Adams_**

_Still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby_

_No one can better this..._

_Still holdin' on, you're still the one._

_First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get_

_Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer_

_You still turn the fire on..._

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't_

_You're the only one I ever want._

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should..._

_Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through..._

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do._

_Please believe me, every word I say is true..._

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Still feels like our best times are together._

_Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby_

_Can't get close enough._

_Still holdin' on, you're still number one._

_I remember the smell of your skin,_

_I remember everything,_

_I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!_

_I remember the nights, you know I still do._

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't_

_You're the only one I ever want._

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should..._

_Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through._

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you._

_One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love._

_And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong._

_With every word and every breath I'm prayin'_

_That's why I'm sayin'..._

_Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you._

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through._

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do._

_Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true._

_Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you._

_Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,_

_Can't stop loving you._

_So if you're feelin' lonely don't_

_you're the only one I ever want_

_I only wanna make it good_

_so if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do..._

_...I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through..._

_...if I need ya like I do_

_Please believe me every word I say is true..._

_...our best times are together..._

_...touch, still gettin' closer baby_

_Can't get close enough..._

_Still holdin' on, still number one_

_I remember the smell of your skin...everything_

_...all your moves...you, yeah!_

_...the nights ya know I still do..._

_...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love_

_And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath I'm prayin'_

_That's why I'm sayin'..._

_...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do..._

**~o0O0o~**

**Not to worry we'll pick up with Andrea in the next update. I found I had enough here for a couple of chapters, rather than water it down.**

**Brian Adams is a Canadian rock icon and this was a 1993 tune thats was a massive radio hit all over the world. Can you tell It's a fav of mine?**

**As always many thanks to my reviewers, you guys really help the creative process and I hope more people feel like putting in their two cents as we converge fanfiction with TWD. Especially as people are likely to get killed with only 5 more episodes left in the season. Really looking forward to tonight's "clear".**


	21. Chapter 22

**Soundtrack: The Doors - Riders on the Storm**

** watch?v=5qRJIBtbc2c**

**~o0O0o~**

Carol pulled away from Blake's embrace with a giggle feeling suddenly self conscious, she was having difficulty processing her emotions, hearing people laughing and clapping around her made it all felt so surreal.

"C'mon" she said to him softly, "Let's leave these wise guys. We don't have a lot of privacy in these parts, but I have a room if you want to call it that, where we can talk. We've got some catching up to do."

Merle made a cat call whistle, in his usual crass manner, Merle was still Merle after all but it was meant good naturedly. Daryl came down the stairs to give them the second floor and catching Carol's eye he nodded with approval.

"Shut it man!" He hollered out to his brother gruffly, but he was grinning along with everyone else. How could they not? There was no doubt that Carol deserved a bit of happiness after everything she'd been through and the others knew how Blake felt. Basically, it came down to the simple fact that each group had faith in "their person's" judgement, if they vouched for each other then it was good enough for them. Life was too short.

Janessa stepped forward handing Blake the backpack with the blue ribbon looped through one of the straps filled with clothes and other pretty things for Carol. He smiled back at her in thanks and took Carol's outstretched hand, following her up the stairs.

**~o0O0o~**

Rick strode purposely through the cell block door, eyes adjusting from the dark to the bright of midday sun as he walked to the fenced and barricaded staircase that now served as their lookout. Raising his binoculars to his eyes he assessed the walkers gathered near the gates just beyond the concrete yard. Sighing as he saw how much smaller their world has just become again.

He was glad for Carol, it would be nice if that worked out for her but he wasn't going to get excited by it. Hope just wore you down, especially once it was gone, leaving you empty.

The sounds of walkers were closer than they'd been for a while with their gagging, rasping, wet sounds and the clink of the chain link fence as they clutched and waved their arms through it. They hadn't spotted him so they weren't too riled up and only displayed mild interest sounds. Like a cross between a dry vomit gag and the wretch of trying to remove a hair off the back of the throat. Get enough of that together though and it can get pretty unsettling.

He panned the binoculars past the yard to the two vehicles blocking the front gates. Seeing that walkers were slowly climbing over them and each other like a dripping faucet. That's gonna need fixing he thought. His eye was drawn back to where he'd last seen Lori such a short time ago and he found himself searching for her again beyond the fenced perimeter. Halfway through his sweep he thought he saw the flash of white satin from behind a tree and then it was gone, lowering the binoculars he rubbed his eyes but she wasn't there. He was just seeing things again.

The soft click and muffled clank of the heavy door opening and closing announced Carl as he approached to stand beside his father behind the pallets they had erected as a barricade.

"You shouldn't be out here." Rick said to his son.

"I'm a good shot." Carl replied with a quiet confidence taking his hat off, enjoying the breeze on the back of his neck and the sun on his face. It was so dim and grey inside that he was starting to see it as the prison it was instead of a safe haven.

"Yes you are." Rick acknowledged with a tone of distracted respect while still peered out in the distance for Lori. They both faced the yard in silence while Carl gathered up the words to confront his father.

"Hey dad..." He began hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Rick replied with barely a whisper still not making eye contact, bending over and lightly grabbing the chain link of the fenced in staircase.

"If I say something will you promise not to be mad?" Carl asked.

"I won't get mad." Rick said as he finally looked back at his son with a flicker of irritation and impatient energy.

Thinking on Hershel's words Carl summoned the courage to say what he felt needed to be said. He'd been seeing his father slipping too, hoping he come out of it on his own but he hadn't so far, it was getting dangerous and that scared him. He'd run off the last group and he didn't want that to happen again. Sure he wanted his dad back but there was the entire group to consider, they were stronger together.

"You should stop." He said with quiet conviction.

"Stop what?" Rick replied with irritation.

"Being the leader." Carl continued.

Rick turned to his son sharply with the beginnings of a snarl on his face but he was finally listening.

"Let Hershel and Daryl handle things for a while." Maintaining his gaze Carl spoke his piece. "You deserve a rest."

Carl really hoped his dad understood where he was coming from before he put his hat back on and went inside. Rick's snarl began to soften a little as he processed what his son had just said to him and nodded to himself faintly, as he looked out to the yard again still searching for Lori.

**~o0O0o~**

Hershel made his way on his crutches down the cell block to Merle's cell, intent on having a quiet word with Daryl's brother and getting a sense of the man. He didn't have the same emotional baggage regarding him as some of the other's did, and wanted to make up his own mind.

Yes, he had tried to kill his daughter Maggie, Glenn and Michonne. He hadn't forgotten that. But he came back when he knew the deck was stacked against him. Hershel knew from experience, this was a time when you had to go on what has happened not what almost did. He'd gone down the rabbit hole himself and knew what it took to find your way back again.

"You're the farmer Hershel." Merle said as way of greeting, while duct taping his bayonet to his stump as Hershel approached.

"And you're the black sheep Merle" He replied wryly.

Merle genuinely smiled in response, welcoming him to enter his cell.

"How'd you lose it?" Merle asked, nodding at his leg.

"I was bit." Hershel replied matter of factly.

"Bit?" That surprised Merle. He didn't know you could be bit and survive, good to know he thought. "Hack it off yourself?" He asked glibly. Gallows humour seemed appropriate to him in this amputee ward.

"No" Hershel replied.

Merle gestured with his stump that Hershel have a seat, who hopped over to the bunk gratefully lowering himself down and leaning his crutches against the bars.

"Rick did it." He continued.

"Awfully kind of him" Merle rasped, still feeling quite bitter towards the man as he continued winding duct tape around his stump and the bayonet.

"Saved my life. Gave me more time with my girls. Gave you more time with your brother. Can't put a price on that." Hershel stated.

"Can't put a price on anything anymore." Merle retorted but he could see what he was gettin' at. Rick was a man who could make the hard decisions and make 'em quickly. Didn't mean he had to like it.

Hershel pulled out a small bible from his pocket.

"Found this in one of the cells." He said. "Lost more the good book there for a while, lost my way."

Merle nodded again feeling the understanding forming between them. It made sense, they'd both been around longer, had a few experiences under their belt that gave them a different perspective than the others. The youngsters still saw things in black and white, he'd learned life was mostly about the shades of grey.

"And if your right hand offend you, cut it off, and cast it from you: for it is profitable for you that one of your members should perish.." Hershel quoted.

"...and not that your whole body should be cast into Hell. Matthew 5:30." Merle finished for him. Hershel was surprised, he hadn't figured Merle for the scripture type. Merle understanding what Hershel was thinking explained.

"Woodbury had a damn fine library, one of the only things I miss about it."

Bob approached the cell door, looking down at the two seated men.

"Hey, mind if I join you? This place gives me the heebee jeebees." He asked.

"Nah, pull up a seat. It's supposed to make you feel that way. Hershel this here is Bob, he's a good man. He helped me when I first lost my hand. I owe him my life." Merle replied.

"Heck Merle, we got square a long time ago. Pleased to meet ya Hershel."

"I'm right pleased to meet you as well. We have need of strength and experience in these dark times." Hershel replied shaking his hand firmly.

Blake walked up to the threshold and leaned against the door frame.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you gentleman. Would it be alright if I joined you? I figured it would make sense that we elders met and had a chat about how things are."

Merle scooted over to make room for Blake and Hershel raised an eyebrow. The manner between these three men was more than cordial, it was of mutual respect but it was Merle's behaviour that Hershel found interesting. He'd heard a lot of talk and he had his own feelings on some of it, but this wasn't a monster he found himself sitting across from.

In the span of a day Blake had seemed to have tamed Merle, at least insofar as where he was concerned. Hershel wondered how he did it and then he looked at him he could see it. He was like a horse whisperer or something. Hershel was a veterinarian as well as a farmer, so he knew his was around non verbal queues and he could see Blake was a natural born leader. Again he felt that almost spiritual connection that bubbled from inside of when he thought of Blake. Like the Man had a hand in guiding him.

If something as evil as having the dead walk exists. Then why couldn't the good Lord send these riders on the storm to help? Hershel took a deep breath and asked for the truth.

"So what are we dealing with then?"

Merle looked to Blake and Bob before looking him in the eye as he said,

"When the Governor returns he's goin' to kill me first, Michonne, my brother. Then your girls, Glenn, Carl, the baby, whoever else is left. He'll save Rick for last so that he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's what you're dealing with."

Hershel noticed he left out Bob and Blake.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Hershel asked with trepidation.

"Yes there is. Bob was down south and well you'd best tell him." Blake said in that deep drawl of his.

"Let me start at the beginning. I was one of the original founders of Woodbury, we started with 9 of us in an apartment in Atlanta and then made our way out just ahead of the wave. Picking up people on the road along the way." Bob began.

Hershel raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. He'd figured that was the association given Merle's comment about helping him with this stump last year.

"We found Woodbury and fortified it. We'd gotten up to about 50 people and we needed to know what was going on around us, you know?" Bob continued.

"Sure makes sense" Hershel replied and gestured that he keep going.

"I volunteered since I had some military experience."

All four men found themselves suddenly understanding the bond that they felt instinctually, that those who've served in combat share. It's more than facing personal demons, it's about learning to fight as a unit. They knew what it was to trust the person beside you with your life because they knew you had theirs.

"Afghanistan: 192d Infantry." Merle replied with a grin putting his stump with the bayonet in the centre of them like the three musketeers.

"Korea: 316th Cavalry." Hershel said putting his hand on Merle's stump

"Desert Storm: 194th Armored." Bob added putting his on Hershel's hand

"'Vietnam: 75th Ranger." Blake grinned placing his on top.

"Hooah!" They all said in unison.

"Stands to reason, us local boys were all based at Fort Benning." Blake chuckled.

In that moment these four men became brothers, each affirming their promise to protect the people on their watch. It was the code.

"Bob, would you please be so good as to continue?" Blake asked.

"Sure thing. So I'd been on reconnaissance for months. My task was to see if there was anyone left at any of the military bases in and around Georgia. Long story short they're all gone, there's nothing coming to help us. We are truly on our own." Bob continued.

Hershel could tell by their tensing body language that the worst was still to come. He just nodded, not wanting to delay this any further. Like taking off the bandaid you just had to pull it off.

"Saw a herd of walkers coming out of Florida that numbered in the millions. I'd say just about all of Florida that can walk is on it's way." Bob said quietly gauging Hershel's response.

He exhaled slowly the blood draining from his face and he rubbed his beard slowly as he took it in. After a moment he asked at almost a whisper.

"How long do we have?"

Blake was glad to see that Hershel came to the heart of the matter right away. Although he wasn't the leader of this group, he did have Rick's ear and it was good to see he was on the ball.

"I'd estimate that we have 4 days tops before the front of that wave get's here." Bob finished.

Hershel let out the rest air he hadn't realized he was holding in, all in one whoosh. Clutching the bible to his chest, with wide eyes he looked up with a silent prayer.

"That doesn't leave us much time. There's no way these walls can withstand that. When you factor in the cooling temperatures even if you can assume that they just keep on walking, and you can't assume that, with stragglers and the ones that stay behind that could be weeks maybe even months before they pass."

"We are not without hope, thanks to Blake. We've got some plans on how to save as many as we can from both sides." Bob began.

Hershel raised his eyebrow at the mention of both sides. So Bob isn't a defector he's someone who wants to look out for his people but he's willing to be open about it. Interesting company this Blake keeps he thought.

"Woodbury has over 30 children under 12 when I left, with more on the way." Bob explained. "I can't leave them to certain death."

"They killed Carol's brother Grant yesterday and took Janessa's little brother. We wanted to bring you up to speed and help you evacuate before we head out to deal with that." Blake added grimly.

"There are some tough hombres who are ruthless no doubt, but most of those other folk are mothers and fathers defendin' their young, bein' lead by a madman." Merle said softly. "We have to try and save who we can."

Hershel was glad they had come to him first, this was a lot to take in all at once.

**~o0O0o~**

**_Riders on the Storm_**

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

_Into this house we're born_

_Into this world we're thrown_

_Like a dog without a bone_

_An actor out alone_

_Riders on the storm_

_There's a killer on the road_

_His brain is squirmin' like a toad_

_Take a long holiday_

_Let your children play_

_If ya give this man a ride_

_Sweet memory will die_

_Killer on the road, yeah_

_Girl ya gotta love your man_

_Girl ya gotta love your man_

_Take him by the hand_

_Make him understand_

_The world on you depends_

_Our life will never end_

_Gotta love your man, yeah_

_Yeah!_

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

_Into this house we're born_

_Into this world we're thrown_

_Like a dog without a bone_

_An actor out alone_

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

_Riders on the storm_

**~o0O0o~**

**Ok, Andrea is in the next update, promise. The first draft is done, just needs a bit of tweaking. A lot is going on in our little patch of Georgia these days. Special thanks to my reviewers, you guys ROCK! You really make all the difference and I hope some of my other readers feel comfortable to drop me a line. Mikaylah & GemmaTellerSoa who read everything to date in one sitting. Woah! Thanks for that. You got me motivated to get on with it.**


	22. Chapter 23

**Soundtrack: Tom Waits "Hold On"**

** watch?v=knII3S0MZtY**

**~o0O0o~**

Carol trailed her fingers across the bars as she walked along the second story of the cell block, like she used to as a girl walking past iron fences, feeling light hearted for the first time in she didn't know how long. She was wearing the new clothes Blake had given her and was thrilled at the softness and the pretty blues and greys that brought out her eyes and her short steel grey hair.

She couldn't help but feel fondly for Janessa seeing things in there that only a woman would think of. But it was Blake who remembered how much she loved silk scarves.

Stopping at Daryl's entrance she leaned against the door frame feeling quite joyful and wanting to share it. Daryl was pretty much the best friend she'd ever had and although they didn't usually talk about their feelings, she was bursting at the seams. Smiling at him she asked.

"Where's Janessa? You two seem close."

He blushed at her observation and replied with a smile saying,

"Like you and Blake are? She's with Beth talking music, it's her thing. You like nice." He said wanting to change the subject. Actually, he thought she looked beautiful, she was glowing. It was her turn to blush in response giggling softly.

"Yeah, they're real nice folks, they brought stuff for everyone." She said and then turned to him saying with a serious tone. "Haven't had a chance to say I'm glad you came back yet and I'm not just saying that because you brought Blake back with you."

Daryl looked up at her seeing how lit up she looked, it took years off her he thought. He's seen her smile before but this was different this must be the smile from a Carol before there'd been an Ed in her life. He liked it.

"What to all this?" He gestured with one of the bolts he'd been cleaning with a rag.

"This is our home." She replied softly.

"This is a tomb." he said with a heavy heart.

"That's what T-Dog called it. I thought he was right until you found me." He met her eyes, thinking back to that time not so long ago and how devastating that had all been.

"Merle and I just came from Blake's, now that's a home and more secure than this can ever hope to be."

The mention of his brother put her pack up and she just had to speak her mind. She owed him the truth.

"He's your brother, but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down, after how far you've come."

He couldn't help it as he smirked at the thought good naturedly.

"Sure I'll give you that, but you're basin' that on a feelin' about a man you barely knew a lifetime ago. You aren't the same person you were at the quarry and neither is he. He's rough even by Dixon standards and that's sayin' somethin', but he's not Ed. Ask Blake what he thinks, he'll tell you."

She nodded letting him know she'd try and see Merle with new eyes and hold off on judgement, it's possible he'd changed, hadn't they all she thought. Wanting to lighten the mood he asked her teasingly,

"So you too hitting it off?"

"Are you too?" She countered.

They both blushed and giggled, as only best friends can.

**~o0O0o~**

Later on Carol was in the common area preparing the midday meal, thrilled to have some of Josephine's fresh vegetables to add to the canned goods that Blake and Janessa had brought with them. She was just as excited to play with spices again. Ohhh what a difference a little seasoning can do to a meal she thought.

Michonne had been silently keeping her company while she did some push ups. Privacy was impossible in such close quarters and so there wasn't much they could say when Merle walked in and sat on table watching her.

"Smart to stay fit." Her said to Michonne, impressed with her focus. "Don't leave out the cardio."

Michonne ignored him and switched from push ups to sit ups with a seamless transition.

"You know if we're going to live under that same roof we should clear the air." He continued. "This whole hunting you down thing - that was just business. Carrying out orders."

"Like the Gestapo?" Michonne asked with contempt.

"Yeah! Exactly." He replied. "I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of, things before and after." His tone filled with genuine regret. "Anyway." He said with a lighter tone as he stood up again. "I hope we can get past it, let bygones be bygones."

Merle nodded to Michonne and walked on wonderin' how he was going to clear things with Maggie & Glenn.

Carol had stayed in the back, used to making herself small and unnoticed. She thought back to what Daryl had said as she watched their exchange. The Merle she knew would never have owned up like that. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if that was closest thing to an apology that he'd made in a long, long time, and stranger still he sounded like he actually meant it.

**~o0O0o~**

Something weird out there." Carl remarked quietly.

Maggie raised her rifle to peer down the scope.

"Andrea! Get your dad and the others." She called out.

After a rough exchange with a lot of yelling on both sides Andrea was let into the courtyard. To say emotions were running high was an understatement. Janessa, Blake and Bob hung out of sight on the second floor in Merle's cell on the end. Not wanting to tip their hand that they were there. She was from Woodbury and frankly they didn't know where her loyalties lay. They quickly tied up some sheets as curtains to cover the bars in case she came upstairs, sitting on the bunks they leaned back and listened to the voices as they carried through the cell block, like flies on the wall.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea walked into the common area, feeling agitated in her rough welcome but she was there for a reason and she meant to see it through. Self righteous entitlement rolling off her like it was a physical thing.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Carol said after giving her a hug. Her only warm welcome so far.

"Hershel?" Andrea asked looking at his leg. "Where's Shane? And Lori?"

"She had a daughter. She didn't survive." Hershel answered.

"Neither did T-dog" Maggie added.

"I'm so sorry. Carl..." Andrea began but was stopped by his expression of complete emotional detachment. Carl was simply assessing whether or not she was a threat, nothing more.

"Rick..." Andrea began but trailed off seeing that he wouldn't look at her. Instead she turned to the group and asked.

"You all live here? Rick!" This time he looked at her, disapproving of her attitude and that she was trying to pump them for information.

"We live in a cell block." Glenn supplied, breaking the silence.

"There?" she pointed towards the area behind Rick. "Can I go in?" Starting to make her way.

"I won't allow that!' Rick replied sternly making it quite clear where he stood on the matter.

"I'm not an enemy Rick." She began.

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." He snapped back bitterly.

"He said you fired first." She replied.

"Well, he's lyin'." Rick said with disappointment that she'd take the word over someone she'd just met over him.

"He killed an inmate who'd survived in here." Hershel supplied.

"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl said quietly and from him that meant something.

"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout." Andrea began, still justifying her behaviour with self delusion. Not seeing how her hesitation in a life and death situation was a betrayal, and one of the reasons was why she wasn't receiving the warm welcome she had expected.

"That was days ago." Glenn snapped back in frustration. Could she really be that stupid he thought? Come on. Really?

"I told you, I came as soon as I could." Not understanding what they were all trying to tell her. The simple fact is that by choosing her new boyfriend over them she had betrayed them all. She could say it was about wanting a life, what did that mean about them? Did she really think they didn't? The arrogance of that was what put their backs up.

"What have you told them?" She barked at Michonne.

"Nothing." Michone replied quietly making Andrea all the madder.

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" she yelled in frustration, feeling hurt and angry.

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us!" Glenn raised his voice stunned that she still didn't get it.

"With his finger on the trigger! Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" Pointing a finger at Merle.

Michonne shook her head in exasperation.

"I can not excuse or explain what Philip has done.' Andrea began.

Michonne turned her head away and looked to the ground rather than show her thoughts on Andrea's statement. She just didn't get it. Thinking that there are none so blind as those who will not see.

"But I'm here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out." Andrea continued in her pompous, deluded tone.

"There's nothing to work out. We're going to kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will.' Rick replied coldly.

"We can settle this. There's room at Woodbury for all of you." Andrea continued before Merle just cut her off saying,

"You know better than that."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked cutting to the heart of the matter.

"No." She replied, deflated.

"Then why did you come here?' Rick demanded, annoyed that she'd come and thrown her weight around again, as usual, without actually even having any authority.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack." She replied in a quieter tone, realizing that she'd come on impulse without a plan. Thinking she could just tell Rick to lay down his weapons and all would be forgiven.

"Tell you what, next time you see Philip you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl stated quietly but the menace in his tone was all the more real for it. Giving her shivers.

"We've taken shit for too long. He want's a war, he's got one." Glenn stated coldly.

Andrea finally seeing the bruises that covered Glenn's face and how young he looked underneath them. But it was also clear he meant every word of it. They had been pushed to their breaking points and they were not going to back down.

"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work things out, I don't know what's going to happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore." Andrea pleaded finally speaking from the heart.

"You want to make this right? Get us inside." Rick replied.

"No!" There are innocent people." Andrea exclaimed.

With that Rick stormed off explosively.

**~o0O0o~**

Walking outside to the courtyard Andrea wanted to clear her head feeling claustrophobic in the dim prison. Michonne followed her out to try one more time to reach her.

"You've poisoned them." Andrea snapped at Michonne, still looking to others for blame.

"I just told them the truth." Michpone replied coldly.

"I didn't choose him over you, I wanted a life." Andrea tried to explain.

"Pfft" Michone replied.

"Once we entered Woodbury, you became hostile." Andrea pressed.

"That's because I could see it." Michonne said.

"See what?" Andrea snapped peevishly.

"That you were under his spell from the second you laid eyes on him." Michonne stated.

"That is not true!" Andrea spat back.

"And you still are." She replied quietly.

"No, I'm there because those people need me." Andrea replied with a righteous tone.

"And what about these people?" Michonne asked calmly.

"I'm trying to save them too." Andrea snapped.

"I did not know the Messiah complex was contagious." Michonne said with heat.

"Go to Hell Michonne!" Andrea yelled and walked away.

"He sent Merle to kill me." MIchonne said softly, stopping Andrea in her tracks but she didn't turn around, listening but still unable to face the truth.

"Would have sent him to kill you too if you'd come with me. But you didn't did you. You chose a warm bed over a friend. That's why I went back to Woodbury, to expose him for what he is. I knew that would hurt you." And then she walked away leaving Andrea to mulls things over.

**~o0O0o~**

As Andrea made her rounds to say her goodbyes she walked up the stairs of the cell block over to Carol and the baby, smiling as she held out her arms to them.

"Can't leave without meeting li' Ass Kicker. Awwww, look at you. Let me guess, Daryl named her lil' Ass Kicker?

They both giggled and the thought of sweet "Uncle Daryl."

"That's not really her name?" Andrea asked.

"Judith." Carol replied softly.

"Hi Judith - How precious are you?" Andrea cooed to the baby and then looked up at Carol and asked. "What happened to Lori?"

"During a c-section. Maggie. Carl had to..." Carol explained haltingly.

"Oh my God." Andrea exclaimed softly.

"T-Dog died leading me to safety." Carol continued.

"And Shane?" She asked.

"Rick killed him. That night we left the farm, that whole Randall thing was a lie. Shane tried to kill Rick." Carol filled her in matter of factly.

"Shane loved Rick." Andrea replied, bewildered at what she was being told.

"Shane loved Lori." Carol answered wryly.

"Rick's become cold. Unsteady." Andrea paced a little feeling uneasy and her sense of her place in the group dynamics shifting.

"He has his reasons." Carol said flatly not willing to go further down that path. Changing the subject she said. "The Governor. You need to do something."

"I am!" Andrea exclaimed and gave Judith back to Carol.

"You need to sleep with him, give him the greatest night of his life, get him to drop his guard and then when he's sleeping, you can end this." With that she looked her in eye making it clear where she stood and how Andrea could win her way back to them.

Blake chuckled softly in the cell, 'that's my girl' he thought with pride. Real surgical precision, that certainly would solve things nicely. He was glad she was on his side.

He knew people though and from what he could hear in Andrea's tone, she wouldn't be able to do it. Until she could see things as they really were instead of how she wanted them to be, she would remain a loose cannon because she was too emotional and didn't think things through. They couldn't risk involving her in their plans yet, but he hoped she would come to her senses before it was too late.

**~o0O0o~**

Shortly after that the group was standing quietly around the courtyard. Partially to avoid riling up the Walkers and partially not knowing what to say to Andrea as she prepared to leave.

"Can you spare it?" Andrea asked of the car that they were giving her, but glad of it.

"Yeah." Rick said quietly.

Andrea looked to each of them, knowing it could very well be for the last time. Each acknowledged her with their eyes but remained emotionally distant and closed off.

Daryl alone nodded. He knew what divided loyalties felt like. To want to be where you felt valued. He'd forgiven her for shooting him, what seemed like a lifetime ago, that wasn't between them anymore. The issue was that she was an alpha female and she'd backed the wrong alpha male at the farm, there were consequences to that. She'd compounded that by not coming to them when she first had the chance, they could have avoided a lot of trouble if she had. She'd have to earn her place if she was ever to be accepted, maybe she would. He hoped so. He'd learned that they were stronger together.

"Well take care." Andrea said as she climbed behind the wheel of the car."

"Andrea." Rick reached out to her handing her back her gun and a full clip. "Be careful."

"You too." Andrea replied wistfully and then she drove off.

**~o0O0o~**

Beth started to sing a sweet song, Blake recognizing it reached for his guitar and accompanied her, his deep baritone voice complementing her soprano. Janessa walked over and pulled out her guitar as well, sitting next to them. When they reached the chorus Janessa sang in alto and their three voices soared.

_Ohhh well you got to_

_Hold on, hold on_

_You gotta hold on_

_Take my hand_

_I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold on_

Merle leaned against the wall feelin' the healin' magic of the music in his bones, it had a way of reaching in and findin' his humanity. They sounded like they had practiced the song for years. Man, he thought that Beth was a sweet one. He noticed the way Carl looked at her when he thought no one was lookin' an' it made him smile.

Carol noticed the direction of his glance and how much younger Merle looked when he let his guard down. She motioned to Merle to come closer to the group and have a seat on the stairs near her. She looked over at Daryl letting him see she was making an effort.

Maggie and Glenn sat on the floor near the musicians and Michonne cleaned her blade quietly in the background, watching and processing the day's events.

"Some reunion-huh?" Daryl said to Rick and Hershel as they leaned against the cells opposite to where the others were gathered around the musicians. Daryl smiled glad that they had hooked up with Beth so quickly, he figured they would. It was also good to see Carol taking Merle under her wing. He knew he was in good hands with her.

"She's in a jam." Rick replied feeling he could understand where Andrea was coming from even if she could be abrasive and arrogant in her delivery.

"We all are. Andrea's persuasive. This fellow is armed to the teeth and bent on destruction." Hershel replied.

"So what you want to do?" Daryl asked.

"We match it. I'm going on a run." Rick replied.

"I'll head out tomorrow." Daryl replied softly.

"No you stay here, keep an eye on your brother. I'm glad you're back, really." Rick said as he rocked his daughter to sleep in his arms. "If he causes a problem it's on you."

"You got it." Daryl replied.

"I'll take Michonne." Rick said

"Sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked.

"I'll find out." Rick replied with a half smile.

"Take Blake too, he has resources that he want's to share. And that was even before he knew about Carol." Daryl smirked.

"You should talk with Blake and Bob tonight before going to bed. They shared information with me today that we should all know about." Hershel said earnestly. "Did you know Merle, Bob, myself and Blake were all based at Fort Benning over the years? Or that Blake was Ranger with local contacts that are well provisioned and willing to help us?"

Rick nodded, taking in that they weren't as bad off as Andrea seemed to think, or more to the point as they let her think. He wondered if he'd see Lori tomorrow, she'd know what to do, he'll have to ask her.

"And Carl, he's ready. You hold it down here." He replied.

"You got it." Daryl said again looking over at Janessa who was smiling at him, glad he was going to have another day with her.

**~o0O0o~**

**Tom Waits "Hold On"**

_They hung a sign up in our town_

_"if you live it up, you won't live it down"_

_So she left Monte Rio son_

_Just like a bullet leaves a gun_

_With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips_

_She went and took that California trip_

_Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind_

_She said don't look back just come on Jim_

_Ohhh you got to_

_Hold on, Hold on_

_You gotta hold on_

_Take my hand_

_I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold on_

_He gave her a dime store watch_

_And a ring made from a spoon_

_Everyone's looking for someone to blame_

_But you share my bed and you share my name_

_Well go ahead and call the cops_

_You won't meet nice girls in coffee shops_

_She said baby, I still love you_

_But sometimes there's nothin' left to do_

_Ohhh well you got to_

_Hold on, hold on_

_You gotta hold on_

_Take my hand_

_I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold on_

_God bless your crooked little heart_

_St. Louis got the best of me_

_I miss your broken-china voice_

_How I wish you were still here with me_

_Well you build it up and you wreck it down_

_Then you burn your mansion to the ground_

_When there's nothing left to keep you here_

_When you're falling behind in this big blue world_

_Ohhh well you got to_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Baby gotta hold on_

_Take my hand_

_I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold on_

_Down by the Riverside motel_

_It's ten below and falling_

_By a ninety-nine cent store_

_She closed her eyes and started swaying_

_Well it's so hard to dance that way_

_When it's cold and there's no music_

_When your old hometown is so far away_

_But inside your head there's a record that's playin' a song called_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Baby gotta hold on_

_Take my hand_

_I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold on_

_Oh you gotta hold on, hold on_

_Baby gotta hold on_

_Take my hand I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold_

_Oh take my hand_

_I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold on_

_You gotta hold on_

**~o0O0o~**

**Andrea finally, as promised. Hope you like my interpretation of her mental state and what people's thoughts are on it. Sure she's annoying, but her heart's in the right place. Thanks for the reviews as always! Can you believe there are only 3 more episodes in the ****season?**


	23. Chapter 24

**Soundtrack: Remember when - Alan Jackson**

** watch?v=TOmZ66lIzJA**

**~o0O0o~**

Blake looked over at Carol, noticing how the soft light from the lantern cast a rosy glow on her face making her eyes sparkle. She was smiling so sweetly at him that he was reminded of those happy times years before, when they were poorer than dirt and didn't mind. When love was enough, before the heartache came between them.

He started to strum a tune on his guitar and sung her a song straight from his heart, wanting her to know just how much she'd always meant to him. Everyone else in the prison disappeared for him and it was just the two of them.

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

Janessa put her guitar down and sat a little closer to Beth, who had looked over at her with a shy smile. She nudged the younger woman with her shoulder and grinned back at her. Janessa thought it was a miracle that Blake and Carol might have this second chance. He didn't talk about it often but she knew he'd always regretted that he didn't fight harder for his marriage and how every song he'd ever written was about her. She looked up at Daryl, so proud to see him with Rick and Hershel, she could see why he needed to get back here, how much they all relied on him. He was that kind of man.

Beth leaned back listening, still finding it hard to believe that she'd been performing with country legends. She used to sing along to their songs on the radio and now Blake was singing a song that he'd written for a movie. She shook her head, he was was pretty romantic for an old guy, and Carol? Never in a million years would she have guessed it. Seeing her smile so much she looked so different, so pretty. They made a cute couple. She looked over at Carl seeing he was looking at her. They both blushed and looked away.

Carl feeling a little flustered took his mind off Beth by looking around and taking it all in, observing like Daryl had taught him and thinking like his dad had. He could see these new people could be useful, and wondered when Glenn and Merle were going to work things out. The tension there wasn't good for the group.

_Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_

_We lived and learned, life threw curves_

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when_

Maggie looked over at Glenn wistfully, there was still a silence between them and it made her ache. Hearing the love and anguish in Blake's voice she could feel their story and see them on their wedding day and wondered if she and Glenn would ever get that far. When she looked away Glenn glanced over not knowing how to get back to where they had been either.

Michonne paused in cleaning her sword remembering her old man, Blake had the right of things there, and he was unlocking doors she thought she'd lost the keys to.

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when_

Rick's thoughts drifted to Lori, looking down at Judith in his arms and then over at Carl. He always figured they'd have enough time. Sure, they'd had their problems in the past that was true. Usually because he wasn't much of a talker and he still wasn't, didn't mean he didn't feel. He knew about broken hearts, hearing Blake sing he reckoned he wasn't the only one, but there was hope in his voice too, maybe that wasn't so bad.

_Remember when the sound of little feet_

_Was the music we danced to week to week_

_Brought back the love, we found trust_

_Vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

Hershel was thinking of the sounds in his old farm house when it was full of life. The years with his first wife and the girls, how happy they'd been. Losing her, having to get through it somehow and finding love a second time. He wished everyone had a chance at romantic love in these hard times. It's one of the things that make life worth living, worth fighting for, even when all you had left was the memory. Looking at his girls his gaze softened. Beth looked so happy singing with those two and going by looks and body language, Maggie and Glenn should be ok within a day or so. Making him smile as he leaned against the bars and listened to the song.

Bob walked over to Hershel and nodded feeling it deeply as well. His family was gone but they were still there in his heart.

_Remember when thirty seemed so old_

_Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone_

_To where we are, where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

Daryl looked over at Janessa and when she smiled back at him he felt the flutters in his chest. They weren't Maggie an' Glenn, 'cause 30 was already long in the rearview, but it goes to show it ain't never too late. Some mighta said on account of his personality an' his backwood ways an' such that it ain't never gonna happen, but they were wrong. He looked over at his brother an' hoped he'd had that kinda love in his life sometime. He figured when Rick went on his run tomorrow he should try and make his peace with him, try an' put the past in the past.

_Remember when we said when we turned gray_

_When the children grow up and move away_

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_

Merle looked over at his brother seein' him look his way and he nodded in reply. Dixon's weren't good with words but he was truly happy for him. He had friends who loved and respected him and a good woman. Well, he always was the sweet one with his heart on his sleeve. If Merle had to say it, his brother was the only love of his life, an' there weren't nothin' he wouldn't do for him. Nothin'.

_Remember when_

_Remember when_

Throughout it all Carol had been going down memory lane with him as he sang. Over the years she'd quietly followed his career, never letting on about their past together. There were times when thinking that those songs were about them had kept her going when she'd thought of opting out. And then Sophia came along and she had someone else to live for. Now that she knew that they had been, she was able to admit that she'd never stopped loving him either.

Reaching into his pocket Blake pulled out a box and handed it Carol, who took it nervously, small velvet boxes usually contained specific things and she trembled as she opened it. A hush fell over everyone as the last notes echoed off the walls.

"I've held onto these for you Mrs. Turner, on the off chance you'd ever want to put them back on. In God's eyes and mine you're still my wife, if you'll have me."

Carol gasped to see that he really had held on to them for all those years. These were her old engagement ring and wedding band.

"How..." She began in disbelief.

"I never stopped loving you, even though we lost touch. Your brother Grant used to let me know how you were gettin' on and then you remarried had a family and so I kept my distance."

Carol looked at the ground at the mention of her brother who'd been killed yesterday. Tragic how used to death they'd all become. She was sad but not as devastated as she felt she should be. She hadn't seen him in over 10 years along with the rest of her family, not since Ed said she couldn't anymore. She couldn't tell him how bad things had got because she knew her brother would have killed him, and he was the father of her child.

Blake could see the emotions flicker across her face, she was always like an open book to him. He would avenge this, and rescue David but he also knew she didn't need to hear that right now.

"It was Daryl who saw a picture of us in my room back at the house yesterday. Which was how I knew to bring the rings. I was comin' anyway to try and protect the baby, but once I knew you were here nothing could keep me away."

Carol smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if they'll still fit." She said softly slipping them onto her finger.

"I got some duct tape if ya need it." Merle said as he nudged her with his arm, givin' her his big grin. Making everyone laugh and clap in celebration.

"Uh Blake, Carol?...Merle began. "Janessa, Bob and I took liberties if y'all don't mind and prepared your honeymoon suite."

"We pulled up your SUV to the front door and made it as comfortable as possible for sleeping arrangements." Janessa continued.

"So feel free to steam up the windows!" Merle replied with a hearty laugh, making Carol blush.

Rick's expression softened at how things worked out, wishing them what happiness they could find in these hard and uncertain times.

"Make sure you do get some sleep Blake, I need you alert at first light. We're goin' on a run. I'll need you, Michonne and Carl." Rick said with the hint of a smile.

"Me?" Carl asked in surprise, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.

"Yeah you, you're a good shot and you're ready." Rick replied, looking at his son and letting him know he'd heard him earlier.

"I'll take first watch then." Hershel volunteered. "My hearing isn't as good as some."

Carol didn't think she could blush any deeper, but she could and Blake grinned as they were surrounded by hugs, handshakes and best wishes.

Daryl motioned to Janessa to come over to where he was still standing over by the bars.

"I don't have any fancy words or rings, but as far as I'm concerned you're a Dixon. Merle! C'mere!" Daryl said.

"What is it bro?" Merle asked seeing Daryl had somethin' important on his mind.

"Just needed a witness. Merle, Janessa's a Dixon now. She's my wife and your kin. Should anythin' ever happen to me..."

"Ahh Daryl, that's one way to ask a woman..." Janessa said with a smile.

"You ain't even asked?" Merle splurted with muffled laughter.

"Nope, ain't gonna either. She's just as much mine as I'm hers. Right?" Daryl retorted.

"Yeah, that's about the way of it." She replied ruefully.

"Shoot! Then here, hold on a sec." He said as he pulled his ring off his hand with his teeth and dried it on his shirt. "Gotta do it right." Holding it out to Daryl he asked.

"Will you Derle Dixon take Janessa James to be your wedded wife?" Merle asked solemly.

The others hearing the words, gasped in shock rushing closer to them.

Rick stepped over and handed Merle his ring as well, with a small smile. Bringing a tear to more than one eye. Daryl was filled with joy that his two "brothers" were standing with him. Carol came up beside Janessa and draped her new silk scarf over her hair, making a beautiful veil.

"Something borrowed, something blue." She said with a tear of happiness for them. So glad that Daryl had found what she had. He deserved happiness and she could see Janessa was the one for him.

Blake took his place on Janessa right as the "father" of the bride. Carol filling in on Daryl's side as she was his family too.

Within seconds they had Rick as best man, Glenn, Carl and Bob as groomsman. Janessa had Maggie, Beth and Michonne as bridesmaids.

Merle looked to Hershel thinking maybe he should take over but he just shook his head giving him his bible.

"You're doin' a fine job son." He said with a warm smile and a reassuring hand on his shoulder before stepping beside the groomsmen to join in on Daryl's side.

Merle's chest swelled with pride, glad that something, or perhaps someone had moved through him in this moment because here they were at a weddin' where his bro hadn't even asked his bride a moment ago, he thought with a smile.

"Derle an' Janessa. Ya swear by all that ya hold dear and in the sight of God, friends and family to love, honour and cherish each other like tomorrow might never come, for as long as ya both shall live?"

"I will" they replied in unison with their hands on the bible.

"Well then bro, sister, put the rings on yer fingers an' give each other a kiss." He said with a grin as big as Georgia.

The group laughed and clapped for a second time within minutes surprised at how quickly things were happening. Glenn looked shyly at Maggie, who smiled back before looking away.

Hershel smiled too as he noticed, well that's progress he thought.

There were jokes about calling dibs on the SUV "honeymoon suite" but Daryl put a stop to that by that by saying,

"Blake's goin' on a run in the morning so that settles it, we'll take the day shift." He said with a laugh making Janessa blush.

"I love you too Daryl." She giggled.

"I know." He smirked.

With that Carol and Blake said their goodnights while Maggie, Michonne and Beth got to work in making up a suite on the ground floor away from everyone else, getting Bob and Rick to move beds together while they made privacy curtains and decorations with what they could find.

It was life affirming to have these two unions made, both a renewal of old vows and the taking of new ones. These walls needed some laughter and joy to bounce off for a change and everyone slept easier for it. After all tomorrow might never come as Merle put it, they knew they needed to live now and not wait until easier times.

**~o0O0o~**

Unnoticed in the dark watching the prison and their way out waited Shupert, one of the Governor's' "Enforcers". He was a big black man with a beard, who rarely spoke or smiled and did everything the Governor asked him, without exception. He would kill his own mother without hesitation, if that's what was required of him. There would be no mercy and he was damned good at what he did. If Merle had known he was there he would have said they should pack up and leave immediately, just take their chances even if it was to run blindly in the dark. Some would make it if they surprised him. If he surprised them, it would be too late.

**~o0O0o~**

In Woodbury, the governor sipped his Bushmill Irish whiskey, letting it dance across the tip of his tongue catching the sweeter notes before he grimaced and let the liquid coat the rest of his mouth before swallowing. He leaned back in his leather armchair, enjoying the crinkle sounds it made as it embraced him. Pulling his upper lip off his teeth he gave one of his signature smiles just before doing or saying something horrific. The days of him playing the part of the elected official were over, now that he'd discarded that veneer for the most part and let his heart of darkness be exposed to the cool night air. He felt there wasn't anything that was off limits to himself anymore and that excited him.

He swirled the amber liquid in his glass and looked up at the nervous man sitting at the table nearby.

"Tell me again Milton, how many people we have that can bare arms." He drawled as he took another sip.

Milton looked up from his notes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began,

"We have quite a few elderly, adolescents and children..."

"It's simple math Milton. How many men & women? Adolescent is a modern invention. How many 13 and over?" He asked again with an edge to his voice that Milton had come to fear.

"Um.., That would put us at 35." Milton stammered. Realizing that left 35 children 12 and under.

"But that includes people who aren't suited to fight. Arthritis and asthma..."

"Milton, don't you think everyone should be able to defend themselves and Woodbury?" The Governor asked in a reasonable tone, but then he added that smile of his that let Milton know dark days were ahead for Woodbury.

"Oh of course! Was there anything else you needed?" He asked as he gathered up his papers and tucked them under his arm, suddenly wanting to get as far away as he could.

"Why yes, I have a long night ahead and I'd appreciate some of your tea before you retire."

"Right away, sir!" He replied.

"Oh and Milton..." The Governor began.

"Yes sir?" He asked in reply with a gulp. His last comments were usually the scariest, what he meant all along but waited to deliver, making Milton feel he was like a cobra and he just waiting for him to strike.

"Good work with Andrea, helping her and letting me know what she's up to. Don't think I don't notice your efforts, how loyal you are. Why don't you go see her and let her know how pleased I am with her work on behalf of the town. Let her know that I'd like to hear what her thoughts were before she retired for the night.

Milton nodded, understanding the meaning under the words.

"Send in Martinez." He said as way of dismissal and Milton was grateful to leave, his mind already on tomorrow's training.

**~o0O0o~**

**A special thanks as always goes to my reviewers. We're coming up to the end of the third season for the TV show, people are going to die, they always do, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Do we let them die or go down our own path together here? If you haven't reviewed before or not for a while, now's the time to let me know. That's how you let a poor writer know you want them to keep writing.**

**~o0O0o~**


	24. Chapter 25

**Soundtrack: Pennywise - Clear Your Head**

** watch?v=Q_zZYbqCukQ**

**~o0O0o~**

Carl gazed out the back seat car window as the scenery passed by. It was great to see the blue sky and deep green of the woods after all that grey of the prison. He could feel the beginnings of fall in the air and in the crunch of the fallen leaves that whirled in the wake of the speeding car on the empty road. It had always been his favorite time of year, new class, new start, well as much as a small town can be. He'd be starting high school if things were normal, maybe trying out for football. He wasn't big but he could run.

He wondered if Beth would even know who he was if it wasn't for all this. Three years might as well be 30 in high school. Maybe the end of the world wasn't so bad, he thought with a shrug. After they'd been driving for a while, Carl leaned forward holding up a CD.

"Janessa gave this to me." He said, breaking the silence. "I asked if she had anything that someone who wasn't a hundred years old would like."

"Ah, Pennywise. Nice." Blake said seeing the cover. "California Punk. Would it surprise you to know that's about 25 years old?"

Carl looked at Blake in shock.

"You know about Punk?" He gasped.

"Can't know Janessa and not learn about music, she's an encyclopedia when it comes to that. I've found quoting it back to her is the only way to make her stop talking about it." He said with a chuckle.

Carl grinned up at him, thinking yeah, she did talk a lot about music.

"For example they got their name from the monster in a Steven King novel about an evil clown that ate children." Blake continued.

Carl's eye went wide, he remembered seeing that movie on TV, it was creepy.

"You know you look like the kind of kid he would have in one of his books..." Blake said with a straight face. He figured it was important to remember that he was still a boy, around the same age as David and by old world standards, they'd be riding their bikes, playing video games and starting to think about girls.

Let's face it the adolescent brain is still under construction, he thought. Science said they weren't really done until the early 20's. And that's just from the nature side of things, let alone the nurture. Blake shook his head, Carl already knows more about life and death but without the emotional growth that takes time. He saw that in Vietnam, kids who would giggle over chocolate and then kill someone the next moment. He thought Rick was right to bring him along, this is how he's going to learn, but he also needs time to be a young man. Carl giggled in the back seat next to him, proving his point.

"No really, Clear your head is a good one, and trust Janessa to find a song that fits."

They passed a homemade sign with streaming coloured rags fluttering in the wind that said "Erin, we tried for Stone Mountain. J." Up ahead they saw a lone male figure walking along the side of the road. He was dressed like a backpacker, jeans, red plaid jacket and bright orange knapsack with items clipped to the outside clanking with his movement. Turning as he heard their car coming up behind him he began yelling as they neared.

"Hey! Hey slow down! Slow down! I'm begging you please!"

Michone looked to Rick who narrowed his eyes briefly but he kept his eyes front and so she kept driving, his earlier words of "we'll patch you up and then you're gone" echoing in her head. She wasn't going to rock the boat. Carl looked back through his window as they passed him without slowing and then whipped his head around looking through the back window to see the backpacker fall to his knees.

Blake could see his concern and turned to Carl, checking Rick's expression in the rearview mirror to see if it was ok to speak.

"You have to be observant and make snap decisions. After a year out here you should know not to hang things like frying pans' off your pack and make that kind of noise. What else did you notice about him Carl?"

"He seemed a bit too clean and his gear too new to have been on the road long and his yelling was way too loud, he knew we saw him." Carl replied.

"He might be on his own he might not, but yes you're right the amount of noise and the brightness of his gear. Doesn't say survivor does it? I've been on the road plenty and I've learned that there's those that will kill you and those that will get you killed. When in doubt you have to move on. Too much is at stake." Blake replied.

"But you picked up Daryl and Merle." Carl said questioningly, because they didn't look harmless to him.

"Good point. That's where instincts and experience come in. I was a Ranger and was trained to size up situations quickly. I could see that they knew their way around survival. Merle used the sun off his blade to catch our eye not noise. We also needed to know where they were coming from with just the shirts on their backs. Janessa just said she had a feelin' and we all saw how that worked out." He said with a smile.

Carl nodded his head and giggled.

Blake looked to Rick through the rearview mirror asking with his eyes if he'd said too much. Rick nodded his head slightly in approval. He could see the importance of teaching Carl the things that he'd need to know.

"Sad fact is that surviving isn't about saving everyone, it can't be done. If we picked him up and things went bad what would happen to everyone back at the prison with what's coming? Without the weapons we need." Blake asked.

"They be dead I guess." Carl replied.

"Yes they would, all of them. That's 12 people for sure. What about all the people y'all might save in your lifetime? Now on the other side you put one person..."

"So it's the good of the many outweighing the good of the few?" Carl interrupted.

"That's right Carl." Rick said. "Blake has the right of it."

Michonne slowed the car as they came across an accident scene. The crumpled cars were still smashed together like it had just happened and overturned vehicles still lay by the side of the road. They crawled past carefully seeing the corpses of passengers still trapped in their cars, red wet bodies stripped of flesh staring sightlessly at them and a walker whose legs were trapped by an overturned truck clawed at the air at them. Michonne was forced to leave the road to go around these vehicles and suddenly found herself in soft ground. The rear wheel spun unable to get traction and they discovered they were stuck.

Rick looked to Michonne in annoyance and within moments they were surrounded. Walkers were pounding on the windows, snarling and clawing at the glass, one of them bearing the name Erin on a bead bracelet on her shriveled wrist.

"Cover your ears." Rick said to Carl as he pulled out his service revolver, winding his window down a couple of inches and getting ready to shoot the closest walker in the head. Blake did the same on his side of the car.

"Sorry Erin." He said as he pulled the trigger.

Going through one of the many suitcases strewn around the accident scene on the street, Rick pulled out a long skirt Along with branches he's picked up from the ground.

"This will work." He said walking back to the car.

"Tell me when." Michonne said as she sheathed her sword as she got behind the wheel.

Blake seeing that it would be good for the father and son to have a teaching moment got into to the car as well to put weight on the back rear tire that wasn't able to get traction. Finding themselves alone Rick turned back to Carl who was standing close by with his arms crossed and kicking a tuft of grass.

"Hey." Rick said with a nod of his head for his son to follow him, kneeling by the rear tire he softly explained what he was doing.

"Put something like this under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks - gives you traction."

"Wouldn't have to do this if we didn't get stuck." Carl replied in irritation.

"It was an honest mistake." Rick replied softly, walking towards the other back tire to repeat the action.

"Why'd you let her come? She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you. And Oscar died..." Carl continued.

"It wasn't that simple." Rick said cutting him off. "I asked her to come today. I didn't want to leave her at the prison. Not if I wasn't there. Not with Merle - That and we got common interests. Right now he have the same problems so maybe we can work on them together."

"Just for right now?" He asked. Carl's voice carried through the open window.

Michonne kept her eyes forward. trying not to let the words scare her - She did not want to be alone out there again. Her eyes flickered to Blake in the backseat through the rearview mirror as Rick's reply of "Yeah just for right now." Softly followed.

Blake could see how devastated she was in that flicker of eye contact through the mirror and quick downturned glance, he tried to convey his reassurance but was cut off by the backpackers screams from down the road.

"Hey!"

Great Blake thought, there he goes ringing the dinner bell again.

"Help me! I'm begging you! Help me! Hey!" He continued to scream as he ran towards them.

Rick looked at the approaching figure with concern, thinking for a second and then to Blake's comments earlier and pounded the back of the car twice.

That was Michonne's queue to turn the key in the ignition and pull out of the deep rut the car had been stuck in. The figure was approaching rapidly, still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not bit! Please!"

The car pulled away to his weary screams of "Help me! Stop!" Before he stopped in his tracks exhausted, realizing that they were leaving him behind again. Rick leaned forward and pushed the CD into the player as the punk rock song played clear your head and the scenery flew by.

_Take all that you've read_

_and all you've heard said_

_take every little bit of info_

_clogged up in your head_

_then play sane game_

_ream out your crowded brain_

_you'll feel much better_

_when you clear your head_

_I know it's a bitch you gotta try_

_you lose control and would like to know_

_the reason why_

_I know it's a bitch to clear your head_

_you lose control_

_then life is over you are dead._

_now you may ask why why such a blue sky_

_of all the colors on a palette_

_that you might try_

_your mental landscape_

_you'll feel much better when you clear your head_

_and soon you'll see_

_a much better way to be_

_you'll see the person that you sought to be_

_you got to be_

_get your new clean slate_

_when all that shit is erased_

_you'll feel much better_

_when you clear your head_

_your life - is a dump for garbage sinner_

_stacked up with the shit_

_of worthless refuse from the past_

_now you're backed up against the wall_

_your life - a crowded thought collection_

_so many theories_

_dearly handed down to you_

_and you just can't condense them_

_It's your life_

**~o0O0o~**

Pulling into Rick's hometown they stopped at the police station, leaving Blake to guard the door only to discover that the gun locker had already been cleaned out. Putting his hands on his head in exasperation Rick tried to think of a plan b quickly.

Michonne bent down to pick up the only bullet remaining off the ground.

"You got any other police stations in town?" She asked quietly.

"I was the police here. Me and a couple of other guys. Ain't a big town." He replied saying "fuck" under his breath.

"There are other places to check, not as many guns as were here..." He continued.

"We need as many guns were in here, ammo too." She replied.

"Yeah we do but right now, I only got a line on a couple. There are a few places on the main street. Bars, liquor store. Owners had a gun behind the counters that people didn't know about. I did, I signed the permits. They might still be there..."

Michonne looked away.

"Do you have a problem with that approach?" Rick asked confrontationally.

"No Rick, I don't have a problem." She replied meeting his eye with a steady gaze, knowing how tenuous her place was. "Maybe ask Blake, he's the local Ranger."

Carl looked from Michonne to his dad in expectation, and then she passed Rick the bullet with a small smile and walked past him. Rick thought that over for a moment before putting it in his pocket and followed her out.

They continued on foot passing a walled in clearing. Graffiti was painted on the brick wall saying "Away with you." and a pile of burnt corpses were stacked like wood in the centre. Clearly someone alive had been here since he'd been gone.

Looking down on the pavement they saw that green arrows were painted on the ground pointing in the direction they were going. Turning a corner they heard sounds and Rick, Blake and Carl pulled out their side arms as they approached. The wall behind them had the messaging "No guilt you know that." painted in big yellow letters.

Coming up on the main street they found a set up out of mad max, the sidewalks had been barricaded with fences and wooden pallets, sharpened spikes allowing for traffic down the middle of the road only, four lanes were now only two. Down the middle were huge industrial spools that would have held cable that were set on their ends with yet more sharpened stakes radiating out from them. Further along were parked cars also serving as pin cushions with pulleys and barbed wire lines stringing between them and across the street from one side to the other like a psychopath's playground.

Throughout it all were messages on the ground and strung up on banners. "Turn around and live was one and "Just Listen" another. The car windows had the word "clear" repeating on them. A pigeon flapped in a cage left out as bait breaking the silence.

"Looks like someone has already made this theirs" Michonne said as way of caution.

"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for." Rick replied with dogged determination.

Blake exchanged glances with Michonne. It was clear whoever it was owned this part of town, whether they found it or not, it was theirs.

"Rick, I've got weapons, lots of them and access to more..." Blake began.

Rick simply ignored him like he wasn't even there as he continued talking.

"A couple of the places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell out of here." He said ducking under a line of barbed wire. "There! Turelle's. Shot gun and two handguns, licences issued to Turelle Debs."

A walker approached silently from behind. Michonne made to take care of her but Rick stopped her.

"Wait, she'll get caught." He said.

The walkers staggered forward, pelvis first and immediately snagged her long skirts in the wire as Rick had predicted. A moment later the shot of a high powered rifle pierced the silence and the walker's skull.

A lone figure shouted from the rooftop across from them.

"Hands! You drop what you got, your guns, your shoes and that sword. All of it. Hands up! 10...9..."

"We need that rifle." Michonne said softly.

"8...7..."

"I think I can get up there."She continued.

"6..."

"Carl go!" Rick said as they each ran for cover.

Gunfire rained down on them from above and Rick found himself pinned down behind a truck. Blake laid down suppressing fire to give Michonne and Carl cover, giving them the time they needed.

A moment later Michonne appeared on the adjoining roof but the shooter was nowhere to be seen. She raised her shoulders in a shrug, the universal sign of I don't know. Instead he had come down the opposite side of the building and resumed his gunfire from the street level. Rick and Blake soon found themselves out of ammunition.

Just as he was going to get the drop on Rick, Carl stepped forward from a boarded up storefront to shoot the aggressor at point blank range in the belly as the others converged on his position.

Rick looked at his son in stunned disbelief.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" Carl replied while still scanning the surrounding area to see if there were any other threats.

"I told you to run for the Car!" Rick said. "I didn't want you to have to do that."

"I had to!" Carl replied forcefully.

Michonne and Blake looked at him with small smiles of respect and then at each other with a nod that said give the lil' man his props, Carl's a badass. Not only for taking the shot but for standing up to his ol' man.

Rick nodded and bent down to lightly bang the man lying on the street on his chest twice.

"He's wearing body armour." He said, changing the subject.

Pulling the jacket open and undoing the velcro straps he pushed the t-shirt up exposing the deep bruising but no wound.

"He's alive." Rick said.

"Do we care?" Michonne asked rhetorically.

**~o0O0o~**

Shupert kept his distance watching from a rooftop opposite their position. He thought this would have been the perfect opportunity to take them all out. Shame, that Michonne would make a nice pet herself and that kid...had to give it to him. Raising an eyebrow he thought he kind of liked the little fucker. It'd be clean that way though, all this would be over and they could go back to the way things used to be. But the Governor's orders were clear, observe and report, that's all. So instead he got comfortable, laying flat on the roof and taking in the boobie traps down main street, already thinking of ways to use them in the red zone back at Woodbury.

**~o0O0o~**

**Without getting into it for our international readers who are still waiting to see the latest episode, it's been a tough week for me to get into writing, but I'm back in the saddle and as always appreciate your reviews. Wish I didn't have a day job and could just write all the things that are still rattling around in my head. Should have the second half of clear posted soon. Don't want to rush Mr Lennie James though do we? What a phenomenal actor.**


	25. Chapter 26

**Soundtrack: David Bowie Changes**

**watch?v=LCgzX7vwlFk**

**~o0O0o~**

Pulling the mask off the unconscious man in the street, Rick recognized the face of the person who'd saved his life that day he woke from a coma and stumbled through town, so long ago now.

"Yeah, we care." Was all Rick said in reply to Michonne's question though. "Keep an eye for boobie traps, looks like he's been pretty creative so far."

The irony of his statement was almost funny looking at the profusion of sharpened stakes that fanned out from the front door.

"I thought we were going to get in and get the hell out of here." Michonne said with concern.

"I'm not leaving him here on the street." Rick replied.

"I know you said he helped you..." Blake began.

"He saved my life!" he snapped with heat. Turning away he finished in a quieter tone, "He wasn't like this then."

The man was placed on the gurney he'd left on the sidewalk previously, presumably to move the walkers that he'd dispatched. Carl stood watch with his gun drawn should he waken.

"Jesus, he has a son." Rick recalled.

"You think he's in there?" Michonne asked looking around.

Rick shrugged and took careful steps weaving his body past the the staggered overreaching spikes blocking the path, making him feel a little like Indiana Jones. He was just about to step on the welcome mat when Michonne whispered sharply.

"Don't! You said to watch out for boobie traps!"

Crouching down he flipped the mat over slowly revealing a pit that had been chipped away in the concrete filled with stakes and blades.

"Thank you." Rick breathed in gratitude looking back at her.

"Let's just get him inside and go!" She said by way of acknowledgement.

Blake and Rick carried the man up the stairs between them. At the top they found the way blocked by a white sheet with a warning scrawled across it in big red letters. "Not shitting you!" Blake pointed out the trip line up at the top step, accustomed to boobie traps from his time in the service.

"Whooh!" Rick exhaled sharply and nodded thanks.

Stepping lightly over it and pushing back the curtain they found it attached to a massive fire axe on a downwards angle poised to greet them. Blake noticed it was coated with red blood not black, still slick on it's edge.

"Carl, Michonne! Watch the wire." Rick called down to them while looking to Blake in thanks. Realizing that all three had saved his life in separate circumstances in the past few minutes, he needed to be more alert.

Entering the living space they found racks of weapons along the walls and stacks of ammo and other ordinance piled in organized rows.

"He's cleared out the weapons lockers I showed him last year." Rick said.

"It had all this in it?" Michonne asked in amazement.

"Not even half. He's been busy." He replied, impressed with his resourcefulness. "Cot!" He gestured to Blake to the corner of the room and they laid him on it, landing face first on the pillow as he rolled out of their arms.

Rick looked up and rocked back on his heels taking in the chalk rambling on the walls of incoherent thoughts. Overlapping them in neon orange and red spray paint was the recurring word, "Clear."

Michonne and Carl started packing up the weapons while Blake watched their entrance and tried to make sense of the writing on the grey walls, which had become giant chalkboards. The layers of colour, spacing, medium and penmanship gave clues to the stages of his declining mental state. Over by the rifle racks there was clear rational deductive reasoning going on, he'd listed the names of people and the injuries they'd succumed to such as arrow wound, knife wound, shrapnel, bad meat etc. In another section he'd made the the observation that everyone turns. But then overlapping that were scrawls and then very neat repetitive phrase "No guilt you know that", that Blake recalled also seeing on the walls outside.

Taking a step into the other room he found more of the same and a large chalk map drawn on a back wall. He could appreciate the thoroughness of the man, and the danger of going it alone. He wondered how long it would take him before he'd go on automatic pilot too, shuddering at the thought.

Rick picked up a rifle in one of the boxes near where his friend lay. Behind it he found the radio he'd given him all that time ago. The enormity of how he'd not been able to keep his promise to stay in contact fell on him like a physical weight and he crumpled as he sat back on his heels. Looking up he saw the message that changed everything, scrawled in red spray paint that matched the reappearing word "clear" were two simple words. "Duane turned."

"No!" Rick exclaimed. "We're going to wait for him to wake up, make sure he's ok."

"He tried to kill us!" Michonne replied passionately, trying to reach Rick.

"He told us to go and he didn't know who we are." Rick explained.

"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers, he's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns, we do." She tried to reason.

"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it." He said decisively.

"Have you taken a look around the place? The axe, the spikes, the walls?" She asked.

"You think he's crazy?" Rick asked defensively. As though she was challenging him personally.

"No, I think he's dangerous." She replied calmly.

Blake was impressed with how Michonne wouldn't let up, how she wasn't disruptively confrontational but was calm and rational. He'd worked with people like her before and he was glad she was on their side.

Ignoring her Rick repeated,

"We're going to wait for him to wake up." As a concession to her though he stood up, strode over to the man and secured his wrists with zip ties.

Carl walked over to the adjoining room and nodded to Blake as he stood next to him in front of the map drawn on the wall.

"What do you see?" Blake asked him, curious to see where Carl's head was at.

"The neighbourhood. It's gone." He replied softly.

Rick's house had "taken" written next to it and then crossed out and replaced with "Burned out" and a line that covered the entire street.

"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house? Carl?" Rick asked his son, coming up behind them.

'Ah, I just wanted to come..." He replied.

A crunching sound came from behind them and Rick's head spun around in annoyance.

"We're eating his food now?" Rick asked in judgement.

"Mat said welcome." She said as she ate another chip and shrugged.

"I'm going on a run." Carl announced.

"Where?" Rick asked, noticing that he hadn't asked permission.

"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs. There's the baby place mom's friend Sara ran."

"Carl..." Rick began.

"Dad, it's just around the corner and there's all those walker traps." Carl said in exasperation.

"Gonna need some help carrying the box." Michonne said in between bites.

"What?" Carl asked in surprise.

"Gonna get the crib gonna have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're gonna need help carrying the box. You're after a crib right?" She asked nonchalantly.

"That's what I said" Carl replied with a deadpan expression.

"Then I'm going with him." She said looking at Rick.

"Right then, that's the deal." He said with a glimmer of a smile at Michonne. "You get into trouble, you holler." Rick stated paternally.

"Ok." Carl replied with mild annoyance.

"We'll hear it from here. And guys...keep your eyes on a 360, last threat came from above, might not be the only one." Blake added with a grim smile.

Carl gulped and Michonne nodded.

Finally, it was just the two of them. Blake could see that Rick was still unfocused but he was better than he'd seen him in a while.

"Rick, I want to help and I need you to hear me on a couple of things, ok?" Blake began.

"I'm listening" Rick replied.

"I've already told you there's a herd of walkers the likes of which is beyond comprehension. Bob said it numbered in the millions could be as many as 20 million. They're heading north from Florida and he reckons we've got another 3-4 days before it hits our position. These guns are helpful but what we really need to get to ground and ride out the wave. It could take months before they pass."

Rick nodded but didn't respond.

"I'm here because you're my wife's and son/brother-in law's survival family. That makes you my kin. I offer all of you and yours safe harbour, including your friend here and anybody from Woodbury once we deal with the Governor and his crew."

"I'll think on what you say. But I've got to tell you I don't want to leave the prison." He said turning back towards the main living area.

"Rick, it can't hold against those numbers. Look what one truck did..."

Blake could see Rick was heading back into his own world again, 'fuck' he thought to himself, feeling frustrated and was about to follow Carl and Michonne when he saw a Cobra CB radio in the corner of the map room. 'Nice' he thought with a smile, seeing that it worked he switched it to channel 3, favoured by the young farmers in the area and less likely to be monitored than channel 9 which was the emergency channel or 19 the one that truckers used to use.

All the same, he knew it would need to be quick and coded. Grateful he was able to skip the signal off the atmosphere for another couple of years due to the sunspot cycle. After that they'd need to resort to line of sight, if they lived that long. Using a combination of CB and Police scanner codes he broadcasted a brief message.

"Sherman calling in a 10-17, 10-45. Over." Blake was letting them know the call was urgent and that he was needing all units within range to report.

"Sumner 10-4. Over."

"Twiggs 10-4. Over."

"Wool 10-4. Over."

Three replied that they understood. Each with civil war General call signs, favoured by those in Blake's network.

"Sherman with a 10-12. advising a 10-41-23. Over." Blake let them know there were visitors present, so to keep things even more minimal than usual and that he'd be switching to channel 23.

"10-4. Over." Each replied.

"Sherman to Sumner: requesting a 11-48 for a 10-16 at the beta site 12 hundred. Expect an 11-55. Over."

Blake was letting him know to provide transportation for a pick up at the second location they'd discussed previously, at noon tomorrow and to expect to be followed.

"Sumner: 10-4. Over." He replied.

"Twiggs: 10-18? Over." Asking if there was anything he was supposed to do.

"Sherman to Twiggs: Sumner 11-98 return. Over." Which translated to Sumner meeting up with Twiggs with the "package" on his return.

"Twiggs: 10-4 over." He replied.

Blake was glad to see how quickly Jimmy aka "Twiggs" on account of his leg injury, had picked up the codes. He was letting him know to expect the first batch that were going to be evacuated from the prison tomorrow.

"Sherman to Wool: 11-98 Sumner outbound for an 11-60. Over." Blake was letting him know to meet up with Sumner on his way to the pick up and to prepare for an attack in a high hazard area.

"Wool: 10-4 over" He replied.

Sherman all call: 11-59 10-5. Over." This time Blake let them know the mission required intensive attention: high hazard, and to relay the message.

"Wool: 10-4 out."

"Twiggs: 10-4 out."

"Sumner: 10-4 out."

"Sherman: 10-4 out."

"What the hell was that? Who were you talking to?" Rick asked suspiciously with his hand on his gun.

"First off Rick, know that you're family and I've got your back. I've told you a few times now but I'm happy to put your mind at ease and tell you as many times as you want." Blake said as he turned the CB radio off.

"You know I used to be a Ranger and those in the area have also come out of retirement. Three other "generals" have agreed to house and support us in our cause. I've just arranged transport for the children and Hershel to safety at my place and I've requested reinforcements as we need a squad deployed at your place and another to get David and possibly Andrea out of Woodbury, hopefully some of their children as well God willing."

Rick seemed to become a little but more alert as it started to sink in that he wasn't as alone in all this as he thought. Familiar with the codes himself he knew Blake had told him the truth.

If only he could atone for abandoning his friend and his son. Blake could see that Rick's thought process was still a fuzzy and thought it might be best if he hurried up the others and got them all back on the road as quickly as possible. He walked over to the window and peered out cautiously.

His primary objective was getting the women and children along with Hershel to safety. Hell, Hershel just needed to trip and he'd probably die. He would be of more use with his medical and farming expertise as a teacher then as a soldier. Those assets outweighed Rick's guilt over a friend, even a good one. The flash of the sun off a reflective surface on the roof across the street caught his eye.

"Look Rick, I'm goin' to see what's keepin' Michonne and your boy. We're burnin' daylight here. Do what ya gotta do and I'll be back." He said as he shouldered his rifle, checked his knife on his belt and headed down the stairs to investigate.

**~o0O0o~**

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Rick said softly to his friend on the cot after a few moments of silence, mulling over what Blake had said.

The man did the same as he opened his eyes but continued to pretend he was unconscious. He reached for his knife that was taped to the side of his cot and when Rick turned his back the man rushed him. Rick was able to throw him off using the rifle he was holding for leverage.

"Do you know who I am? Do you see who I am?" He asked loudly.

"Dead people wearing dead faces." The man replied, his vision clouded by a survivor's fury.

"Morgan!" Rick yelled.

"I don't know you!" Morgan yelled back.

"You do." Rick tried to reason.

"No!" Morgan yelled again.

"You saved my life Morgan. Look at me." Rick implored him.

Morgan lunged again and Rick found himself grappling back and forth with him on the floor. Morgan was filled with the feral strength of rage as he tried to stab Rick in the heart with his knife.

"You know me!" Rick shouted.

"You don't clear me, you don't turn you just die!" Morgan shouted back.

"You know me." Rick tried to reason with him in a desperate bid to reach him and dodge the knife.

"I don't know anyone anymore! You - Don't - Clear!" Morgan yelled plunging his blade into Rick's shoulder.

"You knew me! You crazy son of a bitch!" Rick yelled pulling his gun on Morgan, cocking it and pointing it as his head. Enough was enough he thought.

"Please." Morgan begged grabbing the barrel of the gun, holding it to his forhead. "Please kill me." Muttering in quiet desperation, turning over to sob when Rick pulled away.

Rick secured Morgan's wrists again with a zip cord and Morgan continued to quietly beg.

"Just kill me, kill me. Just Kill me."

"I met you last year on my front yard, you and...you found me and fed me, you told me what's happening. You saved me. My name's Rick Grimes. You know me. I'm not wearing a dead man's face. I gave you this." Rick said as he picked up a walkie talkie. "I told you I'd turn it on every day at dawn so that you could find me."

A tear ran down Morgan's face as he looked at Rick finally seeing him for the first time.

"Rick?" He asked quietly. "Rick? I know you, I know you, I know who you are. You said that you'd turn yours on at dawn that's what you said. I hadn't worked up to it and then I did. On the road for days, for weeks me and my boy...and then he...static nothin' but static, nothin'. You weren't there, you were never there."

"I was." Rick said quietly.

"Not when I tried. You said you would turn on your radio." Morgan rebutted.

"I did." Rick insisted.

"Every day at dawn, you said you would turn on your radio every day at dawn and you were NOT there!" Morgan challenged him.

Rick wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I kept getting pushed further out. I had to, I didn't have a choice." Rick said as he stood up and walked a few steps and turned back. "I found my wife and my boy." walking over to the window and looking out he continued. "I had people I had to keep them safe. I kept getting pushed back deeper into the country. I swear to God I didn't have a choice." He said almost breaking into tears.

Morgan kicked the walkie talkie to him across the room.

"You can have your radio back. "cause it looks like I finally found you!" He replied bitterly. "You found you wife and your son. That what happened right? You found them."

They looked at each other in silence, what wasn't said it that once that happened everything else just didn't matter.

"And did they?...Did she, your wife, did she turn?" Morgan asked.

"No, she died." Rick replied softly.

Morgan nodded.

"So you didn't have to see that then." He grimaced. "Course not. Not like me, no, not like my wife. You remember what happened to her, you remember what she was?" He asked looking down. "Oh." he whispered in remembrance. "You gave me the gun, you tried..."

"Morgan? What did I try?" Rick asked as he knelt in front of him on one knee.

"You tried to do it because I was supposed to do it. I was supposed to kill her, my Jenny. I knew I was supposed to, but I let it go...let it go...like there wasn't gonna be a reckoning." He almost whispered.

Changing topics he turned his head to look out the window as he continued.

"We were always looking for food, it always came down to food. And I was, I was checking out a cellar and I didn't want Duane to come down there with me, and then when I came up..."

He took a deep breath and with tears in his voice he continued painfully.

"She was standing there right in front of him, and he had his gun up and he couldn't do it. So I called to him...and then he turned and she was just, just on him." He snarled.

"And I see red, I see red. Everything I see is red, everything is red and I do it! Finally, finish it, but it was too late." In a faraway voice he continued. "I was supposed to. I was selfish. I was weak." He nodded in acceptance. "You gave me the gun, hey your boy, is he dead?"

"No." Rick answered quietly.

"He will be, because people like you, the good people, they always die and the bad people do too. But the weaker people, the people like me." He said in agony. "We have inherited the earth." His laughter turning to sobs.

Rick looked away in horror and out the window as he centered his emotions, understanding what he was talking about with selfishness and weakness. he felt a veil lift in his mind and he spurred to action.

"I'm not going to kill you. I don't think that's what's supposed to happen. I think you're supposed to come back with us." He said cutting Morgans wrists free, who just chuckled in reply.

""After all that? You have me try to blow your head off, stab your heart out, we'll happily ever after together?"

"You couldn't kill me, I couldn't kill you. I'll take that as a sign." Rick reasoned.

Morgan looked up with him.

"Huh?"

"We found a prison, fences can keep them out." Rick stated.

"Is that why your wife died? And that's not what your friend said earlier. Just go. Don't go back. Don't stop, just get yourself some more time with your boy."

"Look, I can help you. You can come back with us. You can heal." Rick tried to convince him. Maybe he was trying to convince himself.

"You're taking a lot of guns. Rick I'm just saying that is a lot of guns. Why do you need the guns Rick? "Cause if you've got something good that just means that someone wants to take it. And that is what is happening right?" He asked.

"We're gonna win. You can be there, you can help." Rick replied.

"You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets. You and your boy, your people, but not me, because I'm not going to watch that happen again. Man you take the guns..." He said dismissively and then got up and walked away.

"You know there's a chance, that's what you can't square. That's what hurt you know there's a chance." Rick accused him angrily.

"I don't think you've heard a damn word I've said!" Morgan barked back.

"We both started out in the same place, things went bad for you, things went bad for me. But you're not seein' things right. I don't blame you. What you've lost, what you've been through, you're not seeing things right, but you can come back from this, I know you can. You can come back from this. This can't be it. It can't be. You gotta be able to come back from this." Rick said, somehow realizing that he was also talking about himself.

"No." Morgan replied.

"Morgan please." Rick begged softly.

"No! I have to clear, that why I didn't die today. That's the sign. I have to man. I have to." Morgan replied shaking his head and then extending his arms at his out at his sides to shoulder height. "I have to clear."

Rick looked down, then nodded and walked away grabbing the bags of guns and left the room. After a few moments Morgan followed him out, proceeding to fulfill his previous task of terminating the caught walkers on his spikes and stacking them on his gurney for disposal.

"Hey, Just about to look for you." Rick said seeing his group approach with the playpen stacked with items for the baby. He could see that Carl and Michonne had become closer in their easier manner with each other. He was glad they had that time together,

"Sorry." Carl replied looking at the blood on the shoulder of his father's shirt in concern.

"S'alright, you're here now. Ah it's nothin'." Rick reassured them seeing his son's expression.

"He's ok?" Michonne asked looking over at Morgan.

"No, he's not." Rick replied.

"Hey." Carl called out to Morgan.

"Carl..." Rick began trying to stop him from speaking to him.

"Morgan! I had to shoot you. You know I had to right? Carl asked as he called out.

Morgan nodded and approached them.

"I'm sorry!" Carl apologized.

"Hey son, don't ever be sorry." Morgan replied.

"Morgan, my name's Blake." He said reaching over to shake his hand. "I wanted to give you some intel and make you an offer." Morgan sized him up returning the shake and raised an eyebrow.

"First off be careful out here, I've discovered we've brought a tail with us who's clearly here to watch us but might take you out all the same. I'd suggest you watch your back."

Looking over to Rick, Michonne and Carl as this was the first they were hearing of this too. He was glad to see they didn't give the game away.

"He's black about 6'4 with long hair and a beard, wearing desert fatigues and built like a brick shit house. I first spotted him on the roof across the street opposite your place and traced his vehicle to a street over. It's a tan 2001 Ford Excursion. I would have taken him out but it has a radio antenna and I reckon he's been making reports, so let us draw him off."

Morgan nodded understanding what this meant, they most likely knew about him now.

"I cracked the stem valve on two of his tires so they should be flat about halfway back to the prison and he only has one spare, so that should slow him down." Blake continued.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Morgan looked up at Blake and Rick was astonished that Morgan was letting him touch him. How quickly he was able to reach him.

"Morgan, I know what it means to clear, I've been to dark places too my friend and there is a reckoning, I know. I want to let you know what's at stake here, close to 35 children under 12 at Woodbury and Rick's infant daughter, his son, my wife, my adopted daughter her husband, the others of our group and lord knows how many other mothers..."

Morgan's eye's widened.

"There's a walker herd in the millions about 3-4 days out that you can not hope to clear, but you can help me get these folks to safety. I have underground bunkers and food and supplies for all."

"What do you need me for then?" Morgan asked.

"There's a mad man with heavy firepower that has an axe to grind for Rick and his group. My wife and son in law are a part of that group and so it's personal. I saw your notes, your map, your traps, we can use your skills."

Morgan nodded grimly, he got that.

"You want to clear, help us to help them, then decide what you want to do next."

"I'll think about it." Morgan replied thoughtfully.

"Ok then, but don't take too long. I saw you have a cb radio. Use channel 3 and say Sherman sent you, that's me. It's monitored around the clock but keep it brief. Do you know police codes?" He asked.

"No, but I have book on it." Morgan nodded liking that this guy seemed to be organized, didn't seem delusional.

"Good. Your call sign will be Freeman." Blake said with a smile.

"That supposed to be a joke? "cause I'm black and my name is Morgan?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow, amused at Blakes manner.

"No." He chuckled. "'cause that's who you are and what you're fighting for. Our friend has got his radio set on channel 19 but they're most likely monitoring the band so keep it real brief."

Morgan nodded, it made sense.

"And Morgan... I'm trusting you because Rick does. My home and the bunker is just outside of Thomaston, which is 20 miles south of Zebulon, that's where the prison is. Should you get captured and if that information were to get out, well...I can't speak for the world but it would most likely be an extinction event for the south. While there life there's hope. And I think that's how the Man designed us." Blake said as he shook Morgan's hand again.

"I have some things I need to take care of, I'll think on your words and I'll call." He nodded to the others and then headed back to his task of stacking walkers.

Rick looked to Blake in gratitude, glad that he's made the effort to reach Morgan and for finding out about the man following them.

**~o0O0o~**

"Everything ok with her?" Rick asked Carl as they loaded the back of the car with their supplies.

"I think she might be one of us" Carl replied with a smirk.

"What?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"Everything went ok." He smiled and Rick smiled in return.

"Hop in. I'll throw this in the back." He said taking the last bag from him.

Michonne came around to the back of the car with bags of weapons, including a brand new crossbow for Daryl.

"You see something." She asked Rick who was scanning the area. "I know you see things, people." She continued in a softer tone.

Rick looked away from her.

"I used to talk to my dead boyfriend. It happens." She said opening up to him, making him look back in surprise.

"You wanna drive?" He asked in return.

"Yeah." She said softly, glad to see he seemed more present than she'd ever seen him.

"Good. I see things." He said with a smile and then walked to the passenger's side and got in the car.

She smiled as well as she loaded the last bag into the trunk, closed it and got back behind the wheel.

"So Carl? What else did Janessa give you?" Blake asked knowing she would have given him a few CDs.

"Ummm, hang on let me see." He replied. "How 'bout this?" Carl asking holdup a Bowie CD.

"He's just too damned gorgeous." Michonne said with a smile as Carl passed it forward to his father, who slipped it into the player and "Changes" began to play.

_I still don't know what I was waiting for_

_And my time was running wild_

_A million dead-end streets_

_Every time I thought I'd got it made_

_It seemed the taste_

_was not so sweet_

_So I turned myself to face me_

_But I've never caught a glimpse_

_Of how the others must see the faker_

_I'm much too fast to take that test_

Blake smiled at Rick and Michonne through the mirror who both smiled back and it was like a weight was lifted off them all. When the chorus started the adults all sang along and Carl looked to each of them in disbelief and laughed.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

_(Turn and face the stranger)_

_Ch-ch-Changes_

_Don't want to be a richer man_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

_(Turn and face the stranger)_

_Ch-ch-Changes_

_Just gonna have to be a different man_

_Time may change me_

_But I can't trace time_

The scenery flew by again as they got back on the road and the picture postcard blues and greens blurred as they relaxed finally after the hours of tension they'd just experienced. The words hitting home as they made their way back towards home.

_I watch the ripples change their size_

_But never leave the stream_

_Of warm impermanence and_

_So the days float through my eyes_

_But still the days seem the same_

_And these children that you spit on_

_As they try to change their worlds_

_Are immune to your consultations_

_They're quite aware_

_of what they're going through_

When the approached the accident scene again on the way back, this time they passed from the other side and avoided the muddy patch of ground.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

_(Turn and face the stranger)_

_Ch-ch-Changes_

_Don't tell them to grow up and out of it_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

_(Turn and face the stranger)_

_Ch-ch-Changes_

_Where's your shame_

_You've left us up to our necks in it_

_Time may change me_

_But you can't trace time_

Looking out the window at the side of the road they saw a long blood smear showing what happened to the backpacker.

_Strange fascination, fascinating me_

_Changes are taking the pace_

_I'm going through_

They backed up the car and stopped while Carl opened his door to pick up the bright orange pack and then they drove off again.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

_(Turn and face the stranger)_

_Ch-ch-Changes_

_Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

_(Turn and face the stranger)_

_Ch-ch-Changes_

_Pretty soon you're gonna get_

_a little older_

_Time may change me_

_But I can't trace time_

_I said that time may change me_

_But I can't trace time_

**~o0O0o~**

Shupret was tempted to take out the crazy man when they got in their car but he didn't want to lose his primary target that was now speeding out of town. He radioed that he was in pursuit while keeping his distance and followed them back to the road. The two rear tires slowly losing air through the cracked valves as he went.

**~o0O0o~**

**Phew, really long chapter today. I wanted to finish "Clear" to get ready to go our own direction soon. Oh my, can you believe the season 3 finale is tonight? Luckily there's fanfiction to get us through the next 6 months. So be sure to keep the reviews coming with all the stories you're following and I'm sure we'll all do our best to keep writing.**


	26. Chapter 27

**Soundtrack: Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You**

** watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo**

**~o0O0o~**

In the early light of dawn of that same day, after the car sped off with Rick, Carl, Blake and Michonne, Daryl turned to Janessa with a wicked grin and held out his hand. Looking over his shoulder he called out to his brother.

"Merle! Be useful for a change an' keep 'em all busy this mornin', have 'em pack up or somethin'. I'm havin' a conjugal visit with ma wife and don't wanna be disturbed." He said with a smirk.

"No need to get wound up tighter than an eight day clock. Carpe Diem Bro. Clock is ticking. Tick tock." Merle replied with a wide grin sticking his tongue out and wagging it lewdly.

"Janessa sweetie, I made up the SUV nice and you've got everything you need in there, including breakfast" Carol giggled as she shooed Beth, Maggie and Glenn inside the cell block.

"I'll take watch, way over here, no one will bother you. You have my word." Hershel said with a soft smile as he slung his rifle and hitched his crutch under his arm and hopped up the stairs right behind Bob.

"Merle." Daryl called out again. "You go and try an' make nice with Maggie & Glenn. Ya hear?"

"I'd suggest you start with Maggie." Janessa said softly. "Glenn is more upset about what might have happened to her than what actually happened between you two."

Merle nodded and then headed up the stairs to put a hand on Hershel's shoulder warmly before going inside.

Daryl was amazed at how far Merle had come, sure he was still Merle and could still be an asshole but he'd say apart from Maggie and Glenn most of the group was comin' around. Maybe a fresh start was possible.

"Oh lover boy!" Janessa called him out of the clouds and crooked her finger to motion him forward. He didn't need to be asked twice as he felt his heart skip a beat and grinned as he walked over to the open door of the back seat, where she was sitting in their "honeymoon suite" SUV of love.

"Scoot over wife, time we finished our "conversation". He said with a growl making her giggle as he closed the door behind him.

**~o0O0o~**

Maggie's profile glowed in the morning light that was streaming through the window behind her. She was sitting at one of the tables in the cell block giving the lil' ass kicker her morning bottle, the little gulping sounds the baby made as she swallowed had everyone smiling. There was something so soothing in the action and the image that they formed. Madonna and baby-esk.

Merle walked up to Carol, in the corner kitchen nook of their common room drawn by the smell of the fresh coffee she was pouring into a cup.

"Umm um that smells good. Got enough left for one more pretty lady?" He asked.

Carol blushed and waved him off with a laugh handing him a cup of coffee. He brought the cup to his nose, inhaled deeply and groaned at the luxury.

"Somethin' humanizin' about a cup a joe. A lil' splash o' civilization. That was real nice what ya done for them back there, makin' things special. Shoot, that's two honeymoons so far. Ya find a backwoods babe on your travels you let me know, ya hear!" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh Merle, who'd a thought that the man I used to think was such a monster could be a softie under all that? Daryl's good for you, I see that now." She replied with a smirk as she grabbed a coffee for herself and nodded to the empty table next to Maggie and baby Judith. "I gotta say I didn't use to think you could be redeemed and then you turn around saving our lives and confusing us."

"Times when I thought that too. 'Bout the only redeemin' quality I reckon I have is how I feel about my brother. Before or after all this." He said quietly into his coffee.

"That mighta been true once but not anymore, we all have someone we care about so much we'd do anythin' for. That just means somethin' different now." Carol replied with a shrug.

Glenn wasn't far away, he never was where Maggie and Merle were concerned, he didn't come closer but he was listening, as he sharpened one of his knives with a stone.

"Nice of you to say and yeah, I get that. Daryl's all I've ever had my whole life who meant anythin' to me, It was a hard year, us bein' apart. I always dealt with things with violence, drugs n' booze ya know?" Merle opened up. "Not makin' excuses just sayin' dealin' with feelin's ain't exactly a strong suit for us Dixons."

"Oh I know, that's an understatement, I've been workin on Daryl all year." Carol replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, well you got it easy, always been the sweet one my baby bro, always had his heart on his sleeve that one. Not me." He shook his head as he blew on his coffee to cool it down.

"Our whole lives we both been fighters, always had to, we was born with our backs to the fuckin' wall. I got good at it, then the government taught me to get better at it, even how to kill but not how not to." He said with a grimace.

"After a while the rage was my whole life and drugs was the only off switch. Not makin' excuses just sayin' I always knew I had somethin worth killin' for, now I'm learnin' about there bein' somethin' worth dyin' for. Don't get me wrong, Daryl didn't have it no easier, he's just a better man." Merle said taking a sip of coffee.

Glenn snorted at that but didn't say anything.

"Wow, Merle where's all this coming from?" Carol asked quietly.

"That husband of yours. Can't really explain it. He got's a way about him that get's right in and shakes things up, 'sides the old ways sure as shit didn't work anyway." He replied with a laugh.

Carol nodded, true enough she thought Blake always had that knack.

Turning to Maggie, he spoke softly to her so that it was hard for Glenn to make out.

"Maggie, you got the makin's of bein' a good mom by the looks of ya. Just wanna say you've got a brave man there. I couldn't break him and that's somethin'."

Maggie looked up at him while cradling Judith in her arms. She'd been listening to him talking to Carol, how could she not? Even if it was just to learn more about Daryl but she could also understand him a bit better now. Her pa had problems with alcohol in the past and he'd helped others too. Hell, she thought, who doesn't know someone who had those kinds of issues? Maybe not so much with his level of anger management though. All the same she was glad he was dealin' with things.

He took courage from her open look and took a deep breath and proceeded with what he needed to get off his chest.

"I've been meaning to say to you, if I could go back to that day on the road... I'd find a way to handle it differently, I would...honest t'God. I wish I was the kinda man you coulda trusted to take back with you that day. An' all the rest wouldna happened. But I ain't and well..." He trailed off.

"I know." She replied softly.

"You and me are just late bloomers, you said so yourself." Carol added. "Maggie knows this is Dixon speak for "I'm sorry."

Merle looked down at his coffee with slumped shoulders at the admission.

"Yeah, it is." He said looking up at her with the glisten of unshed tears in his eye. "If someone did to Janessa what...well I'd rip his face off." Merle said looking up at Glenn, who was paying attention without seeming to. "I ain't never said the actual words before but I'm sorry Maggie, truly."

Maggie nodded, she's always understood why Merle did what he did and had already forgiven him, but the words were good to hear and it was Glenn who really needed to let it go, not her.

"I know Merle, if the tables were turned it would have been worse. NO one comes between me an' ma family and if that includes you now..." She shrugged. "Hell what family doesn't have an uncle or a cousin who can be an asshole?"

Merle nodded and smiled gratefully. "Uncle Merle. Shoot, I can be that."

Glenn slammed down his sharpening stone and sheathed his knife, wanting to storm off but not being able to head outside so he walked into the cell block not really sure what he was going to do with his morning, the conversation turning over in his head. "Uncle fuckin' Merle. Pfft!" he muttered under his breath.

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl leaned back in the middle of the back seat enjoying the view of Janessa bending over as she leaned across the front seat to put the CD in the player, glad that she could have the music on, knowing what it meant to her. He resisted to urge to smack her ass, smirking while thinking he'd save that for later.

As the music started he was glad he held off because the song was soft and sweet and so he knew that's how she wanted things, no "needed" things to start. Why not? It is their honeymoon after all. He could begin with a slow grind...they had time for the "brown chicken, brown cow" and he couldn't help but grin at the thought.

She turned around languidly and straddled his hips, kneeling on the back seat as the song began, she ran her fingers through his thick, shaggy hair. The sensation when she reached the back of his skull sending those familiar lighting bolts to the base of his spine. With a groan his eyes rolled back as they always do when shes does that, and she knew it. His hips rose to grind into her as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled down on her shoulders, making her gasp. He stared deeply into her eyes as the lyrics dictated, letting her know that communication was going to be mostly physical.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

He wanted her to know that he felt "it" for her. It wasn't just because it was the end of the world, it wasn't just physical.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

"How? How do you always know exactly what song to play that says what I'm feelin?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Because I feel the same way, my love. Because come what may, you are my life now." She breathed into his neck.

_Look into your heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

Daryl felt his eyes glisten and his throat tighten in hearing her words and he hugged her like it was his last time in response.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

He kissed her sweetly, probing with his tongue and tugging gently on her bottom lip with his teeth to get her to open up. Increasing his pace as she responded to him. He wanted his kiss to be branded on her heart mind and soul, just like her's was branded on him.

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah_

Pulling back so that he was looking into her passion clouded eyes he wanted her to know he meant every word of it.

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

The feelings that were swelling inside him were more than he could contain in silence and he found himself singing two lines out loud.

**_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_**

**_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_**

Sighing into him she nodded as he cradled the side of her face with one hand and she did the same as they softly sang the last lines to each other.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Without another word Janessa started to unbutton his shirt as he tugged on the hem of hers, within moments they were scrambling out of their clothes flinging them away to opposite corners of the honeymoon suite. Daryl unbuttoned her jeans, undid the fly and grasping her waist he lifted her up and slid them off her hips. Standing bent over him she hopped as she shook her jeans off one leg followed by the other. With her chest in his face and adept at multi tasking, Daryl lifted his hips as pulled off his pants and motor-boated her breasts, making her laugh lustily.

Kicking his pants off his hands were finally free, he reached behind her back to unhook her bra and flung it off her landing on the dashboard like a do not disturb sign. They were finally down to nothing but their smiles and the fog on the windows.

**~o0O0o~**

Bob finished his coffee as he walked over to the kitchen, rinsed out the cup and stacked it on the stainless steel cart that acted as their shelves. He rotated his shoulder and called over to Merle.

"Hey Merle, I don't know about you but I don't really feel like sitting here not thinking about what's going on outside knowwhatImean? And I'm already packed up. How 'bout we get a little cardio in and we clear a few rooms in the tombs."

"Sure, sounds like fun. Always a good idea to know how things stand. Especially when you figure that group that just walked in here before we did. Don't want the Governor's folks doin' that." Merle replied.

"Maggie? You an' Glenn wanna join us? Heard you're great with a blade and Merle said Glenn's so badass he might as well be a Dixon." Bob asked with a smile.

"Yes he is." She said with pride in her voice. "Why not? Could use a little work out, I'll ask 'em. How 'bout you Carol?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, you guys go have fun, Beth and I will mind Judith and start with the packing. It's kinda nice to have things to pack up, not so long ago all we had was the clothes on our backs. Fall's coming, don't want another winter like last one." Carol replied taking the sleeping baby from Maggie's arms.

**~o0O0o~**

**Some sweet bits while we're waiting for the rest of the world to see the finale and then we can talk! :) Some Daryl & Janessa as per request and I figured we all could use a bit of Merle time. Please leave a review and we'll see where things take us.**


	27. Chapter 28

**Soundtrack: "Me And My Gang" Rascal Flatts**

**watch?v=78drijTgljo**

**~o0O0o~**

"Carol?" Beth called out, pushing the hair off her face. "How come it's always the woman who end up doing the laundry?" She asked, taking a break from scrubbing.

"I suppose it's because men will let clothes rot off them if you let them." Carol replied with a laugh. "The truth is they can't smell themselves, at least not the way we can. Back when we were hunters and gathers...funny, I guess that's what we are again. Women developed skills to make sure the food we were preparing hadn't gone off."

"You mean they don't even know they smell like dead animals most of the time?" Beth asked in surprise.

"Nope! Not unless they have women folk to tell them." Carol replied

"So we wash the clothes so that we don't have to smell it?" Beth giggled.

"You got it hun." Carol replied while wringing out one of Judith's sleepers.

"Oh! That's kinda makes it easier, since they never seem to appreciate it." Beth said as she picked up the soap and scrub brush and got back to work.

"Well how often do you thank them for saving our lives?" Carol asked reaching for another article of clothing to wring out.

"I do, I mean well they know I appreciate it." Beth said not really thinking that was the same thing.

"I know what you're thinking and in a way It's similar, we all do what we can to help each other, it's what we do. Heck when this all started I was so domestic I was using a camping iron, that I heated on the fire. Pffft, now that was plain just a waste of time and energy. Look at me now, this year I know some basic first aid, I've learned how to kill walkers with a steel bar and machete and I've become a pretty good shot too."

"All I know how to do is "woman's work" and singin'. I wish I could do all that stuff too. It's not fair that just because Maggie's older she gets to be a fighter." Beth said with a sigh.

"Hun, life has never been about what's fair. That's like expecting the lion not to eat you because you didn't eat him, or these days a walker. The world has always been filled with trauma, violence, death and grief, it's just more amplified now. We'll always had to find whatever happiness we can, where we can." Carol said with a small smile.

Beth looked up at her thinking about how simple life used to be to her, realizing it's just because she'd been lucky and had a family to protect her.

"If you want to learn more, I'll teach you what I know for starters and I'm sure Maggie would love to help to. Heck, I'm sure we could all stand to expand our skills, especially with all these military men around. You and me can start with walkers on the fence after lunch. Eye socket is the easiest place to start, you can never go wrong with something sharp in the eye." Carol said with a feral grin, seeing a little of herself in Beth. Last year she was like a scared little girl in many ways, and now she felt like she'd come into her own.

"Oh Carol, that would be great. I just don't wanna to be that person that can't defend herself anymore ya know."

"I understand sweetie, believe me I understand." She replied patting her on the shoulder.

**~o0O0o~**

Bob walked past Glenn's cell looking in to see him lying on the bunk and staring off into space.

"C'mon Glenn, unless you want to help with the laundry let's go check out the tombs and see if we can't thin the herd in there a little."

"Sure why not, and no, not really into laundry right now." He replied with a small chuckle. He and Bob had been spending quite a bit of time together since he'd arrived. Glenn liked his quiet ways how he wasn't always in your face like some he could think of.

"Reckon a little cardio will loosen everyone up. I know I'd rather check our 6 than sit around in a prison, twiddlin' my tumbs. No offence." Bob replied.

"None taken man. Don't have a harmonica anyway, but just so we're clear, I'm not walker bait."

"Pffft. Merle can get their attention. He sets them up, we'll take 'em down. C'mon wanna be done while Carol and Beth are still willing to do some laundry when we get back all covered in slime.

"Alright." Glenn replied, thinking maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"What kinda Goddamn pussy battle song is this, for fuck's sakes?" Merle asked in response to Bob's idea to use a song to get them all in the mood for fighting, thinkin' he'd been hanging around Janessa a bit too much.

"Don't tell me you ain't heard of Rascal Flatts." Bob said turning the volume up on Janessa's boom box as "Me And My Gang" played.

_Way on down to southern Alabama_

_With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed_

_Straight up to Butte, Montana_

_Singin'? Lord, I Was Born a Ramblin' Man?_

'Shit man, this is fuckin' Disney Country." Merle replied in exasperation as he finished duct taping his machete to his stump.

"Well I like it just fine Bob." Maggie said with a smile as she double checked her knives tapping her foot to the tempo.

"Thank you darlin', see it's popular with the young folk and you can't tell me it ain't catchy." Bob replied and then sang along on the longer notes for:

_Cal-i-forn-ia to Or-e-gon_

"I wasn't kidding Merle. Glenn you too. I'll keep replaying this song until you all sing along. See if I don't. I ain't heading into the tombs until I see a little teamwork." He said pivoting his hips and his shoulders to the music.

"Ok, ok!" Merle laughed and sang a couple of lines.

_Jump on that train_

_Grab hold of them reins_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

"Happy?" He asked.

"Yeah, good start Merle." Bob replied turning his eyes to Glenn, letting him know he wasn't off the hook.

"Fine!" Glenn groused rolling his eyes.

_Me and my gang, yeah_

_Me and my gang_

Glenn spoke/sang, quietly and a little off key making Maggie laugh and nudge him with her shoulder. Showing them all how it was done she belted out the next verse.

_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks_

_High class women in Daisy Duke denim_

_Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs_

_Dude named Elrod jammin' on an iPod_

That made them all smile a little and sing the next few lines together.

_Beer and bonfires_

_Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle_

_It's all for one and one for all y'all_

"C'mon people, Beth, Carol help us out here, these two guys couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. I'm serious, I need everyone singing the chorus at least once with some feelin' or I'm goin' to just keep playin' this song all mornin'. See if I don't!" Bob said in mock seriousness.

"OK! OK Bob! Geeze fine. Whatever! But I'm not line dancing." Glenn capitulated.

No one would ever pay to hear it, or even ask them to sing it again unless they wanted to laugh because they were so incredibly bad. But sing it they did, with Carol laughing so hard she was holding her sides and Beth trying really hard to get them on key and tempo.

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang_

_We live to ride_

_We ride to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab hold of them reins_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

_Me and my gang, yeah_

When they got to the chorus everyone was already laughing and just spluttering but finally getting in time with each other.

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_Na na, na na na na na_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

"Oh my, that was..." Carol began, trying to find something nice to say but trailing off. "My ribs hurt. I can't remember laughing that hard."

"That was cruel brother." Merle said shaking his head but grinning all the same.

"Ow, my cheeks hurt from smiling so hard." Maggie said snort laughing.

Beth just shook her head with her eyes sparkling. Even Glenn was smiling and Bob was glad to see it.

"Good. Now I'm not Blake who'd have a great lil' speech for y'all but I want you to remember that feelin', means you're alive an' that's what you're fightin' for. Once we go through those doors we have one objective, clear as much of that as we can, we might need to use the tombs, even if it's just as an escape route."

Everyone silently nodded to him suddenly feeling grim resolve as they tightened their grip on their weapons and and looked to each other.

At first Glenn thought that Bob's sing along was pretty stupid but then the connection he felt in seeing Maggie laugh opened something in him. Since the horror of Woodbury he'd been closed off, operating from a detached, cool rage. He'd had to shut down emotionally or the rage would have overwhelmed him. It's one thing to deal with the walkers it was another matter to be tortured by the living, and to have that person standing next to him still made his blood boil.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed it back down and made sure that Maggie was behind him as he reached out and linked his pinky finger with hers. She looked up at him, her faced flushed and her eye sparking with laughter and he wondered not for the first time, how someone like him had someone like her looking at him that way. He just knew he loved her more than his own life, so instead he smiled softly back at her and nodded thinking they'd have to have a conversation of their own soon.

"Ok then. Saddle up people. All right, sweethearts, you're a team and there's nothin' to worry about. We come here, and we gonna conquer, and we gonna kick some, is that understood? That's what we gonna do, sweethearts, we are going to go and get some. All right, people, on the ready line! Are ya lean?" Bob asked quoting the film Aliens.

"Yea!" Merle replied.

"Are ya mean?" Bob asked again with force.

"Yea!" Merle , Maggie and Glenn replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Bob yelled.

Glenn and Maggie looked at each other with a grin and a shrug.

"Lean and mean!" Merle yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Bob yelled again.

"Lean and mean!" They all yelled back.

"Boo Yah! Get on the ready line! Move it out! Move it out, goddammit! Get hot! One, two, three, four! Get out, get out, get out! Move it out, move it out, move it out! Move it out, move it out, move it out! One, two, three, four! Aaarrrrr, absolutely badassess!" Bob yelled as he slapped each person's shoulders in turn to hustle them out of the room.

Glenn could feel the adrenaline kicking in, his senses were heightened and although he said he wasn't going to be walker bait he did know the tombs best and so he led the way, with Carol and Beth waving to them like they were leaving for the office.

If they were rowdy in the cell block they were as quiet as as church mice in the tombs. Light was poor with a lot of narrow corridors and Glenn explained the spray painted markers to Bob and Merle.

"Look guys, see these arrows, they lead to the generator room and beyond that frankly I'm not sure. We know people got through, because Carl led them back from there." He explained.

"How about we just make sure from here to there is clear for starters?" Merle asked.

"Sounds like a good place to start. Need to make sure we're real quiet 'cause sound is gonna carry down here." Bob said pulling a can of spray paint out of his pocket. and giving it a shake drew a backwards slash on the centre of the door.

"This is a search an' rescue procedure." He continued. "Diagonal on the way in and and X on the way out. We make sure the doors are closed and then we'll know going forward that those rooms are clear. If we find walkers in them, we take them out if we can an' add the number to the door so we know where to come back for clean up."

"Bob and I have done this before when we cleared Woodbury so we'll just take 'em one at a time. We'll need you two watching our back 'cause we wouldn't want any surprises coming down the hall at us." Merle said quietly.

Maggie tilted her head appraisingly and Glenn could tell she was seeing these two men in a different light. Their military bearing was more obvious now, where once Merle just seemed like a redneck brawler and Bob a mild mannered middle aged man, now they moved with a soldier's fluid grace, just like in the movies. They were all business with an intense focus that was chilling and at the same time reassuring.

Glenn nodded thinking good thing for Merle he liked Bob, because he'd have to admit the temptation to lock him in a room with a walker or two crossed his mind more than once. Not quite convinced that life was better with him in it.

Bob and Merle communicated using hand signals just as they had when they had done the security sweep of Blake's home a couple of days previously. Bob did the finger count of 3-2-1 and slowly opened the door. Merle crouched at the opening, ready to spring at the slightest movement but it seemed empty. Scanning the interior to be sure Merle nodded at Bob who slowly closed the door, drew another diagonal on the door forming an X, showing that the room was clear before they moved onto the next one.

After several more rooms they were grateful to know that they could proceed further into the tombs, secure that the way behind them was walker free. Glenn had to admit these guys had a system that worked well. It made sense to keep track of where had been searched as these doors all closed.

When they reached the end of the corridor Bob pulled a mirror out of his pocket to peer around the corner. Seeing that the way was was clear he motioned to Merle and the two of them fell into the now familiar patterns of covering each other through the next corridor's series of doors. The adrenaline spiking for everyone with each door that swung open until Glenn felt like the anticipation was worse than actually finding walkers.

Their quiet streak could only last so long and by the time they came to the third turn the smell proceeded the walkers as they shambled towards them. Each taking out the ones closest to them they performed a near silent dance of slashing and stabbing heads. Within minutes they found themselves grinning at each other. The seal had been broken so to speak.

With a nod to Merle, Glenn went to open the next double door and perhaps a little too quickly he swung it open to discover a room full of stirred up walkers that began to pour out and over him. Knocked to the ground he looked up to see a male walker reach across him and lunge at Maggie who'd been caught unawares, she jumped backwards into Bob's chest who twisted them both sideways shielding her so that she provided less of a target.

With a grunt Merle skewered the walker through the eye and then used the walkers' body as leverage to push the others back into the room. Glenn scrambled to impale the walker that had fallen on him through the skull as Bob pulled it off him so that they could swing the door closed again.

Placing their weight on the door they took a few deep breaths and looked to each other, nodding to say they were all ok.

"Now what?" Maggie whispered.

Glenn dug into his pocket and brought out the carabiner latches they used to secure the gates outside. With a quick and practiced gesture he secured the doors and then reached out for Maggie who leaned into him in relief.

"Good thinkin' Glenn." Bob said.

"Yeah, good one. So...looks like we've got a walker bomb if we need one." Merle said with a grin. "Best be marking that door Bob."

Maybe Hershel had a point, Glenn thought, maybe Merle had his uses. It didn't mean they had to be friends but maybe, just maybe today they didn't need to be enemies anymore. He'd talk to Maggie and see what she thought.

"So?" Bob asked. "Shall we continue?"

Glenn looked to Maggie who nodded, looking first to Merle and then Back to Bob.

"Ok, but Uncle Merle can go back to being the walker bait." Glenn replied with a smirk.

**~o0O0o~**

**_"Me And My Gang"_**

_Way on down to southern Alabama_

_With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed_

_Straight up to Butte, Montana_

_Singin'? Lord, I Was Born a Ramblin' Man?_

_California to Oregon_

_Even New York City got one or two hillbillies_

_Ready to hit the road_

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang_

_We live to ride_

_We ride to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab hold of them reins_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

_Me and my gang, yeah_

_Me and my gang_

_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks_

_High class women in Daisy Duke denim_

_Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs_

_Dude named Elrod jammin' on an iPod_

_Beer and bonfires_

_Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle_

_It's all for one and one for all y'all_

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang_

_We live to ride_

_We ride to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab hold of them reins_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

_Me and my gang, yeah_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_Na na, na na na na na_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_

_With me and my gang_

_We live to ride_

_We ride to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab hold of them reins_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_

_Yeah, with me and my gang_

_Jump on that train, woo_

_Grab hold of them reins, baby_


	28. Chapter 29

**Soundtrack: Midnight Oil - Common Ground**

** watch?v=MS-13bp0xYI**

**~o0O0o~**

Less than an hour after Rick's party returned to the prison and finding Andrea waiting for them with news of a meeting, Daryl found himself leading the way on the empty country roads on his '76 Triumph Bonneville, the roar of the engine breaking the silence that cloaked the world they now lived in. It felt good to call the motorcycle his now that Merle had made it official, after all it needed two hands to operate. Especially with the hardtail frame conversion that made it more of a lowrider and with the high handlebars. All the same he could tell his brother was glad he'd held onto it, he didn't need to say it was because he's hadn't given up on him.

There was a chill in the air with fall approaching, reminding him of his promise to get Janessa some peaches, he'd look on the way back. He was getting used to sleeves again, with the colder weather coming Carol had taken his jean jacket vest and sewn on leather sleeves, and he had to admit it fit like a glove. He could almost enjoy the ride if it wasn't for the reason he was makin' it, Hershel and Rick following closely behind in the Hyundai Tucson, as they pulled up to the old feed store.

He didn't like the feel of things and wanted to do more reconnaissance before having Hershel get out of the car. Rick nodded understanding what Daryl was feelin' and put his hand out to gesture for Hershel to sit tight.

While waiting, Hershel double checked the pistols he had taped to his stump as Daryl and Rick did a sweep of the exterior of the building they had agreed to meet the Governor at. Seeing that they were well secured he wound the strap of his assault rifle around his wrist and looked nervously out the window.

Coming around the corner of the main building Daryl spotted a walker that had been taken out with a headshot and bending down he saw that the wound was still weeping fluid sluggishly. This is fresh he thought, someone's arrived early to the party.

Rick nodded and cautiously approached the entrance to the building, with a last look at Daryl he proceed inside. Seeing an empty table in an otherwise empty room he paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the gloom. From the edge of darkness the Governor stepped forward into the light with his arms raised in a non threatening gesture giving him his signature smile. Rick didn't need Milton to tell him he was in the presence of a coiled serpent. The malice cloaked in false courtesy oozed from him like a physical thing. When there was no response from Rick he dropped the facade like a wet towel.

"We have a lot to talk about." He said coldly.

"You attacked us." Rick said in a soft husky voice. "Makes things pretty clear."

"I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed you all, I didn't." the Governor said just as softly.

"Here we are." Rick replied.

The Governor made a forward gesture and Rick raised his revolver to his head, who put up his hands in response saying.

"I'm goin' to remove my weapon to show you that I negotiate in good faith an' I'd like you to do the same."

Daryl's head peered through a window as he got into position behind the Governor to make sure Rick was alright.

"May I?" He asked Rick gesturing with one hand to his belt while the other was still raised.

Rick gestured with his gun in return without lowering it. The Governor unbuckled his gunbelt showing it to him and then slowly turned to the post behind him.

"See, no trouble" He replied with a smile putting his hands back up. "Now you."

After a moment Rick holstered his gun and stepped back but didn't disarm.

"Well suit yourself." He replied walking to the end of the table, sat down and gestured that Rick do the same. Placing his hand on his thigh, only inches from the gun that was taped to his side of the table.

Seeing that they had sat down to talk and that Rick had kept his weapon Daryl quickly walked to the front of the building to meet Hershel who drove up to meet him.

"He's already in there, sat down with Rick." He said to Hershel.

"I don't see any cars." Hershel replied.

"It don't feel right." Daryl said giving voice to his feelings. "Keep it running."

In fact none of this has felt right since Rick and Blake had gotten back to find Andrea waiting with the message to come to this meeting. There was barely enough time to discuss it and then on top of that hearing Blake's plan to send Janessa in with Bob to Woodbury was enough to have him see red. Frankly, he was still furious and he found himself pacing as he looked around.

He heard a car engine approaching in the distance.

"Heads up!" He said tapping the car twice. Hershel hopped out of the car as a tan Ford Excursion pulled up.

Martinez and Milton exited from the right and Andrea from the passenger side.

"What the Hell! Why's your boy already in there?" Daryl asked accusingly as he looked down the sightline of his crossbow.

"He's here?" Andrea asked in surprise.

"Yup" Daryl replied.

Martinez looked over cautiously at the exchange between Daryl and Andrea knowingly. Watching her reactions to see if she was with "them" or her old group as she strode purposely inside.

"What's going on?" She asked indignantly as she entered.

"Nothin'." The Governor said. "Your friend isn't much for small talk."

"You wanna talk? Talk." Rick replied.

"I wanted you to talk." She announced. "Too many people have died for no reason. Let's end this. Save the bullets for the real threat. We can solve this. That's why I asked you to come here."

Ignoring her Rick spoke to the Governor directly.

"I know what you've done. I heard about the raids. The heads. Maggie."

"Merle did that." The Governor replied defensively.

"No. You know what I'm talking about." He replied.

Andrea looked to her lover, the Governor in concern.

"You know what I'm talking about. I know all about you." Rick replied coldly.

"I don't care about any of that. we're here to move forward." The Governor said and then gave him his upper lip curl, toothy smile that anyone who knew him, knew meant he was lying.

Outside Daryl continued to pace as Martinez leaned back against the bumper of his truck, arms crossed and staring at him. Milton oblivious to the tension scribbled notes in his journal while Hershel stood watch, weapon ready.

Maybe I should go inside." Hershel said with a shrug.

Milton looked up and stopped him saying. "The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately."

"Who the Hell are you?" Daryl asked with heat.

"Milton Marmot." he replied like he should already know.

"Great! He brought his butler." Daryl retorted and Martinez genuinely smiled at that.

"I'm his advisor." Milton replied distractedly, returning to his writing.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl pursued challengingly.

"Planning, Biters, uh you know I'm sorry, I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen." He snapped.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl replied menacingly, not liking the tone the piss ant was takin' with him.

"Look, if you and I are going to be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favour. Shut your mouth." Martinez postured seeing that Milton had kicked a wasp's nest with Daryl and taking the attention off him.

Daryl calmly closed the distance between them so that they were chest to chest.

"We don't need this. If this goes south in there then we'll be at each others throats soon enough." Hershel said as the voice of reason.

Daryl waited a moment before stepping back, making it clear he wasn't anyone's bitch.

**~o0O0o~**

Back at the prison Maggie, Glenn and Michonne were loading weapons, Beth and Carl assisted, while Merle watched.

"Carl, come here." Glenn called out. "You stash these by the loading dock alright? Beth, Put these up on the catwalk." Handing them each boxes of shells.

"If anyone gets pinned down we need to make sure there were plenty of ammo. I'll go work on the cage outside." He explained.

"What we should be doin' is loadin' some of this fire power in a truck and payin' a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now." Merle advised but he was really asking for help.

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Glenn asked with disdain.

"Yes, I am." Merle replied calmly.

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put." Michonne said curtly.

"I've changed my mind sweetheart." Merle replied. "Ain't on the sideline with my brother out there, ain't sittin' right with me."

"Three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're comin' they could be taken hostage or killed, a thousand things could go wrong." Glenn said and then walked away.

"And they will." Merle said calling him back.

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl retorted and then strode off.

"I'm sorry son, your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Merle replied.

"Don't say that to him." Maggie said as she loaded another weapon. Merle lifted his hand in a gesture that communicated, I'm sorry but it is what it is.

Glenn paused for a moment in thought and then in a very Rick like manner he said,

"It's not the right move. Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. That's my decision. That's final."

Merle wished Blake and Bob were here, they we're grown men they'd understand, Glenn may be a badass one on one but he was still a mancub when it came to getting the dirty jobs done.

**~o0O0o~**

"I've known you both at different times, but only after the world went to shit and you both stepped up for the good of others at great personal risk, there's no reason..."

"Get to it." The governor said to Rick cutting Andrea off.

Rick took a map out of his pocket and tossed it on the table.

"Woodbury takes west of the river and the prison takes east." He stated.

The Governor picked up the map with bemused disdain as Rick continued, "No one trades."

"He's right." Andrea said, "We should hammer out boundaries and leave each other the hell alone..."

"I'm sorry, what's this?" He asked Rick, again cutting her off.

"It's a solution." She replied.

The Governor placed the map back on the table laughing.

"Absolutely not!"

"What the hell am I doing here?" Rick asked Andrea in anger. "You told me..." He yelled at her.

"Told you what?" He asked.

"You told me he was willing to talk." Rick stated.

"I am. The truth is Rick, she's in no position to make such an offer anyway. I'm here for one thing only. Your surrender." The Governor said with a smile.

"Oh you want our surrender, come and get it. You think we hit Woodbury heavy last time?" Rick snapped.

"Take it easy alright? Andrea interjected. "We're here to settle this."

"You're right." The Governor purred. "Would you step outside?"

"What?" She asked.

"Rick and I, we got a lot to talk about." He said.

"Uh, I'm not leaving..." She stammered, hurt at how cold he was behaving.

"I came to talk to him." Rick replied to Andrea giving her a long flat stare.

Looking to each of them and seeing that she wasn't welcome, she turned in defeat, feeling like she was doing the walk of shame as she left the building and sat on one of the benches out front. Sitting down heavily she bent over, hung her head between her knees and rubbed the back of her neck.

The Governor gestured to Rick to have a seat at the table as he'd been standing this whole time so far. The only sound heard was the creaking of leather on his gunbelt, the scuff on the floor of the chair leg moving and the creak of wood as he sat.

Martinez stepped forward and pulled the sliding door closed behind her.

"So you're the Governor." Rick said.

"That's their term, not mine." He replied with false modesty.

"But still, you're beholden to your people." Rick stated.

"Of course." He replied.

"You have responsibilities to them." Rick continued.

"Uh huh." The Governor agreed, playing along with his line of questioning.

"Wasn't Merle your lieutenant?" Rick asked.

"He was helpful then." He replied.

"But you knew he was erratic." Rick continued to question.

The Governor nodded noncommittally.

"You blame him for scooping up Maggie and Glenn in the first place?" Rick asked.

"Exactly. Now's I was trying to sort it out when you attacked." He replied with more absurd lies, as if Rick hadn't been there to see it for himself.

"So it was his fault?" Rick asked, not rising for the bait.

"He's a wild card but he's effective." He said with his signature smile. "He get's the dirty jobs done."

"I thought you take responsibility." RIck countered.

"I thought you were a cop not a lawyer." Raising his pointer finger and the eyebrow over his remaining good eye.

"Either way I don't pretend to be a Governor." He said with disdain.

"I told you I'm their leader." The Governor snapped

"You're the town drunk, who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard." Rick summed up.

"Didn't you ever misjudge someone?" His words a contradiction to his gestures as he licked his lips and smirked as he leaned in.

"Andrea told me about your baby. That it might be your partner's, but you're caring for her and I admire that." He said in a patronizing manner. "Restitution for your own lack of insight for failing to see the devil beside you."

"Oh I see him alright" Rick replied not breaking eye contact. If it was one thing Rick had a natural skill for it was to stare down anyone he'd ever met, it was a rare thing and the Governor was no exception, who laughed, tapped the table with a flourish in an attempt to break Rick's concentration. Changing tactics he flung both hands in the air and exclaimed.

"I brought whiskey!" Getting up, he walked away from the table into the shadows.

**~o0O0o~**

Outside Daryl was still pacing, just as his brother was back at the prison. Dixon's were men of action and they didn't hurry up and wait as well as other's did. Daryl was torn between knowing this meeting was bullshit and what could be happening back at the prison with them gone. Worse still what would be happening tomorrow when Janessa and Bob left for Woodbury. Deep in his gut he knew Blake was wrong. The man might be a trained warrior, but Daryl had been livin' on pure instinct his whole life, he was more wolf than man and this plan of Blake's was raising the hackles at the back of his neck. He'd learned to trust that feelin'. He exhaled heavily, need to concentrate on the here and an' now he thought, ain't outta this fire yet.

Milton approached with his journal and pen in hand as he announced to Hershel and Daryl.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves."

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up." Martinez barked from his stoop on the truck bumper.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl snapped back.

Martinez just looked back at him coldly.

"It's a good thing" Milton continued. "That they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're going to work it out. No one wants another battle."

"Is that what they call it? A battle?" Daryl asked with heat.

"I would call it a battle and I did. I recorded it." He said holding up his pocket journal.

"For what?" Daryl asked again, this time with disdain.

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history." He replied.

"That makes sense." Hershel commented.

"I've got dozens of interviews..." Milton replied in eagerness as he approached Hershel.

Rasping, gaging snarls were suddenly heard close by, only ever meaning one thing - walkers! Andrea snapped from her daze and pulled her knife out of her pocket and strode purposely towards the approaching sound. Finally, something she could do!

Martinez reached for his baseball bat from the front seat of his truck and followed her, but Daryl was already well in the lead as two walkers shambled towards them, drawn by the scent of their gathering. Daryl found them between the side of the feed store that the meeting was being held in and the storage silos that flanked it. Daryl lowered his crossbow seeing the the numbers were low and gestured to Martinez with a flourish saying.

"After you." Not liking the idea of having his back turned to him.

"S'alright, you first" Martinez replied thinking the same thing.

Andrea huffed and stalked past both of them and their posturing with her 3 inch blade poised. More than long enough for an eye socket as she well knew. With a small scream she plunged it in and twisted, dropping the walker instantly.

Martinez turned to Daryl saying,

"Pussy."

As he rotated the bat fluidly in his hand like an artist and swung elegantly, crushing the skull of the second walker into a wet, red pulp. Looking back, he gave Daryl a taunting grin.

Challenge accepted, Daryl proceeded past him stepping lightly and lined the sight of his crossbow for the third walker, taking it out easily with a bolt to the centre of his skull.

Not to be outdone, Martinez rotated the bat between both of his hands like a samurai sword and with an easy backhand crushed the skull of his second walker, allowing the bat to fully extend behind him with a flurish. Andrea huffed again and walked off, the machismo being too much to stand. As Martinez approached his third kill Daryl dropped the walker he was winding up for with a bolt to her skull that passed through and into the neck of the one right behind her. They were both tied at two kills each and as Martinez braced to finish off the one Daryl had grazed, Daryl took out his Garmin blade and threw it, lodging it in the skull before Martinez could even swing.

In that moment when he hefted the weight to find the balance before throwing the blade he thought of that time in the store when Janessa had asked to see his knife. How in that moment he knew just like this was the perfect blade for him, she was the perfect woman. He smiled on the inside at the memory. Locking eyes with Martinez he could see that they'd found some common ground as warriors, that their skills were evenly matched, ok maybe he came up ahead he smirked to himself, but there was room for respect even if they were on opposite sides. Bending down to retrieve his knife from the skull of the walker he noticed a pack of smokes in it's shirt pocket and fished them out, along with a brass lighter.

"Look at that!" Daryl said turning to Martinez and offering him a smoke.

"Nah, I prefer menthols." He replied.

"Douchebag." Daryl replied lighting the cigarette. "You army or somethin'?" He asked as he exhaled.

"Nah, I just hate these things. After what they did. Wife. Kids." Martinez said softly.

"Sucks." Daryl replied sincerely.

"Thanks." He said with a nod. "This is a joke right? Ain't gonna work anythin' out. Sure they'll do their little dance and tomorrow or the next day, they'll give the word."

"I know." Daryl replied softly.

"Hey." Martinez gestured to the smokes and Daryl reached into his pocket to give him one.

**~o0O0o~**

"May I ask how you lost it? Your leg." Milton asked Hershel.

"I was bit." Hershel replied.

They were sitting on another bench in front of the building but still away from where Andrea had returned to, while Hershel read over Milton's journal.

"You cut off your leg to keep the infection from spreading? Interesting." He said putting his glasses back on. "How long after the initial bite?"

"Immediately." Hershel replied as he flipped another page and continued to read as quickly as he could.

"You didn't bleed out?" Milton asked the obvious as he was still so stunned with the results.

"We have good people. They took care of me." He replied softly.

"Doctors?" Milton asked.

"No, we learned by trial and error." Hershel replied looking up from the journal.

"Me too." Milton said with a sad voice. Hershel nodded in understanding, the burden that that type of process is and the common ground they shared.

"May I see it?" Milton asked changing the subject.

Hershel looked at him pointedly at the impertinence of the question.

"Your stump, I'd like to um..." He cleared his throat nervously realizing how personal his request was. "...See where the amputation was, how high above the bite."

"I'm not showing you my leg." Hershel replied wondering if Milton might have Aspergers syndrome, a sort of high functioning form of autism, as that would certainly explain his social skills.

"It's important data." Milton replied softly.

"I just met you. At least buy me a drink first." Hershel replied with a straight face and then he laughed, breaking the tension and in moments Milton was laughing as well.

**~o0O0o~**

**_Midnight Oil - Common Ground_**

_These are not dispassionate words of the cool_

_The headline still rules the editor's a fool_

_Shall we douse out the flames or will everybody fuse_

_And leave us stranded here tomorrow_

_I heard a calling out. a cry from the heart_

_From the towns of cement and no beauty_

_A whisper it turned howl. man, he didn't know_

_He was standing waiting for tomorrow_

_Nothing's left nothing's found there must be some common ground_

_Nothing's left nothing's found there must be some common ground_

_I could never figure the calendars flow_

_Nor can i work out how the wild wind blows_

_But we're ready from within and we're starting to go_

_Away from the place of no tomorrow_

_Nothing's left nothing's found there must be some common ground_

_Nothing's left nothing's found there must be some common ground_

_Oh the wrecking fields are a terrible place._

_With a sulphurous smell and a frightening pace_

_And the hook goes in early and the critic is king_

_And it's hard to stay human and stand in the ring_

_There's no time to be absent, a clown or a fool_

_While shylock is smiling we're loaded like mules_

_If we surrender ourselves to industrial rules_

_We'll wake up in the wreckage of tomorrow now_

_Nothing's left nothing's found there must be some common ground nothing's left_

_Something's found can we see some common ground_

**~o0O0o~**

**Special thanks to _FrankiKaos_ for her consistent feedback. For getting me to keep writing when I'm stuck and encouragement to explore options with walking the line between cannon and my oc's.**

**Give her _How To Survive The End Of The World_ a read and enjoy some season two. Don't let her end it there. And pretty please keep the reviews coming! It makes all the difference to a writer's soul.**


	29. Chapter 30

**Soundtrack: The Breath You Take By George Strait**

**watch?v=asDC0y_BuGI**

**~o0O0o~**

Blake waved to Janessa and Bob as they locked up the gate behind them and drove off from the prison, turning to Carol he gave her hand a squeeze as she smiled up at him.

"Just gonna take a turn around the perimeter and see how things are, now that our tail has followed Rick and the boys to their meetin' with the Governor." He said to her kindly.

"I've always been curious, it seems so big and we've only cleared out a little bit. Do you really think we'll have to let it go? I mean aren't there already so many walkers there that they're covering our scent?" She asked.

Blake nodded as he thought that over. He liked the way her mind worked, just one of the many things he loved about her. She was a real survivor in the way she could bend to her environment and not break. Leaning forward he turned the music on, playin' a song he'd co - written a few years back when he started to figure things out.

"Mrs Turner, you make a good point, and if it wasn't for the sheer numbers comin' our way I'd have to say I agree with you. Thing is, with the youngins I'm not sure if we'd ever get out again." He said as he lightly caressed the side of her face with his knuckle.

"I don't like how Andrea just showed up and everyone had to go without enough time to talk it over. We need to all get together and have a proper war council this meetin' is just a distraction from what really needs to be done." Carol said with a determined chin.

"Not what I would have wanted either but Rick was right in sayin if they didn't go to them, he'd just be bringing it to the prison and we need a little bit more time to get our ducks in a row." He said as he continued to drive around the prison and sang along.

_But life's not the breath you take, the breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about_

_You just might miss the point trying to win the race_

_Life's not the breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away_

"Does Janessa really have to go with Bob to Woodbury? You saw how upset Daryl was before he left. They've hardly had any time as it is and they didn't even get a day." She said softly.

"Hush, I know. I don't really like it much either but no one else can do it and it's her kin we're talkin' about. Daryl may be angry but he understands, there's a code when it comes to blood kin."

Carol nodded, it was true and no one with survivin' family would argue it, especially now. It was just so difficult because they were family too and it was hard to see them hurtin'.

"I trust Janessa to do what needs to be done. She's come through real darkness and it didn't break her. Don't fret, she's made of strong stuff just like Daryl is. Now lets see what the back of this prison looks like, I want to see how those other folks got in." He said with a smile.

Carol smiled too but she'd also seen strong people die, same as everyone else. When it's your time, it's your time, far better to be with those you love than be alone when it comes for you.

**~o0O0o~**

Janessa sighed as she secured the gate and looked over to Bob, who nodded understandingly. She'd gone from being blissfully happy this morning to having to hide with Bob in the SUV when Andrea showed up unannounced for lunch, and then wouldn't leave until Rick and the other's got back. Luckily, she'd got to Blake before they went inside so their secret was still safe.

She understood why they needed to stay hidden, but it was hard to have big decisions made without having any say in the matter. So she understood why Daryl was so angry when he heard about the plan to send her with Bob to Woodbury. Even though it was to rescue her brother David and any of the other kids they could save.

Rick got it without question as David was Carl's age, and so did Merle who just said he's her brother with a shrug. Meanin' what else is there to be said? She wished she'd had a chance to talk to Daryl before he left for the meeting. Once she and Bob had packed his SUV she'd go see Merle for some advice on how to talk to Daryl.

**~o0O0o~**

The Governor walked back to the table dragging his chair from his end to the corner opposite Rick. Setting the bottle and two glasses down her poured out shots and said,

"I care about my people and I don't take their deaths lightly. I know you don't either. In a way this...ah...fight is a failure in leadership. You moving into our backyard, you shot up main street. If I let that threat persist I'd look weak and then the whole thing crumbles."

"That's your problem." Rick replied. "Your choice."

"Now isn't that why we're here? Choice? If we choose to destroy everything we've fought for over the past year, we're gonna kill everyone we know. Hey, your prison, back in Woodbury, people we love. Rick?" The Governor said and then sat back seeing he'd finally gotten inside the man. Rick had a lot to lose, whereas he no longer did.

"I was at work one day, taking shit from a boss half my age, IQ even lower and the phone rang. My wife had been an accident. Sorry Mr Blake we did everything we could. I sat there holding that phone knowing that I would never see her again." He snapped his fingers for effect. "Gone, just an accident, no one's fault. She'd left a voicemail telling me to call her, but I hadn't a chance yet. I sat there clutching that phone thinkin' what did she want? Just a check in? Ask me to pick up something for dinner, What did she want?"

Rick's face twitched with emotion, looking away he reached for his whiskey glass and took a sip. The Governor smiled into his glass glad to see he'd fallen for it. Look at him he thought, the idiot was feelin' sorry for him, like takin' candy from a baby. This was kinda fun.

**~o0O0o~**

Glenn was cutting a hole with a blowtorch in the fence that protected the cell block entrance which also served as their perch. It would make it easier to fire a weapon. Meanwhile, inside Merle started to load a bag with guns.

"Hey, you're not going." Glenn said closing the door behind him as he entered.

"I don't need permission." Merle replied assertively.

Maggie looked at Glenn with concern.

"I can't let you." Glenn replied, holding his ground.

"You can't stop me." Merle snapped.

"You're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms. If Michonne can do it. Why can't you?" Maggie asked.

"'Cause it's my brother out there, that's why! What's the matter with y'all?" Merle asked.

Michonne just looked at him coldly and so he turned and walked up the stairs to the door Glenn was blocking.

"I'm not going to let you put them in danger." He said holding his ground.

"Nut up already boy. This guy cops a feel of your women and you pussy out like this? Get outta my way!" Merle barked.

"No." Glenn replied softly.

Merle could see he wasn't gonna back down and so he tussled with him, expecting to get past easily. Instead Glenn threw himself at Merle, the momentum taking them both back down the stairs. Merle landed on top with his bayonet poised near Glenn's face. In a flash Maggie lunged forward and put Merle in a headlock. Michonne seeing that Merle still had use of his bayonet grabbed his arm to hold it back. Beth saw that things had gotten ugly quickly and raised a pistol to the ceiling and fired.

Boom!

"Let me go! Let me go!" Merle yelled, seething with frustration. Fuck's sake he thought, wasn't gonna hurt nobody, much. Just needed them to get outta his God damn way is all.

At the sound Janessa dropped everything but her weapon and ran towards the cell block.

"Is everyone alright?" She breathed as she came through the door. Her long handled tomahawk in hand. Right behind her was Bob with his shotgun raised.

"We're fine now." Beth answered calmly, the pistol still in her hand pointing at the ceiling.

Bob assessed the situation quickly and could see that everyone had tackled Merle to the ground. Knowing Merle there was a good reason and lowered his rifle.

"Merle! I'd say the first round is lost." He said trying to diffuse the situation. "Are you tappin' out or do we set up a quad for ya?'

"Bob! So help me..." Merle growled. His loss of dignity was as bad as loosin' a fight.

"Have to say fair is fair folks, you either get off my brother and we hear it out or you're takin' on another Dixon. Unless you think you've got it Merle?" Janessa finished with a smirk.

Although havin' a girl stick up for him kinda stuck in his kraw a bit, she did call him brother and herself a Dixon and that evened things some. And it was no worse than havin' 2 girls an' a Chinaman hold him down.

"I'd do as she says people." Merle said from under the pile of bodies holdin' him down, this time with less heat. "I've seen her use that thang an' she's quicker than grass through a goose with it."

"I can vouch for her too." Bob said. "And I've also sworn to Blake an' Daryl to keep her safe, so if she's goin' brawlin' I've got her back 'cause Dixon's as you know are a force of nature. Sorry, but that's the code. Merle! Do us all a favour and quit playin' twister. Get up offa the floor before Blake get's back an' tears us all a new one. She-it people!"

One by one they got off Merle like they'd been caught rough housin' in the schoolyard, each giving him the stink eye and huffing in annoyance. Finally it was down to Merle, looking a little worse for wear as Bob reached out his hand to him.

"Ok Merle, come on an' sit down." He continued. "Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Carl, come on back. Beth honey, can you put the safety back on? Thank you. You know darlin' that was real smart thinkin' on your part."

Beth smiled shyly and put the gun down on the table as she sat down.

"Now Merle, what's got you so riled up that it took everyone but the baby to hold you down. Where is she?"

"She was sleepin'." Beth said sweetly but got up to make sure as they had been makin' a lot of noise. Seeing she still was asleep she shook her head in disbelief and sat back down.

"Shit Bob, Daryl's out there on his own an' I ain't got his back. My Baby bro's got scars inside and out on account of of me not bein there." His voice broke as he choke back tears.

Janessa sat down next to him and put her arm over his shoulder. Maggie could see how broken up Merle was and found she wasn't as angry. She was just scared for Glenn.

"God dammit Bob! I know the Governor, he's not a man of his word." He said straightening his shoulders. Janessa pulled her arm back but scootched closer to his side.

"He's the closest thang to evil I've ever seen an' believe me, I've seen plenty. He's not the man you think you know." He said sincerely.

"Believe me Merle, I hear you. I saw a man I once counted a friend fire on women and children when we got here, like it was nothin'. There's no redeemin' that in my eyes." He said sitting down across from Merle.

"Know that Daryl's a man now. He protects others and he's damned good at it. You can't go back in time an' protect him, those horrible thangs helped make him who he is, which is a damned good man. So are you. Your heart's in the right place. I see that."

Glenn rolled his eyes annoyed that Bob was givin' him a hall pass.

"These people aren't your enemy, they're your family of choice." He said softly. "Doesn't mean we're always gonna see eye to eye on everythin' but you aren't ever alone. Everytime we strap on a weapon and step out of the fence we all know we might not come back."

Michonne had to admit he was right, just because none of us admitted it didn't make it not so. People forgot that Merle had only just found his brother and that they were workin' out a lifetime's worth of shit in a couple of days.

"I don't like it either, it's a huge risk, but like Blake explained, they're exposing their strengths and weaknesses to Blake's men." Bob reassured him.

"Merle hun, they aren't alone - Blake has some of his best men watching their backs." Janessa said soothingly.

Merle smiled down at her putting his arm around her waist to give her a hug. "Thanks darlin'. I'd just feel better if I knew who they were, could get a measure of 'em. Better yet just have him safe. Ya know?"

She put both of her arms around him and squeezed making him laugh.

"Merle, when Janessa and I are gone to Woodbury tomorrow we're all gonna need you to help with Daryl. He's gonna be hurtin' in a way you know best. We can't have you pullin' against us. Last name's don't matter anymore, we are one tribe, one family. We work together, we talk it out, we save the violence for outsiders. Ya hear?" Bob said looking everyone in the eye one by one until they each nodded.

"OK then. Let's put this aside and get this job finished up, tomorrow's soon enough and we aren't in the clear yet." Bob finished and got up from the table to slap Merle on the back.

**~o0O0o~**

"If you'll excuse me?" Hershel asked MIlton seeing Andrea alone on the bench looking forlorn. He walked across the yard to her and leaning in asked,

"How's it goin' in there?"

"They kicked me out. I don't know what I'm doin' here." She replied sadly, her old bravado was gone.

"You're tryin' to help." He replied simply.

"What happened with Maggie?" She asked in a small voice, tears glistening in her eyes.

"He's a sick man." Was all Hershel said as he softly replied.

Andrea looked away, choking back tears.

"What am I going to do now? I can't go back there." She whispered.

"We're family. You belong with us. But if you join us, it's settled.

"I know." She said softly her big blue eyes were wide in desperation as she wrung her hands and looked to the ground, feeling broken.

**~o0O0o~**

"You know the truth is I didn't want any of this." The Governor said as he got up from the table to change up his tactics again as he walked to the edge of the light. Thinking he really would prefer to leave Rick until last if he could, more fun that way. "They chose me because there was no one else around." He chuckled. "They still think that I'm the man that can keep them safe. They still think that I know what I'm doin'."

He walked back to the post he'd hung his gun belt on, reaching for it he slowly put it back on.

"I know you got guns, hmmm. That was quite a stash you brought back there the other day."

Rick already knew they'd had a tail, but he didn't let on and gave the appearance he was letting it sink in.

"Now my people, they're not combat tested like yours are but I've got more of them. So this fight will go down to the last man. So let's end it, today. Let's not do this, hmmm? We can walk way. You have something that I want. The one thing that makes this alright."

"I'm not givin' up the prison." Rick replied firmly.

The Governor chuckled sitting back down.

"No, I don't want your prison. That doesn't sound safe at all and you lost your wife, another man."

"We're not movin' on." Ricked stated.

"What good would that do me? Best you stay where I can keep my one good eye on you." He replied with a smirk.

Reaching up he slowly lifted his eye patch exposing the ruin of his eye that was still leaking puss.

"I want Michonne. Turn her over and this all goes away. She worth it? One woman - worth - all those lives in the prison? Is she?" He asked coldly.

**~o0O0o~**

Michonne packed up a bag of weapons and ammo, zipping it closed she reached for her sword and walked into the cell block.

"You know I'm right maybe not now but the next time. Folks here, they're strong, good fighters, but they ain't killers." Merle reasoned.

"Rick is, Maggie is, Carl put down his own mother." She retorted.

"Mercy killin'. Don't make him an assassin." He replied.

"Hmm, but you are?" She asked. Michonne knew he had a point and that he was.

"Humpf. When I have to be." He replied honestly.

"How do you explain letting me get away?" She asked, intrigued with his candor.

"Must have been induced by your sterling personality. Next chance we get you with me or not? You shogun the Governor's ass, I take care of the rest. It'd be over before we know it." He said, outlining his idea.

She paused for a moment. His plan could work but then she thought about what the cost could be. Her position wasn't that strong with the group and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk it.

"What about Andrea?" she asked instead.

"Bullets fly, she's gonna have to make her choice real quick." He said succinctly.

"You're on your own, you get people killed, it's on you." She said in reply and walked away as Merle's heart sunk.

Without Bob and Janessa as of tomorrow he needed someone like Michonne to ride shotgun, no one else had the stones to get the job done. He'd have to talk to Blake when he got back, he sighed, maybe it was best left to trained soldiers anyway.

**~o0O0o~**

Glenn stood staring out at the field of walkers past the courtyard, thinking about what Bob had said, how he hadn't been treating people like family. Especially those that mattered the most. Maggie strode out to join him.

"Hey, I thought It's my watch." She said softly.

"I got it." Glenn replied not really sure what to say.

"Keep you company?" She asked.

He nodded yes awkwardly. "That's a Hell of a choke hold." he said with a small smile.

"I shoulda put him to sleep." Maggie replied with a chuckle.

"When I got back from Woodbury, I made it all about me and that you needed your space and I didn't give you that." He replied.

"Well I didn't need my space from you... I just - wanted you to see me." She smiled and reached out to him. "I'm with you. I'm always with you, you know." She said, brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know." She replied.

"I'm sorry" He said again reaching over to hold her. They sighed into each other as they held on, rocking in each other's arms. Leaning forward he kissed the side of her neck and whispered into her ear.

"I Love you."

She kissed him in return, which turned into another and then another. Moments later Glenn was leaning her up against the fence. Their bodies melting into each other as their passion grew. Glenn's awareness of their audience did as well. The snarling, gasping and snapping of jaws from the far side of the courtyard bringing him to his senses.

"C'mere." Maggie whispered as she stepped around the corner to a storage container close by, pulling the door down to close it behind them. They scrambled to pull each other's clothing off quickly while still maintaining as much physical contact as possible. They needed this.

**~o0O0o~**

Rick slowly poured his shot of whiskey on the ground, not likin' how it was goin' down.

"I don't get it. You're obviously got big plans like you're the guy that's gonna lick this thing. Bring us back from the brink. So why waste your time on a two bit vendetta? Why risk it all? You could have a statue of yourself in the town's square. Governor killin' Michonne sorta beneath you doncha think?" He said with disdain.

"You could save your son, save your daughter, everyone you know. It's your choice." The Governor said, his voice a caress.

Rick stared long and hard at the Governor and then looked away repulsed by what he saw.

"If I gave you Michonne how do I know you'll keep your word? That you'll stop?" He asked.

"You can have anythin' you want. I told you I don't care about you. You think about it. Two days. I'll be here at noon." The Governor got up and walked outside without saying another word.

Andrea looked over her shoulder at her family, blinking back tears and nodding to Hershel as she got into the back seat of the Governor's truck. Daryl and Martinez exchanged nods of respect as equals, although on opposite sides and then Martinez drove away.

Rick sighed at Hershel and Daryl, not quite ready to talk about it as he processed what had just transpired. Daryl leaned in and asked softly.

"Can we make a stop on the way back? I need to get somethin' for Janessa before she leaves. A promise I need to keep."

Rick nodded briefly, he knew this might be their last night, hell it might be that for all of them.

**~o0O0o~**

When they arrived back at Woodbury the Governor gave Martinez instructions as the strode up Main Street.

"Position gunmen all around that feed store. The moment you see Michonne you open fire. Kill the others but you keep her alive."

Martinez frowned but nodded as he turned away. Not for the first time wondering if he'd backed the wrong horse. But there were still women and children to think about and truth be told he was in too deep now.

"What about the deal?" Milton asked as he walked alongside him.

"Oh they'll bring Rick, Merle's brother, maybe Glenn an' Merle himself. We'll take care of the whole crew. Best way to avoid a slaughter." The Governor said as he continued walking.

"That is a slaughter." Milton stated with horror, coming to a standstill.

The Governor stopped, turned around and walked back towards him.

"Not on our end. We're gonna have to eliminate Rick sooner or later. No way we can all live side by side." He could see Milton had become a problem, he didn't like problems.

Andrea walked up Main Street on the other side of the divide and he yelled over to her, dismissing Milton with a look as he walked alongside her.

"Thanks for setting that up, really put yourself out there."

"Glad I could help." She yelled back with false brightness.

"Rick an' I set terms, he's gonna consider them and then we'll ah, meet again in two days." He came to a stop and gave her his trademark smile.

"What sort of terms?" She asked sweetly. Doing her best not to cringe from the monster she now saw.

"Ha!" He said and chuckled.

"Hope it works out." She called out as she walked away, fighting the urge to run.

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl pulled into an orchard close to the prison, Rick and Hershel followed close behind. Looking up in the branches he could see with satisfaction, that there were still some late summer peaches left. Pointing to stacked baskets Hershel nodded and drove close to them while Rick got out and threw them into the back seat of the car.

Although they didn't know how much they meant to Janessa, Hershel could see the benefit the fruit would be to their diet and Rick thought it would be good for morale. Somethin' to fight for. After all, Life's not the breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away he thought with a smile. He could see that the Governor had lost that. Maybe he had too for a little while but he realized he still had something to live for.

Daryl handed Rick a pickers bag that went over the shoulder like old fashioned newspaper delivery bag and was up the tree in moments, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Hershel gave Rick a boost up on the tree next to Daryl's and then kept watch at the bottom with his assault rifle ready. Amazed there were no walkers in sight, but that could change and he stayed alert.

Rick found himself grinning sitting there up a tree, there wasn't a person in Georgia that didn't know how to speed pick peaches and he felt like boy as he quickly filled his bag.

Daryl caressed the flesh of the first peach he'd picked and inhaled the sweet scent deeply. He didn't want to think about tomorrow so he was just gonna think about today and the look on her face when he brought these to her.

**~o0O0o~**

"Let's get inside." Rick said when they arrived back at the prison.

Everyone gathered around silently in the cell block waiting for Rick to fill them in. Daryl had his arm around Janessa, not wanting her out of his reach and daring anyone to say anything about it.

"So I met this 'Governor'." Rick began. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked and Rick nodded in reply. "Should have gone when we had the chance bro."

"He want's the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're gonna war!" Rick exclaimed, correctly assessing the situation.

Daryl nodded to Merle, who hardly responded. Merle could see what Rick wasn't sayin, what he was holdin' back. Looking at Bob, Blake and Michonne he could see they'd seen it too.

Everyone just continued to flash each other looks, hardly able to speak reaching out to their loved ones. Daryl held Janessa closer, swept the hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear and whispered,

"Come what may."

She nodded back with a timid smile and held him tighter. Blake held Carol who was doing her best not to cry, her chin wobbling in fear. Glenn held Maggie in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. Beth looked to her father with the baby in her arms and Carl looked coldly into the distance.

Rick overwhelmed with what he's set in motion, walked to the catwalk outside and Hershel followed him out after a few minutes.

"The group's takin' it as well as can be expected. Merle and Michonne are convinced we should hit first. Blake and Bob reminded us of the herd on it's way and of Blake's bunkers, that we should get the non combatants outta the way first and that help was comin' tomorrow. Carol and I agree. We're all in this together.

Rick nodded and scuffed his feet on the ground.

"He gave me a choice, a way out." He said softly.

"What does he want?" Hershel asked.

"Michonne." Rick replied flatly.

"He'll kill her!" Hershel exclaimed incredulously.

"And then kill us anyway. What if he doesn't? What if this is the answer?" Rick asked searching for hope.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Hershel asked, ignoring the question.

"They need to be scared." He said firmly.

"They are." Hershel replied nodding.

"Good. Because that's the only way they'd accept it." Rick said with conviction.

"She saved my life, Carl's, Glenn, Maggie. If she hadn't come here we never would have known they were taken. She's earned her place!" Hershel pleaded.

"Yeah. She has. Are you willing to sacrifice your daughters lives for that?" He asked.

"Why you tellin' me?" Hershel asked sadly.

"'Cause I'm hopin' you can talk me out of it." He said softly as he overlooked the courtyard to the walkers in the yard beyond.

**~o0O0o~**

**"The Breath You Take"**

_He looks up from second base, dad's up in the stands_

_He saw the hit, the run, the slide, there ain't no bigger fan_

_In the parking lot after the game_

_He said, "Dad, I thought you had a plane to catch?"_

_He smiled and said, "Yeah, son, I did"_

_But life's not the breath you take, the breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about_

_You just might miss the point trying to win the race_

_Life's not the breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away_

_Fast forward fifteen years and a thousand miles away_

_Boy's built a life, he's got a wife and a baby due today_

_He hears a voice saying, "I made it son"_

_Says, "I told you dad, you didn't have to come"_

_He smiles and says, "Yeah, I know you did"_

_But life's not the breath you take, the breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about_

_You just might miss the point trying to win the race_

_Life's not the breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away_

_Just like it took my breath when she was born_

_Just like it took my breath away when dad took his last that morn_

_Life's not the breath you take, the breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about_

_Just might miss the point if you don't slow down the pace_

_Life's not the breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away_


	30. Chapter 31

**Soundtrack: Assassin's Creed theme**

**watch?v=c7tc0VfZwtk**

**~o0O0o~**

The dark corrugated steel walls threw grim inky shadows across the room as the Governor fell to his knees, gripping in each hand the chains that Michonne's pets had worn before Merle had found her and Andrea in the woods. Raising his head slowly to the dim light with his arms outstretched like Jesus in his crucifixion, Philip Blake was gone, burned away leaving only the Governor in his place. He smiled with intense cruelty thinking, "This is gonna be real fun."

**~o0O0o~**

Outside the Woodbury armoury five men were rapidly loading up the camouflaged Humvee.

"You. Grab a 50." Martinez told Allen, meaning a M2HB .50 caliber machine gun.

"You got it." Allen replied eagerly, nodding to his son. He seemed happy to be included in something this important and clearly he was trying to make a place for himself and his boy. Nobody in their right mind wanted to take their chances out there alone anymore.

"The Governor wants all this?" Milton asked in disbelief, walking up to the side of the Humvee while they were loading.

"He wants options." Martinez replied curtly.

"Where is he now?" Milton asked softly, seeing that his political hierarchy standing was slipping. Martinez would never have dared talked to him that way even a few days ago.

"Not here!" Martinez snapped without interrupting his task. He didn't like how it was goin' down either but this was and an "us vs them" situation and that meant there was only one way this could play. He figured it was kinder to make it quick, even if it didn't sit right and anyways he'd already gone too far down the rabbit hole to start making waves now.

"How many are goin' out?" Milton asked.

"Everybody." Martinez replied turning away and ending the conversation.

As Martinez and Shumpret fitted a M2HB .50 caliber machine gun to the rear mount Andrea approached the Humvee from the other side. Her eyes showed concern as she remembered the Governor bragging of the serious firepower with a cyclic rate of 450-575 rounds per minute. She almost grimaced recalling his bluster back when he used to include her in things.

Keeping her tone neutral Andrea asked. "I thought there was an offer on the table." Martinez just looked at her without replying.

"I'm sure it's just a precaution, a show of force." Milton said unconvincingly as he walked away hurriedly.

**~o0O0o~**

The Governor set down his tray of "tools" on the small metal table in his new workshop. The centre of the room held the only other piece of furniture, an old style dentist's chair, made sinister by the handcuffs that were hanging from the armrests. Individually, the items he methodically laid out would simply be considered medical instruments, but the combination became quite clear their intended use was for torture. There were forceps, a bone saw, catheter and clamps, he tapped the speculum three times with a scalpel with an upbeat tempo. The more he thought about it the more excited he became. He'd been growing restless with his work on animals and biters, havin' someone who could articulate what they were feelin'. Now that, he figured was a natural progression for his research.

Milton stood in stunned disbelief near the doorway behind him and when the Governor turned around he did as well and quickly walked away.

"Milton. Milton!" The Governor called out after him, forcing him to stop. Coming out of the room he closed the door behind him carefully as he asked. "You ah need somethin'?"

"What is that?" Milton asked bluntly as he turned around.

"My workshop" The Governor replied looking back to the closed door.

"How does that help Woodbury?" Milton asked accusingly.

The Governor's expression became indignant and dangerous as he stepped towards him.

"Excuse me?" He asked menacingly.

"This was supposed to be a new start. A way out. What about everything that we talked about? Beating this thing, clawing our way back." Milton challenged.

The Governor walked past him in disgust, grabbing his jacket and turning his back to hide the look on his face from Milton, which if seen, Milton would have certainly stopped talking.

"Michonne I understand but the people at the prison?" Milton continued recklessly.

"What? Hmmm?" He asked putting on his jacket and his game face as he turned back to face him. "I should move on?"

"Yes." Milton replied.

"Well, I will as soon as this is over.' He replied with false sincerity thinking Milton was coming close to the end of his usefulness.

"Philip..." Milton began.

"Let me handle this. Let me ask you somethin' ha? Do you still believe that biters have some spark in them ha? Of who they were?" He replied.

"I think so." Milton replied cautiously.

"Then that was my daughter wasn't it?" He continued.

"Whether that was Penny or not. It's done. It doesn't matter." Milton replied with conviction.

"Oh." He said stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder in a constricting manner. "It's all that matters." He lightly slapped Milton on the cheek and then walked away. Scaring Milton in a way his previous brutality never had.

**~o0O0o~**

Milton and Andrea walked rapidly between two buildings, cautious of being seen talking to each other.

"There is no deal. Philip's asked for Michonne." Milton informed her as they walked briskly.

"Rick would never agree to that." Andrea replied as she followed behind him.

"Whether he hands her over or not, he's gonna kill them all." He replied tersely.

"We have to stop this." She said, coming to a stop.

"I don't think you can." He replied sadly and then nodded his head for her to follow.

Stepping into the darkness of the Governor's private building that housed his workshop, they paused a moment to allow their eyes to adjust to the dimness. The floor creaking was the only sound they made going up the stairs and across a room to a window with shuttered slats.

Andrea's mouth dropped in horror and shock as her eyes took in the interior of the room. She found herself overlooking the "workshop". Her eyes were drawn immediately to the handcuffs hanging from the arms of the dentist's chair. Next to it was a table that held torture tools neatly laid out.

"Leave. Tell the people at the prison to get out of there and tell them to move on." Milton pleaded at a whisper.

"No, I have to kill him." she replied with icy resolve.

"You'll never get close to him, they'll gun you down first." He whispered again in reply.

"Only if they see me coming. Milton, this is sick. I can't just stand back and watch..." She trailed off.

A door creaked open downstairs and footsteps could be heard approaching the workshop below them. Andrea knew that she needed to stand still, fighting the urge to duck out of sight. The floor would creak, so she held her breath and watched as the Governor brought in yet more "tools" for his workshop, this time first aid supplies. Taking out a dressing pad and needle and thread he methodically set them out. Picking up a mini tape recorder he turned it on and placed it on the chair and whistled a tune into it. He pressed the rewind and play button and sitting in the chair he smiled as it played back to him.

Andrea pulled out her pistol and quietly lined up her shot. She thought she'd never have a better opportunity to save so many lives again and she could make up for past mistakes in judgement. She could save everyone at the prison and in Woodbury with one bullet. Taking a deep breath she prepared to squeeze the trigger but just before she could Milton panicked and moved the gun stopping her from shooting. Unaware of his close brush with death the Governor got up and left the room, and Andrea sagged seeing that the moment was gone.

**~o0O0o~**

David kept an eye on the building Milton and Andrea had just entered while making it look like he was trying to field strip a rifle. The Assassin's Creed soundtrack running through his head, a gift he shared with his sister. Although Janessa's brother could do it blindfolded he made a point to look like he was struggling a little with the task, but not so much someone would offer to help. He was good at staying under people's radar. On the outside he was a typical end of the world 12 year old boy with shaggy blond hair and big green-blue eyes. He kept his eyes wide, innocent and downcast but that was just for show, he made a point to take in everything he saw without seeming to. Especially where people went when they thought no one was looking. He could tell those two were up to something and that the Governor wouldn't like it. David had seen him bringing things in all morning, looking over his shoulder as he did so. Considering this was his town and he'd seen some shitty things here so this must be off the charts.

Thanks to Blake and his friends he'd had intensive Ranger training every step of his way south for the past year and he'd been putting it to use since he got taken here after the ambush on the road a couple of days ago. He blamed himself for not paying close enough attention and even though the attack took mere seconds, David couldn't shake the feeling that if he hadn't have been so damned excited to almost be back at Blake's place Oak Alley, they might actually be there now.

Grant was a good friend of Blake's and they'd been laughing and talking about how those two were going to react when they arrived a full day earlier than expected. It's been a pretty messed up year for everyone, but from the moment Janessa had called him in Toronto and said drop everything, to not go home and instead head to the nearby bus terminal, he'd made it just before the borders closed and shit started to get real. Every step he'd taken since was to bring him here. He knew he couldn't complain, he'd met plenty of people who'd lost everyone.

He thought back to those last minutes in the car with Grant playing it over and over in his head, wondering what sign he missed, what he could have done differently so that Grant hadn't been left for dead and he'd been taken to Woodbury, pretending to be grateful to have been rescued.

"Man, I'm so looking forward to seeing the look on their faces. Should we meet them on the front steps with some sweet tea or maybe climb one of the oaks and see how long it takes to spot me?" David had asked.

"Maybe save the tree climbing for another day, they'll still be there. Going back to Oak Alley ain't goin' back 'n time. No sense in creatin' opportunities for misunderstandin's. Ya hear?" Grant had replied as he chuckled.

David felt he'd certainly learned plenty this year from the men in Blake's old Ranger unit, each one teaching him skills as they passed him down the Mississippi underground. He'd learned how to kill walkers all kinds of ways first, and then how to kill people when the situation called for it. To forage the old world for supplies and to live off the land. He was a pretty good tracker and had learned the value of the near silence. He could hotwire a car, and although driving was a bit harder, once he adjusted the seat he could manage most models and makes.

Grant had said he may not have been born for this world but he sure as hell was groomed for it, that gave him some hope. He knew Blake would come for him and it took everything in him not to break out into an evil grin. They'd avenge Grant.

He'd been keeping an eye on Milton who seemed to have access pretty much everywhere without really having much influence, those types tend to stay under most people's radar. Andrea was another matter, she seemed to think she had more influence than she did, and was under constant surveillance without seeming to be aware of it. Add to that they were snooping in the Governor's business made things very interesting.

Seeing the Governor exit the building again. "Fucker!" He thought to himself, careful not to look like he noticed, he was glad to see they hadn't been made based on their exit a few minutes later, but it was just a matter of time. They weren't being as careful as they thought they were and he realized he needed to move on too before he made the same mistake.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea and Milton returned to her quarters to get her gun and finish their conversation. She was still frustrated with Milton for stopping her from ending this once and for all, but couldn't bring herself to be angry considering she could have taken care of it when she got back from the prison earlier. She recognized denial when she saw it, she'd been there too.

"How can you still protect him?" She asked as she strode across her room knowing she needed to act. "He doesn't give a shit about you." She stated without turning around grabbing her spare clip for her pistol and making sure it was loaded.

"I know Philip, before he became the Governor. That man still exists." He replied, trying to justify his behaviour more to himself than to her.

"I don't believe that." She said as she stuffed her loaded pistol into her holster.

"Ok, you kill the Governor and then you get shot, Martinez takes over. What then?" He asked.

Andrea shook her head but didn't reply.

"Killing the Governor doesn't save your friends." Milton continued.

Making up her mind quickly she replied, "Then I have to go back. Warn them."

Milton nodded in agreement, thinking there really wasn't a place for her here anymore anyway; he'd shown her the room because something inside told him it might be for her.

"And you're coming with me." She replied, walking towards the door.

"I can't leave Woodbury." He replied softly looking off into space.

"You really want to be a part of this?" She asked in exasperation.

"I don't know anyone at the prison." He responded in an almost childish manner.

"So what! You know Merle, he fit in. You'll be fine." Andrea snapped, fed up with his delusional rationalizations.

"Like it or not I belong here." He said with a tone of finality, holding her eye contact and she could see he'd made his decision. Respecting that she replied with her final message.

"Then if you stay, you can't keep looking the other way." She then stepped forward and holding one side of his face tenderly kissed him goodbye and said "Take care of yourself."

Milton closed his eyes for a moment as she walked out the door and then looked away feeling his heart break, everything he'd ever hoped for a better life was walking out of his life. The dream was over.

**~o0O0o~**

Briskly walking down Main Street Andrea tried to avoid eye contact with everyone and all their battle preparations.

"Andrea... Andrea!" Martinez called out more loudly, forcing her to stop as she passed.

"Governor wants all weapons collected, gotta get the team geared up." He said by way of explanation.

"I think I'm more helpful armed." She retorted.

"Hand over your piece, and any ammo." He said sternly, making it clear she wasn't part of "the team" anymore.

"No." She replied simply.

"Let's not be stupid about this. Hand over your piece." He replied again with quiet menace, making it clear there was only one possible response.

She resigned to it and unholstered her weapon, pulling her clip out of her pocket and handing both to him.

"You got a knife?" He replied without smiling.

"You want to frisk me?" She asked in exasperation raising her arms in supplication, making him turn away in irritation.

The Governor walked up behind her with his hands in his pockets, his face and eyes were cold and dangerous. As he drew near and she turned, he softened his expression slightly and said,

"I should have told you about all this. I'm sorry. I just, ah... want to keep you separate from...all this" He trailed off and reached forward to caress her arm. He remembered how soft her skin was, like butter and wondered if it would feel that way under his knife. The thought made him genuinely smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You understand?" He asked still resting his hand on her shoulder warmly.

"Yeah." Andrea replied with a smile and looked down hiding the repulsion in her eyes at his touch. Looking up she softly said "I just want to help."

"Well you can, tomorrow. I want you with us when we meet Rick. Tries anything you can talk sense into him."

At this point they both knew it was bullshit but they were playing the game.

"Tries anything?" she asked innocently.

"You trust him, I don't." He replied calmly.

"Understood." She said looking away and then back up at him.

"I'll be there." She said sweetly.

Without another word he walked away towards Martinez and she blinked rapidly even more frightened than she was before. Fighting down her rising panic she walked hastily away. Before long she was at the back door of Woodbury. Tyrese and his sister Sasha were on top of the barricade as he tried to take out an approaching walker and kept missing. He was a terrible shot and his sister had been coaching him that way only a sibling can.

"You take this one." She said to her brother. "You need the practice." She retorted when he gave her the stink eye.

"Just relax." Sasha advised softly.

He struggled to pull back the bolt and line up his shot.

"How can I relax when you keep telling me to relax?" Tyrese snapped back.

He lined up the sight and pulled the trigger. Boom! A tuft of dirt and shattered concrete blew up a foot behind the walker that kept up its staggering advance.

"That wasn't even close." She smiled.

"You wanna do this?" He asked as he reloaded his rifle.

"I have been." She retorted with a straight face.

Tyrese pulled back the bolt more smoothly this time, lined up his shot and fired quickly. Boom! Still missing the walker, this time by a little less.

"You're wasting ammo..." she commented.

This time when he lined up his shot he took into consideration the walkers staggering gait that jerked his head rhythmically, in and out of range. Boom! He missed again, not pausing he lined up the shot again this time hitting his target. The head snapped back and red blossomed in his sights before the walker dropped to the ground.

"Nice shot!" She said with pride and sincerity as she laughed. He smiled back feeling pretty damned good about it too.

"Hey. A large pack of walkers was spotted heading for the main wall. Martinez wants some help, I got this covered." Andrea called out as she approached their position.

"We're not supposed to leave this post" Tyreese called down to her as he slung his rifle.

"Ask Martinez, I'm just doin' what I'm told." She replied shaking her head.

"Then you need to bring him over. Need to hear it from him." He replied.

"You're wasting time." Andrea called back impatiently. She looked to the ground not wanting them to see the growing desperation in her eyes.

"What can't you take care of it? You're supposed to be a good shot." Sasha called back doubtfully, something didn't feel right.

Andrea looked back hearing voices approaching from behind her. Deciding plan A wasn't going to work, she walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" Tyrese asked incredulously.

"I gotta get out of here. I don't want any trouble." Andrea replied honestly as she climbed the ladder up to them.

"What's this about?" Sasha asked her, not believing what she was hearing.

"Get outta my way!" She snapped as they both reached for her pulling out her small knife and holding it out menacingly. Tyrese put out his hand in a gesture of whoa hold on. "Relax." He said as he placed his hand on his sister's rifle and lowered the barrel.

"Nobody has to get hurt here." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Andrea said as she nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just this place. I can't stay here."

"Why?" He asked.

"The Governor, he is not what he seems." She said deciding to warn them, always trying to save lives.

"He seems pretty straight up to me." Saha replied in disbelief.

"That's what I thought too. I'm telling you he's done terrible things and he's planning to do worse. I gotta get out of here and you should too."

"Look you're rattled. Exhausted. Just put the knife down." He tried to reason.

"I'm goin'." Andrea replied.

Tyrese looked back to his sister and then took a half step back.

"Ok." He said.

With a last look over her shoulder she swung down over the side, grunting in pain at the impact of hitting the ground and then took off at a run like her life depended on it, and it did.

"We shouldn't have let her go." Sasha said as they stood by watching her run away.

"What did you want me to do? Shoot her?" He asked turning to look at her.

His eyes rapidly blinking as this turn of events started making him doubt his decision to stay here. Andrea had seemed connected here and she was running without even a gun, just the clothes on her back and a little pocket knife. The only sound was her feet hitting the pavement and in moments she was just a speck in the distance.

**~o0O0o~**

**Sorry for the delay in updating guys, it's been a brutal month (Migraine season). A very special thank you to GemmaTellerSoa for agreeing to Beta - proving that two migraines can make a write(r). I know, I know not even remotely funny unless you are medicated. So what do you think of David? How do you suppose he'd get along with Carl? **

**Please feel free to comment, review etc.**


	31. Chapter 32

**Soundtrack: Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up**

**watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ**

**~o0O0o~**

A little while later Tyreese and Sasha found themselves back in the armory being debriefed by Martinez and the Governor about Andrea's unexpected departure.

"You should have stopped her!" Martinez barked at them.

"How? Shoot her in the back?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"No, you did the right thing. Thank God neither of you were hurt." The Governor interjected as he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"We stand on the wall to keep out biters, not to keep people in." Tyrese retorted defensively to Martinez. "This isn't... a prison camp is it?" Tyrese asked the Governor as the thought came to him.

'Course not!" The Governor snapped raising his voice and then dropping it again with false concern. "She's just in no shape to take care of herself." He continued soothingly.

"Seems pretty capable to me." Sasha challenged softly.

"She was out there all winter, alone." He lied, pausing for effect to let that sink in. "Can you imagine?" He continued, spinning his tale and drawing them in. "You two have each other and your friends. She only had the biters."

Tyrese looked to his sister trying to imagine what that must have been like.

"We brought her in, tried to help her but it was too late. She's been out there too long. Did she?...Did she say anythin'?" He asked.

Martinez listened to him lie taking it all in but averting his eyes, not comfortable with it but knowing it had to be done. He looked over to Tyrese to gage his response.

"Like what?" Tyrese asked.

"I don't know. Like what panicked her?" The Governor asked angrily.

Tyrese looked to his sister and then back at the Governor and lied.

"No." He said smoothly. " I hope this doesn't affect us." He continued.

"Whatcha mean?" The Governor asked looking genuinely perplexed.

"I heard she was with that prison group. I hope we didn't complicate things." Tyrese asked sincerely.

"No, no." He replied shaking his head. "Ah I tell ya what, Martinez could use a hand with something if you wouldn't mind helping him out, I'd appreciate it." He said walking them to the doorway to see them out.

"Of course." Tyrese replied.

Martinez walked out the door with Tyrese and Sasha in his wake. The Governor held back, a darkness overtook him as the mask slipped out of place and his true nature peaked out from behind. His expression was savage, terrifying and barely human.

Milton caught up to him as he left the armoury a short time later.

"She gone?" He asked. The Governor belted his gun around his waist under his coat as he strode down the street, purposefully ignoring him.

"They going after her?" He persisted.

"No, I am." He replied flatly.

Milton turned to look at him as they kept walking.

"Oh." He said softly.

"You have a problem with that too?" The Governor asked accusingly as he continued.

"Let her go." He pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" He replied coldly.

"She just wants to be with her people." Milton tried to explain.

The Governor stopped abruptly in his tracks and looked at him, forcing Milton to stop and turn as well.

"You talked to her?" He asked with ice in his tone.

"No." Milton lied badly, his voice quavering.

"You did. You knew she was leaving didn't you?" The Governor asked in a dangerous tone.

"She told me." Milton said softly.

The Governor pounced on him in a coiled rage. Grabbing the fabric at the throat of his jacket propelling him to the sidewalk and trapping him against the low patio fence of boarded up storefront.

"What else did you talk about? Did you tell her about the deal? Did you tell her about Michonne?" He asked harshly pulling and shoving him while holding him in place. Milton flinched and looked away in terror, both of them breathing rapidly.

"She knows doesn't she?" He snarled as he flung Milton forward snapping his head back violently and then strode off in a rage.

Milton was left thinking perhaps he'd made a mistake in staying behind after all.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea kept running for her life, maintaining a marathon runner's pace and form, it's amazing what you can do if you have to. Her years of dawn runs finally paying off. At first the only things breaking the silence was her breathing, the sound of her even footfalls on the pavement, and the wind. Soon enough the walkers she passed as she ran down the centre of the road, added their own melancholy cadence. One that mimicked breathing, a constant rasping exhale as they turned and shambled down the road behind her. She was faster than them now, but that would change soon enough, they didn't tire and it was something they also had to do.

**~o0O0o~**

Martinez lead Tyrese and Sasha to the front gates to gather more people. Calling up to the lookout platform on the wall he advised them, "Hey, be ready to roll in a few."

"Where too?" Sasha asked assertively.

"We're not going after that girl, are we?" Tyrese asked, not liking the idea.

"What if we were? Was that a problem?" Martinez rebutted, not liking the man's tone either.

"She was pretty shook up, but she definitely didn't want to be here." He replied by way of explanation.

Shumpret walked down the steps to join them, his massive frame blocking the sun and casting a long shadow on their conversation. Allen's smaller form followed behind him, and then Ben, his teenaged son's.

"Look she's on her own. We've got something else, it's sort of hard to explain. Just be at the truck in five." Martinez said and then walked away so that he could bring Shumpret up to date on the day's events.

"What girl?" Allen asked.

"Andrea jumped the wall." Sasha explained tiredly.

"On your watch? And you let her go?" Allen replied accusingly. "These guys have been talking, she's trouble."

"Well maybe she's not the issue." Tyrese interjected softly and then looked over his shoulder before proceeding. 'She said some pretty crazy shit."

"You know why? Because she's crazy." Allen replied not wanting to hear anything. He wanted to fit in here and he'd do whatever that took. "Hey, don't screw this up for us."

"I'm just looking out." Tyrese said.

"For you two maybe." Allen snapped back

"What the hell you talking about?" Tyrese asked, his anger building.

"We've got a good thing here. I don't want to get tossed out because of you. These guys are on edge. They've been attacked by some crazy assed cowboy and some chick with a sword. It's goin' down and you're making waves."

Tyrese looked back over his shoulder, making sure their conversation wasn't being overheard.

"You just have to get with the program." Allen continued making Tyrese turn back.

"I am." He replied with quiet intensity.

Stepping forward into Tyrese's chest he whispered, "That guy doesn't trust you. Do not screw this up."

Placing his palm on Allen's shoulder he quietly said, "Ease back man."

"Or what?" Allen asked loudly. Lowering his voice again he escalated this issue. "You'll shame me in front of my boy again?"

"Don't go there man. Donna..." He said shaking his head and looking over Allen's shoulder to his son, "I just happened to be there. It could have been anyone.'

"But it wasn't was it? It was you." Allen accused him.

"Do we want to do this now?" Sasha asked quietly, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"It's been a long time coming." Allen continued like a dog with a bone.

Sasha walked away saying "You guys catch up. Come on Ben." She called to Allen's son who followed her.

"Yeah, it was me." Tyrese replied in irritation. "I saved her life, right place, right time."

"And from that moment she was glued to you like a lost puppy." Allen accused. "Her knight in shining armour. Made me feel like...I could have done it." He asserted.

"I know you could have." Tyrese replied.

"She didn't!" Allen snapped.

"Of course she did. She knew that. She was just scared, that's all. This thing had nothing to do with you or me." Tyrese replied calmly.

"Yo! I said five! Let's go!" Martinez called from the truck.

"We ain't done." Allen said as they both ran towards to truck, that was preparing to head out of Woodbury.

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl tugged Janessa playfully to break the tension that Rick's announcement of going to war had made and nodded for her to follow him out to the yard.

"C'mon, I could use your help with somethin'" He said gruffly as he strode out of the cell block.

Janessa followed closely behind wondering what he had up his sleeve. The day had been so up and down, first with Andrea showing up again and having to hide with Bob again, then the arguing about plans for them going to Woodbury, Daryl leaving with Rick and Hershel for the meeting with the Governor, and then them finally coming back with dire news. Frankly, it had been exhausting and she felt wrung out.

More than anything she didn't like it when she and Daryl disagreed, even if she understood why. Especially, when he might even be right. It's never easy to be the one who waits, she had felt helpless when they were gone and she knew Merle did too. She just knew it was something she had to do.

When they got to the car, Daryl opened the back seat and held it open for her. Before she looked in, she smelled something familiar and inhaled deeply. Turning to him her eyes lit up with joy.

"Am I smelling what I think I'm smelling?" She asked with a smile. "Peaches?" She squealed when she saw the baskets that filled the back seats, clapping her hands like it was christmas morning.

Daryl leaned back against the side of the car and half smiled, loving that he'd made her so happy, watching her jump up and down like an excited child. No one had ever responded to something he'd done for them with such wild abandon. It made him want to do it again.

"Yeah well, I figured if it wasn't for them we'd a never met since you came down to play at the peach festival. Just seemed the right thing to do. 'Side's I know what they mean to you." He finished softly. He was thinkin' of the day they met and how he'd fantasized about peach juice running down her chin an' him licking it off her. "Think of it as a wedding gift." He said with a catch in his throat because he was really thinking of it as a goin' away present.

"Daryl Dixon, that is the kindest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." She said flinging her arms around his neck and knocking him back into the side of the car. "How'd I get so lucky? I love you so much I could just squeeze you." She said as she laughed into his neck. It was infectious and he chuckled as he hugged her back.

"They ain't all for you, but you might as well have the first one." He said as he grabbed her hips and spun her around to face the back seat again.

Letting go of him as she spun she squealed again in delight, reaching into the basket on the back seat and grabbed a perfect peach. She brushed the soft hair of the fruit against her cheek and then brought it to her nose and inhaled it's heady sweet scent. The sun was behind her as she closed her eyes and the late summer breeze with a hint of fall swirled her hair into a wavy cloud, catching the sun like a golden halo. Daryl thought she never looked more beautiful with that dreamy smile, this was how he wanted to remember her if things went to shit.

A moment later she took a bite and then laughed as the juice ran down her chin. She tried to wipe it with the back of her hand and as she took another bite the juice ran over her hand, down her neck and disappeared into her cleavage. Daryl's eyes clouded with lust and leaning forward without even thinking he licked it off her throat and growled.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea maintained her marathon pace with her increasing trail of staggering and lurching walkers behind her. Some time later she heard a truck on the road and without hesitation ran to the tree line to hide, knowing that the walkers wouldn't be far behind, but it was her only option. Hyper aware but also trying to take the opportunity to slow her breathing and hold back from the edge of panic that she'd been in from the moment she saw that workshop. Deep down she knew that room was for her and that she wouldn't survive it.

With her back to a tree she dug deep and for the first time in a long time, she prayed.

"Please God, help me." she whispered pleadingly.

Perhaps by way of answer the tan truck drove past without seeing her.

"Thanks God, I really needed that. If you can, please help me warn the others in time so I can save as many lives as possible, I'd be really grateful." Panting, she smiled and caught her breath.

She chuckled remembering something her dad used to say. "There are no atheists on the battlefield." Nodding she had to agree, it had been exhausting feeling like it was all on her. In that moment she found the peace to see that all she could do was her best, the rest was out of her hands. She smiled and her radiant beauty shone through her sweat and exhaustion.

She wasn't a quitter and she felt the surge of needed energy come when a male walker reached through the gap in the tree she was leaning against to claw at her neck. Pinning it in place by holding the arm close to her chest Andrea patiently waited for two female walkers to approach. She calmly pulled out her little pocket knife and pushed it through the soft gel of the first one's rotting eye. It dropped to the ground trapping the second one under it's weight.

Taking the momentary reprieve she broke the arm of the walker that had come up behind her, snagging him in the gap of the tree limb and dispatched the trapped walker at her feet with a satisfying squelching sound, as she popped the eyeball and gave the blade a swish that hacked up the rotting brain. She was almost on automatic pilot when she spun on a final walker and impaled his skull. Pulling out the blade she knew she still had miles to go before she reached the prison but there was no doubt that she had to try. Taking a deep breath she took her bearings, looked to the sky and mouthed the word "thanks" and then continued her run against time.

**~o0O0o~**

"What is that?" Sasha asked stepping out of the truck and seeing a collection of container units and a pit full of bitters.

"Jackpot baby." Martinez replied slamming the truck door behind him.

"Some kind of extermination?" She asked again.

"You could say that." Martinez replied with a smirk as he walked the length of the pit that housed a dozen snapping biters.

"No weedin' out I think Shump, more the merrier."

"Alright." Shumpret replied gruffly.

"You got a use for them?" Sasha asked in shock.

"Honey we've got a use for everything." Martinez replied as he bent down to untie a line and looked up at her with a lewd smile.

"Does this have something to do with that meeting tomorrow? The one with the prison group?" Tyrese questioned.

"Woo ho ho, Give the man a prize." Martinez quipped sarcastically as he continued to wrestle with the line.

"You're bringing biters?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Allen. Heads up." Shumpret called out as he tossed a cable over the pit that Allen then hooked to a metal spike on the edge of the pit.

"Hey kid! Grab the collars out of the truck." Martinez yelled to Ben, Allen's son.

"This aint right." Tyrese interjected looking at the pulley system over the pit, seeing this had been done before.

"I didn't think we'd be havin' any problems today fella." Martinez said with a warning tone.

"I didn't think we'd be feedin' people to biters?" Tyrese replied, not backing down.

"What do you care?" Martinez asked. "They're rats." He replied like he was repeating someone else's words, trying to convince himself and getting angry at having to think about what had already been decided on.

"That's sick." Tyrese replied with disgust.

"Can you give me a hand here? Ty are you deaf?" Allen asked as he wrestled with a line that was attached to a biter.

"I'm not doin' this, they got women and children. You can't do this!" Tyrese said backing away from the pit.

"Suit yourself. We get back you tell the Governor, he'll send you packing. He'll send you all packing." Martinez said raising his voice and directing his last comment at Allen, hoping his friend could get through to the man. He'd seen where people who didn't play ball ended up. In the pit for starters, it's easy to go along with things when you recognize people in there.

"There's no call for that." Allen interjected. "Dammit." He said under his breath.

"Relax, we looked out for each other before. We'll do it again." Tyrese said softly to Allen. "We'll get out of your way if that's what you want." He directed to Martinez.

"You don't speak for us." Allen snapped. "You're not sending my boy back out there again. I look out for him!"

"Like you looked out for Donna?" Tyrese asked softly.

With that Allen lurched for Tyrese in a rage, who was half his size and quickly found himself flipped on his back with Tyrese hardly using any force and held him over the snarling pit of biters.

"Leave him alone!" Allen's son screamed, throwing himself on Tyrese's back who pushed the boy off like a leaf in the wind.

After a brief struggle Allen outstretched his arms and yelled. "Go on! Do it!"

Sasha kneeled down on the ground next to them so that she could look up into her brother's eyes and begged simply. "Please."

"Go on!" Allen taunted again. Half wanting it to be over.

Seeing that look in his eye Tyrese pulled him back from the edge and released him in disgust.

"You ok?" Sasha asked Allen, who pulled away from her touch and stalked off sullenly.

Martinez clapped sarcastically. "You've all been very productive. Shump, take 'em back to town. Let 'em do some knitting." He said dismissively, all the while thinking this one is going to be a problem.

**~o0O0o~**

Blake tried to reason with Daryl yet again as they went over the plans for today's departure.

"Daryl, we've got three trips to make and I need you to make this work. The Governor's men know you on sight."

Daryl simply huffed, but didn't say anything.

"I need you to smuggle Hershel and the kids out of here, drawing off the tail if we still have one. That'll give Janessa and Bob the time they need to get away unseen. You'll drive to the garage and meet up with my friends who'll be waiting there. They have an identical car and Kent will drive them to my place when the coast is clear. You'll pick up three of my guys and head back here and we...

"No fuckin' way Blake! Sure get the kids to safely but that includes the women too." Daryl interrupted, raising his voice.

"Hey, I can handle myself Daryl Dixon!" Maggie yelled back. Michonne didn't looked thrilled at the suggestion either.

"C'mon guys, let's keep calm here." Carol tried to reason glancing over at Janessa who looked stricken that they were having this argument again.

"I think Blake has a good plan..." Rick began.

"Well no offence Rick, but that's because your family is heading for safety and mine is being sent like a lamb to the slaughter." Daryl snapped in irritation. "Why don't we just attack Woodbury durin' the next meetin' when their men are drawn off and bust everyone out then?" He asked.

"Bro's got a point there. They'll leave minimal manpower behind and they don't know about our reinforcements. Fact is people, you don't want to know what the Governor will do if he suspects Janessa is with us. It's downright predictable, same as if he got a hold of any of our women folk." Merle said plainly looking pointedly at Rick.

He was letting Rick know he knew there had to be more than what he was saying about the last meeting and Michonne. Officer friendly was being way too quiet and that didn't sit right with him.

Daryl looked at his brother with gratitude for his support. He then looked over at Bob, his eyes pleading for his agreement.

"David's about Carl's age, blonde with Janessa's eyes, there can't be that many like that..." Bob began with a shrug.

"Bob, it's my brother we're talking about. I appreciate what you're thinking but he's my kin and you need to concentrate on everyone else. We don't have much time, one night and we're gone." Janessa replied.

"Ain't never as easy as that." Michonne added softly. "I've met the man. I've fought him and I'm lucky to still be here. He's crazy but he's not stupid, far from it. Don't underestimate him."

Daryl winced at the thought, if Michonne almost didn't make it what chance did Janessa have?

"Hershel?" Daryl asked.

"You know I don't like this but we need to save as many as we can. That herd comes through and we're still here, nothing we do will matter. We have to leave now, all of us. I'm sorry, that's how I feel but I'll do what Rick decides, he's still the leader." Hershel replied sadly.

Glenn and Maggie nodded. Beth looked to Carl who shrugged.

"Seems like Janessa should be allowed to choose for herself. Her brother is only one person, but he's her family. If it was Judith, I'd go." Carl added matter of factly.

"Daryl...I'm sorry..." Janessa began, her voice catching in her throat.

Daryl looked at Janessa in horror and disbelief that she still refused to see reason and then turned around abruptly and left the cell block. Janessa crumpled into Merle arms who had moved to be next to her and she sobbed softly into his shoulder.

"Hush now hun, hush. Give him a lil' time. Dixon's need to blow off steam or we burst. Don't push him, he's like a wild animal right now but he'll come round." Merle said softly, putting his arms around her while swaying gently to soothe her.

Blake felt a twinge of jealousy, a few days ago she would have turned to him, she really was a Dixon now he realized wistfully and he should have taken that more into consideration when he was making plans, rather than simply telling Daryl he should have involved him. He owed the man an apology and he hoped he got the chance to make it.

"What a day full of surprises! I didn't expect to be agreeing with Merle, but he's right. Why don't y'all get things packed up in the cars and I'll go have a word with him." Carol said with a smile, shaking her head in surprise at Merle's unexpected tenderness. She gave Blake's hand a squeeze as if to say, you can talk to a lot of people but you aren't fully fluent in Dixon yet. She swung by her bunk to pick up her rifle and a book and then headed outside, knowing where she'd find him.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea's breathing was becoming ragged and she paused a moment to get her bearing before she continued across the empty field. In the distance she heard the roar of an engine behind her, and dropped to the ground hoping she hadn't been spotted but it was too much to hope for. She looked in terror at the truck that was barrelling towards her. Within seconds she was on her feet again and sprinting with the truck honking behind her, she knew only one person would be taking her absence this personally. She lost him in the woods where he couldn't follow, but he knew where she was going and she knew she couldn't stop.

**~o0O0o~**

The Governor felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his angel standing in the field and started to sing a happy tune.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

She was his, had been from the moment he saw her and he would be the one to decide when it was over. He had such big plans for them.

He felt a flash of irritation that she continued to run when she saw him, which turned to anger when she slipped into the woods where he couldn't follow but he wasn't going to let a little patch of woods get in the way. Just thinking about that made him smile again as he Rickrolled in his seat and watched her stagger away. She was getting tired and he was just getting started. "Ooh she was just so much fun" he thought as he continued to sing and watch her jog away. She made him feel alive.

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl sat alone in the watch tower, mulling over the days events. He was angry to the point of a quiet fury that Blake and Bob thought they could just take his wife without his say and drop her off with the bastards that we're trying to kill them. Worse, she wanted to go. He found he couldn't trust what he might say next and so he had stormed off and came up here to stew instead. He chewed the inside of his mouth as he watched the perimeter beyond the fences through the binoculars. Hearing light footsteps on the stairs he prepared for another argument expecting Janessa to have followed him. He whirled around ready to lash out and make her feel like he was feelin', but it wasn't her. He was both disappointed and relieved to see Carol's smiling face. He nodded to her but didn't smile back.

"Hey." She said as greeting. "Mind if I keep you company for a while?"

Daryl just looked at her balefully, not welcoming her but he didn't tell her to leave either.

"No problem, I brought a book." She said not being put off by his attitude and pulling it out from under her arm as she unslung her rifle and sat down.

Carol had gotten to know most if not all of Daryl's looks and body language to read what he wouldn't or couldn't say. Poor thing was tied up in knots about Janessa leaving and why wouldn't he be, after all he was right. Not to mention Janessa was putting her brother ahead of him but Carol could also see where Janessa was coming from. She was responsible for her brother and Carol knew she would have done nothing less if it had been her sweet Sophia. What she wouldn't give to have been given a chance to save her life instead of wait for the inevitable.

Daryl gave her a dark look but didn't say anything as she sighed and settled in.

Carol just rolled her eyes and waved the book at him. She knew Daryl better than anyone, they'd been through too much together not to and she knew his bark was worse than his bite when it came to those he cared about. But like the half wild animal he was, he couldn't be made to do anything. With enough patience he'll come around. Janessa just didn't know him like she did yet. She knew he was just terrified of losing her and in these times who could blame him?

Time passed and the only sound was the slow turn of the pages as Carol read the book Janessa had given her.

"Seems to be a good book for you to be so quiet." Daryl stated breaking the silence, wanting to talk to his friend about what was boiling over inside him and grateful that she was letting him do it at his pace.

"'The Five People You Meet In Heaven', you can read it next if you want." Carol replied.

"Just five? Seems to me there'd be more folks in heaven these days." Daryl said lightly to let Carol know his earlier gruffness wasn't personal.

"We'll this was written awhile ago, before heaven got so crowded." Carol replied with a smirk. Glad to see he could make a joke, even if it was a weak one.

"What's it about?" He asked not really knowing how to say what was overwhelming him and settling for small talk. Something Carol was always on him to practice.

"Oh, about how there are no random acts in life, that some lives are sacrificed to save others. Forgiveness, letting go of anger & the power of love...you know, the meaning of life stuff." She replied.

"Hmm" Daryl replied with a shrug, hiding the sting he felt when she mentioned sacrifice. "Typical. She's always goin' on about how we're all how 'The Man' designed us. Before her I'da said bullshit..." He said trailing off, lost in thought.

Carol nodded, understanding what he was feeling, perhaps like no one else could. "Strange how little we know how to talk to the ones we love. More than anything I want to be able to tell Blake I never wanted him out of my sight again." She said softly.

Daryl grunted in response. He knew exactly what she meant. What he didn't have words for was how broken he felt and she hadn't even gone yet. Anger was the only thing keepin' him from cryin'.

"Tell her." Carol said softly to the silence. "Don't make the mistakes I made all those years ago, don't leave anything unsaid between you two. Believe me, it matters. Go on, I got this."

He nodded and tilted his head in thanks and silently left the tower to find Janessa before it was too late.

**~o0O0o~**

"Hey!" Daryl yelled angrily from the watch tower doorway, seeing that Janessa and Bob were finishing up loading the car and he was angry with himself and the world for the time he'd wasted. "Woman! Don't make me run 'cause I fuckin' will."

The others were in the yard and looking over at Daryl their mouths dropped open in shock to see him so openly enraged, it was like seeing a little of the old Daryl. His face was red and it looked like he might even be crying.

Janessa turned from Bob and Merle, her hands on her hips still feeling hurt from how cold he'd been earlier but deeply saddened too. She could feel the pain in his voice under his anger. She didn't want to leave things this way either.

Merle nodded to Bob and they both backed away to give the Janessa and Daryl some space.

"You know why we have to go, the reasons haven't changed. I'm so sorry." She called back to him, the anguish plain in her voice.

Daryl walked towards her across the prison yard with steely determination, his pace just under a run. His signature swagger and right armed backward swing was almost violent. He didn't give a fuck who saw him or what they thought anymore. He didn't know much about all this public touchy feely shit but he knew who and what mattered to him and he'd be damned if he was going to let pride stand in the way.

At the last moment before he reached Janessa he skipped a step to pounce on her, expanding his broad shoulders like the sweeping wings of an Archangel and with both hands he firmly clasped her face in a possessive kiss. It was hard and urgent, compressing a lifetime's worth of need, hope and yearning.

Janessa wove her arms under his to reach behind his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair matching his urgent passion as she pulled him close so that there was no space remaining between them, almost like they were trying to take a piece of each other into themselves.

Growling he also pulled her hair and at the same time moved his face away so that only his forehead was resting against hers to steady his panting breath.

"Come what may." He breathed.

"Come what may." She replied with a tear tracking down her face.

"Come back to me, I need you." He said as he broke down burying his face in her neck and swinging her off her feet in a bear hug. "I'm never gonna give you up."

Merle smiled sadly, glad to see his baby bro not fuck things up, but another part of him ached to see the pain they were in. He needed to come up with a way to even the odds a bit more and give them a fightin' chance.

**~o0O0o~**

**Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up**

**watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ**

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_


	32. Chapter 33

**Sound track: The Walking Dead Season 3 Music - The Governor's Prey**

** watch?v=ujxKXhMe2OE**

**~o0O0o~**

Looking over her shoulder Andrea could see the familiar tan truck rapidly approaching her position, she knew that in her exhausted state she was in no shape to keep running, that and the lack of cover meant that if she continued to do so he would catch her for sure, with no energy left to fight. Seeing an industrial building up ahead she decided to head for that and hopefully buy herself some time, it wasn't ideal but she could at least catch her breath. Approaching the building silently, she listened for any telltale sounds of walkers from inside or nearby but there didn't seem to be any. Not that she had any options, she was just grateful that the door wasn't locked as she cautiously made her way inside, knowing it could easily be a death trap. "After all why wouldn't it be? Been having that kind of day." She thought grimly.

**~o0O0o~**

The Governor smirked as he watched her disappear inside, "Did she really think he was that stupid? No, wait..." He thought with a smile lighting up his face. "She was playing a game of hide and seek, of course, she wanted him to come find her." The thought made him feel ten feet tall. "How romantic, she really was a special lady, knowing just what to do to make him happy." He followed her to the building slowly, giving her time to make things even more fun.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea felt the burn of lactic acid build up in her muscles as they stiffened, she'd been running all day and into the early evening and her calves felt like she had weights strapped to them. Each step had became agony and she could barely lift them off the ground anymore. Distracted by the truck's headlights lengthening against the factory window she missed the bucket of nails in her path, knocking them over as they clattered noisily across the floor. She whipped her head around to see if the sudden noise had alerted any walkers in her vicinity, but things still seemed quiet she thought with relief. Until she heard the metal scrape of a truck door opening followed by the soft thud of it closing. "Damn it! " She hissed under her breath seeing the long shadow of his unhurried approach along the outside windows. She pushed herself deeper into the factory keeping to the shadows and doing her best to keep her breathing quiet, slow and level. Behind her she heard him trip over the same bucket of nails and her heart skipped a beat.

**~o0O0o~**

'Shit!" He thought as he stumbled over the overturned bucket with a clatter. When the sound finally stopped echoing his footsteps on the concrete floor and the grind of broken glass underfoot were the only things breaking the ominous silence. Thinking that the acoustics should be great in here he took a deep breath and started to whistle a Mother Goose nursery rhyme he used to sing to his daughter, Bye Baby Bunting. After the first line he paused and was pleased that the sound was as fantastic as he'd hoped and continued to whistle it slowly. Twisting it until it was almost unrecognizable in it's darkness.

_Bye, baby Bunting,_

_Daddy's gone a-hunting,_

_Gone to get a rabbit skin_

_To wrap the baby Bunting in_

**~o0O0o~**

The echo of his whistling made Andrea's skin crawl, disgusted that they had once been lovers. Those thoughts distracted her from the quiet approach of the walker that was a mere arm's length away before it broke the silence and snarled it's rasping greeting. She spun instinctually and quickly shoved her small knife into it's eye socket and gave it a vicious twist. It gasped loudly before dropping to the ground in a puddle of rotting filth, stringy long hair, skirts and rail thin bones, rattling the fence as it fell. Andrea lurched forward to hold the fence in a belated attempt to muffle the sound. She chastised herself for not paying enough attention and hastened away, "Girl, that's the sort of move that get's you dead." She thought, hearing Shane's voice in her head. She knew there had to be another exit or a place to hide, but feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that maybe coming into this building wasn't such a great idea after all, as she knelt down on her haunches and prayed again.

**~o0O0o~**

He heard the brief struggle, the clang of the chain link fence and then the tell tale silence that followed. "That's my girl." He thought with pride. "Such a go getter." He knew she would have made a good mother for Penny if it wasn't for that bitch friend of hers, filling her head with lies. Well, that's all right, he had other things she could do. Coming around a corner he spotted her walker on the ground and smiled.

"Andrea." He whispered. "Come back. Come back to Woodbury. We need ya. We _all_ need ya." There was no response to his plea and he felt his irritation begin to rise. "That's your home now." He said raising his voice. "Your people, your town. You can't just leave them all behind. Please Andrea, come home." He pleaded softly. His facial expression however, belied his true intent. One that said only one thing. "For the love of God, run!"

Enraged by her lack of response he picked up a shovel and smashed the window of an internal office, unknowing that Andrea was huddling right below. He continued to smash all the windows in his path showering the ground in glass thinking as he snarled. "Let's see her tiptoe through that silently." Not getting the results as quickly as he expected he decided to change up the tactics and have some fun with this. His behaviour becoming as erratic as his thoughts. He dragged his shovel across the chain link fence that separated the offices from the shop floor making it rattle as he slowly passed and as the echoes dissipated, he started to whistle again.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea scrambled to hide as her terror continued to build. She knew better than to respond to his requests to come forward, she remembered his aquariums full of severed heads back at Woodbury. The way he alternated between soft and loud was starting to wear on her already frayed nerves and when he started to whistle again while dragging the shovel on the concrete floor, it was all she could do not to bolt from her hiding place. Tightly grasping her little pocket knife she closed her eyes and picked up her prayer where she left off. " Oh God, Oh God. Please, please, please, please." She kept repeating in her head as she could hear his steps drawing him nearer. The sound of more breaking glass came from the other side of the warehouse and thankfully it drew him away from her position. Taking her opportunity she stood up stiffly and tiptoed away again.

**~o0O0o~**

Rounding a corner slowly he heard the wet snarl of the walker as it shambled towards him, grabbing its head firmly he pulled it down onto a spike of machinery attached to table without breaking his focus, they were just a distraction from his goal. The next two walkers he encountered he dropped with single shots to the head, not caring if the sound drew more. Looking down he noticed the last shot was more of a grazing blow as it continued to gurgle and snarl as it looked up at him from the concrete ground. Taking the edge of his shovel he slowly brought it down, crushing its skull like rotten fruit. Fascinated by the wet sucking sounds, texture and viscosity of the rotting brain matter he brought it down again, pulling the shovel back up slowly to watch the rotting matter ooze off the shovel blade. He brought it down again and again using more force each time. By the seventh blow there was nothing left of the head to play with as the shovel scrapped the concrete with bone jarring intensity. Hearing a metallic sound clang behind him he swung his head around abruptly like a dog with a scent, his headless walker forgotten.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea edged her way to a doorway but was disappointed to see it didn't lead out as she had hoped. Taking a deep breath she leaned against some stacked crates to gather her wits and try to plan her next move, when a walker silently turned the corner and suddenly lurched towards her. Reacting instinctively she pushed him away from her and luckily onto the hook of a nearby pulley system that held him in place as he flailed, rattling the chains and ringing the dinner bell. Panicking she ran back to the door that didn't lead out, but it was out of here and that had to be better.

Opening the door slowly she was dismayed to see the turning heads of over a dozen walkers whose eyes widened excitedly at the sight of her. She quickly closed the door and turned around, only to find the Governor walk out from the shadows in front of her. She gulped in fear as she struggled to keep the terror out of her eyes, she knew that's what he wanted and that the game would be over once she gave it to him. There could be no doubt of his intentions in the look that he gave her as he approached, while dragging the shovel menacingly across the ground.

"Time to go home." He said with a cold smile.

Without turning she reached behind her and opened the door.

"Andrea..." He began with an evil grin as he stepped forward.

Giving the door a sharp tug she stepped behind it and pulled it all the way open, releasing the walkers that had been trapped in the stairwell. Finding himself suddenly in a fight for his life he used the shovel as a brace to try and hold back the wave as they rapidly surrounded him. He was quickly facing overwhelming numbers and withdrew several paces so that he could start swinging his shovel, knocking the first one to the ground as he crushed it's skull. With his other hand he swung a hook from the chained pulley system that lined the shop floor into the skull of the next.

Seeing that the stairwell had been emptied Andrea stepped out from behind the door and swung it closed again, watching the Governor fight for his life through the shattered window in the door. "I hope they rip you to shreds, you son of a bitch!" She thought while she paused allowing herself a small smile as he pulled out his pistol and started shooting them, now that they were close enough to almost touch him. After he'd fired a few shots she sprinted up the stairs knowing she couldn't risk waiting to make sure he was dead. She heard him continue to fire as she walked rapidly across the room above before he ran out of ammunition shrieking his battle cry as he crushed the skulls of yet more walkers. "Man, the fucker can fight." She thought with exasperation.

Finding another staircase that would lead her back down to the ground level she made for it, taking out a walker on her way. She could hear that he was still fighting and pausing for a moment she decided she was grateful that he was making so much noise and drawing them all to him. "He's earned his fate." She thought and walked out if the building, leaving him to it.

Passing his truck, she tried the door finding it locked, "Damn!" she said out loud, wishing she had learned how to hotwire a vehicle, but now wasn't the time to learn. Pausing a moment she jammed her pocket knife into the front tire and gave it a twist. She shrugged thinking "Better safe than sorry." Walking out into the cool Georgia night air as she prepared to continue her run home. She was flay out bone weary exhausted but she saw that's where her home always had been, they were her people and they still needed to be warned, she only hoped that it wasn't too late, that they could forgive her for being blind to what they had seen, all along. She shrugged knowing what is, is. All she'd ever wanted to do was to try and save as many lives as possible, that's just how the man made her.

**~o0O0o~**

A truck pulled up to the bitter pit in the dead of night and a person stepped out holding a red jerry can of fuel. Walking up to the horse trailer that had been filled with biters, the person splashed them thoroughly, doing the same to the ones in the Pit. Lighting a fuel doused rag wrapped around a branch, they torched the horse trailer and then tossed it into the pit. The flames leapt instantly, the roar of flames and the rasping gasps and the pops of burning flesh filled the air as the person dove off into the night.

**~o0O0o~**

Dawn broke and Andrea found her strides were like that of a marionette's with broken strings, she stumbled and fell more often than she walked forward, her arms and face were blackened with sweat streaked dirt and dried blood. She was almost at the point where she couldn't go on when she saw the most beautiful view she could ever hope to see. The rising sun made the turrets look like a fairy tale castle, finding herself filled with joy a smile lit up her face while she choked back her tears. The sun kissed the metal of the chain link perimeter fence and she laughed to herself at the irony. She had been a lawyer in her old life and here she was thinking of a prison as home in her new life. She thought it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen, as she staggered forward with her arm raised, feeling like the prodigal daughter returning.

**~o0O0o~**

Rick paced the guard tower, his rifle ready when he heard a small sound that made him turn his head. What he couldn't know was that the Governor had silently come up behind Andrea and pulled her to the ground. One hand over her mouth and the other arm squeezing her rib cage so that she couldn't exhale and scream out. Ricked used the sight of his rifle to see if there was anything in the direction of the sound, but they were just behind the tree line and so all he could see was the ever increasing amount of walkers that surrounded them. Still, Rick's instincts told him there was something there as he looked a second time to be sure. Tilting his head he second guessed himself, "Dammit." He thought, he just couldn't trust his gut like he used to. Slinging his rifle he turned and paced the other way.

**~o0O0o~**

Andrea squirmed under the weight of the Governor with the last of her strength. She knew that if she didn't get free she was dead, and in that terrible thought she almost hoped he killed her here and now, just to be done with it. But she could see in his eyes as he kept repeating..."Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh," that she wasn't going to be that lucky. "Oh God!" She asked silently as the panic rose in her again. "Why have you forsaken me?" And then she remembered something her daddy used to say, "Courage is just fear that's said it's prayers." She had to have faith that her purpose would be revealed to her, seeing now that it was in his time, not hers. "OK God, I surrender, I give this life to you, to do with as you will." In that moment she felt a calm peace, closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take her.

**~o0O0o~**

Shumpret got out of the truck and approached the smoking biter pit cautiously in the early dawn light. Seeing with shock that although several of the walkers were still moving they weren't going to be of any use. The rest were burnt out husks or piles of ash. They had a traitor and he knew that the Governor wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

**~o0O0o~**

Meanwhile, the Governor drove into Woodbury and was met by Martinez.

"Did you find her?" He asked, taking in that the Governor was looking pretty banged up.

"No luck.' The Governor replied after a brief pause, only part of the tinted window had been rolled down and the rest of the cab was pitch black.

"I just got word. Someone barbecued the pit biters." Martinez informed him.

"Who?" He asked in irritation. He had wanted to hit the prison today and now they were delayed.

"We got some shit disturbers in the bunch. Tyrese and his sister." Martinez replied cautiously, not liking the look in his eye, it was more than anger.

"Send them over to the depot...rest of the group too." The Governor instructed tersely.

Martinez nodded and then replied "Alright." He knew it was a secure room that locked but something about the way the Governor was acting was raising the hairs on the back of his neck. "Another thing, Bob's back from his recon mission, came in just after you left. He's the only one of the crew left and he has a woman with him. He took her to his quarters and said he'd come as soon as you wanted him. Something about a whole mess of biters heading our way."

"Good." He replied with a nod. "We're goin' to need biters. Go get some more." He ordered curtly almost as if he didn't hear the rest.

"Yeah, you got it." Martinez replied as he walked away briskly to relay the Governor's instructions. One thing's for sure, he did not want to be the focus of the Governor's attention today. That wouldn't end well, of that he was certain.

**~o0O0o~**

Tyrese, Sasha, Allen and his teenaged son Ben found themselves pacing the confines of the small room that served as the town depot and one they always seemed to find themselves locked in. They all turned to the door as it opened and the Governor walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He announced as he entered the room.

"Did you find her?' Sasha asked, her arms crossed protectively in front of her.

"No." He said looking down as he closed the door behind him. "Hardly made it back myself. I'll begin again tomorrow. So I heard there was, uh, a little hang up at the pits."

"You have a beef with Rick. That's fair enough. But you can't be feeding his kids to biters." Tyrese replied passionately.

"No one's feedin' anyone to biters." The Governor lied.

"Oh? I saw the trailers..." Tyrese began.

"No, it's a scare tactic." The Governor explained with a soothing smile as he approached them. "It's a bluff. I'd rather scare his people into leaving us alone. Don't want another fight, we're trying to save lives here."

Tyrese blinked rapidly but Sasha wasn't as convinced. "They're just for show?" She asked incredulously.

"Most people are more afraid of a biter on a leash than a gun in their face." He said pointing his fingers at his head like a gun. "It's pretty effective." He said with a smile.

Sasha started to doubt her concerns as well, as Tyrese asked. "Then why didn't your man say that?"

"Cause we don't discuss tactics with people we don't really know." The Governor said tersely. "Who the fuck did these two think they were?" He thought angrily. "Sure he was a big guy and she was a good shot but there was only so much he was willing to put up with." And then he smiled his politician's smile.

Tyrese and Sasha looked chagrined while Alan and his son looked at them accusingly from the other side of the room.

"Governor look, I shoot my mouth off sometimes.' Tyrese said noddingly, "But the truth is we want to stay. I saw red. Won't happen again."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." The Governor said and then walked to the door. Turning, he asked with a smile like it was an afterthought. "Where'd you get the gasoline?"

Both Tyrese and Sasha looked confused as Tyrese asked. "Come again?"

The Governor was surprised and then angry when he realized that they had a different traitor in their midst and he thought he had a pretty damned good idea who that was. "Doesn't matter", was all he said as he opened the door, stepped out and walked into the street. Seeing Milton he strode purposefully towards him, trying to hide the rage he was feeling.

"She dead?" Milton asked cautiously, not able to not ask but dreading the answer.

"I hope not." He replied curtly.

"Are you ok?" Milton asked with concern, his voice catching in his throat because he really did care for the man.

"Never been better." He lied, both of them _almost_ hiding their true emotions.

"It's a real shame about the pits." Milton ventured bravely.

"You heard about that huh?" He asked, wanting to rip the man's face off.

"I hope you find out who did it." Milton replied with a level voice and a straight face in this dangerous game of cat and mouse.

"Already have." The Governor replied as he stared intently at him with his one good eye.

Milton clenched his jaw and then walked away, wishing again that he'd left when Andrea had given him the chance.

The Governor watched him walk away with loathing. He wasn't ready to take care of him yet, but soon, very soon. He decided that it was time to visit his happy place, his beautiful workshop. As he entered the room he was delighted to find Andrea was now awake in her handcuffs, as she draped the old dentist chair. Gaged, but with those big feisty blue eyes and ready to play. "See, there are always silver linings if you're willing to look for them." He thought as he rubbed his hands together and started to whistle.

**~o0O0o~**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think maybe how you'd like things to go next. This chapter is all about Andrea and the Governor because I personally felt they left some emotional things out on the show. Things that would make me care a little bit more about what happened and I hope you agree. Not to worry, we'll be back tracking to yesterday to bring us up to date with the rest of the gang, including getting Bob and Janessa to Woodbury.**


	33. Chapter 34

**Johnny Cash - We'll Meet Again**

** watch?v=KodNFsP6r88**

**~o0O0o~**

Daryl leaned forward to tenderly brush a loose strand of hair from Janessa's face, his hips pressing her gently into the side of the SUV, playfully dubbed the "Honeymoon Suite". He couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her, it was like he needed to reassure himself constantly that she was still there, was still his. They both seemed oblivious to the activities swirling around them, the heartache of their impending separation rolled off them in waves that were almost physical.

Maggie bit her lower lip as she paused in her task of packing things into the trunk behind them. Not wanting to intrude she absently stroked the pink ribbon attached to the strap of Judith's duffel bag with her thumb, tearing up as she caught Glenn's eye across the prison yard.

Glenn frowned to see Maggie looking so sad and nodded back to her with a smile, trying to look reassuring but it came off looking more like a grimace. Knowing that Janessa and Bob were heading to Woodbury was stirring feelings in all of them, ones that no one wanted to think about. Bristling with anger he muttered under his breath as he went about his tasks. "Ask me, not going in strong is just asking for trouble. 'Course no one's askin'." He huffed, setting down the packs to go into Bob's car and turning around to get more.

Janessa and Bob weren't the only ones preparing to head out today. Daryl would be driving Hershel and the kids to safety and picking up some of Blake's Ranger buddies as reinforcements on the way back. The hope was to pull whoever might be watching away from the prison so that the other's could leave unseen. With the tinted windows they would be able to load up and do a driver switch at the meeting place they'd arranged. Using an identical SUV they would act as decoy to lure their tail away, giving them a clean shot to Blake's place.

Merle made a soft rasping cough as he approached Blake's SUV.

"Uh Derle, sorry bro. Just wanted a word." He said quietly.

Daryl's deep blue eyes flickered with annoyance at him in response. Chewing the inside of his mouth he turned slightly and tucked Janessa under his arm, his wrist resting on her collarbone possessively. Daryl was glad it was his brother because he would have bitten the head off of anyone else's intrusion.

Merle nodded at his brother and then cleared his throat nervously before he came out with what he wanted to say. "Janessa, ya know I love ya like ya been kin ma whole life, an' y'always will right?"

Janessa rested her hand on his good arm and smiled, touched by his words but didn't interrupt him. Strong emotions were making his backwoods ways even more pronounced.

"Look, you just go git your baby bro an' git back here. Ya hear? Ya stay away from the Gov'ner. He's as cold as a well-digger's ass in January. No mistake there, he's the father o' lies an' if there's one rat ya can see, there's gonna be 50 ya can't."

Daryl shifted his weight restlessly as he pulled Janessa closer to himself protectively.

"Bob can take care of the rest o' those folks." Merle continued in his rasping, low voice and then looked away before she could see him start to mist up. Daryl didn't miss it though, there wasn't much he didn't notice.

"He's right." Daryl muttered. "First chance ya get, you get your Xena, warrior princess ass back here." Daryl said gruffly, trying to break the tension and making them smirk a little.

"Yeah, but listen girl, shit happens, so if ya can't..." Merle began again.

"Shut your mouth Merle, it ain't gonna happen like that." Daryl snapped back in irritation but Merle continued anyway.

"But if ya can't... an' ya need help, talk to Karen. She's a tall one with long, curly dark hair. She's decent people..." Merle trailed off wistfully, causing Janessa and Daryl to exchange glances.

"Look, you just hightail it to whichever bunker of Blake's people you can and we'll come git ya." He continued more assertively.

Blake's baritone voice carried as he and Carol approached them. "Your husband and brother-in-law are right." Making a point to identify them by their relationship statuses, he still had a ways to go in smoothing things with Daryl for not including him more in the decision making process earlier.

Daryl straightened his shoulders, appreciating he'd been given his due respect. There's a code that's a blend of verbal and nonverbal cues that are the undercurrent of all social status dynamics, both before things went to shit and even more so after. Although it had been subtle Blake had really put his foot in it earlier. What you say now matters, what you don't say matters and what you do can't be undone, bottom line sorry doesn't bring anyone back. Daryl narrowed his eyes at him and then nodded, letting Blake know it was ok to proceed.

"Janessa, if you can do it today or tomorrow you come right back here if you can. If you can't you know where to go, there are other places near Woodbury if you can't get to Oak Alley."

Janessa nodded, they were going over things they'd already discussed more than once. Carol seeing that the men were nagging the poor girl put her arm around around her waist and gave her a squeeze. Leaning in she whispered to her.

"They can't help it. Just like we tell them to be careful. What we all mean is we love ya and be safe."

Blake's eyes twinkled as he chewed the edge of his mustache to hide his smile in response to Carol's comment, but he was just as worried as the others, if not more. These people had only known her for a few days, he'd known her since she was just a girl.

"Jan, I want you to trust your instincts and to trust your training. David isn't the boy you last saw either, he's been with Rangers for the past year and I've been getting good reports, he can handle himself. If things go wrong you know where a dozen safe houses are and I've also packed the emergency bug out bags. You'll stop at a few places with Bob before you get to Woodbury and stash them in case you have to hoof it." Blake continued, more for Daryl's benefit than Janessa's.

"My buddy Mike who goes by "Sumner" on the radio, has sent out a team today that will be watching both exits at Woodbury, along with the perimeter. He'll make sure you've got a clear exit when it comes to walkers and if there's a pursuit." Blake continued.

Daryl and Merle exchanged glances, liking that there were more back up plans set in motion and not wanting to say it out loud, but especially as they didn't all involve Bob. I wasn't that they didn't trust him, but he wasn't kin like they all were.

"I know guys, I have one mission. Get David and come back here." Janessa replied, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. "I'm not looking to be a hero, I know we need to work together." She said as she slipped her hands under Daryl's jacket wrapping one arm around his waist and resting her other hand over his heart as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Holding her hand against his heart he looked down at her with a slight frown. "I still don't like this." He said quietly.

Rick walked over with Bob, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie in tow.

"Well everything's packed." Bob said with a false brightness, not wanting a long goodbye which would only make it harder. "I promise on my wife and son's honour that I will get Janessa and David back to you or die tryin'."

"We know you will Bob, It's been an honour and a privilege brother." Hershel said leaning forward on his crutches to shake Bob's hand. "Janessa, hun. You're important to us. Stay safe. And Merle, you stay outta trouble and don't go backslidin', you're an asset to the group and we need ya. Ya hear?!"

Merle nodded in reply, taking Hershel's hand in a firm clasp.

"Don't worry Hershel, we got his back." Blake said as he laid his arm on Merle's shoulder. "Y'all are kin now and the family's about to get bigger. Mike's a good man. We go way back to our frog huntin' days. I trust him with my life and you'll be in good hands with his people."

Rick nodded and looked over at his son and Beth holding the baby, gesturing for them to come over with a flick of his head.

"Hershel, I'm putting my kids in your hands, you keep 'em safe." Rick said gruffly, the emotion choking his words.

"I'm not a kid!" Carl snapped. "You said that back at the barn and now that it suits you, you're gonna just ship me off." Carl said bristling at his father's words.

"It ain't like that Carl, they need your gun, your skills. You're their protector and I'm countin' on you. Things might get rough and you gotta be there. You guys are the future, you're why we're fightin'." Rick said, bending over to meet him eye to eye and placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Carl, you gotta know that you and Judith are the most important people in the world to me. We can't survive another winter like the last one. We gotta prepare for it. I need you to do this." He said giving his son's shoulder a squeeze.

Carl nodded solemnly, the burden of manhood resting heavily, but feeling taller for it as he straightened his shoulders.

Rick reached for his daughter as Beth approached with Judith, cradling his infant daughter in his arms he kissed her hair as he breathed in her sweet scent. Rocking her gently he spoke to Beth and Hershel.

"Thank you for this, for keepin' my family safe. Words can't express and the debt is too great to repay. You have my gratitude." Rick said looking at Beth and then Hershel.

"I promise to keep her safe Rick." Beth said sweetly and then looked at her sister Maggie who was already starting to cry. "Oh Maggie don't worry, we'll see you all real soon, she said rushing to her arms to give her a hug.

"See that you do!" Maggie snapped back with her older sister tone as she laugh cried. Turning to her father she lost her composure. "Oh daddy!" She wailed flinging herself into his arms.

"Hush now. Hush now." Hershel said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll see you all when this part is over and then we'll celebrate with more peaches than a person can hold down." he said with a chuckle.

Maggie laughed and stepped back into Glenn's arms. "Janessa, Bob we'll see you real soon if you expect us to save you any." She teased and everyone laughed at the excuse to break the tension.

"Yes ma'am!" Bob chuckled. "If it goes as we hope there should be a few more of us."

"Ok everyone, last chance to use the head, double check your gear and load up the first crew. Hershel, Daryl. A word?" Rick asked as he handed Judith back to Beth with a smile.

Daryl gave Janessa's hand a squeeze and a smile as he walked away for their last instructions from Rick, stepping further away from the others so that they wouldn't be overheard.

**~o0O0o~**

"No one else knows." Rick said looking up at the watchtower where Michonne was keeping watch.

"Ya ain't gonna tell 'em." Daryl asked surprised that Rick still wanted to sacrifice Michonne, on the off chance that would by them some time with the Governor.

"Not 'till after, I have to do it soon and it has to be quiet." Rick replied.

Daryl looked uncomfortable as he thought through the implications, looking up to the watchtower and thinking of all the other times Michonne had their backs, "You got a plan?" Was all he asked.

"I'll tell her we need to talk after you guys head out, away from the others." Rick said quietly.

Hershel met Daryl's eyes looking disgusted and heartsick before he looked away.

"This ain't us man." Daryl said softly.

"No! No it isn't." Hershel replied and then walked away with a heavy heart.

"We do this, we avoid a fight. No one else dies." Rick said almost trying to convince himself.

Daryl bit his lip and then nodded and said "Ok but wait until I get back, the meeting's not 'til tomorrow anyway and we have a lot to do, we could use her help." He could see that Rick had already made up his mind and there wasn't anything he could do about it that would make it any better, but maybe if he bought some time another option would present itself.

"Ok, I can see the sense in that. We need someone else." Rick said pointedly.

"I'll talk to him." Daryl replied remembering Merle saying that they only wanted him as their dog, and here Rick was proving it.

"I'll do it." Rick said harshly, angry at himself for what he was going to do and snapping at Daryl's kindness.

"I'll go with you." Daryl replied, ignoring his tone.

"Just me, I'll wait until you're all gone." Rick replied as he walked off.

Daryl watched him go, not liking it one bit. Thinking this was not who he wanted to be as he adjusted the crossbow on his shoulder and walked back over to Janessa.

**~o0O0o~**

Taking her in her arms away from everyone else's prying eyes he held her close, Daryl whispered into Janessa's ear. "Never again. I ain't letting you head into danger without me by your side ever again."

Janessa blinked back a tear as she hung onto him fiercely. "You've got a deal. I swear it." She whispered back.

"See that you do. I can't take another mornin' of fuckin' goodbyes like this one. It's killin' me. Now let's go before I can't let you go." He replied, his voice catching as he took her hand to walk back to the group.

**~o0O0o~**

Blake leaned against the hood of Bob's car and started strumming his guitar, his feelings overwhelming him at the thought of Janessa heading out, grateful that Carol was at his side as he nudged her with his elbow, eliciting one of her radiant smiles.

"Carol darlin'. What if I'm wrong? What if we should just stick together?" Blake asked her quietly. "My soldier days were some time ago...I'm just a sometimes musician now, playin' at survin'."

"Blake Turner, you know more about how to deal with this Governor than anybody I ever met." Carol replied confidently, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. A few years ago she could barely lift her eyes off the ground let alone hold eye contact, there was no doubt that she'd come a long way. "You're right, we could run and hide, but you know he'd still come for us and then it would be when it's good for him, not us. Men like that, that's what they do."

Blake nodded in agreement as he kept strumming his guitar, a song starting to come to mind.

"Besides, he's got one of our own and I'm hoping Andrea might come back." She replied firmly with a determined chin.

"You're right hun, we don't leave our own behind." Blake replied with a wistful smile that lit up his face with the hope that had been wavering. "Have I told you today that I love you?" He replied as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yes you have, but don't let that stop you." She replied with a giggle.

With all the last minute tasks completed, they were running out of excuses to put off the departure and everyone knew it. Bob approached the group that had reformed in a circle between the two cars.

"Ma'am." He began, tipping his ball cap to Carol. "I don't really have words to express just how grateful I am that our paths crossed. I hope a chance comes for me to repay the favour someday."

Blake nodded in return and Carol beamed up at him, taking years off her.

"Blake. Merle. Hershel." He continued turning to them. "Y'all are my Fort Bragg brothers." He said as he shook hands and embraced each man in turn. "Glenn, Maggie, I enjoyed our time clearing the catacombs with y'all.

"Never thought I'd see Glenn and Merle sing New Country together...only you Bob, thanks for that." Maggie said with a smile making Glenn and Merle smirk at the irony of their common ground.

"You take care. Ya hear? We got plenty more work left to do." She ordered sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied earnestly. "Carl, you remind me of my boy, I just wanted to say I think your momma would be real proud of the way you handle yourself, how take care of Beth, your sister and everyone else. You're a real asset."

Carl squared his shoulders and nodded stoically in response, as Daryl and Janessa walked up to the group to complete the circle.

"Daryl, I swear on my life and the memory of my wife and son to do everythin' in my power to keep Janessa safe. We won't take any unnecessary risks and her only task is to secure her brother. I swear it."

"See that you do." Daryl replied angrily and then relaxed his facial expression and nodded.

"If I may, I'm finding a quote from Shakespeare is comin' to mind. My Rosie was a schoolteacher so I heard plenty over the years and this was one of my favourites." Bob said as the rest of the group drew closer, his voice carrying in the early morning stillness. "From this day to the ending of the world, But we in it shall be remember'd; We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he today that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother... and sister." He amended. Turning and looking up at Michonne in the watchtower he came to attention and saluted her.

Michonne unsheathed her sword and let the sun dance off the blade as she returned the salute to them below.

"Rick, thank you for welcoming me, for giving me a place and a focus for my purpose. For helping me on my path to do what the good Lord needs me to do." He said earnestly as they shook hands.

"It's hard letting in people these days, I'm glad I did with you folks, gives me hope that we might make it through another season. We've all lost...a lot. It's good to know there are still things to be gained. I wish you luck."

Everyone got into their cars while Blake started to play the song on the guitar, that had come to mind earlier. Johnny Cash's version of We'll meet again. It was a little melancholy but it also had hope and as the final verse began everyone was singing along.

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know_

_We'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

Glenn secured the gate behind them as the first SUV drove off with Daryl at the helm and Hershel, Carl, Beth and Judith in his care. Everyone watched as it disappeared down the road and into the tree line. A little while later Bob and Janessa did the same. Carol reached out for Blake's hand as the much smaller group gathered to discuss their next moves in getting ready for war.

**~o0O0o~**

**Johnny Cash**  
**We'll Meet Again**

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know_

_We'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

_Keep smilin' thru_

_Just like you_

_Always do_

_'Til the blue skies drive_

_The dark clouds_

_Far away_

_And will you please say hello_

_to the folks that i know_

_Tell 'em that I won't be long_

_And they'll be happy to know_

_That as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know_

_We'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

_(spoken)_

_Yeah we'll meet again_

_I don't know where_

_And I don't know when_

_But I do know_

_That we'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

_So Honey_

_Keep on smilin' thru_

_Just like you always do_

_'Til the blue skies_

_Drive the dark clouds_

_Far away_

_(sung)_

_And would you please say hello_

_To all the folks that I know_

_And tell 'em I won't be long_

_They'll be happy to know_

_That when you saw me go_

_I was singing this song_

_(group singing along)_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know_

_We'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks very much for the reviews guys, I want you to know I really appreciate it when you drop me a line. Everyone who writes here does.**

**A big welcome to the new followers which is always exciting and I hope you let me know what you'd like to see. We've been at this since Last December and so fresh eyes can be really helpful to the creative process. Watching the marathon, sweltering in a heatwave and feelin' very Georgia in July-ish.**


	34. Chapter 35

**Bob Dylan - Times They are a-Changin**

**watch?v=vCWdCKPtnYE**

**~o0O0o~**

The same morning that Andrea was running towards the prison, Daryl drove his precious cargo away from it, both of them trying to keep everyone safe in their own way. They rode for quite some distance in near silence, with only the occasional gurgling sound from the baby in the backseat breaking the unspoken agreement not to disturb the visibly upset driver. But then his Lil' Ass Kicker could get away with things that the others couldn't, proved by the way his mouth twitched in the semblance of a distracted half smile before the scowl replaced it again.

Lord knows they'd all seen Daryl upset before, he was an angry guy to begin with and they'd seen him from irritated to furious and everything in between, but this was different and they understood why. He was constantly checking his rear view mirrors, desperate that the Woodbury watcher would take the bait, knowing that everything depended on it. He met Hershel's eye in the mirror who nodded reassuringly but didn't say anything. They knew what was at stake and they were all holding their breath.

Beth closed her eyes and started to whisper a prayer. "God, please help us to help Janessa and Bob get away, I know we aren't supposed to ask for things like you're Santa Claus but we'd all be real grateful."

"Hey JC, if you're taking requests, we could really use your help on this one." Daryl added quietly.

"Thy will be done." Hershel added, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder and then turning back to smile at Beth, Carl and Judith in the back seat.

"Amen." Carl contributed, throwing his prayers into the ring with the rest of them, which they all repeated in hushed tones. Feeling a little better, knowing there now wasn't anything more they could do. The dappled greenery passed them by and the crunch of the wheels on the soft gravel was the only sound they made as they continued to drive away from their loved ones, but at least now the tension was just a little bit less.

**~o0O0o~**

About half an hour later, Bob found himself grasping the wheel lightly as he and Janessa also drove away from the prison. He adjusted his ball cap as he slipped on his sunglasses, feeling like he was leaving the closest thing to family he'd known in a long, long time. There was a heaviness in his heart, like he was taking her from everything that mattered to her, and maybe for him too. Looking over at Janessa in the passenger seat he could see her face in the reflection of the window that she was leaned against and could see that she was struggling to keep things together. The partially open window let in a breeze that fluttered her hair and smelled less of rotting flesh the further away they got from the walkers that were drawn to the Prison. He didn't say anything as he drove them away, hating all these goodbyes this new world was full of and finding his mind was racing with what still needed to get done in a few short hours.

Leaning forward he turned on the CD player, knowing the therapeutic effect music had on her and the sounds of Bob Dylan's "The times they are a changin'" enveloped the car. He quickly found himself becoming lost in memories, reminded of the days when he'd met his wife Rosie all those years ago. They knew they were the generation that was going to change the world, he just never imagined how much.

_Come gather 'round people_

_Wherever you roam_

_And admit that the waters_

_Around you have grown_

_And accept it that soon_

_You'll be drenched to the bone_

_If your time to you_

_Is worth savin'_

_Then you better start swimmin'_

_Or you'll sink like a stone_

_For the times they are a-changin'._

They'd seen wonderful and terrible things happen since those times. Who could forget the moon landing, JFK and Martin Luther King being shot, the desegregation of the south, Women's liberation, the fall of the Berlin wall, the end of the cold war and the beginning of the oil wars, all the way to Lady Gaga and a black president. He shook his head at the thought all of those things that were supposed to be impossible. Back when Romero wrote the book on the undead and a couple of hours later the lights came up in the theatre and life went back to normal.

_Come writers and critics_

_Who prophesize with your pen_

_And keep your eyes wide_

_The chance won't come again_

_And don't speak too soon_

_For the wheel's still in spin_

_And there's no tellin' who_

_That it's namin'_

_For the loser now_

_Will be later to win_

_For the times they are a-changin'._

The song reminded him of how his Rosie had looked at that spring dance all those years ago just like it was yesterday. The night air had been warm and heavily scented with honeysuckle, and although he'd taken a while longer to work up the courage to ask her, that was the night he knew she was the one for him. She'd been all fired up about the civil rights movement but all he could think was how pretty she looked with her eyes flashing and the colour in her cheeks in that butter yellow dress, the layers of tool making her look like a cloud or maybe a slice of lemon meringue pie as she floated on the dance floor.

_Come senators, congressmen_

_Please heed the call_

_Don't stand in the doorway_

_Don't block up the hall_

_For he that gets hurt_

_Will be he who has stalled_

_There's a battle outside_

_And it is ragin'_

_It'll soon shake your windows_

_And rattle your walls_

_For the times they are a-changin'._

They'd had a good life and after many years of trying they finally had their son, Jason. He found his cup runneth over again with joy and in his mind's eye their lives together in "the before times" as a family flashed before him on the road to Woodbury. First steps, first words, first grade, first sleepover, first camping trip, first crush...He didn't want to think about losing them and quickly snapped himself out of memory lane before he got to that point. There'd be time for all that he had no doubt, they'd be waiting for him on the other side when the time came but that wasn't today, he still had a job to do. That's how the man had designed him.

_Come mothers and fathers_

_Throughout the land_

_And don't criticize_

_What you can't understand_

_Your sons and your daughters_

_Are beyond your command_

_Your old road is_

_Rapidly agin'_

_Please get out of the new one_

_If you can't lend your hand_

_For the times they are a-changin'._

Janessa looked over at Bob, grateful for the distraction that the music provided and found herself watching the emotions of joy and pain reflected on his face, it seemed almost like an intrusion to his privacy to even notice, but then as he looked over with a determined look she caught his eye and said.

"It's ok Bob, we'll get it done." She consoled reaching over to touch his hand and reassure him with an understanding smile.

"Dang it! I was trying to cheer you up." He replied as he smiled back ruefully. "Of that I have no doubt, God willing and if the creek don't rise."

"You have. You've reminded me that the wheel turns even if we'd prefer it to hold still. Let's go over our story again. I need a bit of a backstory, details so that if we're asked more than once it will sound more natural. Telling it verbatim is a sure way to make it sound like a lie." She said as she straightened up in her seat.

"Well, ok then. As much truth as possible sounds about right." He replied.

"Blake gave David a back story ages ago, so we'll just add to it so that it jives if he's questioned before we can talk to him. He knows to tell anyone who asks that we're Canadian tourists that had holed up in Myrtle beach, until it was overrun. That we'd gotten separated and have been looking for each other ever since. Daryl's right we look too much alike to play it any other way." She explained, wincing a little at bringing up his name but then pushing the emotion back down again.

"Yeah, that's good. Lies are always best hidden between two truths." He quoted with a smile.

"More Shakespeare?" She asked.

"Nope, the X-Files." Bob replied with a smirk, making them both laugh.

"So how did I end up in your car?" Janessa asked while the song continued to play in the background.

"How about getting over run at a store? It's so George Romero it could actually happen. You'd been looking for fuel to syphon from cars in the parking lot, which is why you didn't have a working car. The person you were with got bit."

"I like it, it's simple. So what store?" She asked picturing the scenario in her mind.

"I saw a Target back a ways, a few hours south of where we met up with you guys. Looked like it had seen some Walker action lately." He suggested.

"Ok." She said with a nod. "That works, I know that one. Blake and I have scouted the area pretty well." She added.

"Perfect! Now that I'm thinking about it, once we get to Woodbury, I don't want anyone takin' an interest in you, If you know what I mean?" He drawled meaningfully.

"Oh, yes I do!" Janessa replied with a shudder.

"Can't change that you're a beautiful, healthy young woman, so I think it's best if I "claim" you as mine. Just let them underestimate you and play the lil' woman. Philip will believe I want to recreate my family, just glad you didn't have a sister or he might be thinking the same thing." Bob suggested. It wasn't something he wanted to bring up with Daryl, but he knew these guys and he didn't want her husband to be thinking along those lines more than he already was.

"That makes sense." She replied quietly, thinking not for the first time that she was glad she wasn't going in alone.

"I think it's best if you have minimal weapons on you. Of course you'll have to have a couple that you hand over, otherwise it would raise suspicion but..." He said while leaning over to the glove compartment he opened it and handed her his pocket knife. "Here, tuck this in your boot. Save it for emergencies."

"Thanks Bob, I hated leaving my tactical shrike tomahawk 'George' behind. But at least I still have 'Gracie'." She replied pointing to her Eickhorn combat knife. 'There's no way I'm giving this up at Woodbury though."

"I agree we'll stash it with one of the packs. Now where shall we start leaving all these bug out bags? We want to make as close to a spiral approach as we can since you don't know where we'll be escaping from if we need to. I'll also make sure one's left in the trunk of this car." He asked.

"I think we also need to get a bit messy, I know this outfit could really use a bit of dried arterial blood and clean hair is a sure give away. Find us a small juicy cluster and we'll kill two birds with one stone." Janessa replied with a feral grin.

_The line it is drawn_

_The curse it is cast_

_The slow one now_

_Will later be fast_

_As the present now_

_Will later be past_

_The order is_

_Rapidly fadin'_

_And the first one now_

_Will later be last_

_For the times they are a-changin'._

**~o0O0o~**

It was mid morning when Daryl pulled up to the garage that was the intended rendezvous spot. He looked into the rearview and was relieved to see Judith was asleep in Beth's arms because they needed to be quiet now, more than ever. He gestured to Carl and Hershel to stay in the SUV and to keep their eyes open as he got out and put on his poncho. He wanted to be readily identifiable if their watcher was close by, hoping that he was. With his crossbow slung over his shoulder and his knife ready he quickly and quietly slipped across the street to look into the windows of the gas station and adjoining garage. It seemed quiet as he scouted the perimeter of the building before making his way to the garage door, disappearing inside for what felt like a long time but in reality was only a few minutes.

There was a break in the silence when he manually opened the garage door that rattled slightly as it rolled overhead and then he quickly returned to the vehicle and drove inside. Before Daryl even had a chance to cut the engine the garage door came down and they found themselves in the dark, except for the headlights and interior dashboard lights. The garage windows were darkened and in the gloom dark shadows stepped from the walls to become 5 men surrounding them. Carl raised his pistol defensively but Hershel put out his hand in a calming gesture to let Daryl handle it.

A kerosene lantern popped to life in a rush of bright light close to the driver's side door, held up by a man who adjusted the filter so that it illuminated the space in a warm yellowish glow. Daryl lowered his window and called out to the man.

"For fucks sake Jimmy stop bein' an ass, we don't have all day here." He said with a grunt and then turned to the others. "He's ok, even if he does hit on my _wife_ too much." He said with emphasis on wife and turning back again to meet Jimmy's eye to make things very clear. "If anyone needs to use the head now's the time, but keep it quiet, don't need the lil' Ass Kicker to wake up."

The ominous shadows became figures as they stepped forward into the light and the occupants of the car were relieved when they saw their faces and could see why these were Blake's friends. These were good men but not ones you would want to cross, which ironically helped them to relax considerably, because everyone also knew they weren't even halfway done. It was a relief to get some help as more lanterns were lit showing the identical SUV that was stocked with weapons and supplies to take back to the prison.

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks again for your reviews, which is always appreciated and a very warm welcome to the new followers. I'm glad to have you all reading along, interested in where these guys will go next.**


	35. Chapter 13

******************~o0O0o~**

*********Apologies...this is actually chapter 13 that got accidentally deleted and then had to be reposted, and now it's out of sequence. If anyone knows how I can reinsert it even though it's been more than 90 days I'd really appreciate it. *****

******If you're reading this story for the first time, I'm glad you found this chapter and after you've read it please go back to Chapter 14 and the rest are in sequence.**

**********~o0O0o~**

**Soundtrack: Thunder - Love Walked In**

**watch?v=xDeyXWyM4Oo**

**Daryl's song**

**~o0O0o~**

All rational thought had escaped her and even the simple act of breathing was no longer automatic, all she heard when Blake broke the news to her was that her brother David, who was the last blood family she had in the world had been taken and something vague about Blake's Ranger buddy Grant had been killed, he had kept talking but she didn't hear anything else after that. She had to get away, not knowing if she could contain the screams inside her. She was devastated, David was only 13 and he'd already been through hell spending a year working his way south to her from Toronto.

Most people have heard of the underground railroad, what they didn't know is that it still existed. Blake had connections, some from his years in the service and others that nobody knew about. Many had already gone off the grid long ago and others simply planned really well in advance. These people were quite well equipped to survive through this and worse, she'd met some of them and so she knew what kind of people they were. Pretty much just like Blake, good men. If one of them had been killed today so this was a serious situation.

David had stayed a week or two at each stop along the way passing word of progress through the network, something Blake had set in motion when they could still reach people using traditional methods. The winter had been hard and he had gotten sick and had to stay 6 weeks at one place getting over a bad chest infection and now that he was maybe only 30 - 40 miles from her and he'd been snatched off the road. If only she'd known he was so close they would have gone to meet him. But knowing David, he wanted to show her how resourceful he was and just show up on the door stop.

Flopping down on the bed, face first into a pillow she worked hard on not completely losing control. She felt that if she screamed she might not be able to stop and a years worth of horror would come crashing down on her. She just focused on breathing, in and out, in and out as the tears flowed.

Daryl closed the door silently behind him, turning the key in the lock and shutting everyone out. The adjoining door to the master bedroom was closed but he walked over to it to lock that door as well, and then securing the french doors to the gallery outside. He'd learned his lesson and didn't want any more interruptions until she was ready to face things again. Dropping the towels on the settee near the tub, he approached the massive four poster bed finding himself suddenly less sure of what to do next.

She looked tiny in that huge bed, face buried in a pillow, soundless except for the catch in her throat as she took each breath, with her shoulders shaking. A year of living quietly didn't change just because shit was hitting the fan. His practical side was glad to see her sense of caution and survival was functional even when her rational mind wasn't.

Now what? He thought as he bit his thumb nail? What should he do? Fuck, even Glenn would know what to do. Well, what would Glenn do? For starters he was always huggin' Maggie and she was always smilin' back at him, chicks seemed to like that an' shit, he figured he could do that. Fuck! Was he really thinking what Glenn would do? Sitting on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and pushed himself backwards so that he was sitting with his back to the headboard in the centre of the bed and pulled her towards him,

"C'mere woman, I got ya. shhh shhh. C'mon, lie on my chest, you go ahead and cry it out, I ain't goin' nowhere, I promise."

Lifting her face to him, she tried to smile, her face was wet and her eyes were like the ocean, looking even greener by the red contrast. Lightly brushing the hair from her face he was caught by how beautiful she looked, so vulnerable with her lower lip quivering, her whole body shaking, but still hardly making a sound. He'd seen more than enough tears this year but this time he felt different about it, it didn't feel like a challenge, like he'd let her down like Carol's always seemed to, instead he felt trusted that she could let her guard down with him and he could feel her calming down in his arms.

He stacked a couple of pillows behind him and wriggled a little further down the bed so that the were lying next to each other with his head and shoulders elevated on the pillows. Reaching over he grabbed the edge of the bedspread and swept it over her, folding her into his arms. Instinctually he knew she needed to feel secure right now and pulling the covers tight he tucked them under him using his body weight to anchor them in place, like he would for the Lil' Ass Kicker. She reached up to hug him close to her as she burrowed under his arm, her breathing starting to become more measured as he rhythmically stroked her back.

"There, there hun, it'll be ok, we'll go get 'em. Don't you worry. One way or another, it'll be ok."

He tried to think of a lullaby to sing to her, realizing that he really didn't know any, he hadn't had that kind of a childhood and so he just starting singing to her the first thing that came to mind as he rocked her in his arms. Sure it was a hard rock song by Thunder but it said what he was feeling and he didn't think she'd mind. He started quietly at first finding the tempo and gaining confidence as he went along. Changing a few words here and there to match the circumstances, amazed that he'd only met her today and now couldn't imagine another day without her. He never thought he'd turn into that guy.

_**Thunder - Love Walked In**_

_So tired of waiting I walked an empty land_

_I was looking for something to help me understand_

_But bad luck kept turning my dreams into sand_

_I didn't want pity, I had my share of friends_

_I wanted somebody more special than the rest_

_I was aching inside like I was approaching the end_

_Just about that moment the timing was so right_

_You appeared like a vision sent down to my life_

_I thought I was dreaming when I saw you tonight_

_Chorus:_

_That's when love walked in through my door_

_That unfamiliar feeling not had before_

_Love walked in through my door, and it felt so strange_

_It's hard to remember being on my own_

_That kind of loving makes a hard man lose control_

_But I'll sleep so much better now I'm not alone_

_So promise me baby you're always gonna stay_

_I don't think I could take it seeing you walk away_

_You don't need to doubt it, I'll remember today_

_That's when love walked in through my door_

_I found just what I wanted but I got so much more_

_Love walked in through my door, and it felt so strange_

_Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed, giving me hope again_

_Love walked in, love walked in, love_

_Just about that moment the timing was so right_

_You appeared like a vision sent down to my life_

_I thought I was dreaming, when I saw you tonight_

_That's when love walked in through my door_

_That unfamiliar feeling not had before_

_Love walked in through my door, Love walked in through my door,_

_that unfamiliar feeling not had before_

_Love walked in through my door, and it felt so strange_

_Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed, giving me hope again_

_Love walked in, love walked in, love, love walked in, love walked in_

As he finished singing the song he looked to her, glad to just have it out there hoping that it helped her to know she wasn't alone. Son of a bitch he thought, so this is love. He didn't even need her to love him back, he was content to love her and ask nothin' in return.

She'd been transfixed listening to him sing to her, never in a million years did she think he was that kinda guy, never ceasing to amaze her. Hearing the song through the vibrations of his chest it was like the words were going straight from his heart to hers. It was like they were reaching out to her from the fog she had felt lost in. Not to say that she didn't still feel overwhelmed, but no longer hopeless.

Wiping away her tears she reached up to brush the beauty mark above his mouth with her thumb and looking into his eyes she quietly said to him.

"I feel the same way. I thank God for you Daryl Dixon, I'd be lost without you."

Gently holding her hand in place on his face as he curled her fingers to kiss her knuckles he replied.

"I ain't going nowhere, darlin."

He thought it felt strange and also wonderful to say that. He also wondered if 8 hours was a bit soon to propose? Maybe just a little. Where would he find a ring, not like those were just lyin' out on the lawn. Did he need one? Should he ask for Blake's consent? Did people even do that anymore? Did he need to find her brother for her first? 'Cause fuck knows he would. Son of a bitch, was he turning into Glenn? Propose what? Come share my prison perch? Rather than ask any of those questions he simply said,

"When you're ready, we've got a bath that's not gettin' any hotter and it feels like you've been talkin' about it for fuckin' weeks."

Grinning down at her as he turned her hand so that he could kiss her open palm, tasting the salt of her tears and wonderin' when his life had started to turn into a fuckin' romance novel, but then deciding that right now he really didn't care, gently biting the meaty flesh at the base of her thumb and raising one eyebrow devilishly...

**~o0O0o~**

Downstairs Josephine was standing with her hands on her hips sternly looking up at him and making Blake feel 5 years old, ok maybe she had a point he thought. He could have been more gentle but then it's been his experience that things worked out as they're meant to and Janessa was in good hands. He wanted Daryl to be the hero today, even if that made him the bad guy, besides messengers are used to bein' shot. His mind was already planning scenarios to get David back. He could go in guns blazing, but that was too risky and he was grateful that Bob had been brought into his life. They had their inside man, a real protector of the innocent, grateful that's how the Man had designed him and that's exactly what the situation called for.

"Yes Josephine, you're right as always. I wanted Daryl to step in and he has." Resting his hand on her shoulder lovingly. "You know I wasn't lookin' to hurt her, I wouldn't do that for the world, I just knew she needed something else right now."

She nodded, having noticed the way she and that man were together, the way Daryl ran off after her proved it. That was about the most romantic thing she'd seen in a long time and Janessa deserved a good man. If Blake thought he was good enough for her, then he was it was as simple as that. She also knew that he'd clean up real well, under that grime was real good lookin' man. mmm, mmm mmm sure was.

"Ok then! Just so's you know it!" She huffed with a half smile. "C'mere child, I know Grant was a real good friend o' yours, and your hurtin'." squeezing his arm and pulled him in for a hug.

Blake looked down into her eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice as he felt his eyes start to well up.

"He was a good man, he'd be alive now if I hadn't have asked him...I promised her, that I'd look out for him..." He broke off overwhelmed with emotion, the muscles in his face rippling in his attempt to contain the grief and thinking of what Grant's baby sister would say if she were here.

"You go ahead an' be strong for them, but don't you eva feel you gots to be strong for me, Blake Turner you know I loves like you're ma own." She hushed him, rubbing his back and also saddened to see that old wound reopen.

She didn't need him to say that his heart was still broken, she wasn't one to think ill of the dead, but his folks coming between Blake and that girl was wrong. 30 years later and her boy could still hurt like it was yesterday. Shaking her head she said,

"I know you'll do right by Grant, that you'll bring David home and help these good people. That's how the Man designed you. Now listen good to this part. You need to remember that you're just a man, a good one but you have feelin's too. You ain't God, ya just work for him. Where love and duty meet, a state of grace resides."

He squeezed her tight, gave her a kiss on her cheek and smiled down at her.

"Josephine, I love you with all my heart too."

"I know child. You'd best see to it that y'all get cleaned up and then I can use some help in the kitchen, if I'm gonna get all this cooked up afore you all goes off again."

Squaring his shoulders he said, "yes ma'am. I'll just get a change of clothes and see if anyone wants to use a razor."

With that he turned to walk down the hall to the back stairs and quietly make his way to his room, not wanting to disturb Janessa and Daryl. Closing the door behind him he was glad to see that the adjoining door was closed and he walked over to his closet for a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt and grabbed his military pack from the back and dropped the items onto his bed. Socks and underwear from his dresser and several pairs of silk pjs for the men to choose from.

Reaching into one of the drawers he pulled out a wooden box and sat in one of the wingback chairs by the fireplace, sinking into it heavily. Placing the box on his lap he caressed the smooth edges before opening it. Inside were assorted trinkets and mementos from years gone by, the watch his father gave him when he'd graduated college, the swiss army knife his grandfather had given him for his 8th birthday, his high school ring, his father's gold cufflinks and tie pin, that he got after he had passed. His Joint Service Commendation Medal for valour in combat, along with other "treasures" that had been put aside all those years ago. He put the swiss army knife in his pocket, that still had value.

Putting the box on the table next to him he pulled the pictures out and shuffled through them, some family, some of school, one of his childhood dog Prince, slowing down as he came to one's with him and Grant. The first one from when they were in Vietnam in in the early 70's looking bright and eager, some others over the years, looking more somber and resilient and then he found the one he was looking for. Grant's sister was sitting on his lap laughing with her arms around him. He smiled with the memory of that day, it had been a great one, the best. That was the day he told her that he loved her. Caressing her face in the photo with her Mia Farrow short hair and huge blue eyes. He felt sorry for letting her down, that Grant died on his watch and that he hadn't fought harder for them all those years ago. But then if wishes were horses then beggars would ride.

Sighing he leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. Was that singing he heard? It would have to be Daryl, not bad. For a backwoods hick with no game the man was batting 1000. Blake figured he should give him the floor and not jinx things for them. Getting up he walked over to the bed, leaving some clothes for Daryl on it, scooping up the rest along with his shaving kit and silently left the room.

**~o0O0o~**

**Thanks to the Reviewers and their Q&A**

**Manchester Lad**y: Jimmy is younger than Janessa (mid 30's) & Daryl (43) Let's say early 30's. Bob, one of the co-founder's of Woodbury and Jimmy have been on the road for months and so they aren't part of the "new system". This story's timeline started at lunchtime, it's still the same day and it's almost dinner time now. They'll be hitting the road first thing in the morning and not to worry life off the plantation isn't quite so peaceful, Bob estimated the herd to be about 4-5 days away. Why? Walkers just gotta walk. "The Farm" herd had followed the helicopter Rick saw in Atlanta. Georgia is right above Florida with water everywhere but north and with close to 19 Million residents + tourists. So good times are ahead.

**Guest(s)**I'm glad you found this story too. I appreciate you like the Character development. Action soon, I just wanted to make sure it sinqs with AMC's TWD in 16 days..., unless they kill off someone I don't want them too lol

**fanreader01**: Yes it is getting personal. I do know the area, Spent a day on this plantation so I know it quite well and Hove, what can I say I have the perfume in front of me for inspiration and I've had someone in mind for Blake from the very beginning, stay tuned. :D

**FanFicGirl10**: Smut :D or sexytimes as I've heard it Referred to. Yes, Woodbury is on the game plan.

**FrankiKaos**: Thanks lol. Don't know how I can top "busier than a cat buryin' shit on a marble floor." I appreciate that you also like my OC's and that you feel they could stand on their own. Yeah, I wanted to sort of build a third side to the story. There's always an "Us vs Them" in conflict but life often has a bunch other folks, who just might help if you can give them a reason to care. I do miss them though and so they'll be back in when TWD returns too.

Love to hear from you, keep the reviews coming, they really help the process.


End file.
